Rira bien qui rira le dernier
by Lovehermydrago
Summary: Lorsque Drago s'empare du mystérieux pendentif d'Hermione afin de retrouver grâce aux yeux de son Maître, il ne se doute pas une seconde qu'il vient de donner un nouveau destin à la guerre. Fond de guerre HG/DM
1. Prologue

**Bonjour !**

**Ah, monde d'Harry Potter quand tu nous tiens...**

**Me revoila donc partie avec une nouvelle ficiton qui j'espère vous plaira autant qu'Ephemeral =) **

**Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR.**

**Ensuite, pour les ratings, je sais pas trop encore donc c'est possible qu'il y ait un changement à ce niveau là. Et je suis désolée pour la médiocrité de mon résumé mais je suis vraiment nulle pour ça. Surtout en 250 mots...**

**Bien évidemment c'est une Hermione/Drago et l'histoire commence après le tome 6. Je ne prends pas en compte le 7.**

**Merci aussi à Delphine pour m'avoir gentimment corrigé tout ça =)**

**Voilou, voilou ! Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**_Prologue :_

La vie est trop courte. Trop imprévisible. Un chemin trop sinueux dont on ne sait de quoi sera fait le prochain tournant. Mais malgré ça on tient debout, encaissant chaque coup dur avec force. Parce que la vie est aussi faite d'espoir. De rêves. Et d'amour.

- _Stupéfix_ !

Le jet de lumière rouge atteignit facilement la silhouette noire qui s'effondra silencieusement dans l'herbe souillée de sang et de boue. Mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir de sa petite victoire. Un sort frôla son oreille droite et elle se retourna vivement, ses cheveux voletant derrière elle, faisant face à un nouvel adversaire. Un combat violent s'engagea entre les deux antagonistes. Les sortilèges fusaient à une telle vitesse qu'il devint rapidement impossible de déterminer lequel des deux ennemis prenait l'avantage sur l'autre. Le mangemort baissa un centième de seconde les yeux sur le pendentif qui sautillait sur la poitrine de son adversaire, ce qui suffit à Hermione Granger qui porta le coup fatal. L'homme ne devint qu'un nouveau corps parmi les centaines d'autres qui jonchaient déjà le parc. Sans une seule once de regret, Hermione se retourna, abandonnant ainsi son ennemi. Le front luisant de sueur, elle l'essuya rapidement de sa manche tachée. La nuit avait englouti tous les combattants, difficilement distinguables malgré les nombreuses lueurs chatoyantes qui éclataient du bout de leurs baguettes. La jeune femme plissa les yeux, détaillant rapidement chaque silhouette qui l'entourait. Puis elle l'aperçut. Il dépassait son adversaire d'une bonne tête et la crinière flamboyante qui lui servait de cheveux ne laissait aucun doute quant à son identité. Le cœur plus léger de savoir au moins un de ses amis encore en vie, Hermione retourna au cœur de la bataille. Alors qu'elle venait en aide à une jeune femme aux prises avec deux mangemorts, une assourdissante détonation résonna au-dessus du champ de bataille. Les combats se suspendirent subitement, tandis que chaque sorcier de chaque camp levait la tête en direction du terrible vacarme. Certains d'entre eux eurent tout juste le temps de courir avant que la tour d'Astronomie de Poudlard ne s'effondre sur eux, créant autour de sa carcasse un épais nuage de poussière. Le silence fut maître le temps de quelques secondes.

Et d'un commun accord silencieux, tous les combats reprirent, encore plus violents et acharnés.

Poudlard avait été touché. Les pierres du château tombaient une par une, transformant rapidement l'école en un tas de ruines. Hermione, aidée par une puissante vague de colère, terrassa deux mangemorts. Et alors qu'elle se retournait, déterminée à stopper encore un de ses nombreux adversaires, elle le remarqua. Il n'était pas très loin. Une dizaine de mètres, tout au plus. Aux prises avec une de ces silhouettes encapuchonnées, il ne la vit pas. D'un vif coup de baguette de magique, il vainquit finalement le mangemort et Hermione en profita pour se glisser rapidement jusqu'à lui.

- Harry ! Haleta-t-elle, il faut qu'on se replie ! Ils sont trop nombreux ! Tout ça est inutile ! Voldemort n'est même pas là et tu n'as pas détruit tous les…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le dénommé Harry la projeta au sol. Sa poitrine heurta avec force le sol dur et glacé, lui coupant la respiration. Une puissante flamme passa à quelques centimètres de leurs corps. Harry se releva vivement, aidant Hermione à faire de même.

- Des dragons ! Ils ont ramené des dragons ! Pesta t-il.

Toujours suffocante, la jeune femme tenta une nouvelle fois de raisonner son ami :

- Harry, nous…nous devons…partir.

Il riva ses pupilles d'émeraude dans le regard chocolat d'Hermione puis hocha finalement la tête.

- D'accord. Je vais prévenir tout le monde. On se rejoint à Grimmaurd.

Il tourna aussitôt les talons et disparut dans les méandres de la sombre nuit. La jeune femme, qui s'apprêtait à faire de même, ne remarqua pas l'éclair violet qui fendit la foule pour venir heurter son dos avec force. Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux et c'est inconsciente qu'elle sombra, devenant à son tour un corps parmi tant d'autres.

* * *

**C'est court, je le conçois, mais ce n'est qu'un prologue. Je poste directement le chapitre 1, histoire de vous donner un semblant d'intrigue =) On se retrouve à la fin de celui-ci !**


	2. Chapitre 1

_Chapitre 1 : _

_Deux mois plus tard_

L'atmosphère de la pièce était glaciale. Autant par sa température que par son apparence. Dans l'âtre de la large cheminée, ne restaient que quelques braises orangées, seules vestiges d'un feu autrefois vif. A travers la fenêtre grande ouverte, les rayons de la lune projetaient d'inquiétantes ombres sur les murs aux teintes vertes et argentées. Dans un coin, une grosse malle –ayant visiblement servi de nombreuses fois – débordait de vieilles robes de sorciers et de grimoires sans aucun doute peu utilisés.

Non loin de là, un balai trônait fièrement contre le mur, dont le manche, manifestement pas astiqué depuis plusieurs mois, portait l'étrange inscription de _Nimbus 2001_. Balai qui appartenait surement au jeune homme assis sur son lit, le dos contre le mur. Le regard fixé sur le mur face à lui, Drago Malefoy ne semblait pas importuné par les glaciales bourrasques de vent qui s'infiltraient à intervalles réguliers dans la chambre. Ses cheveux humides et ébouriffés par une récente douche lui tombaient nonchalamment devant ses yeux d'acier, soulignés par de larges cernes. Ce regard sombre jurait sur sa peau d'albâtre. A travers une chemise à peine fermée, il était aisé de deviner les muscles saillants qu'abritait son torse imberbe. D'un geste souple, il se leva, chaque tendon se contractant sous la puissance du geste. De ses longs doigts fins, il ferma la fenêtre dont le rebord accueillait les premiers flocons de neige. Puis il retourna sur son lit, adoptant la même position qu'auparavant, telle une statue capable uniquement de la même pose.

Quelques coups retentirent dans la pièce. Il ne cilla pas, comme sourd à cette demande muette. La porte pivota doucement sur ses gongs, laissant entrer une belle femme d'apparence aristocrate. Etroitement glissée dans une longue robe émeraude, elle s'approcha de Drago dont le regard restait ostensiblement rivé sur le mur nu. Elle frissonna discrètement.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

Sa voix, douce, résonna quelques secondes dans la pièce glacée, rompant la quiétude apparente des lieux.

- Tu sais que ton père est fier de toi, Drago.

Avec amertume, le jeune homme répondit d'un unique mouvement de lèvre :

- Il est le seul, je me trompe ?

Le matelas s'affaissa légèrement et des doigts frais caressèrent la peau tatouée et encore boursoufflée de son avant bras. Il frémit légèrement mais ne bougea pas.

- C'est encore douloureux ?

- Non.

Les doigts remontèrent le long de son bras et s'arrêtèrent sur sa joue mal rasée. L'espace de quelques secondes, il eut envie de se blottir contre sa mère, comme lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'un trop gros chagrin emplissait son cœur. Il collait alors son oreille contre son sein et écoutait minutieusement chaque battement, s'assurant qu'elle était bien là, en vie. S'assurant qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. S'assurant qu'elle le protégerait de tous les malheurs de la Terre. Mais voila, il avait grandi et de simples pulsations régulières ne suffisaient plus à le convaincre. Alors il ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer plus intensément le mur.

- Es-tu heureux ? Chuchota t-elle si bas qu'il ne fut certain qu'elle ait réellement parlé.

- Qui l'est vraiment ?

La main de Narcissa retomba, molle, sur le matelas. Il posa finalement ses yeux d'acier sur le visage de sa mère. Ses yeux, identiques aux siens, étaient bien trop brillants. Son teint de porcelaine était bien trop blafard et les cercles autours de son regard bien trop sombres. Ses mains, ramenées sur ses genoux tremblaient légèrement.

Il se redressa brusquement et planta ses pupilles dans celles de sa mère, lui arrachant une grimace.

- Qui t'a fait du mal ? Demanda t-il sèchement.

- Personne, soupira t-elle, agacée par le ton autoritaire de son fils.

Il ne fut guère convaincu mais n'insista pas, se jurant intérieurement de la venger, qui que ce soit. Narcissa sembla pourtant deviner ses pensées et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne peux pas toujours me défendre, Drago. Tu dois arrêter de toujours penser à moi. Il faut que tu prennes soin de toi maintenant.

Les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent violemment sous la colère que ces quelques mots firent monter en lui.

- Ta vie importe plus que la mienne, conclut-elle d'une voix ferme, laissant ainsi peu d'options quant à la réponse adéquate.

Drago reporta son regard sur le mur face à lui, se retenant difficilement de laisser libre cours à son irritation.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher. Il est tard. Hasarda t-il finalement froidement.

Narcissa soupira une nouvelle fois, hésitante. Drago ressentit son incertitude mais ne bougea pas.

- Je ne serais pas toujours là, Drago. Un jour, je partirais. Et tu devras te battre tout seul. Ne les laisse pas décider pour toi. Suis ton cœur. Aime et sois-le en retour. Mais promet moi de ne jamais les laisser faire de toi ce monstre auquel ils aspirent tant. Tu n'es pas comme eux. Ton humanité est ta meilleure arme. Ne la perd pas.

Il ne broncha pas. Le visage impassible, il se contenta de garder les yeux rivés sur ce pan de mur dont il connaissait à présent chaque détail. Narcissa se leva alors, lui souhaitant dans un souffle une bonne nuit. Et tandis que la porte se refermait sur elle, Drago promit.

Jamais mémoire de sorcier n'avait vu autant de cadavre de Gazette. Elles étaient plusieurs dizaines laissées là, sur le parquet poisseux, abandonnées dans des positions difformes. Non loin d'elles, de vieux cartons vides s'entassaient dans le fond de la pièce, abritant sans aucun doute plus de souris que d'objets. Seule une mince lucarne laissait passer un unique rayon de lune qui se reflétait paresseusement dans la poussière. Le reste de la pièce était éclairé par la lueur d'une faible bougie dont la cire se répandait allègrement dans la saleté. Et, profitant au maximum de cette unique source décente de lumière, une jeune femme, dont le visage était masqué par son imposante masse capillaire, écrivait frénétiquement sur un vieux parchemin. Le bout de sa plume chatouilla son nez et elle lâcha un bruyant éternuement, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui en déclencha un nouvel. Elle renifla et se redressa sur ses coudes, dégageant vivement quelques mèches rebelles venues l'aveugler. Le matelas sur lequel elle était allongée, facilement qualifiable de paillasse tant son épaisseur laissait à désirer, rendait son dos de plus en plus douloureux. Avec une grimace, elle s'assit en tailleur et s'étira longuement. Quelques sinistres craquements résonnèrent dans la petite pièce et elle se détendit enfin, relâchant chaque muscle avec soulagement. Ses grands yeux bruns glissèrent rapidement sur les notes étalées sur différents parchemins, éparpillés tout autour d'elle. Des dessins grossiers, reliés entre eux par des flèches et des annotations, des adresses, des calculs, des plans, des gros points d'interrogations entourés ci et là. Il était impossible pour une personne extérieure de comprendre ce charabia. Mais la jeune femme, elle, semblait captivée par les notes. Puis, soudainement, elle repoussa violemment tous les parchemins qui découvrirent une photo tout aussi sale que le sol sur lequel elle gisait. Hermione Granger s'en empara d'une main, tandis que l'autre tâtait son cou nu. Sans même y jeter un coup d'œil, elle la reposa délicatement un peu plus loin. L'image mouvante représentait trois jeunes personnes qui agitaient joyeusement la main devant l'objectif. Deux garçons et une fille. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Elle laissa mollement retomber ses doigts qui caressaient nonchalamment la peau de son cou. Une vieille habitude qui ne voulait plus rien dire à présent. Le pendentif avec lequel elle jouait habituellement avait disparu.

Les poutres au dessus de la tête de la jeune femme craquèrent bruyamment, lui arrachant un sursaut. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à travers la petite fenêtre. La nuit était assez claire et quelques flocons de neige brillaient dans les rayons de la lune. Les premiers flocons de l'hiver. Elle poussa un profond soupir, souffla la flamme de la bougie et s'enroula dans une vieille couverture rongée aux mites. Un léger frisson du à la fraîcheur de la pièce secoua son corps et elle s'endormit presque aussitôt, replongeant une fois de plus dans un torrent d'images qu'elle connaissait par cœur. C'était chaque nuit la même chose. Le même scénario. Pas de personnages, pas de dialogue, pas d'histoire. Juste une vision. Toujours la même. Celle d'une large pièce sombre dont les murs étaient surmontés par de hautes fenêtres, toujours recouvertes de lourds rideaux. Chaque nuit, Hermione observait à travers ses songes cette salle. La perspective ne bougeait jamais. Toujours ce même coin. Toujours cette même hauteur. Le sol semblait être fait d'un marbre sombre. Et pour seul mobilier, une longue table, entourée par une trentaine de chaises en bois au dossier très droit. Sur sa gauche, elle distinguait vaguement un morceau d'accoudoir. Mais comme paralysée, il lui était impossible de tourner la tête et de contempler cette partie de la pièce qui lui était inconnue. Elle ne sait combien de temps elle resta ainsi, immobile, à détailler cette salle dont elle connaissait chaque recoin visible. Pourtant, cette nuit là, quelque chose changea. Un murmure semblable à des voix retentit, rapidement suivi d'un craquement alarmant. La lourde porte, au fond de la salle, pivota lentement sur ses gongs. Une haute silhouette noire se découpa dans l'entrebâillement de l'arc. Et alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'endroit où était tapie Hermione, une violente lumière aveugla cette dernière.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux qu'elle cacha du dos de sa main. Elle se décala de quelques centimètres sur sa couche, s'éloignant du seul rayon de soleil qui avait trouvé le mince interstice servant occasionnellement de fenêtre. Avec un grognement, elle roula sur le ventre, écrasant au passage quelques uns de ces parchemins auxquels elle donnait tant d'importance. Chacun de ses membres courbaturés hurlaient de douleur et, difficilement, elle se leva. Les paupières mi-closes, elle claudiqua jusqu'à un coin du grenier, camouflé par une paroi de verre dont toute transparence était rendue impossible par la couche de crasse et de tartre qui s'y amoncelait. Une petite douche, d'une propreté douteuse, se tenait pitoyablement là. Frissonnante, Hermione se débarrassa de tous ses vêtements et se glissa dans la petite cabine. Une longue cicatrice encore rouge barrait son dos, partant de son omoplate gauche et s'arrêtant au début de ses côtes. La jeune femme hésita quelques secondes, tendis la main vers le robinet et avant de le tourner, prit une grande inspiration. Le jet d'eau lui glaça chaque organe, transperçant sa peau tel un millier d'aiguilles. Le souffle court, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Presque aussitôt, elle coupa l'eau. Immobile, trempée et gelée, elle resta quelques secondes là, avant d'oser esquisser un geste. Son regard glissa sur le sol jusqu'à un morceau bois qui gisait entre plusieurs débris. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'en approcha et le fit tourner entre ses doigts tremblants. Juste une fois. Juste aujourd'hui. Que risquait-elle ? Elle le pointa sur la douche et une lumière orangée s'en dégagea.

Et lorsqu'elle se glissa une nouvelle fois sous le jet d'eau, la tiédeur de ce dernier détendit aussitôt chaque tendon douloureux et Hermione poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

A travers la fenêtre close, le soleil s'élevait doucement, surplombant bientôt les montagnes et illuminant de son éclat doré les champs devenus blancs sous l'assaut de la poudreuse. Drago contempla ce spectacle, parfaitement immobile. Debout derrière la vitre, appuyé contre le mur, il assistait au levé de l'astre sacré. Rien, absolument rien, n'aurait pu trahir son état d'esprit. Le visage plus fermé que jamais, il attendit simplement que le soleil soit haut dans le ciel pour détourner son regard d'acier. De profondes auréoles foncées entouraient ses yeux, dénonçant un manque évident de sommeil. Cependant, lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la porte, ce fut d'une démarche souple et féline. Il parcourut de nombreux couloirs et arriva finalement dans un vaste hall surplombé d'un immense lustre de cristal mais il n'accorda pas un coup d'œil à la beauté glacée des lieux. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à une porte dérobée et se faufila dans le passage qu'elle dévoilait. Une chaleur étouffante balaya son visage et une délicieuse odeur chatouilla ses narines. Silencieusement, il s'assit sur un petit tabouret de bois, observant minutieusement une vieille femme donner mille et un ordres à quelques elfes de maison. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut enfin, son regard bleu se voila légèrement. D'une démarche bien trop rapide pour une femme de son âge, elle s'approcha de Drago et saisit sa tête entre ses mains, la tournant à gauche puis à droite, détaillant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Le jeune homme la repoussa doucement.

- Vous êtes d'une pâleur à faire peur Mr Malefoy, le sermonna t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Il esquissa un mince sourire en coin.

- Peut-être que des œufs et du bacon contribueraient à me redonner un teint de pêche.

La vieille femme le contempla quelques secondes, se demandant surement s'il ne se fichait pas d'elle. Indécise, elle marmonna finalement quelques mots incompréhensibles et d'un coup de baguette magique fit apparaître une assiette honorablement garnie. Elle la fourra sans délicatesse dans les mains de Drago et retourna à ses fourneaux.

- Allons May ! Tes œufs et ton bacon ont toujours été parfaits, tu le sais bien.

May se retourna et pointa en guise de menace une cuillère en bois vers le jeune homme :

- Faites attention à vous, mon garçon. Viendra un jour où je refuserais de vous nourrir convenablement et vos flatteries n'y feront rien !

Drago pouffa doucement et avala une première bouchée qu'il accueillit avec délectation. Elle fut rapidement suivie d'une seconde, puis d'une troisième et il termina rapidement l'assiette. May, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

- Ca fait bien trois jours que vous n'étiez pas venu réclamer un plat. J'espérais que vous aviez fini par vous faire une raison et que vous vous étiez présenté aux repas organisés par votre père. Mais j'en conclus m'être trompée, une fois encore.

Drago releva la tête et plongea silencieusement son regard dans celui de la vieille femme qui ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Une légère peur s'installa au creux de son ventre mais elle la chassa rapidement. Le jeune Malefoy ne lui ferait rien. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en douter lorsqu'il la transperçait ainsi de ses pupilles de glace.

- J'ai vu ma mère hier. Elle semblait bouleversée. Que s'est-il passé ?

Une expression paniquée déforma quelques secondes les traits de la gouvernante mais elle se ressaisit rapidement.

- Je ne suis pas au courant, souffla t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Drago, impassible, sauta souplement de son tabouret et s'approcha doucement de May. Son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la vieille femme, il réitéra sa question :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Un long frisson secoua le corps de la vieille femme et elle secoua la tête :

- Votre mère m'a fait promettre de ne…

- Qui ?

La voix de Drago claqua, sèche, dans la cuisine. Les elfes relevèrent craintivement la tête de leurs marmites le temps de quelques secondes mais replongèrent rapidement leur nez dans leurs chaudrons, bien trop apeurés par l'idée de croiser le regard ténébreux de leur maître.

- Mr Travers, avoua t-elle finalement piteusement.

Les muscles de la mâchoire du jeune homme se contractèrent fortement et il tourna les talons, s'éloignant d'un pas raide de la cuisine. Il rebroussa chemin, ouvrant chaque porte sur son passage avec plus de force que nécessaire. Au détour d'un couloir, il tomba nez à nez avec un homme qui baissa immédiatement les yeux.

- Malefoy, le salua t-il dans un grognement.

Drago ne s'encombra pas de politesses inutiles et empoigna l'homme par le col de sa robe avant de le projeter contre le mur. La tête du mangemort cogna dans un bruit sourd le papier peint foncé.

- Où est Travers ? Articula le jeune homme.

- Je…je ne sais pas ! Suffoqua l'homme.

Drago le lâcha rageusement et s'écarta brusquement. L'homme, pas très grand et trapu se massa amèrement la peau du cou et lança un regard plein de rancœur au jeune Malefoy.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait mais je n'aimerais pas être à sa place…

Le visage plus fermé que jamais, Drago ne réagit pas. Le mangemort se racla discrètement la gorge et continua :

- Enfin bref, Rookwood a repéré plusieurs traces de magie sur le Chemin de Traverse. Bellatrix nous a conseillé d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Tu es de la partie ?

Les yeux anthracite croisèrent les pupilles sombres de son interlocuteur qui détourna aussitôt son regard, un long frisson secouant son corps.

- Le Chemin de Traverse est un village sorcier, se contenta de répondre Drago.

- Il n'est pas bon d'utiliser la magie en ce moment, surtout quand son sang n'est pas pur. Et les sorciers de notre rang ne courent pas les rues.

Après un court silence, il rajouta faiblement :

- Ta présence nous serait vraiment utile.

Drago étira un mince sourire narquois. Il lui avait suffi de mener à bien une mission particulièrement délicate pour devenir le nouvel héros de tous ces idiots. Il hocha finalement la tête.

- On part tout de suite, ordonna t-il. Yaxley doit trainer dans le coin. Il vient avec nous. Je m'occupe de la rue principale, arrange toi avec lui pour le reste. Si vous avez un doute, n'hésitez pas à ramener quelques prisonniers. Les cachots sont un peu vides depuis que Bella y est passé.

Le mangemort hocha silencieusement la tête, n'osant soumettre une objection quelconque. Drago tourna les talons dans un mouvement fluide et s'apprêtait à disparaître lorsqu'il lança par-dessus son épaule une dernière recommandation :

- Et vas-y doucement sur les _Avada_s, j'en ai assez de devoir gérer les mouvements de panique.

Enfin, il s'évapora, laissant derrière lui l'écho d'un _plop_ !

Le Chemin de Traverse avait bien changé depuis la première fois où Drago y avait mis les pieds. Les rues autrefois remplies de joyeux sorciers étaient à présent vides et froides, à l'exception de quelques mendiants. De nombreuses boutiques étaient condamnées à l'aide de vieilles planches négligemment clouées à même la devanture et les maisons encore habitées avaient leurs fenêtres recouvertes par d'épais rideaux. Comme s'il était mauvais d'indiquer qu'il y avait de la vie entre ces murs. Dans chaque recoin visible, étaient placardées de nombreuses listes, toutes identiques. En tête de page, une large photo de trois jeunes personnes, deux garçons et une fille, dénonçait ces derniers de nombreux crimes. D'autres noms suivaient les leurs et une importante récompense était promise à quiconque donnait des informations sur ces dangereux malfaiteurs dont la confrérie portait le nom d'_Ordre_ _du Phénix. _Mais Drago n'accorda même pas un coup d'œil aux affichettes. Il connaissait déjà ces visages. Ces noms. Au hasard, il pointa soudainement sa baguette sur une porte qui explosa immédiatement. Des cris retentirent à l'intérieur de la maison mais il ne s'en soucia pas et pénétra dans la demeure. Il atterrit directement dans la cuisine où une mère serrait dans ses bras une petite fille et un petit garçon. Tremblante, elle leva les yeux vers Drago mais les rebaissa immédiatement, enlaçant encore plus fort ses enfants. Le visage enfouit entre le frère et la sœur, elle supplia doucement. Impassible, le jeune homme se contenta de la fixer avant de demander, sèchement :

- Statut ?

- S…sang-m…mêlé, bégaya t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Il esquissa un rictus dégouté et tourna les talons, laissant derrière lui une famille tremblante et une cuisine dévastée. Sans un regard en arrière, il répéta le même scénario une seconde fois, puis une troisième. Tous lui répondaient la même chose mais il ne se soucia pas de savoir si c'était la vérité ou non. Il s'en fichait. Il passa devant une vitrine condamnée portant la vieille inscription d'_Ollivanders. _Légèrement nostalgique, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à travers la vitre crasseuse et s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin lorsqu'un infime détail l'interpella. Il fronça légèrement ses sourcils en aile de corbeau et d'un coup de baguette, ôta les vieilles planches qui empêchaient quiconque de rentrer dans la boutique dévastée. La porte grinça, accompagnée d'un bruit de clochette. Ici aussi, le paysage n'était plus le même. Les étagères, autrefois pleine à craquer de longues boites contenant toutes sortes de baguettes magiques, accueillaient à présent quelques débris de cartons et une impressionnante couche de poussière. La pièce était ravagée. Les vestiges d'une chaise qui avait du avoir quatre pieds autrefois trainaient au milieu d'un désordre incroyable, composé principalement de débris de meubles. Mais ce n'était pas tout ce bazar qui avait interpelé Drago. Slalomant souplement entre les nombreux décombres, il atteignit rapidement un petit escalier, légèrement camouflé par ce qui devait être auparavant le comptoir. Il se pencha sur les marches et les observa longuement. Un léger sourire étira finalement ses lèvres rosées, découvrant une rangée de dents parfaitement alignées. Il fit doucement rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts et, sans se départir de son sourire, monta une à une les marches. Aucun craquement ne le trahit, comme si ses pieds foulaient le plancher avec la douceur d'une plume. Il atteignit un petit palier mais, à la manière d'une personne connaissant les lieux, il se dirigea immédiatement vers un autre escalier, ressemblant d'avantage à une vieille échelle. Il releva les yeux vers le haut de la rampe et entreprit son ascension, toujours sans un bruit. Drago déboucha sur une petite pièce, visiblement sous les combles au vu de la courbe du plafond. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune fille, couchée à plat ventre, sur un matelas miteux. Penchée sur de longs parchemins, son visage était caché par d'épais cheveux encore humides dont les pointes goutaient sur les papiers, effaçant l'encre à différents endroits. Mais Drago n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qui elle était. Il avait cohabité avec elle durant de nombreuses années, menant contre elle et ses amis une guerre sans merci. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. La chance lui souriait vraiment, ces temps-ci. D'un regard, il balaya la pièce et repéra rapidement la baguette magique d'Hermione, abandonnée dans la poussière. D'un geste nonchalant, il l'attira vers lui. Ce mouvement n'échappa pas à la jeune fille qui se leva d'un bond. Dardant ses yeux fulminants dans ceux de Malefoy, son visage se décomposa doucement lorsqu'elle reconnut l'importun visiteur.

- Mais elle est vivante, railla t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Blafarde, Hermione semblait incapable de prononcer un mot. Drago continua :

- Plus le sang est impropre, moins c'est crevable, pas vrai ?

Une lueur flamboyante illumina un instant les pupilles foncées d'Hermione, puis dans un stupide élan de courage, elle esquissa un pas vers son ennemi de toujours.

- Malefoy…Prononça-t-elle avec dégout. J'en déduis à ta cape que tu es mangemort en herbe. Comment ça se passe, dis moi ? Il y a des bacs à sable pour accueillir les nouveaux ?

Il haussa un sourcil et agita la baguette d'Hermione entre ses doigts.

- Je serais toi, j'éviterais la provocation.

Elle pinça les lèvres, visiblement contrariée.

- Ce n'est pas très loyal, rouspéta t-elle.

- Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que je ne suis pas très loyal.

Elle ébaucha une moue ennuyée, tentant de cacher la peur qui lui nouait les entrailles. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? Comment l'avait-il trouvée ? Elle avait été certaine que sa cachette était indécelable. Et si elle en croyait les rumeurs qui circulaient allègrement, Malefoy se disputait la place de numéro un au sein des mangemorts avec sa tante. Ce qui était, en soi, une mauvaise chose. Une très mauvaise chose. Elle inspira profondément, tentant en vain de desserrer l'étau invisible qui enserrait sa gorge. Drago sembla lire dans ses pensées car son sourire narquois s'allongea un peu plus.

- Alors, explique-moi. C'était quoi le plan génial ? Se cacher sous les yeux des mangemorts, les pensant trop idiots pour baisser la tête et constater ce qui trouve sous leur nez ? C'était presque intelligent.

Hermione ne répondit pas à l'attaque. Drago poursuivit :

- Ne sous estime pas trop tes ennemis, miss-je-sais-tout. Tu ne trouves pas étrange que dans une boutique poussiéreuse où personne n'a plus mis les pieds depuis des mois, il y ait justement des traces de pas sur les marches d'escaliers ?

Hermione serra les dents, s'insultant mentalement de tous les noms qui lui passaient par la tête.

- Et puis, continua t-il, utiliser la magie n'est pas très futé lorsqu'on sait que plusieurs sorciers recherchés sont pistés grâce aux sorts enregistrés.

Mais Hermine ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Les yeux rivés sur sa baguette, une idée de génie venait de traverser son esprit. Discrètement, elle esquissa un nouveau pas en direction de son ennemi et se jeta brusquement sur lui. Surpris, il vacilla mais garda l'équilibre. Dans un dernier espoir, elle tendit sa main vers la baguette mais d'un geste vif, Drago envoya valser la jeune femme à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son corps cogna violement contre le mur qui dégagea un large nuage de poussière. Sonnée, elle mit un certain temps avant de reprendre ses esprits et lorsque se fut chose faite, l'unique chose qu'elle vit fut ce bout de baguette de magique, tendu devant son nez, qui la menaçait ouvertement. Elle releva les yeux vers Malefoy, dont le regard la transperça avec tellement de force qu'elle se sentit mise à nue. Elle ne cilla pourtant pas.

- C'est étrange que tes petits copains n'aient pas encore accouru en tenue de super-héros. Où sont-ils ? Granger serait-elle seule ? Abandonnée ? Quelle tristesse, railla t-il, mauvais.

La jeune femme lâcha un ricanement amer. Elle se releva difficilement, le dos et la tête douloureux. Drago la suivit de sa baguette.

- Ne prétend pas vouloir faire la conversation avec moi, Malefoy, grimaça t-elle.

- Oh mais je ne prétends rien du tout. Ton sort m'intéresse vraiment.

- Jusqu'à ce que ce que les chiots qui servent d'armée à Voldemort viennent me tuer ?

Drago haussa un sourcil et fit mine d'être offusqué :

- Quel piètre opinion tu as de moi !

- Ose prétendre que ce n'est pas la bonne.

- Je ne sais pas. Développe.

Hermione étira un fin sourire.

- La seule opinion que j'ai de toi est celle d'un lâche qui se prétend mangemort et qui est incapable de tuer un vieillard sans défense. Quand on sait de quoi tu es capable, mes jambes ne tremblent même pas. En fait, je n'arrive même pas à déterminer si la situation est comique ou pitoyable.

Le visage du jeune homme se ferma subitement. Ses traits devinrent vite durs et son regard s'assombrit, transperçant Hermione avec une telle force qu'un violent tremblement la secoua des pieds à la tête.

- Je serais toi, je ne m'aventurerais pas sur ce terrain là, articula t-il.

- Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Me tuer ? Allons, Malefoy…

Un vague spasme de colère secoua le corps du jeune homme et le coup partit tout seul. Son poing heurta violement la joue d'Hermione dont la couleur vira presque aussitôt du blanc au bleu. La douleur mit un certain temps à monter mais elle devint rapidement fulgurante. Hermione planta rageusement ses yeux humides dans le regard glacé de Drago.

- Très moldue comme méthode. Tu t'es converti ? Félicitation.

Les muscles de sa mâchoire roulèrent sous sa peau et son regard se fit encore plus glacial. Hermione frémit mais n'abandonna pas. Il ne gagnerait pas si facilement. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. Les deux ennemis se jugèrent un long moment. La glace et le feu. Puis Drago détourna ses pupilles anthracite, un léger sourire en coin. Il rendit la baguette d'Hermione à sa propriétaire qui la récupéra, suspicieuse. Ce soudain revirement de situation la déstabilisa. Sans un mot, il tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à disparaître au premier étage lorsque la voix de la Gryffondor retentit derrière lui :

- J'avais oublié à quel point un mangemort pouvait être lâche. Mais toi, tu bats définitivement tous les records.

Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Un large sourire étirait à présent ses lèvres. Elle allait le dire. Il en était certain. Granger était une idiote, c'était bien connu.

- Je suis l'ennemi numéro un et tu comptes me laisser là ? Ton maître risque de ne pas être content. Allez, dénonce-moi. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Tu manques juste de cran. Ou de courage.

Gagné.

- A vrai dire tu es numéro trois. Potter et Weasley passent devant.

Puis il disparut pour de bon à travers la trappe, laissant derrière lui une jeune femme plus ébranlée que jamais.

Lorsque le Chemin de Traverse s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois à lui, Yaxley et Macnair complotaient un peu plus loin. Les deux mangemorts s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de la présence de Drago.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda le premier, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

- Granger. Dans le grenier d'Ollivanders.

Les deux hommes ouvrirent de grands yeux. Malefoy n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Ils se précipitèrent au pas de course vers l'endroit indiqué, leurs baguettes déjà brandies.

Drago leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un bleu particulièrement intense puis étira un sourire en coin.

_Game on_.

* * *

**Voila =) Je sais que c'est difficile de se prononcer sur un seul chapitre donc je ne vais pas mandier de longues reviews constructives (pas maintenant, du moins=P). Toutefois, je reste toute ouïe à vos pronostiques et vos éventuelles questions =)**

**Bisou, Sonia. **


	3. Chapitre 2

Hello !

**Je ne me souviens plus si j'y ai répondu, mais en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !**

**Je suis vraiment contente de voir que la nouvelle fiction en inspire certaines (certains ? Bien que j'ai un gros doute la dessus) et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous décevra pas =)**

**Encore un grand merci à ma bêta, Delphine. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_Chapitre 2 :_

Les battements de son cœur résonnaient avec force dans ses oreilles. Un tambour dont les martèlements semblaient incontrôlables. Les pulsations paraissaient s'amplifier, rendant Hermione sourde à tout autre son. Les lèvres légèrement ouvertes, elle ne bougeait plus. Son regard, rivé à l'endroit où se tenait Drago quelques secondes auparavant, se brouilla un très court instant. La jeune femme, immobile, serra douloureusement les paupières, se concentrant un peu plus sur le rythme effréné de son cœur. Elle était en vie. Son pouls en était la preuve. Elle avait survécu. Le mangemort que les rumeurs désignaient comme le plus respecté dans le repaire de Voldemort l'avait épargnée. Elle glissa le bout de ses doigts sur son hématome aux multiples couleurs. Ou presque. Elle avait été à sa merci. Désarmée, seule et plus vulnérable que jamais. Et il n'avait rien fait. Uniquement rire à ses provocations inconscientes. Une larme traversa la barrière de ses cils qu'elle essuya rageusement de la main. Immobile, debout, débraillée et les bras ballants dans ce grenier, Hermione était vivante. Et libre. Du moins, elle frôlait l'impunité dans la mesure du possible, pensant naïvement approcher ce rêve utopique que la guerre rendait chaque seconde un peu moins envisageable.

Les membres encore tremblants, la jeune femme esquissa un pas vers son vieux matelas mais des bruits à l'étage inférieur l'interrompirent. Des martèlements de pas lourds. Des chuchotis bourrus et excités. Le frottement d'une cape sur le terne parquet. Tout s'accéléra dans sa tête. Rapidement, elle s'empara de ses précieux parchemins qu'elle serra soucieusement contre son cœur. La baguette coincée entre ses doigts glacés, elle eut tout juste le temps de voir apparaître le visage émacié et lascif d'un mangemort avant de transplaner, la poitrine palpitante.

La vision de la maison qui se dressa devant elle lui infligea un nouveau coup au cœur. Tout autour d'elle était fait de silence. Un silence aussi léger que la brise qui amena une mèche de ses cheveux caresser son visage blafard. Les pieds cachés par une épaisse couche de neige, elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer cette maison étrangement bancale. La masure s'élevait bien trop haut dans le ciel et était bien trop tordue pour qu'elle tienne d'elle-même. Les étages semblaient s'être ajoutés au fil du temps, donnant à la chaumière un aspect négligé et branlant. Hermione dirigea son regard vers une petite fenêtre, sous les combles. La chambre de Ronald. Cette même pièce où elle s'était longuement exilée avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, en toute clandestinité. Cette même pièce où, ensemble, ils avaient établi des plans plus fous les uns que les autres dans le but de vaincre, un jour, Lord Voldemort. Cette même pièce où ils avaient évoqué un million de fois des rêves improbables, des secrets inavouables, des espoirs illusoires. Dans cette pièce où ils s'étaient promis que, quoi qu'il advienne, ils seraient toujours ensemble. La gorge serrée, la jeune femme suivit des yeux la courbe des murs jusqu'à de nouveaux carreaux, recouverts d'un vieux rideau rose. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme. La chambre de Ginny. Cette chambre qui avait été, de nombreux étés, comme sa propre chambre. Elle se remémora les multiples fois où Ginny avait pleuré sur son épaule à cause d'un amour déchu. De ce même amour qu'elle consolait dans la chambre de Ron.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir. Tous ces souvenirs lui semblaient bien lointains. Le Terrier était vide, à présent. Vide de toutes ces émotions, vide de toutes ces confidences. Vide de toute âme. Ses habitants avaient disparu, emportant avec eux toutes leurs promesses.

La tête appuyée contre le montant de la tente chancelât légèrement mais le jeune homme ne se réveilla pas. Les yeux fermement clos, il semblait ne pas s'être reposé depuis un bout de temps. De profonds cernes soulignaient ses yeux dont quelques mèches de cheveux foncés chatouillaient les cils. Une barbe broussailleuse camouflait son visage et les minces habits qu'il portait étaient troués à certains endroits Une baguette pendait lamentablement au bout de sa main droite, témoignant d'une certaine méfiance. Au loin, une branche craqua, surement sous le poids de la neige. Le jeune homme sursauta violemment et ouvrit vivement les yeux, découvrant deux pupilles d'émeraude. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais endormi, il scruta, vif, les environs. Mais il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien à l'exception d'une fine couche de neige due aux quelques flocons qui avaient réussi à passer la barrière des hauts arbres qui l'entourait. Une chouette hulula au loin et le silence redevint maître, comme si la neige aux environs étanchait tous les bruits. Un léger bruissement retentit à l'arrière de la tente mais Harry Potter ne se retourna pas. En une poignée de seconde, un jeune homme roux s'assit à ses côtés. Son visage reflétait la même fatigue et son allure la même précarité.

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda le nouveau venu d'une voix bourrue.

Harry étira un petit sourire.

- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir.

Ron Weasley grimaça.

- Pitié, dis moi au moins qu'elle est habillée !

Harry hésita, dodelina de la tête puis décida finalement de se taire.

- C'est ma sœur ! Gémit Ron.

Le jeune homme pouffa puis laissa le silence se réinstaller.

- J'aimerais bien qu'on soit de retour pour Noël, laissa échapper Ron.

Le brun soupira.

- Moi aussi.

- Ca va faire deux mois maintenant…

Une biche passa à quelques pas de la tente. Sans doute ne la voyait-elle pas. Les multiples sorts de protection y étant pour quelque chose. Son museau fureta longuement dans la poudreuse à la recherche de quelques brins d'herbe. Mais elle ne trouva rien et s'éloigna un peu plus loin, espérant y trouver son bonheur. Les deux jeunes hommes la suivirent un moment du regard puis Ron détourna le sien pour le poser sur son ami.

- Elle me manque, lâcha t-il soudainement. Hermione. Ce voyage, elle aurait du le faire avec nous, Harry.

Les yeux verts de ce dernier se voilèrent légèrement et il baissa la tête.

- C'est fini, Ron. Elle est partie. Il faut aller de l'avant maintenant. Et je suis sur que d'une certaine manière, elle est avec nous.

Le visage du rouquin se crispa.

- On n'a pas retrouvé son corps, Harry. Peut-être qu'elle…

- On en a déjà parlé, le coupa t-il fermement. Tu connais les méthodes des mangemorts depuis que Malefoy est à leur tête.

Les muscles de la mâchoire de Ron roulèrent sous sa peau et il grinça entre ses dents :

- Je te jure, Harry, si un jour je choppe Malefoy…

Il suspendit sa phrase, comme si la colère qu'engendraient ces quelques mots l'empêchait d'en prononcer de nouveaux. Le Survivant releva vivement la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son ami :

- On l'aura.

Ces trois mots retentirent comme l'écho d'une nouvelle promesse entre les lourdes branches dépourvues de feuilles.

La plume resta en suspend un trop long moment au dessus du parchemin vierge. Une goutte d'encre sombre tomba, souillant le papier immaculé. Vivement, Ginny Weasley roula en boule la feuille et l'abandonna dans un coin de son bureau. De nombreuses autres boules similaires jonchaient le sol, entourant telle une guirlande les pieds de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. Frustrée, elle laissa finalement tomber sa plume et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, observant à travers la vitre crasseuse le torrent de flocons blancs qui s'entortillaient, se heurtaient, pour finalement se poser sur le sol gelé. De légers coups retentirent contre le bois de la porte puis cette dernière pivota sans attendre la réponse de Ginny. Une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus qui lui dévoraient le visage entra d'un pas aérien. Elle avisa quelques secondes les boulettes froissées puis alla s'assoir sur un des deux lits occupant la pièce. Ginny ne lui accorda pas un regard, perdue dans la contemplation du paysage blanc.

- J'ai toujours aimé la neige, dit soudainement la blonde d'une voix lunaire. Elle me rappelle maman. Nous avions l'habitude d'aller au bord de la rivière et de détailler les traces de pas des énormus à babilles.

Ginny tourna doucement la tête vers Luna qui bascula en arrière sur le matelas. Ses cheveux, telle une auréole, s'éparpillèrent tout autour de sa tête.

- Tu écris à Harry ?

Le visage de la rouquine se ferma et elle détourna le regard.

- J'essaye, marmonna t-elle. Mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne sais pas ce que je _dois_ lui dire. Qu'il me manque ou que tout se passe bien ici ? Que je l'aime ou que tout le monde s'ennuie ? Je dois être froide et distante ou chaleureuse et amoureuse ? Je ne sais même pas si je peux lui écrire normalement ou de façon codée ni où, lui et mon crétin de frère sont partis. Sont-ils au moins en vie ?

Ses grands yeux bleus fixés sur le plafond, Luna répondit, lointaine :

- Même s'il ne reçoit jamais ta lettre, tu devrais lui écrire. On ne sait jamais.

Ginny reporta son regard sur les nombreuses boules de papier.

- Parle avec ton cœur, lui conseilla distraitement la blonde.

- Il n'a jamais été très bavard…

Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps d'étendre ses pensées. Un nouveau coup fut porté contre la porte qui pivota doucement sur ses gongs. Un ventre proéminent entra dans la pièce, rapidement suivit par le corps de sa propriétaire. Ses mains soutenaient le bas de son dos visiblement douloureux. Haletante, la nouvelle venue se laissa tomber sur le second lit.

- Par Merlin, ce gosse doit détenir le record du plus gros bébé au monde. C'est impossible autrement.

Ginny pouffa doucement et s'assit à côté de Tonks.

- C'est pour bientôt ?

- Deux semaines. Mais je prie pour l'expulser avant. Je ressemble déjà à une grosse baleine alors dans deux semaines, je ne préfère même pas imaginer. J'aurais surement explosé.

La rouquine se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur celle de Tonks.

- Tu ne ressembles pas à une baleine. Juste à une femme enceinte.

Toujours perdue dans la contemplation du plafond, Luna intervint d'une voix douce :

- Moi je trouve qu'elle ressemble à une baleine.

Nymphadora haussa un sourcil et répliqua, ironique :

- Merci Luna pour cet élan d'honnêteté qui me va droit au cœur.

- Je t'en prie.

N'y tenant plus, Ginny gloussa bruyamment, s'attirant un regard foudroyant de Tonks qui se releva tant bien que mal. Les sourcils froncés, elle était visiblement vexée.

- Bon. Je m'en vais. J'étais juste venue vous prévenir que le diner était servi.

Puis elle disparut derrière la porte d'un pas qu'elle voulait digne.

Le silence reprit rapidement possession des lieux, entrecoupé par les rires de Ginny qui ne se retenait à présent plus.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ais traitée de baleine ! Luna, tu es irrécupérable ! S'esclaffa t-elle.

Elle lança un coussin sur la figure de la blonde qui ne broncha pas puis se leva.

- Allez, viens. Je meurs de faim.

En quelques pas, elle sortit de la pièce. Luna soupira puis, avec des gestes lents, l'imita.

Lorsque les deux filles pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, un imposant brouhaha y régnait déjà. Ils étaient une vingtaine de sorciers, tous serrés les uns contre les autres autour d'une longue table débordante de plats succulents. Jouant des coudes pour atteindre leur assiette ou un morceau de pain ou discutant vivement avec leur voisin, ils étaient tous là. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Oui, tous. A l'exception de trois personnes dont les chaises, par égard, restaient désespérément vides. Par égard, ou par espoir. Ginny glissa un regard douloureux sur les places nues puis alla s'assoir entre Remus Lupin et son frère, Fred Weasley. Ce dernier lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux d'une main avant de lui souffler :

- Ils reviendront bientôt, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle l'ignora soigneusement et plongea la main vers le plat de pommes de terre, l'estomac pourtant noué.

Le nez pointé dans son assiette, elle ne releva la tête que lorsque la conversation qu'entretenait Lupin et son voisin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, lui parvint aux oreilles. Discrètement, Ginny tourna la tête dans leur direction.

- C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci. Ces stupides descentes de mangemorts deviennent de plus en plus fréquentes.

Shacklebolt se frotta distraitement le menton puis parla de sa voix caverneuse :

- Ils prennent en assurance. Notre inactivité les conforte dans leur puissance. Si nous continuons comme ça, nous n'aurons plus aucun contrôle et ils ne tarderont pas à avoir toutes les institutions sous leur joug. Nous devons intervenir.

Cette dernière phrase résonna longuement dans la tête de Ginny. Hébétée, elle eut du mal à analyser les paroles de Kingsley. Cependant, elle ne tarda pas à se lever soudainement. Sa chaise tomba derrière elle dans un fracas impressionnant qui fit taire toute l'assemblée. Vingt paires d'yeux la fixaient, surprises et interrogatrices. Dardant ses pupilles marron dans les prunelles de Shacklebolt, elle laissa alors éclater sa colère :

- Harry a dit de ne pas intervenir tant qu'il n'était pas rentré !

Un lourd silence suivit ses mots. Tous les convives fixaient Kingsley et Ginny, attendant que les choses s'éclaircissent. Mais rien ne se passa. Ni Lupin, ni Shacklebolt ne répondirent à l'attaque de la rouquine. Ne pouvant patienter davantage, Molly Weasley remit la chaise en place d'un coup de baguette et s'approcha de sa fille d'une démarche chaloupée et les sourcils froncés.

- Ginny, assieds-toi, mange, et ne te mêle pas des affaires de l'Ordre, gronda t-elle.

Le regard flamboyant et les joues rouges, la jeune femme se tourna vers sa mère, peu décidée à obéir.

- Mais ils veulent intervenir ! Ils veulent reprendre la guerre contre les mangemorts ! Tu sais ce qu'Harry a dit ! Personne ne bouge tant qu'ils ne sont pas revenus, lui et Ron !

Agacé par le comportement de la jeune femme, Remus se leva à son tour.

- Ca fait deux mois qu'ils sont partis sans dire un mot à personne sur l'objet de leur départ et personne ne sait quand ils reviendront. On ne peut pas se permettre de les attendre éternellement. Une guerre fait rage dehors et des gens en meurent chaque jour alors que nous restons sagement ici, attablés autour d'une table garnie par de succulents mets. Ca suffit maintenant. Voldemort est plus puissant de jour en jour et on ne va pas le laisser s'assoir sur nous sous prétexte qu'Harry et Ron ont fichu le camp je ne sais où.

Fulminante, Ginny s'apprêtait à répliquer une remarque acide mais le regard de sa mère l'en dissuada rapidement. Elle se contenta de tourner les talons et de sortir de la pièce en prenant soin de claquer violemment la porte derrière elle. George Weasley applaudit alors, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres. Mais il interrompit bien vite son geste lorsqu'il croisa les pupilles furibondes de sa mère.

- Alors on reprend nos activités ? Demanda doucement Minerva McGonagall, qui était assise à l'autre bout de la table.

Kingsley se tourna vers elle et répondit dans un soupir :

- J'en ai bien peur.

La petite salle se remplit alors d'un nouveau brouhaha, beaucoup plus lourd et grave que précédemment.

De son pas souple et félin, Drago monta rapidement la volée de marches qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Alors qu'il atteignait le sommet de l'escalier, une voix l'interpela :

- Drago.

Il se retourna, le visage impassible. Son père se tenait là, dans l'ombre d'un couloir. Ses longs cheveux blonds, ramenés en catogan dans son dos lui donnaient une apparence austère, accentuée par son maintien aristocratique et la froideur de son regard, presque identique à celui de son fils. Lucius avança d'un pas et avisa d'un infime geste de la tête une porte, noblement encastrée dans le mur aux tentures royales. Sans un mot, Drago s'engouffra dans la pièce, variante d'un petit boudoir. Lucius ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers Drago qui attendait, placide.

- On murmure que tu as laissé Granger s'échapper. Est-ce vrai ?

- Oui.

Lucius ferma un court instant les paupières, les lèvres pincées.

- Était-ce volontaire ? Demanda t-il d'une voix sirupeuse.

- Je n'avais pas envie de m'encombrer d'une énième sang-de-bourbe aujourd'hui, éluda Drago, un très léger sourire fleurissant au coin des lèvres.

A l'inverse de son fils, le visage de Lucius se durcit davantage.

- Ce n'est pas une énième sang-de-bourbe, Drago. C'est Granger. Te rends-tu compte de l'attention qu'aurait portée le maître à l'égard de notre famille si tu avais ramené l'amie de Potter au manoir ?

Drago darda ses pupilles de glace dans celles de son père et lui souffla avec une certaine provocation :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous ennuie le plus ? Le fait que je réussisse la où vous échouez ou qu'on me respecte de la façon dont vous avez toujours voulu l'être, en vain ?

Les narines frémissantes, Lucius leva vivement sa baguette en direction de son fils. Drago haussa un sourcil et avant que son père n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, le désarma.

- Il semblerait que les réflexes soient comme les souvenirs. Ils disparaissent avec le temps. Dommage.

Les épaules de Lucius s'affaissèrent légèrement. Il paraissait vieux, tout à coup. Vieux et désemparé. Toute sa superbe s'était envolée en même temps que sa baguette. Ne restait que du sorcier respecté un homme fatigué.

- Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça, chuchota t-il, une certaine rancœur pointant dans la tonalité de sa voix.

Drago ricana doucement.

- Non. Vous m'avez élevé faible et soumis.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un long moment, tentant de faire passer dans leur regard toute la colère qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre. Le père baissa finalement les yeux, pas assez fort et déterminé pour supporter ce regard si intense et absolu, qui fut autrefois sien.

- Pense à ta mère, Drago. Fais le au moins pour elle, murmura t-il, tête basse.

La phrase eut l'effet escompté. Tous les muscles du corps de Drago se tendirent sous sa peau. Une colère profonde s'empara de tout son être et il dut se faire violence pour garder son sang-froid. Il était fort. Lucius était fort. Mais pas assez pour reprendre le dessus.

- Ma mère ? Répéta t-il, méprisant. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, elle est sous votre protection, n'est-ce pas ?

Il lança la baguette aux pieds de son père. Il l'ignora et releva la tête vers son fils.

- Ils pourraient lui faire du mal.

Drago tourna les talons, comme sourd à la dernière réplique. Puis, avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, il se contenta de dire :

- Alors je les tuerais.

Et Lucius n'eut aucun doute quant à la véracité de ces propos.

Une succession de lieux suivirent le Terrier. Un square dont les immeubles face à lui passaient mystérieusement du numéro onze à treize. Une jolie petite chaumière en bord de mer faite de coquillages. Un intriguant château dont certaines tours n'étaient devenues qu'un tas de ruines. Mais chacun de ces endroits était vide. Vide de monde. Vide de vie.

Hermione resta un long moment immobile, dans le froid mordant de décembre à contempler les restes de Poudlard. Cette école qui fut si longtemps son foyer. Sa famille d'accueil. Le lieu qui avait transformé sa vie, qui lui avait permis de faire des rencontres inoubliables, qui avait gravé dans sa mémoire des instants magiques. Un vague sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque son regard se posa sur la vieille chaumière délabrée qui appartenait autrefois au garde chasse de l'école, Hagrid. Elle aussi avait été abandonnée. La jeune femme pensa tristement que c'était sans aucun doute la première fois depuis son élaboration que Poudlard n'accueillait aucun élève.

Mélancolique, elle resserra un peu plus fort les parchemins sur son cœur puis dans un accès de résolution, poussa le haut portail en fer forgé. De toute façon, elle n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**Je sais, c'est court ! Mais promis, je me rattrape pour le prochain =) **

**Aaah, je suis sure que de nnombreuses questions trottines dans vos têtes ! Laissez moi deviner : Où est l'Ordre ? Pourquoi Hermione n'est pas avec eux ? Pourquoi il la croit morte ?**

**Je suis forte hein ? Sachez que même sous la torture, je ne soufflerais aucun indice !**

**Pour le reste, je suis ouverte =P Dites moi tout !**

**Bisou, Sonia.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Comme d'habitude, un immense merci aux revieweurs anonymes et encore merci aux autres =)**

**Je suis contente que voir la fiction semble vous plaire !**

**Merci aussi à Delphine sans qui le chapitre serait truffé de fautes !**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Chapitre 3 :_

Les doigts frémissants glissèrent doucement sur la pierre gelée, s'enfonçant parfois dans les aspérités. De nombreux débris jonchaient les couloirs. Un sinistre mélange de poussière, de pierre, de terre, accompagné de douteuses tâches écarlates. Les murs, qui semblaient autrefois si solides et indestructibles, présentaient ci et là des brèches, laissant entrevoir un paysage immaculé. Les armures, qui avaient pour habitude de se tenir fièrement en rang ordonné, le long des murs, étaient brisées, désarticulées sur le sol poisseux, telle de vulgaires marionnettes abandonnées dans un coin. Il ne restait des mémorables tableaux vivants qu'un cadre finement travaillé et un fond de toile sombre. Hermione s'avança vers l'un d'eux. La toile pendait lamentablement contre le mur, une partie du paysage lacéré. Du bout des doigts, la jeune femme replaça le morceau de tissu à sa place initiale. La peinture représentait un vaste champ qu'elle reconnut rapidement. Il était habituellement habité par un gros poney gris et son propriétaire, un chevalier un peu fou mais incroyablement preux. Aujourd'hui pourtant, il était vide. Aussi vide que les lieux visités précédemment. Hermione ignora superbement la grande main invisible venue enserrer sa gorge déjà sèche et continua son chemin, la tête haute. Sa frêle silhouette se perdit rapidement dans les dédalles de couloirs qu'elle avait si longuement parcourus, avec ou sans autorisation, de nuit ou de jour, seule ou accompagnée.

Où était donc passée l'âme du château ? Celle qui faisait de lui un être à part entière. Celle qui, au fil des années, convainquait les élèves de la vivacité de la forteresse. Celle qui se manifestait à travers des pièces secrètes qui refaisaient parfois surface, des sons étranges jamais identifiés, des phénomènes dépassant toute magie élémentaire. Poudlard ne pouvait pas rester simple ruine. Le château était bien plus que ça.

Les pas d'Hermione la menèrent mécaniquement vers une grande toile. La grosse dame qui l'occupait avait, elle aussi, disparu. Méfiante, elle poussa du bout du doigt le haut tableau qui pivota sur ses gongs dans une plainte sonore. La salle commune des Gryffondor se dévoila à l'intruse. La vaste pièce, portant fièrement le blason des rouge et or, n'avait pas changé. Allant des vieux fauteuils usés et moelleux aux tables débordantes de parchemins et d'objets en tout genre. Rien n'avait bougé. Tout était exactement comme dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme. La salle était la même qu'elle avait quittée précipitamment, deux mois auparavant. Elle crut même percevoir l'odeur du feu qui ronflait joyeusement dans la cheminée à ce moment là.

Assise autour d'une table dans le fond de la pièce, elle observa minutieusement Harry étaler des parchemins lisses et vierges devant son nez, recouvrant au passage sa dissertation sur les vertus de l'Algue de Stronfolie. Irritée, elle fronça les sourcils et croisa avec mécontentement les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je suis ravie de voir l'intérêt que tu portes à tes devoirs, vraiment, mais si tu pouvais éviter d'empiéter sur mon travail, je ne t'en serais que reconnaissante, siffla t-elle.

Mais Harry ignora sa remarque et gribouilla quelques signes incompréhensibles sur les larges feuilles. Silencieusement, Hermione le regarda faire. Ce n'était décidemment pas l'esquisse d'un brouillon pour son devoir de potion. Un pas lourd derrière elle l'avertit de l'arrivée imminente de Ron. Ce dernier se laissa pesamment tomber sur une chaise à côté de la jeune femme qui lui lança une œillade courroucée. Le rouquin capta le regard furibond d'Hermione et arqua ses sourcils haut sur son front.

- Quoi ? Se défendit-il.

Elle souffla avec agacement en guise de réponse et il n'insista pas. Le regard azuré de Ron se balada machinalement dans la salle avant de se poser sur les parchemins encombrant la table, bien trop petite. Inquiet à l'idée qu'Harry ait pu commencer un devoir sans lui, il pencha la tête sur le côté, une moue concentrée peinte sur le visage, tentant en vain de déchiffrer les gribouillis illisibles d'Harry. Il fronça finalement les sourcils et montra du pouce les étranges dessins.

- C'est quoi ça ?

Poussée par sa curiosité, Hermione se pencha à son tour vers les papiers. Elle plissa les paupières et tenta de décrypter l'écriture de son ami avant de grommeler :

- Mon Dieu, Harry, tu écris vraiment très mal. Pas étonnant que tes notes ne dépassent pas le Désolant…Je suis certaine que nos professeurs ne comprennent pas la moitié de ce que tu écris…

Ron, à côté d'elle, haussa les épaules.

- On s'en fiche de son écriture. Du moment qu'il a ses ASPIC et qu'il attrape le vif d'or…

Hermione renifla dédaigneusement et se leva, hautaine. Elle lança un dernier regard furibond à Ron et tourna les talons, s'éloignant de son pas conquérant vers Ginny, assise quelques mètres plus loin.

- Je déteste quand elle fait ça, marmonna Ron avec une moue contrariée.

- Je déteste quand il fait ça ! Rouspéta Hermione en s'asseyant énergiquement à même le sol.

Le feu brûlait nonchalamment à quelques centimètres de son bras, léchant sa peau d'une douce chaleur qui l'apaisa à peine. La rouquine releva vaguement les yeux vers elle.

- Moi aussi, soupira t-elle en glissant un regard affligé vers la table qu'Hermione avait quitté quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter quand il se comporte comme un idiot ! S'enflamma la jeune femme, ondulant ses bras en de larges moulinets indignés.

Ginny fronça les sourcils et posa les yeux sur son amie. Elle défit l'étrange emmêlement de ses bras autour de ses jambes et demanda, perplexe :

- Harry ?

- Ron !

Puis, comprenant la situation, Hermione hasarda, plus calme :

- Tu me parlais d'Harry ?

- Tu me parlais de Ron ?

La jeune femme soupira et bascula sur le dos. Couchée sur l'épaisse moquette, ses cheveux éparpillés en un large halo brun autour de sa tête, elle observa un moment les tentures chaleureuses de sa maison. Puis elle souffla, soudain atterrée :

- Les garçons…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion. Une haute silhouette longiligne et familière pénétra dans la salle commune, faisant ainsi taire toutes les conversations. De nombreuses paires d'yeux se posèrent sur elle, attendant patiemment qu'elle parle. Minerva McGonagall glissa son regard sur chacun des élèves présents puis remonta ses lunettes carrées sur son nez. Sa tenue digne et son apparence austère avaient toujours eu pour habitude d'impressionner chaque sorcier qui croisait son chemin. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais semblé plus démunie qu'aujourd'hui. Son teint était anormalement blafard, le fond de son regard brillait d'une étrange lueur timorée et son traditionnel chignon semblait bien ballant.

Hermione se redressa vivement et souffla, inquiète :

- Professeur ?

McGonagall croisa les yeux de la jeune femme une demi seconde, prit une grande inspiration et ordonna d'une voix égale :

- Je veux que tous les élèves n'ayant pas atteint la majorité s'enferment dans leurs dortoirs et n'en sortent plus jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Les autres, soit vous faites de même, soit vous me suivez.

Harry, dans le fond de la salle, bondit sur ses pieds et s'approcha à grand pas de son professeur, son regard d'émeraude à la fois déterminé et soucieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Minerva coula son regard sur les plus jeunes, hésitante. Mais l'impatience d'Harry était tellement palpable qu'elle ne put ignorer sa question.

- Les mangemorts sont à l'entrée de Poudlard. Les défenses ne vont pas tarder à céder. Ils ont du renfort. Beaucoup de renfort. La bataille est inévitable, Harry. L'Ordre et ses alliés sont déjà réunis dans la Grande Salle.

Une agitation anormale accompagna les paroles de la vieille femme. Les plus petits couraient déjà dans leurs dortoirs tandis que les plus grands clamaient à grands cris leur envie de participer. Certains avaient déjà brandi leur baguette, comme si un monstre invisible se dressait devant eux. Chaque pupille s'était allumée d'un nouvel éclat déterminé. Ron et Hermione avaient rejoint Harry, aux côtés de McGonagall qui leur glissa gravement :

- Il n'est pas là. Ce n'est que le premier combat d'une longue liste. Ne prenez pas de risques inutiles.

- Mais pourquoi sont-ils autant ? Que cherchent-ils ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix rendue aigue par l'angoisse.

- Moi, répondit Harry.

McGonagall hocha imperceptiblement de la tête. Dans un geste nerveux, Hermione passa le bout de ses doigts sous son col, extirpant une fine chaîne qu'elle tripota un court instant avant de la laisser retomber sur sa poitrine. Une violente détonation retentit et les premiers gémissements du château se firent entendre. S'éloignant déjà à grands pas, le professeur ordonna une dernière fois par-dessus son épaule :

- Miss Granger, veillez à ce que les mineurs restent dans le dortoir.

Puis elle disparut dans un froissement de cape au détour d'un couloir, les armures se mouvant soudainement derrière son passage dans un tintamarre assourdissant.

La jeune femme se tourna vers ses amis dont les visages avaient pris une apparence grave et sérieuse. Les pupilles d'Harry s'étaient illuminées de cet éclat coléreux et déterminé qui le caractérisait si bien. Il ressemblait d'avantage à un homme qu'à un adolescent. Sa haute stature athlétique semblait imposante, soudainement, tel un chef d'armée prêt à donner ses meilleurs conseils à ses soldats. Il attrapa Hermione par le bras et la tira sans ménagement vers le fond de la pièce. Les parchemins illisibles s'étalaient toujours sur la petite table. Il les tendit brusquement vers Hermione transformant les feuilles lisses en un chiffon de papier.

- Garde-les avec toi. J'ai attendu trop longtemps. C'était une erreur de revenir à Poudlard. J'aurais du partir immédiatement à la recherche des horcruxes. J'ai longtemps réfléchi et ce sont les lieux possibles où je pourrais trouver les horcruxes. On en rediscutera plus tard. Garde les avec toi, répéta t-il rapidement et il disparut à son tour à travers le passage laissé ouvert après le départ de McGonagall. Hébétée, la jeune femme réduisit les parchemins et les fourra dans sa poche. Ron emboita le pas à Harry et Ginny, silencieuse jusque là s'approcha pour faire de même. En deux enjambées décidées, Hermione s'interposa entre le trou et la rouquine.

- N'y pense même pas. Seulement les élèves majeurs.

Ginny lui ricana au nez, ses yeux bruns flamboyant d'une nouvelle lueur déterminée.

- Tu peux m'empêcher d'y aller maintenant mais tu sais très bien qu'une fois le dos tourné, je me précipiterai vers cette fichue porte et je courrais jusqu'au cœur de la bataille. Et si vraiment tu te bornes à être idiote, Hermione, alors je passerais par la fenêtre, quitte à me casser les deux jambes et les deux bras. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer.

La jeune femme hésita une demi-seconde, ses yeux profondément ancrés dans ceux de son amie. Puis, lentement, elle s'écarta du passage. Sans un nouveau mot, Ginny s'y précipita et disparut à son tour, laissant derrière elle un étrange éclat étincelant.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'Hermione vit Ginny. Lorsque le champ de bataille s'était ouvert à Hermione, elle n'avait pas eu la chance de s'assurer que son amie était encore de ce monde. Et depuis, elle errait de lieux en lieux, cherchant un semblant de réponses à ses questions, de vieux parchemins illisibles écoutant les frénétiques battements de son cœur.

OOO

La Salle était rangée dans la catégorie de ces endroits dont l'existence est incertaine. A la limite du mythe. Un mythe dangereux, sournois, malsain. Un de ces mythes qui donne froid dans le dos et dont la possible véracité secoue de tremblements ceux qui osent concevoir cette simple folie. Ils avaient faux. La Salle n'était rien. Qu'une minable pièce sombre et brumeuse où flottait en permanence une odeur putride de transpiration et d'alcool. Une vieille cellule dont les murs suintaient d'une humidité repoussante, tachant par endroit le sol crasseux. La Salle n'était qu'un lieu pitoyable où quelques lamentables mangemorts s'enfermaient. Oh, le temps des conversations philosophiques était bien loin. Définitivement révolu. Pas même un soupçon de discernement n'habitait les paroles échangées. Ni même un plan foireux, démontrant une certaine acuité. Seulement un infect mélange de fantasmes jamais assouvis et d'encouragements vide de sincérité. Le seul endroit où il était permis de se proclamer roi du monde par sa simple appartenance à un cercle d'adeptes maléfiques. L'unique place où de vulgaires pantins aimaient croire qu'ils étaient bien plus que ça aux yeux de leur maître.

Un assemblage parfait entre le lamentable et le comique.

Engloutie dans les profondeurs de la terre, coincée entre deux cachots et mélangeant testostérone et rires gras, la Salle n'était que le repère de quelques âmes conformistes dénuées de toute perspicacité.

Un gémissement parvint derrière le mur de pierre maculé de tâches douteuses. Trois visages se tournèrent d'instinct vers la source invisible du sanglot.

- C'est quoi ça ? Grogna un des hommes.

Ses traits, lourds et grossiers, engloutissaient un regard sombre aux paupières tombantes. De son large pouce, il pointa un pan du mur, derrière lequel se trouvait l'émetteur du son.

- Une sang-de-bourbe. On l'a ramenée tout à l'heure avec Yaxley du Chemin de Traverse. Malefoy nous avait embarqués pour une nouvelle descente, expliqua Macnair, un sourire malsain pendu aux lèvres.

Ses pieds, recouverts de grosses bottes noires visiblement usées, trônaient fièrement sur une petite table basse dont l'hygiène était discutable. Entre ses doigts, il fit tourner une bouteille et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Il avala dans un répugnant bruit de succion une gorgée puis grimaça avant de faire claquer sa langue dans une attitude tout à fait virile.

- Malefoy, hein ? Eructa le premier homme avec une grimace de dégout. Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là.

- Je serais toi, je ferais gaffe à ce que je dis, Travers. Le gamin à une dent contre toi. Chais pas c'que ta foutu, mais il était furieux quand je l'ai croisé ce matin.

Le dénommé Travers éclata d'un rire grivois.

- J'ai pas peur de lui. C'est pas parce qu'il a ramené le vieux machin qu'il faut lui vouer un culte ! J'ai pas oublié, moi, qu'il a pas su tuer Dumbledore. Il retournera très vite aux oubliettes, celui-là, j'vous le garanti ! Le maître se sert de lui mais c'est un Malefoy. Une famille de lâches et de clébards, si tu veux mon avis. Suffit de voir ce qu'est devenu le père aux yeux du Seigneur : une raclure. Et c'n'est qu'une question de jours avant que le fils le rejoigne dans les rangs des ordures.

Le troisième homme, silencieux jusque là, dodelina lentement de la tête, visiblement soûl et esquissa un horrible sourire, découvrant une rangée de dents jaunâtres aux jointures brunes.

- Et la mère ? C'est aussi une chienne ?

Travers tourna ses yeux brillants d'un éclat vicieux vers Rosier :

- Ca dépend pour quoi…

Cette même lueur libidineuse illumina les prunelles des deux autres hommes et tous trois furent secoués d'un rire fort et bourru.

- Lucius ne fait pas les choses à moitié. On peut dire que de ce côté-là, il est chanceux. Narcissa est vraiment bonne, pouffa Rosier, le regard vitreux.

Le rire de Travers s'étouffa dans sa gorge et ses traits se durcirent d'une pesante menace :

- Narcissa est à moi. J'attends que le fils descende de son piédestal et je récupère la mère.

Macnair se redressa dans son fauteuil, son visage emprunt d'un air sérieux qui ne lui seyait guère :

- Tu risques d'attendre longtemps. Le maître n'a pas l'air de vouloir se débarrasser de lui tout de suite.

- Parce qu'en lui obéissant, on lui permet de réussir ses missions. A partir de maintenant, nous n'exécuterons plus ses ordres. Je pense pouvoir mettre Yaxley de notre côté. C'est clair ?

Les deux hommes hochèrent gravement de la tête avant de se donner un tant soi peu de courage en avalant une nouvelle gorgée. L'un deux laissa échapper un rot sonore, accompagné d'un petit rire amusé par le son de son propre renvoi.

- Si trois idiots comme vous se lancent dans la résistance, le peuple peut s'inquiéter.

La voix, sèche et glaciale, claqua dans l'air comme le glas d'une nouvelle réalité. L'arrivée silencieuse de l'intrus insuffla un vent de panique sur la petite assemblée qui sursauta brutalement. Travers se hissa tant bien que mal sur ses pieds, peu désireux de se retrouver en position de faiblesse devant le nouveau venu. Drago s'approcha silencieusement du mangemort mais se laissa souplement tomber dans un des fauteuils avant d'arriver à sa hauteur. Travers resta un instant figé, ne comprenant pas cette absence de colère et cette décontraction apparente. A son tour, il se rassit, le corps raide et le regard fixé sur le jeune homme. Suspendu en une absurde position, son postérieur vacillant entre les coussins sombres du canapé et le sol, le mangemort semblait prêt à bondir au moindre mouvement suspect de Drago. Mais ce dernier ne broncha pas. Se contentant de balader son regard le long des murs imprégné d'une avilissante crasse, il ne laissait rien paraître, à l'exception d'un dégout apparent pour les lieux. Et lorsque, enfin, il tira d'un geste vif sa baguette de sous sa cape, Travers bondit sur ses pieds, prêt à mener un combat qu'il savait perdu s'avance. Mais Drago ne lui accorda pas même un coup d'œil et se contenta d'attirer vers lui une bouteille au contenu douteux. Il détailla longuement le liquide rougeâtre, faisant tourner le verre poisseux entre ses longs doigts, à la fois fins et masculins. Puis, il reposa la bouteille sur la table basse qui avait accueilli quelques minutes auparavant les pieds de Macnair, qui comme ses semblables, semblait attendre un verdict qui ne venait pas.

Travers, toujours debout, serrait sa baguette si fort que les jointures de ses doigts blanchissaient sous la pression qu'il exerçait sur le bois. L'espace d'un instant, il se sentit ridicule. Mais il connaissait l'ennemi. Il allait frapper. Peut-être maintenant. Peut-être pas. Dans tous les cas, il devait se tenir prêt.

- Tu sembles bien nerveux, Travers, lança soudain Drago, sa voix emprunte d'une délicieuse tonalité moqueuse. Un problème dont tu voudrais nous faire part ?

Le jeune homme ne jugeait toujours pas opportun d'adresser un regard au mangemort et s'amusait à faire sortir du bout de sa baguette magique des étincelles vertes. Travers, les yeux rivés sur les crépitements colorés déglutit doucement et secoua la tête.

- Bien. Tu pourrais peut-être alors me donner la Gazette qui est derrière toi ? Ce que racontent ces imbéciles m'intéresse.

Le mangemort blêmit à vue d'œil. Paralysé, il resta de longues secondes immobile puis, conscient que de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix, se retourna. Il ne put ainsi ni voir le léger sourire étirer les lèvres de Drago, ni les regards emplis d'horreur de Macnair et Rosier. Il ne vit pas non plus les yeux gris s'illuminer d'une lueur vengeresse et encore moins la baguette se lever dans sa direction. Et lorsque son instinct lui hurla de se retourner, il était déjà trop tard. Le sort atteignit ses côtes. Il ne sentit rien. Pas sur le coup, du moins. Mais la douleur grimpa, fulgurante, rongeant chaque parcelle de peau. Chaque organe. Tout en lui brulait d'un feu incontrôlable. Un effroyable craquement résonna dans ses tympans mais il lui importait peu de savoir si ses os se broyaient. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait à ce moment précis, était la mort. Puis tout cessa. Le feu s'éteignit, emportant avec lui l'illusion de cette horrible torture. Et en remplacement des sinistres bruits d'os brisés, une voix, plus menaçante que jamais qui lui souffla dans le creux de l'oreille :

- Approche-toi encore une fois de ma mère et je fais de ton insignifiant corps un tas de poussière sur lequel les rats viendront déféquer. Je ne bluffe pas, Travers. Avise-toi de tourner une nouvelle fois autour de ma famille et tu regretteras tes derniers gestes depuis l'Enfer.

Puis le silence, étourdissant par son calme, reprit paresseusement possession des lieux.

OOO

Un très léger bruit de gargouillis résonna longuement dans le silence pesant. Ron se retourna depuis son poste, à l'entrée de la tente, une main sur son ventre.

- Tu l'entends, Harry ? Mon estomac te fait savoir que s'il ne reçoit pas de nourriture sous peu, il fera grève.

Harry hocha distraitement la tête, le regard rivé sur une grande carte de l'Angleterre, tous mondes confondus. Dans un grognement résigné, le rouquin se leva alors et disparut dans le fond de la tente. Un incroyable vacarme de casseroles et autres objets métalliques entrechoqués l'accompagna. Puis un cri de victoire. Mais trop concentré sur son plan, Harry ne remarqua rien. Ses lunettes glissèrent sur le bout de son nez et mécaniquement, il les remonta du bout du doigt. Ron refit apparition, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Dans sa main, trônait fièrement une petite boite en métal d'aspect peu ragoutant. Avec d'infinies précautions, il la posa, tel le saint Graal, en plein milieu de la carte. Forcé, Harry releva un regard interrogateur vers son ami.

- Une boîte de conserve goût flageolets au jus de citrouille ! Se justifia fièrement Ron en gonflant le torse et en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de sa taille.

L'Elu grimaça ouvertement.

- Elle date de quand ? Je suis sur qu'Ulric le Follingue est plus jeune qu'elle.

Sans aucun ménagement, il poussa la boîte du dos de la main, retrouvant pleinement la visibilité de sa carte. Ron l'intercepta vivement avant qu'elle me touche le sol et fusilla Harry du regard.

- Doucement ! C'est précieux ce machin là ! S'écria t-il, consterné par le manque de compréhension de son ami.

- Ouais. Dans un musée. Pas dans mon estomac.

Le rouquin s'apprêtait à répliquer une remarque grossière mais un cri perçant, anormalement familier, retentit au-dessus de leurs têtes, le faisant taire. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard grave et Harry se leva, baguette en main.

- Dis-moi, les hiboux normaux ne sortent que la nuit, non ? Demanda Ron, soupçonneux.

Le Survivant ne répondit pas et s'approcha doucement de l'entrée de la tente. Délicatement, il entrouvrit les pans de tissus et jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

- On a du courrier.

Ron se joignit à lui et regarda à son tour.

- Si on n'a pas pris Hedwige, c'était pour ne pas qu'on nous remarque. Je ne sais pas qui nous a envoyé ce clown, mais une chose est sure, si on ne le fait pas rentrer, il va nous faire repérer, grommela t-il, soudain exaspéré.

Harry retint un petit sourire et s'éloigna de l'entrée.

- A toi l'honneur. Coq est ton hibou. Et il va être content de te revoir, ajouta t-il après une brève pause, une lueur amusée au fond des prunelles.

Avec quelques grognements indistincts, le rouquin enfila une paire de chaussures et s'extirpa de la tente.

- Eh ! Pssshht ! Le guignol ! Viens voir par là !

Le minuscule hibou poussa un hululement aigu et fonça vers son propriétaire dans de nombreux battements d'ailes agités. Il heurta violement la tête de Ron qui vacilla sous le coup en pestant bruyamment contre le volatile qui entreprit une joyeuse ronde autour de sa tête. Tel un agile attrapeur, Ron empoigna l'oiseau sans aucune délicatesse et s'engouffra dans la tente. Le poing fermement serré sur le petit corps recouvert de plumes, il ne dépassait à chaque extrémité qu'une minuscule tête et une paire de serres coinçant entre leurs griffes une enveloppe.

Coq la laissa tomber vers Harry et poussa un nouveau hululement joyeux, visiblement fier d'avoir accompli cette mission. Ron relâcha le hibou en grimaçant et se pencha vers son ami qui avait récupéré la missive, curieux. Seul son prénom était gribouillé sur le devant de la lettre. Le cœur d'Harry fit une embardée lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture caractéristique de Ginny. Les doigts légèrement tremblants, il décacheta l'enveloppe et déplia la feuille. Le rouquin se rapprocha un peu plus et glissa un regard impatient sur le feuillet.

_Harry,_

_(et Ron qui n'est qu'un gros fouineur et qui ferait mieux de se mêler de ses affaires plutôt que de lire par-dessus ton épaule une lettre qui ne lui est pas adressée)_

Ron, après avoir lu ces quelques mots qui lui étaient destinés, s'exila dans le fond de la tente en bougonnant.

_Je sais que qu'il était convenu que personne ne cherche à entrer en communication avec vous, mais il faut absolument que vous rentiez au plus vite. Vous devez revenir, Harry, parce que l'Ordre s'apprête à recommencer les combats contre les mangemorts. _

_Malgré tes conseils, ils refusent de rester inactifs une minute de plus. Ils disent que les forces du mal montent en puissance et que bientôt, plus personne ne pourra espérer les vaincre. _

_Je ne sais pas ce que vous fabriquez, mais j'espère que vous avez bien avancé et que vous serez bientôt retour. Pour l'Ordre. Et occasionnellement parce que tu me manques terriblement. Je pense à toi chaque seconde de chaque minute. C'est fatiguant à la fin. Tu m'épuises. C'est surement parce que je t'aime. Mais oublie ces derniers mots. Je sais qu'ils sont interdits. Raye-les de ton esprit. Tiens-toi au bon fonctionnement de l'Ordre. _

_Dis à Ron que sa tête d'idiot me manque aussi._

_Affectueusement,_

_ Ginny._

Le papier se froissa doucement entre ses mains. Ginny avait raison. Elle n'aurait pas du lui écrire. Elle n'aurait pas du lui écrire ces phrases empruntes d'une intimité passée. Ca avait été une grossière erreur de sa part. Une erreur ou une dernière tentative dans le but de le faire revenir. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Le fond de la lettre n'avait plus aucune importance. Il ne s'en souvenait d'ailleurs pas. L'unique chose était qu'elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait. Lui. Sorte de héros nommé par un destin cruel.

Et soudainement, toute la peur, tout le désespoir, toute la tristesse qui habitaient son cœur depuis ces derniers mois disparurent. Ces sentiments, appartenant à une détresse qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps, s'envolèrent pour ne laisser qu'un nouvel espoir porté par un amour refoulé.

Ron choisit ce moment pour revenir, une moue boudeuse accrochée aux lèvres.

- Quelque chose dont je devrais m'inquiéter ? S'enquit-il, faussement indifférent, en louchant sur la lettre, toujours entre les mains de son ami.

Harry plongea un regard déterminé dans les yeux bleus de Ron :

- L'Ordre reprend le combat. Nous devons trouver les horcruxes, Ron. Maintenant.

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil.

- C'est ce qu'on tente de faire depuis deux mois et le seul qu'on ait trouvé est le médaillon. Tu passes tes journées penché sur une carte en espérant avoir une quelconque illumination mais nous nous voilons la face, Harry. On n'a aucune idée du prochain endroit où mettre les pieds.

L'Elu glissa ses pupilles d'émeraude sur la missive et étira un léger sourire.

- On a plein de lieux, Ron. Mais on hésite. On danse sur un pied, puis sur un autre, repoussant ce jour où on prendra conscience que le temps nous manque. Ce jour est arrivé. C'est maintenant. Alors allons-y.

- Ah ouais ? Et où ? Poudlard ? Tu sais bien qu'il y a un problème avec le château ! S'énerva le rouquin dont le bout des oreilles commençait à virer au rouge.

- Non, l'interrompit calmement Harry. Gringott.

Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer mais lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce que venait de dire le Survivant, seul un hoquet de stupeur franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

* * *

**Tadam !**

**Personnellement, j'aime bien ce chapitre mais bon, je suis pas très objective...**

**Alors ? Bien, pas bien ? Dites moi tout !**

**Avouez tout de même que vous en apprenez un peu plus ! **

**Bisou, Sonia. **


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour !**

**Je sais, je sais, j'ai mis pas mal de temps pour un chapitre vraiment pas long et j'en suis vraiment désolée !**

**Ensuite, encore et toujours merci pour vos supers-reviews-de-la-mort-qui-tue et merci aussi à Delphine, the best bêta ever qui corrige plus vite que son ombre =)**

**Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

_Chapitre 4 :_

Emmitouflée dans une épaisse cape et un bonnet consciencieusement vissé sur sa tête, laissant échapper quelques boucles rebelles, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de grelotter. Même les grosses chaussettes en laine, probablement cousues main qu'elle avait trouvé dans le dortoir des quatrièmes années, ne suffisaient pas à empêcher le froid, vicieux, d'atteindre sa peau. Elle releva son nez, dont le bout se teintait d'une jolie couleur rosée, d'un énorme grimoire et glissa un regard envieux en direction de la cheminée. L'immense foyer restait désespérément éteint. Les flammes chatoyantes qui avaient pour habitude de colorer les cendres noires et réchauffer l'atmosphère ne paraissaient être plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Bien sur, elle aurait aisément pu faire jaillir du bout d'une allumette une de ces sources de chaleur qu'elle chérissait tant. Mais ce n'était pas raisonnable. Ca ne la rendrait que plus repérable auprès d'éventuels ennemis. Alors la jeune femme s'enveloppait dans une importante couche de vêtements qu'elle avait récupérés dans les dortoirs qui avaient brusquement été désertés lorsque la bataille s'était faite trop violente.

Les jambes repliées sous son corps, elle s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans le large fauteuil. Quelque part dans les étages supérieurs, un étrange bruit retentit. Vive, elle releva la tête. Chacun de ses muscles semblaient tendus au maximum et son corps était plus raide que jamais. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra considérablement, laissant résonner des battements précipités dans ses oreilles. Mais le son ne se réitéra pas et Hermione se détendit légèrement.

Deux semaines. Deux longues semaines qu'elle vivait, tel un ermite, dans la salle commune de sa maison. Chaque jour, la peur tordait un peu plus ses entrailles. Et malgré son calme apparent, elle n'arrivait plus à repousser l'indécente angoisse qui ondulait à ses pieds, attendant sagement que ses défenses se brisent pour s'enrouler sournoisement autour de son corps. Ce n'était plus une question de courage. Ce n'était plus une question de bravoure ou d'assurance. C'était autre chose. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond. Un réel désir de se battre pour à peine espérer quelques jours de sursis.

Hermione pensa tristement à quel point sa situation était précaire. Elle était là, vivant dans une salle commune, s'interdisant l'accès à de confortables dortoirs par peur de voir des mercenaires débouler, baguettes en main. Elle était là, piochant dans les réserves de confiserie des élèves en guise de nourriture, terrorisée à l'idée de s'aventurer en dehors de la tour. Elle était là, seule et frigorifiée à se poser une multitude de questions qui restaient désespérément sans réponses. Pourquoi Poudlard ne semblait abriter aucune âme ? Pourquoi personne ne tentait de rentrer dans le château ? Et pourquoi, oh oui, pourquoi Harry, qui avait clairement écrit sur un des parchemins dont elle avait la garde qu'un des horcruxes se trouvait au château, ne venait-il pas le récupérer ?

Son estomac émit de faibles protestations et nonchalamment, elle glissa la main sur les coussins du fauteuil, cherchant à tâtons une énième chocogrenouille. Mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que des débris de papiers et de cartons, vidés de leur appétissant contenu. Dans un soupir, la jeune femme ferma sèchement le lourd volume, toujours en équilibre sur ses genoux et se leva avec une grimace, les membres douloureux. Elle fouilla minutieusement chaque recoin de la tour, insistant sur les dortoirs masculins. Mais elle dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence elle avait épuisé toutes ses réserves. Alors qu'elle regardait une derrière fois entre les coussins d'un large canapé, elle trébucha sur un lourd objet. Son orteil heurta violemment une table et sous le coup de la douleur, Hermione laissa un important flot de jurons s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Elle tourna un regard méprisant vers la source de son malheur mais se radoucit presque immédiatement. Elle connaissait cette couverture en cuir vieillit. Les pages, jaunies par le temps, ne lui étaient pas inconnues. Et elle était certaine que si elle l'ouvrait, l'odeur qui s'en échapperait donnerait naissance à une multitude de souvenirs oubliés. Précautionneusement, elle s'empara du livre et repassa du bout des doigts le titre emprunt dans le cuir foncé. _L'histoire de Poudlard_.

_OOO _

La température de la pièce était glaciale. Entre ses murs aux tentures froides, un unique bruit retentissait. Régulier, lourd un incessant frottement contre le marbre foncé. Inhabituel son trahissant une présence.

- _Arrête_.

Le sifflement, aigu et bref, résonna longuement entre les cloisons surmontées de hautes fenêtres dont les vitres étaient camouflées par d'épais rideaux. Puis plus rien. Qu'un étrange silence, presque irréel, empli d'une austérité vénérable et d'un respect adoré. Le long serpent avait cessé sa perpétuelle ronde sur le sol brillant, répondant à l'ordre de son maître. Tarissant ses ondulations sournoises et provocantes. Un déroutant mélange entre la grâce et la corruption.

Le Seigneur étira un fin sourire satisfait qui ne se refléta pas dans ses pupilles écarlates, dont la forme ressemblait, à s'y méprendre, à celle du serpent. Il bascula sa tête reptilienne en arrière et inspira profondément, se délectant de l'air dans ses poumons. C'était parfait. Tout était parfait. Tout se déroulait avec une perfection proche de l'indécence. Ils avaient tous eu tort de penser qu'il était fini. C'était faux. Qu'un immonde mensonge. Rien n'était fini. Tout ne faisait que commencer. Et pour achever cette simple introduction avec brio, il ne manquait que deux petites choses. Deux uniques et minuscules détails. Ce n'était presque rien, au fond. Que des futilités dont il était inconvenant de s'encombrer. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Les ordres n'avaient pas été respectés lorsqu'ils l'avaient cru vaincu. Il se devait de réparer les dégâts par ses propres moyens. Mais, encore une fois, ce n'était pas grave. Plus que quelques semaines et il règnerait définitivement sur le monde. C'était parfait. Oui, tout était parfait. Le garçon s'en chargerait. Il était doué. Bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. L'incident au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie était presque oublié. Presque, parce que Lord Voldemort ne pardonnait pas.

Trois martèlements retentirent contre le bois puis la lourde porte pivota silencieusement sur ses gongs. Le garçon à la chevelure dorée s'avança précautionneusement vers son Maître, dominant dans ce trône sur lequel il asseyait sa monarchie. Il s'inclina légèrement, ne bronchant pas lorsque le serpent, immobile jusque là, entama sa langoureuse danse autour de ses pieds.

- Maître, le salua t-il avec respect.

Le mot résonna longuement dans la tête de Voldemort. Il jubilait. Bouillonnait d'une satisfaction emprunte d'une répugnante démence. Oui. Il était le maître.

- Redresse-toi, ordonna t-il de sa voix aigue et sifflante.

Drago obéit. Et sans un frémissement, sans aucune peur évidente, sans une once d'hésitation, il planta son regard d'acier dans les pupilles flamboyantes de Voldemort.

- Vous vouliez me voir ?

Son ton était égal. Neutre. Obéissant.

- Je n'ai pu que constater ton désir de me servir, Drago. Tu sembles réussir toutes les missions que je te confie avec aisance et facilité. C'est pourquoi j'ai une nouvelle tâche à te remettre.

- Chacun de vos ordres est un honneur, Maître, récita le jeune homme de cette même voix courtoise.

Voldemort laissa planer un lourd silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Nagini glissa sur ses genoux, s'enroula paresseusement autour de ses épaules et colla sa tête triangulaire contre la joue de son maître. De ses longs doigts arachnéens et blanchâtres, ce dernier caressa nonchalamment les écailles froides du reptile. Enfin, il reprit la parole :

- Vois-tu, Drago, ce manoir qui appartenait à ta famille, ne me convient plus. Il est bien trop étroit pour accueillir tous les fidèles qui ne cessent de rejoindre nos rangs. Et il existe un seul autre endroit susceptible de me satisfaire. Sais-tu lequel ?

Son regard toujours fermement accroché à celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il répondit, inexpressif :

- Poudlard.

- Oui…Poudlard, répéta Voldemort, un éclat féroce et déterminé illuminant soudainement ses traits inhumains. Je veux que tu prennes le château sous notre coupe. Il deviendra notre nouveau quartier général.

Après un court instant, il ajouta avec une ostensible jubilation :

- J'ai fait cette même requête auprès de ta tante. Elle a échoué. Tâche de faire mieux.

Drago hocha imperceptiblement la tête et alors qu'il tournait les talons, le teint blafard, son regard se posa sur un petit piédestal, jalousement gardé par Voldemort, tel un chien et son os. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. Il avait réussi pour ça, pourquoi ne le pourrait-il pas avec Poudlard ? Bien sur, il savait qu'il y avait un problème avec le château. Que la forteresse refusait l'entrée à quiconque tentait de pénétrer dans son enceinte. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux mois que les mangemorts juraient quotidiennement contre cette absurdité. Mais ils n'étaient qu'une bande d'idiots. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Lui y arriverait. C'était une certitude.

OOO

Les pans de sa cape voletant avec frénésie autour de son corps, Hermione s'enfonça au pas de course dans les entrailles du château. Ses pieds toujours recouverts de grosses chaussettes, foulaient à toute vitesse la pierre gelée. Certains couloirs résonnaient encore de son rire cristallin, les rendant subitement chaleureux et vivants. Elle n'avait plus peur. Toute son angoisse s'était envolée. Evaporée. Enfuie. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Ne restait qu'une allégresse passagère.

Elle ouvrait toutes les portes sur son passage, redécouvrant des endroits qu'elle pensait anodins. Et cette odeur de bois, de parchemins, d'encre et de potions qui flottait dans certaines salles allégeait un peu plus son cœur à chaque bouffée. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle ne risquait plus rien ici. Tout était parfait. Les tableaux pouvaient être vides, les couloirs silencieux et les salles communes glaciales, ça restait Poudlard. Un nouveau rire s'échappa de sa gorge, accompagnant le bruit précipité et impatient de ses pas. Elle se rua dans les escaliers, sautant machinalement les marches qu'elle savait piégées, glissant ses doigts gelés le long des rampes dans une vaine tentative pour se rattraper en cas de chute. Elle passa, tête basse, dans de nombreux passages secrets, camouflés par diverses tentures ou illusions. A chacune de ses expirations précipitées, un nuage immaculé s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres, l'accompagnant un pas ou deux puis mourant dans l'atmosphère. Ses cheveux fous volaient fougueusement derrière elle, l'aveuglant par moment. Elle trébucha de nombreuses fois, faillit se rompre le cou à de multiples de reprises et échappa à un grand nombre de chutes fatales. Mais elle s'en fichait. Parce qu'elle était sauvée. Elle n'était plus seule. Elle avait Poudlard.

La jeune femme traversa soudain une toile d'araignée. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur et dérapa brutalement, se débattant longuement avec les filaments invisibles. Priant pour que son architecte ne soit plus de ce monde, elle se remit en route, toutefois de manière plus modérée, des frissons de dégout hérissant encore quelques uns de ses cheveux au bas de sa nuque. Essayant d'oublier la vision de l'insecte se promenant sur son corps, elle reporta son attention sur le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Le couloir était sombre et plus étroit que les précédents. Là où se rejoignaient le plafond et le mur, les jointures étaient couvertes d'une mousse verdâtre. Hermione fronça le nez. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Enfin, si elle en avait entendu parler, bien sûr, mais n'y était jamais allée elle-même. L'unique fois où cette opportunité s'était présentée à elle, son apparence avait pris celle d'un chat. Une étrange forme d'excitation monta en elle. Doucement, elle posa ses paumes contre la pierre et les glissa le long du mur. Soudain, la cloison trembla sous ses doigts. Elle poussa alors de toutes ses forces et le mur pivota dans un bruit lourd et un nuage de poussière pour lui laisser l'accès à la salle commune des serpentards. La jeune femme resta quelques secondes devant l'entrée, les yeux brillants d'un émerveillement nouveau. Et sans hésiter, elle pénétra dans l'antre des serpents.

La pièce semblait plus grande que celle des gryffondors. Les couleurs, froides, étaient présentes sur le moindre objet. Rien ici n'était chaleureux. Chaque pierre dégageait une austérité méprisante. Une lumière verdâtre émanait du haut plafond liseré de pierres travaillées. Hermione leva la tête et découvrit un immense lustre dont les dizaines de bougies mortes avaient répandues leur cire sur les multiples branches du luminaire. Un frisson la secoua mais elle ne se démonta pas et s'avança au centre de la pièce. C'était ici. C'était dans cette pièce que le plus terrible des sorciers avait échafaudé ses premiers plans. C'était ici qu'un futur tragique s'était écrit. C'était ici que quelques sorciers avaient perdu leur humanité. C'était ici que tout avait commencé.

Un puissant sentiment de colère et de dégout parcourut un instant Hermione mais elle le chassa rapidement. Elle n'avait pas le temps. Il était trop tard pour les remords et les regrets. Elle promena son regard dans la salle et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle avait l'étrange impression qu'à chaque marche passée, son cœur battait d'un rythme plus précipité. Enfin, elle atteignit l'étage. Du bout des doigts, elle poussa religieusement la première porte qui se présenta à elle. C'était un dortoir masculin, bizarrement identique à celui d'Harry et Ron, à l'exception des couleurs. Il y régnait un incroyable fouillis. Des valises renversées, des vêtements éparpillés, des draps jetés sans ménagement sur le sol devenu poussiéreux. Les anciens locataires semblaient être partis en catastrophe. Sans aucun doute pour rejoindre leur maître. Raide, la jeune femme s'approcha du premier lit. Nu de tout oreiller ou tissus, il ne restait de la couche accueillante qu'un sommier glacé. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, son regard s'accrocha à un léger détail. Là, gravé dans la tête du lit, deux mots. Deux simples mots qui firent battre le cœur de la femme plus fort. L'écriture était fine, penchée, nette. Aristocratique. _Drago Malefoy_. Une nouvelle flamme illumina un court instant ses iris. Ce même éclat qui apparaissait furtivement lorsque la lionne qui sommeillait en elle relevait la tête. Cette même lueur qui faisait d'elle un adversaire redoutable. Comme poussée par un défi irréel, mélange d'excitation et d'interdit, elle s'assit sur le matelas. Les ressorts gémirent doucement. Puis, encouragée par une provocation sournoise, elle bascula sur le dos, se délectant d'un certain pouvoir. Elle était couchée sur le lit de Drago Malefoy. Un léger ricanement la secoua. Qui l'eut cru ? La jeune femme observa longuement le plafond, perdue dans un méandre de pensées. Que se passait-il ici ? Existait-il une aura qui entourait la maison des serpents et qui faisait d'eux des monstres ? Était-ce une malédiction ? Un critère d'entrée ? Elle ne savait pas. Sans doute ne le saurait-elle jamais.

Et soudain, la pièce, assourdissante par son silence l'inquiéta. Elle se redressa, tendue, jetant un regard scrutateur tout autour d'elle. Puis elle laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle était ridicule. Il ne pouvait y avoir personne. Elle était en sureté à Poudlard. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver du moment qu'elle restait dans l'enceinte du château. Souplement, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il neigeait. Encore. Des milliers de flocons, purs et innocents, qui s'agitaient jusqu'à recouvrir de leur manteau de glace le paysage. Des milliers de flocons, qui sans le savoir, mourraient sur la peau tiède de la menace qui observait, de son regard anthracite, l'imposant château. Drago étira un léger sourire. Poudlard serait bientôt sien.

OOO

Les nombreux verres s'entrechoquèrent entre eux, laissant leur contenu d'ambre s'échapper et couler sur les doigts des joyeux fêtards. Des rires, aigus, gras, bourrus ou discrets retentissaient dans tous les coins de la petite pièce sans que personne ne puisse réellement distinguer d'où ils émanaient. Même le feu, espiègle, qui ronflait dans la cheminée semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire danser ses flammes. Dans un angle de la salle, déjà surchargée de babioles et de décorations étincelantes aux couleurs de Noël, un grand sapin dominait fièrement la petite assemblée. Ses branches, encombrées d'épines, de boules et de guirlandes pliaient légèrement sous le poids de ses ornements, mais il n'en restait pas moins digne. Et noblement planté en son sommet, l'éternel gnome de jardin stupéfixé et ridiculement déguisé en angelot.

Non loin de là, tristement blottie au fond de son fauteuil, Ginny ne participait pas à l'euphorie générale. Tournant entre ses doigts pâles un verre intact, son regard restait infatigablement rivé sur le feu vif. D'une démarche aérienne, Luna s'approcha de la rouquine, ses longs cheveux d'ange entourant son visage fin tel un halo doré.

- Tu te pousses un peu ? Hagrid vient de s'assoir sur les trois chaises restantes. Je crois qu'il a un peu trop forcé sur l'hydromel.

Silencieuse, la jeune fille se décala légèrement. Luna se glissa sur les coussins libérés et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Souris, jolie Ginny, lui souffla t-elle doucement.

Les coins des lèvres de la rouquine tressaillirent mais aucun sourire ne vint fleurir sa bouche.

- C'est Noël, continua Luna. Tout le monde est heureux à Noël. C'est un principe. Maman disait toujours que c'était le seul jour où on était autorisé à oublier tous nos problèmes.

La rouquine entrouvrit les lèvres, la bouche sèche et leva les yeux vers la lourde horloge accrochée au dessus de l'âtre.

- Ce n'est pas encore Noël, articula t-elle d'une voix rauque. Noël est dans une heure.

Luna se redressa légèrement et haussa les épaules.

- A quoi tu penses, dans ce cas ?

- A tout. A rien. Principalement à Harry. Et Ron. Ils ne m'ont pas répondu. Coq n'est même pas revenu. Je pense à Hermione, parfois. Mais sa présence me manque trop alors j'essaie de l'oublier. Et je pense à l'Ordre aussi. Ils ne le savent pas encore mais ils viennent de se fourrer dans un sacré pétrin.

- Parce qu'ils ont récupéré la _Gazette_ ?

Ginny hocha la tête et continua :

- Ils n'auraient pas du faire ça. Ils n'ont pas écouté Harry. Voldemort et ses mangemorts vont être à l'affut maintenant.

Luna écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus brillants du reflet des joyeuses flammes.

- Il n'y a eu aucune perte. Aucun blessé. Tout s'est déroulé à la perfection pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. C'est encourageant, non ?

Ginny tourna vivement la tête vers son amie et plongea son regard brûlant dans celui, plus adouci, de Luna.

- Parce qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à nous voir arriver ! S'exclama t-elle farouchement. Ca faisait deux mois que l'Ordre avait disparu de la circulation. Mais tout va être différent maintenant. Ils vont nous rechercher, nous traquer et les batailles vont reprendre de plus belle. Et sans Harry pour nous aider, ça va être un massacre. Voila ce que j'en pense moi !

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Luna de répliquer et se leva promptement avant de s'éloigner d'un pas raide et rapide vers les étages. La jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas et glissa un regard innocent sur les paquets qui étaient empilés au pied du sapin. A côté d'elle, là où se trouvait Ginny une poignée de secondes plus tôt, les coussins s'affaissèrent. Elle tourna rêveusement son regard vers le nouvel intrus et esquissa un léger sourire face à la moue de Tonks.

- Teddy n'a pas l'air bien décidé, hein ?

Nymphadora haussa les sourcils, visiblement surprise.

- Teddy ? Répéta t-elle incertaine.

- C'est comme ça que je l'ai baptisé.

Elle pointa du pouce le ventre proéminent de la future maman qui esquissa un sourire attendri.

- Et si c'est une fille ? Demanda t-elle, malicieuse.

- Oh. Non. C'est un garçon, répondit la jeune femme, lointaine, son regard à nouveau perdu vers les cadeaux.

Tonks ne chercha pas à comprendre le raisonnement, sans aucun doute exceptionnel, de Luna. Teddy. Oui. C'était pas mal. Pourquoi pas. Elle en parlera à l'occasion à Remus. Enfin, pas trop tard non plus. Elle était supposée accoucher la veille. Mais rien. Pas même une contraction. Juste des coups de pied et un dos de plus en plus douloureux. Elle posa une main sur l'énorme bosse et pria silencieusement pour expulser ce môme le plus rapidement possible.

- J'espère que le père noël m'apportera la corne de ronflak que je lui ai demandé, reprit-elle.

Figée par ces dernières paroles, Tonks tourna un regard ahuri vers la jeune femme. Puis, comprenant qu'il était inimaginable de pouvoir la raisonner, elle se contenta de répondre :

- Je te le souhaite.

A quelques pas de là, deux jeunes hommes roux identiques tentaient de cacher un fou rire derrière leurs mains. Le premier donna un coup de coude au second et désigna d'un geste du menton une vieille femme à l'air grincheux. A l'unisson ils pouffèrent d'une manière loin d'être discrète. La sorcière tourna son long nez crochu dans leur direction et les fusilla de ses minuscules yeux bordés de rouge avant de finalement s'approcher d'eux avec des petits pas raides.

- Pousse toi de là, j'ai cent sept ans, aboya t-elle à l'attention de Fred.

Soudainement redevenu sérieux, ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et céda piteusement sa place à sa grande tante. Georges gloussa bruyamment mais le regard que lui lança son frère le fit taire sur le champ. Il se leva à son tour et tous deux s'éloignèrent un peu plus loin.

- La veille Muriel va me rendre fou, rouspéta Fred tout en donnant un coup de pied dans un coussin.

- Ouais mais en attendant elle nous autorise à utiliser sa maison comme nouveau QG. Et puis avoue qu'elle a le mérite de nous faire rire. Tu l'entends ? Je ne me lasserai jamais de la fois où elle a dit à maman que la taille de ses fesses avait doublée, rétorqua rêveusement Georges.

Fred esquissa un sourire.

- Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revoir la scène en direct…

Les regards des deux frères s'accrochèrent soudainement et le même éclat illumina un court instant leur pupilles.

- Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

- Seulement si tu penses à la même chose que moi.

Et d'un commun accord silencieux, ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement dans leur chambre, emportant au passage plumes et parchemins.

* * *

**Voila !**

**Bon personnellement, j'aime pas trop ce chapitre. Principalement les passages Hermione qui ne sont que des longs pavés sans grands intérêts mais puisqu'elle est seule, je n'ai pas vraiment vraiment le choix...Donc désolée pour ça. **

**Vous apprenez toutefois pas mal de petites choses non ? Elle est en sécurità à Poudlard (faites le lien avec le livre), Voldemort confie une nouvelle mission à Drago, l'Ordre a récupéré la Gazette et siège chez la tante Muriel. **

**Indice pour la suite ? Chapitre prochain = confrontation Hermione/Drago (il était temps xD) **

**Pronostics, review ?**

**Bisou, Sonia. **


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonsoir !**

**Comme d'habitude, un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Et merci aussi à Delphine qui a eu la gentillesse de me corriger tout ça =)**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira en tout cas !**

**Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

_Chapitre 5 :_

La silhouette, immobile et longiligne dans son éternelle cape noire ne semblait pas préoccupée par les nombreux flocons immaculés qui l'assaillaient. Une large capuche rabattue sur sa tête, seules les quelques mèches blondes qui s'en échappaient trahissaient son identité.

Cela faisait des heures que Drago restait ainsi, digne et imperturbable devant le large portail. Il coula son regard orageux sur les deux sangliers ailés, surmontant chacun les hauts piliers, puis reporta son attention sur les grilles. Il n'avait pas essayé de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il le _sentait_. La magie que dégageait le château était différente. Plus forte. Plus puissante. Plus intimidante. Doucement, il avança ses doigts blafards en direction du château. Sa main se heurta immédiatement à un mur invisible. Le jeune homme caressa doucement la bulle de protection de sa paume. Elle était lisse. Et malgré sa tiédeur, les flocons la traversaient, intacts, comme si elle n'existait pas. Délicatement, il la poussa. Il ne se passa rien. Aucun son ne retentit. Aucun mouvement, même infime, ne se fit sentir. Rien. Le silence absolu. La main retomba, molle, le long du corps svelte.

Il devait bien y avoir un moyen. Une solution quelconque. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Pour toute magie il existait un contre-sort. C'était ainsi. La règle de base. Qu'elle soit noire, qu'elle soit blanche. Et Drago la trouverait. C'était une conviction. Une certitude. Les autres avaient échoué, tans pis pour eux. Ils étaient tous idiots. Lui la trouverait. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

En quête d'un indice quelconque, le jeune homme promena son regard glacial et indifférent vers l'horizon. Il devinait à travers le torrent de neige les hauts cercles, dominant le terrain de Quidditch. Puis, à sa gauche, la cabane de cet imbécile d'Hagrid, surplombant le lac noir. Et droit devant lui, l'immense silhouette du château. Poudlard. Il y avait mis les pieds pour la dernière fois deux mois auparavant. C'était à ce moment précis que tout avait changé. Il se souvenait encore des innombrables sorts qui fusaient dans tous les sens, ratant parfois leur cible ou touchant souvent les combattants voisins. Il voyait encore ces corps tomber, lourds, sur le sol où se mêlaient sang et boue. Il se rappelait les enjamber sans une once de tristesse. Reconnaître par moment un visage familier sans un pincement au cœur. Il n'avait pas pu. Pas ce soir là. Il avait eu une mission à accomplir. Le reste n'avait été que des détails futiles dont il aurait été trop encombrant d'y prendre garde. Il n'avait, à ce moment là, que sa mission en tête. Et il avait réussi. Son ascension, par la suite, au sein des mangemorts avait été fulgurante. Instantanée. Hissé au sommet, plus rien ne pouvait le toucher. Plus rien ne pouvait le surpasser. Pas même Poudlard.

Il devina au loin les larges marches menant à l'impressionnant porche. Et, haute et fière, se découpant dans le paysage vierge, la lourde porte taillée dans un bois sombre. Le fait qu'elle soit ouverte aurait pu l'inquiéter. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Parce qu'il avait déjà repéré la petite silhouette perchée au bord des marches. Tous ses muscles sous sa peau d'albâtre se tendirent. Il y avait quelqu'un. Une personne avait réussi à pénétrer dans le château. Peut-être même plusieurs. La forme, rendue indistincte par la distance et la neige qui s'abattait sans cesse sur le paysage, semblait s'être immobilisée. Tournée vers Drago, elle paraissait également aux aguets. Puis, doucement, elle se mut dans sa direction. Il ne tarda pas à la reconnaître. Enfoncée dans la poudreuse jusqu'aux genoux, elle avançait doucement. Son bonnet rouge fermement fixé sur sa tête, chatouillait ses cils. Quelques unes de ses mèches rebelles tombaient mollement sur ses épaules, déjà humides. Emmitouflée dans une cape trop grande qui recouvrait presque entièrement son corps, elle semblait ridiculement frêle. Et lorsque ses grands yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise, elle ressembla davantage à une gamine qu'à une femme. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, haletante et consternée, à quelques mètres de Drago. Puis, la surprise passée, Hermione secoua la tête et croisa, résignée, les bras sur sa poitrine.

D'un geste du menton, Drago désigna ses mains enveloppées dans des moufles aux couleurs vertes et argentées.

- On fait faux bond à sa maison ?

Une étrange lueur illumina les pupilles chaudes de la jeune femme et elle leva silencieusement ses mains. Drago ne put que constater le D et le M respectivement brodés avec soin sur chacun des gants. Il haussa un sourcil et pencha légèrement la tête, un sourire naissant au coin des lèvres.

- Mes préférés, approuva t-il calmement.

Hermione resta silencieuse, se contentant de le dévisager, imperturbable.

- Alors, dis-moi, comment on entre ?

Elle ne réagit pas immédiatement. Et lorsqu'elle entrouvrit finalement les lèvres, la réponse qui s'en échappa fut inattendue :

- Tu m'as envoyé des mangemorts la dernière fois. Tu m'as dénoncée.

- En effet.

- Tu n'y as pas mis beaucoup de volonté. Deux gros lourdauds comme ça…Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'ils m'attrapent, objecta t-elle, presque déçue.

Drago lâcha un bref ricanement.

- J'ai un peu de mal à te cerner, Granger. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. J'hésite. Es-tu masochiste ou lâche ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et ajusta tranquillement son bonnet sur son crâne. Ses mèches autrefois châtains se teintaient progressivement de blanc sous l'assaut des flocons. Drago suivit du regard chacun de ses faits et gestes et remarqua une nouvelle fois l'immaturité que dégageait son accoutrement.

- Dis-moi comment es-tu rentrée ? Tenta t-il une nouvelle fois.

Hermione planta fermement son regard dans le sien, ignorant courageusement les frissons qui secouèrent son échine lorsqu'elle rencontra la glace de ses pupilles.

- Et donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour que je fasse ça ?

Drago hésita une poignée de secondes. Ses prunelles se firent moins dominatrices et un léger sourire fendit ses lèvres, creusant une fossette dans sa joue gauche.

- Parce que je suis fou de toi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ta présence à mes côtés m'est indispensable pour survivre dans ce monde si sombre et cruel, ronronna t-il, mêlant dans la tonalité de sa voix mépris et délicatesse.

Hermione fronça un court instant les sourcils puis une moue hautaine déforma ses lèvres.

- D'accord. Je vais vomir, se contenta t-elle de répondre, écœurée.

Drago redevint sérieux, adoptant une posture insolente.

- Donc c'est non.

- C'est non, répéta t-elle, impassible.

Ils étaient là. L'un face à l'autre. Ils étaient là. L'une du bon coté, l'autre du mauvais. Et entre leurs deux existences, seule une grille. A la fois étroite et épaisse. Haute mais pas insurmontable. Il aurait suffit d'un pas. D'un mot. D'une solution. Mais au lieu de ça, seul un silence. Lourd et irrévocable.

- Tu me crains.

L'affirmation résonna longuement autour des deux antagonistes. Prononcée sans mise en garde, elle surprit Hermione qui secoua la tête.

- Non, répondit-elle, atonique.

Toute ombre de sourire disparut du visage de Drago. Son regard se fit sombre, mêlant suprématie et danger.

- Tu mens.

Un tremblement secoua le corps de la jeune femme, mais elle l'ignora. C'était le froid. La neige, transformée en eau glacée au contact de ses vêtements, caressait sa peau telle la pointe d'une aiguille. Et puis, peut-être que Malefoy avait raison. Un peu. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur. Mais elle n'était pas calme pour autant. Ce n'était pas uniquement son attitude supérieure et prédatrice. C'était cette aura mystérieuse qu'il dégageait. La profondeur de ses yeux sans qu'on puisse y déceler une quelconque émotion. C'était son allure méprisante. Son corps puissant. Les traits délicieusement parfaits de son visage. Son comportement insolent. Sa voix cynique. Et par dessus tout, cette sensation de danger qui contaminait tous ceux qui l'approchaient de trop près. Cette impression de se sentir écrasée par le poids de son arrogance et de sa domination.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Rétorqua Hermione, hostile. C'est la guerre. Des gens meurent tous les jours de la main de ton camp et du mien. Et toi tu es là, face à moi. Ta baguette n'est même pas dégainée parce que le château me protège. Je serais déjà morte autrement. Ou enfermée dans un cachot qui pue la mort et le sang. Il est excusable de douter de tout le monde. Et tu es un mangemort. Je ne peux que me méfier.

Drago détailla de son regard perçant la jeune femme. Oui. Elle lui donnait définitivement l'impression de faire face à une gamine. Et pourtant émanait de ce petit corps grelotant un déterminisme et une force qui le surprirent légèrement. Même trempée et à moitié ensevelie dans la poudreuse, elle ne lui avait jamais paru plus fière qu'à cet instant. Il étira un infime sourire.

- La période où tu cognais lorsqu'on t'agaçait est définitivement révolue.

Elle eut un sursaut impatient et répliqua :

- Tu m'avais mise hors de moi avec ton comportement supérieur de môme pourri gâté.

- Alors je te fais peur.

Hermione renifla, agacée.

- Non.

- Prouve-le, la défia t-il, une étrange lueur brillant au fond de ses prunelles.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, grinça t-elle.

Drago recula d'un pas.

- Alors viens. Viens de l'autre côté du portail.

Hermione lâcha un rire bref, dénué d'humour.

- Sérieusement ? Tu n'as que ça ? Ton plan est limpide comme de l'eau de roche, Malefoy. Tu tentes d'approcher la corde sensible du Gryffondor blessé dans son orgueil. Ca ne marchera pas. Plus maintenant.

Drago retint tant bien que mal un mouvement impatient. Elle ne réagissait pas. Pire, elle semblait imperméable à toute provocation, comme si toutes les incitations qu'il lui glissait sournoisement ruisselaient sans l'atteindre. Une boule familière se forma dans son ventre. S'entortillant sur elle-même, grossissant doucement, s'épaississant entre ses tripes, remontant à chaque seconde un peu plus haut dans sa poitrine pour se coincer dans sa trachée. Gorgeant chacune de ses veines de ses filaments venimeux. Mais il avait l'habitude. Cette colère qui irradiait de chacun de ses pores n'était pas inconnue. Elle était toujours présente. Parfois endormie, parfois vive, elle l'accompagnait partout. Ne l'abandonnant jamais, telle une amie fidèle. Drago s'en était rapidement accommodé. Faisant d'elle une alliée plutôt qu'une ennemie. Narcissa disait qu'elle n'était là que pour dévorer avec perfidie son humanité. Lui la considérait comme son arme la plus efficace. Elle effaçait tout doute. Emportant avec elle toute faiblesse, l'aveuglant face à ce qui aurait du le faire hésiter.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, cette colère était de trop. Inutile. La barrière qui le séparait d'Hermione réfrénait son instinct violent. Alors, il la força à redescendre. A se tapir dans le bas de son ventre, attendant un moment plus propice. Et l'éréthisme, en ami fidèle, l'écouta.

Hermione, sereine derrière son cocon protecteur, ne se doutait pas une seconde des pensées foncièrement dangereuses qui captaient toute l'attention de son interlocuteur. Patiente, elle attendait une réponse qui ne tarderait pas. Il pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, le pouvoir seul de ses mots ne suffirait pas à faire diminuer sa méfiance. Il lui en faudrait bien plus. Presque curieuse de savoir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui servir, elle s'approcha inconsciemment du portail.

Le mot trancha subitement l'air, brutal.

- Lâche.

Résonnant comme une ultime provocation, il ne manqua pas d'heurter Hermione. Elle s'était pourtant attendue à tout mais la manière dont Drago l'avait prononcé la frappa de plein fouet. Elle sentait presque ce sifflement glacial dans le creux de son oreille. Spontanément, elle frémit. Puis, ignorant les battements erratiques de son cœur, elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Tout à fait, répondit-elle, fièrement.

Tournant les talons, elle lança par-dessus son épaule, mordante :

- Passe une bonne journée.

Drago ne tenta pas de la faire revenir. De lui faire avouer son secret. Il saurait tôt ou tard la faire parler. Aucun doute n'était envisageable. Maintenant qu'il savait où elle se cachait. Il ravala son irritation et ses lèvres se scindèrent d'un léger sourire.

Hermione remonta difficilement le chemin menant aux portes du château. La neige autour de ses jambes s'épaississait à vue d'œil, ralentissant considérablement son ascension. Plusieurs fois, la jeune femme dut se faire violence pour ne pas se retourner. Elle le sentait. Ce regard qui vrillait sans cillement son dos. Il était brûlant. Scrutateur. Peut-être interrogateur. Elle n'en savait rien. D'un geste vif, elle resserra sa cape autour de son corps. Son ventre grogna bruyamment, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille.

Il l'avait trouvée. Il savait où elle se cachait. Encore. L'avait-il suivie ? Était-ce le simple fruit du hasard ? Une farce du destin ? Si c'était le cas, il avait un humour bien douteux.

Alors qu'elle gravissait les premières marches, le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre furieusement contre ses côtes. Et s'il trouvait le moyen de rentrer ? Que se passerait-il ? La tuerait-il ? La livrerait-il ? Peut-être tenterait-il de la faire parler sous la torture. Peut-être. Il en était capable. Elle engloutit rapidement les derniers pas qui la menaient au château et s'y engouffra à toute vitesse. Le dos contre la porte à présent close, seul son souffle, précipité, résonnait entre les murs de pierre. Elle ferma un court instant les paupières, inspira profondément et se remit en route. Ses pas résonnaient bruyamment dans les couloirs déserts. Plusieurs fois, Hermione s'arrêta, les sens en alertes, persuadée d'avoir entendu des voix. Mais le silence était l'unique réponse qu'elle obtenait alors elle se remettait en marche, les membres tremblants. Naturellement, ses pas la menèrent devant un grand tableau représentant une coupe de fruit en argent. Comme pour l'encourager, son ventre protesta une nouvelle fois. Sans grande conviction, elle chatouilla du bout de l'index la poire. Aussitôt, le fruit se tortilla et émit un rire aigu avant que le tableau ne pivote, libérant l'accès aux cuisines. Pétrifiée par cette mince manifestation magique, elle hésita une poignée de secondes et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture. Il y eut d'abord une vague de chaleur qui gifla le visage d'Hermione. Puis une odeur appétissante qui chatouilla ses papilles. Et enfin des cris qui agressèrent ses tympans. Aucune peur ne semblait s'échapper de ces intonations. Aucune crainte. Les exclamations paraissaient enthousiastes. La jeune femme crut percevoir son nom mais tout allait trop vite. Des applaudissements sortis de nulle part, battaient au rythme de son cœur et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réaliser, une tornade orange s'abattit entre ses bras. De bruyants ronronnements résonnèrent au creux de son oreille et instinctivement, elle serra Pattenrond contre sa poitrine. Ils étaient tous là. Ils étaient vivants. L'âme du château. Poudlard.

Précautionneusement, elle s'hasarda dans la cuisine surpeuplée. La gorge nouée, elle retint difficilement ses larmes. Dobby fut le premier qu'elle distingua. Dominant le groupe d'elfes avec sa pile de bonnets fermement plantée sur son crâne, il n'hésita pas à s'avancer vers elle et entourer ses jambes de ses bras nus.

- Miss Granger, couina t-il de sa voix aigue d'où perçaient des sanglots étouffés, Dobby est très heureux de vous revoir. Dobby leur avait dit que vous reviendriez. Dobby leur avait dit que vous nous libéreriez.

A l'entente de ce mot, la petite armée d'elfes qui attendait, intriguée, derrière leur leader, recula d'un pas. L'horreur perçait dans leurs larges pupilles. Mais ni Dobby, ni Hermione n'y prêtèrent attention. L'elfe renifla ouvertement dans les genoux d'Hermione et elle retint un petit rire avant de poser le chat, mécontent, à terre.

- Dobby…Vous êtes tous là, s'émerveilla t-elle en glissant un regard humide sur l'assemblée.

Elle fit un léger geste de la main à Winky qui attendait un peu plus loin, une bouteille de bièraubeurre fermement enserrée dans le poing. L'elfe ne lui répondit pas et riva ses gros yeux globuleux sur le sol. Soudain, une vague glaciale traversa le corps de la jeune femme. Elle grimaça avant de saluer chaudement le fantôme qui lui faisait face, rendant opaque les créatures derrière lui.

- Nick ! Je suis vraiment r…

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Un œuf venait de s'écraser sur sa tête, laissant un liquide visqueux dégouliner sur son front et le long de ses cheveux. Dobby eut un sursaut indigné et d'un claquement de doigt fit disparaître la matière gluante qui avait gratifié Hermione d'une moue lasse et désabusée.

- Peeves….Tu n'as pas changé, grinça t-elle, le regard noir.

L'esprit frappeur s'éloigna dans le fond de la salle avec un rire moqueur et en caquetant des insultes aux elfes.

- Il est ingérable, soupira une voix grave dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Elle se retourna et remarqua pour la première fois les tableaux sur les murs. Habituellement représentatifs de plats en tout genre, ils regroupaient à présent de nombreux personnages, mélangeant différentes époques, entassés dans des cadres plus ou moins larges.

- Il faut trancher la tête de ce chien galeux ! Le bougre va tâter de ma flamberge !

Coincé entre un moine gras et le professeur Dippet, le chevalier du Catogan agita inutilement son poing vers le ciel, assénant au passage un coup à la caricature d'un troll qui se tenait passivement assis sur la représentation d'une dinde. Mécontent, ce dernier lui cogna la tête avec un grognement. Le moine soupira avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Un large sourire illumina le visage d'Hermione tandis que des conversations virulentes commençaient à s'élever de chacun des cadres. Les elfes retournèrent vers les fourneaux, un air franchement gai ayant remplacé toute crainte. Les quatre longues tables, identiques à celles de la Grande Salle, débordaient de plats inutilement préparés. Interpelée par ce détail, elle se tourna vers Dobby qui marmonnait des insultes à l'encontre de Peeves.

- Dobby, pourquoi vous continuez à préparer autant de plats ? On dirait que Poudlard grouille d'élèves affamés.

Les oreilles de l'elfe s'affaissèrent légèrement mais il lui répondit tout de même, la surprise et la déception pointant dans sa voix larmoyante :

- On ne sait jamais, miss Granger…Et puis c'est Noël.

Cette dernière phrase dérouta la jeune femme. Le temps passait beaucoup trop vite. Si vite qu'elle en avait perdu toute notion. C'était son premier Noël en solitaire. Ses premiers réveillons entourés de sa famille lui paraissaient bien loin. Suivis quelques années plus tard par le traditionnel échange de cadeaux avec Harry et Ron au pied d'un lit à baldaquin. Elle soupira doucement, un nœud particulièrement gros coincé dans le fond de la gorge. Ils lui manquaient affreusement. Tous. Tout le temps. Partout. A chaque seconde de chaque minute. Bon sang, mais où étaient-ils ? Elle pensa avec amertume qu'ils ne semblaient même pas prendre la peine de la chercher mais balaya rapidement cette idée de son esprit. Bien sur qu'ils la cherchaient. Les choses étaient seulement plus compliquées parce qu'ils n'avaient pas du le prévoir. Peut-être qu'Harry et Ron avaient avancé dans leur recherche aux horcruxes ? Elle pria intérieurement pour que cette interrogation devienne une affirmation. Un objet non identifié cogna contre ses genoux et elle baissa les yeux. Dobby lui tendait une assiette démesurément remplie de dinde, marrons et pommes de terre. Elle bénit silencieusement l'elfe et s'empara du plat, les yeux brillants de gourmandise et les joues rosies de plaisir. Son ventre grogna d'impatience et elle s'attabla machinalement à la table des gryffondors. Dobby la suivit des yeux, recroquevillé sur lui-même, visiblement en proie à une hésitation grandissante. Finalement il la suivit et s'assit face à elle, oscillant. Mais la jeune femme ne le remarqua pas. Elle engloutissait la nourriture à une vitesse effarante, ne prenant même pas le temps de mâcher. Elle manqua de s'étouffer à de multiples reprises, mais peu lui importait. Il lui semblait que des siècles étaient passés depuis son dernier vrai repas. Elle termina son assiette en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et poussa un soupir de soulagement, enfin repue. Dobby ne la lâcha pas du regard, ses gros yeux globuleux la fixant avec effarement. Quand enfin Hermione remarqua sa présence, il demanda doucement :

- Miss Granger…Où sont Harry Potter et son ami ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas avec vous dans le château ? Dobby aimerait beaucoup savoir…Dobby s'inquiète beaucoup depuis que Poudlard s'est protégé grâce à la magie des quatre fondateurs…

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, franchement étonnée que Dobby en sache autant. Elle n'aurait jamais deviné que l'elfe soupçonnait l'existence du sortilège. Elle fronça ses sourcils, se rappelant subitement que l'elfe en avait toujours su plus qu'eux. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait averti Harry de manière implicite de la libération du basilic en seconde année ? Elle se morigéna silencieusement et répondit à l'elfe, un léger pincement au cœur :

- Je les ai…perdus, souffla t-elle la mine défaite. Lors de la bataille en septembre. Celle qui a déclenché le sort de protection. Je me battais lorsqu'un sort m'a touchée. Et puis plus rien. Le trou noir. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais seule, allongée dans le parc avec en guise de souvenir une blessure béante dans le dos et l'odeur des cadavres calcinés autour de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Dobby ? Tu étais là, non ? Hasarda t-elle, une lueur d'espoir au fond des prunelles.

L'elfe ouvrit la bouche mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Ce fut une voix tout à fait différente qui répliqua. Un timbre grave, plus sage et pragmatique.

- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ce jour là, miss Granger. Beaucoup trop de choses pour qu'une personne détienne les exactes réponses à vos questions.

Hermione se retourna vivement. Avec une telle brusquerie que son coude tapa dans son assiette qui se brisa au contact du sol, répandant de nombreux morceaux de porcelaine sur toute la surface de la cuisine. Le bruit résonna longuement, seul son dans ce silence figé. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps les portraits s'étaient tus et elle eut la désagréable impression que tout le monde percevait les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Son regard se plongea inévitablement dans les pupilles claires et bienveillantes du portrait de son ancien directeur. Elle crut un instant que son cœur avait éclaté tant elle fut soulagée. Elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle n'avait jamais été seule.

- Professeur Dumbledore…, soupira t-elle, un nouveau sourire fleurissant au coin des lèvres.

- Oh professeur, je ne sais pas. Je ne suis plus qu'un vieux portrait qui babille un peu trop, la coupa t-il, les paupières plissées par un certain amusement.

Hermione s'avança précautionneusement vers le portrait, seul dans son cadre. Dumbledore la regarda faire, le regard bienveillant. Hermione arriva alors à sa hauteur et son sourire se fana. Le vieil homme ne dit rien, attendant simplement qu'elle parle. Elle le ferait, il en était certain. Et même s'il avait des centaines de questions qui lui brulaient ses lèvres peintes, jamais il ne les prononcerait. Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme et elle lâcha brusquement, comme un fardeau trop lourd qui pesait depuis longtemps sur ses épaules :

- Je les ai perdus. Harry, Ron, l'ordre du Phénix. C'est tellement stupide ! Comment peut-on perdre ses amis ? Je ne sais même pas s'ils sont en vie ! L'ordre semble avoir disparu et…

Elle s'interrompit lorsque ses sanglots devinrent trop encombrants. Le silence autour d'elle semblait s'épaissir et elle avait l'étrange sensation de sentir chacun des regards qui vrillaient sans pudeur son dos. Elle inspira bruyamment et continua :

- Je ne devrais pas pleurer pour ça. C'est de ma faute. J'aurais du surveiller mes arrières et rester moins longuement inconsciente. C'est…ils doivent bien être quelque part, non ? S'agaça t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

Dumbledore cligna lentement des yeux et joignit chacune des extrémités de ses doigts les unes contre les autres. Enfin, il articula avec la prestance qui le caractérisait si bien :

- Vous n'êtes pas avec eux, maintenant, miss Granger. Mais un jour viendra où vous les retrouverez. Et en attendant cette date, servez vous de ce que vous savez pour les aider à votre manière.

D'une main tremblante, Hermione essuya les derniers vestiges d'un sanglot passé et fronça les sourcils. Se servir de ce qu'elle savait ? C'était vague. Et ça manquait cruellement d'explications. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle détenait là un conseil d'une grande valeur et se força à afficher un petit sourire.

- Vous ne m'en direz pas plus, n'est-ce pas professeur ?

Dumbledore fut secoué d'un léger rire et haussa les épaules, sibyllin.

- Je ne suis plus qu'un portrait. Mais je suis certain que Dobby a des nouvelles qui vous feront plaisir.

A l'entente de ces mots, Hermione se retourna vivement, cherchant du regard l'elfe, lequel émergea d'entre la marée de créatures qui s'était formée autour de la jeune femme. Religieusement, il lui tendit un journal tout chiffonné qu'elle reconnut comme étant la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Elle s'en empara et lança une œillade suspicieuse au vieil homme qui l'encouragea d'un sourire.

L'image qui recouvrait presque entièrement la première page était un assemblage des portraits des mangemorts catégorisés les plus dangereux et les plus recherchés. Ils étaient une dizaine à sourire avec présomption à l'objectif. Et tout en bas, dans le coin à droite, écrit avec une police ridicule, ces quelques mots qui gonflèrent le cœur d'Hermione d'un nouvel espoir : _Gazette éditée par l'Ordre du Phénix_.

OOO

May Fleming n'avait jamais été une femme à problèmes. Discrète et serviable, elle s'était toujours attiré la sympathie des maîtres qu'elle côtoyait. Comme sa grand-mère, puis sa mère, elle s'était docilement pliée aux règles et avait, à son tour, eu la grande opportunité de servir l'illustre famille des Malefoy. A peine avait t-elle su marcher que sa mère l'envoyait déjà porter divers plats aux grandes tablées qu'avait pour habitude d'organiser Abraxas Malefoy. Lucius n'était pas encore né lorsque sa mère s'était éteinte. May avait alors fièrement repris le flambeau et n'avait cessé d'honorer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait le nom des Malefoy. Au cours de ces nombreuses années de loyaux services, elle avait vu et entendu plus de choses que le commun des mortels. Mais l'apparition d'un Lord se faisant appeler Voldemort avait inéluctablement changé sa vie. Réputé pour recruter des sorciers de sang-pur, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'avait pas mis longtemps à enrôler les Malefoy dans son armée de mangemorts. Les choses s'étaient alors assombries. Les secrets devenaient plus lourds, les murmures plus discrets et les cris dans les cachots, plus fréquents. Mais May n'avait rien dit. Rien fait. Uniquement continué de servir cette famille qui se brisait au fil des années. Le petit Drago était alors né et le mage noir avait succombé peu de temps après, redonnant un nouveau souffle à cette famille qui avait déjà trop vécu. May s'était alors forcée à respirer pour la première depuis longtemps. Même si Lucius avait changé, même si Narcissa avait perdu de sa superbe, May s'était sentie en sécurité. Tout était fini. Terminé.

Elle s'était trompée. Quatorze ans après, Voldemort était de retour. Encore plus fort. Encore plus assoiffé de pouvoir qu'auparavant. Mais les choses avaient changées. Les Malefoy, déjà bien affaiblis s'étaient sagement pliés face au retour du maître. Non plus par envie, mais par contrainte. La peur avait remplacé tout honneur et les horreurs se succédaient, encore plus violentes, sous ses pieds. Elle savait qu'il était là, parfois. Elle le sentait. Mais elle ne disait rien. Ne faisait rien. Parce que ce n'était pas son rôle. Alors elle se contentait d'écouter ses maîtres lorsque leurs cœurs étaient trop lourds. Et elle absorbait tous ces secrets, alourdissant un peu plus le sien.

Ce jour-là, pourtant, lorsque Narcissa vint s'assoir sur le petit tabouret de bois, elle resta muette. May ne put s'empêcher de penser, comme toujours, à quel point sa présence seule dans la cuisine présentait un étrange paradoxe. Elle était là, gracieuse dans sa longue robe. Droite et aristocratique sur un minable tabouret à trois pieds. Et pourtant il semblait que cette place lui était réservée. La vieille femme l'observa du coin de l'œil mais n'engagea aucune conversation. Sa maîtresse lui parlerait quand elle le souhaiterait. Doucement, elle continua de remuer une soupe du bout de la baguette. Narcissa secoua délicatement la tête, ses longs cheveux blonds caressant le bas de son dos. Un léger soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et elle demanda, à voix basse :

- Drago t'a-t-il dit ce qu'il faisait ?

La gouvernante suspendit son geste. Dos à Narcissa, elle ferma un court instant les paupières puis se retourna.

- Oui. Mais il m'a fait promettre de ne pas vous le répéter.

Narcissa étira un léger sourire, mi-amusé, mi-déçu.

- Tu réponds toujours ça.

- Parce que j'ai l'espoir que vous ne m'en demanderez pas plus.

Narcissa se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, visiblement en proie à une hésitation soudaine. Puis elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains jointes posées sur ses genoux. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire ça. Drago n'aimait pas qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires. Mais elle devait être certaine qu'il n'était pas _trop_ en danger.

- Je dois savoir, May. Il ne me dit plus rien. Je le croise à peine une fois par jour et son visage n'est qu'un masque de mépris et de supériorité. Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a confié.

- Il ne sera pas content.

Narcissa releva vivement la tête, ses yeux bleus transperçant la veille servante, comme réveillés par une soudaine vérité.

- Je suis encore sa mère et j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il fabrique. Si ça ne lui plait pas, tant pis pour lui, s'exclama t-elle d'une tonalité supérieure avec un air impérieux.

May se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et acquiesça doucement, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de sa maîtresse. Quant à Drago, il s'exaspérera devant son incapacité à tenir tête à sa mère, puis la colère passée, il lui confiera de nouvelles craintes. C'était toujours la même rengaine.

Alors que la vieille femme entrouvrait les lèvres pour révéler ce qu'elle était censée tenir secret, une autre voix, rauque et délicieuse la coupa dans son élan :

- Tu es incroyable.

D'un même geste énergique, les deux femmes se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la cuisine. Nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Drago les observait. Ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine trahissaient son humeur. Ses pupilles de glace profondément ancrées dans celles de sa mère, il tenta de lui faire comprendre à travers ce geste l'agacement qui lui parcourait le corps. Mais Narcissa ne réagit pas et se contenta de soutenir dignement le regard de son fils. Il se tourna alors vers May qui ne résista pas longtemps à l'envie de baisser les yeux et s'irrita :

- Toi aussi, tu es incroyable.

Le regard rivé vers le sol, la vieille femme se contenta d'hausser les épaules et se retourna vers les fourneaux sans toutefois relever les yeux vers Drago. Elle savait que la conversation qui se profilait à l'horizon ne la concernerait pas.

Narcissa ne quittait pas Drago du regard. Son fils. La moitié de sa chair. Il était beau. Plus beau qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'espérer. Mêlant dans ses traits cette beauté transcendante, ce délicieux orgueil, cette sublime insolence. Elle ne put empêcher ses lèvres de se fendre d'un petit sourire brillant de fierté. Il aurait pu être parfait. Vraiment. Mais son appartenance au très fermé cercle des fidèles lui empêchait d'atteindre cette place prestigieuse aux yeux de Narcissa.

A l'instar de son fils, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Le maître t'a confié une nouvelle mission, n'est-ce pas ? Siffla t-elle finalement, une pointe d'aversion perçant dans la voix.

Le jeune homme ne chercha pas à se défiler et approuva, impassible :

- Oui.

- De quelle nature ? Insista Narcissa, agacée par l'indolence de son fils.

Il hésita un millième de seconde, glissant son regard sur May qui s'était de nouveau affairée autour de sa soupe.

- De nature à prendre possession de Poudlard.

Les lèvres de Narcissa s'entrouvrirent sous le coup de la surprise, formant un délicat cercle. Drago haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Mais…Mais Bellatrix a échoué à cette même mission ! Bégaya t-elle, abasourdie. Comment t'en sors-tu ?

- Bien, mentit-il.

May suspendit un court instant ses gestes. C'était déconcertant, la manière dont le jeune Malefoy maniait l'art du mensonge. Honorable.

- Mais personne n'a réussi à y entrer depuis la bataille, non ? S'enquit-elle, l'angoisse faisant naître de légers trémolos dans sa voix.

- Non.

Cette fois-ci, la vieille dame se tourna légèrement. Mais Drago lui intima d'une œillade glaciale de s'occuper de sa soupe sans poser de questions. Elle obéit, quelque peu agacée.

- Narcissa ?

La voix, grave et puissante, résonna un court instant entre les murs épais de la cuisine. L'interpelée écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et souffla rapidement :

- Lucius !

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers la porte. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à disparaître elle murmura précipitamment dans le creux de l'oreille de son fils :

- N'oublie pas, Drago, ne les laisse pas faire de toi…

- Ce monstre auquel ils aspirent tant. Je sais, termina t-il froidement.

Avec un dernier regard, elle disparut, les jupons de sa robe volant derrière elle telles des vagues d'émeraude.

May ne perdit pas de temps. Elle se retourna presque simultanément vers Drago.

- C'est mal de mentir, monsieur Malefoy ! Le morigéna t-elle, un air féroce peint sur le visage.

- Et c'est mal de répéter ce que je te confie ! Répliqua le jeune homme, sarcastique.

La vieille femme se détendit imperceptiblement et reprit, plus doucement :

- Elle est inquiète…Elle vous aime beaucoup.

- Je sais.

May eut l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais ses lèvres restèrent solidement closes. Elle s'assura d'un rapide coup d'œil que sa soupe ne brûlait pas et lorsqu'elle reporta son regard sur Drago, il avait disparu. La vieille dame soupira doucement. Ils n'étaient définitivement pas sortis d'affaire.

* * *

**Tadam ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Désolée pour toutes celles qui pensaient que Drago trouverait Hermione dans son lit x) Compensation par les gants. Contentes ? =P Sinon Hermion n'est plus si seule que ça. C'est pas si mal, non ? Dobby is in liiiiiiife (je ne m'en remettrais jamais que JKR ait osé le tuer...Enfin non théoriquement c'est Bellatrix mais bon..)**

**Sinon j'adore May. Vous je sais pas, mais moi je l'aime ! C'est le genre de personnage qui repose mon esprit tordu x)**

**Breeees dites moi tout ! Critiques, compliments, je prends tout !**

**Bisou, Sonia**

**PS : Fanfiction est un mystère pour moi...Il marche vraiment correctement trois jours pas an !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonsoir !**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente de ce nouveau chapitre. J'avais écris un bon bout mais je le trouvais vraiment trop court pour le poster donc j'ai attendu d'en écrire un peu plus =)**

**Encore une fois, merci à toutes pour vos supers reviews qui ne cessent de m'encourager et à Delphine (Loufoca-Granger) qui a la patience de me corriger tout ça =)**

**Pour celles qui ont un petit trou de mémoire, je resitue très rapidement : Hermione est seule, l'Ordre la pensant morte. Elle trouve refuge dans Poudlard qui apparement refuse d'ouvrir ses portes à tout le monde. Elle y retrouve les elfes et les tableaux. Drago se voit attribuer une nouvelle mission : forcer les portes de Poudlard. Ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire, surtout quand il découvre que son ennemie jurée, elle, a réussi à pénétrer dans le château. Ron et Harry sont àa la chasse aux horcruxes. L'Ordre et leurs amis leur manque beaucoup et chaque jour est un peu plus difficile.**

**Quoi d'autre ? Huuummm...Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

_Chapitre 6 :_

Ses pieds foulaient le sol dans des petits pas précipités, battant la pierre glacée de la même façon que son cœur cognait contre ses côtes. Un violent point de coté heurtait son foie mais Hermione l'ignora superbement, ne prenant même pas la peine de ralentir. Rien n'était en mesure de gâcher ce bonheur nouveau qui irradiait son cœur. Cet espoir qu'elle pensait fugace et irréel tant il avait été attendu. L'Ordre était en vie. Elle n'en avait jamais douté mais son manque d'activités l'avait franchement ébranlée. Et le savoir à la tête de la _Gazette_, lui semblait être la meilleure nouvelle depuis des millénaires. Elle accéléra encore le pas et manqua de trébucher sur une aspérité du sol, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer au même rythme. Son nom résonna loin derrière mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Et ce n'est uniquement lorsque Dobby se matérialisa devant elle qu'elle consentit enfin à s'arrêter, les yeux ronds et le souffle court. L'elfe resta un moment silencieux, comme surpris par sa propre présence soudaine puis couina doucement, l'air apeuré :

- Miss Granger ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir ! C'est trop dangereux à l'extérieur ! Hermione Granger doit rester avec Dobby !

Hermione laissa malgré elle un ricanement s'échapper de sa gorge.

- Rester ici ? Alors que je sais enfin où se trouve l'Ordre ? C'est ridicule, Dobby.

Elle secoua doucement la tête et reprit plus calmement :

- Tu ne comprends pas. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici si je peux enfin retrouver mon camp, mes amis et ma vie.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Dobby d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et le poussa doucement pour libérer le passage. Elle ne tarda pas à reprendre un rythme rapide et à disparaître au pas de course à l'angle d'un mur. Les oreilles de l'elfe s'affaissèrent sur son crâne dégarni et il murmura, triste et décontenancé :

- Mais c'est trop dangereux…

Seulement voila, contrairement à ses habitudes, Hermione avait foncé tête baissée dans cette aventure sans en évaluer les difficultés et les obstacles qui l'attendaient. Et trois jours plus tard, elle n'avait toujours pas quitté le château, à sa plus grande exaspération.

- M'enfin, c'est pas vrai ! Pesta t-elle tout haut, il ne veut pas non plus planter sa tente tant qu'il y est ?

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil derrière la grande porte d'entrée entrouverte et donna un coup de pied rageur dans un vieux porte parapluie qui tomba lourdement dans un bruit métallique avant de rouler paresseusement sur quelques mètres.

- Il faut savoir être patiente, miss Granger, retentit une voix calme derrière elle.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, déjà au courant de la présence du personnage.

- Mais je suis patiente ! Ca fait trois jours que j'attends désespérément qu'il s'en aille ne serait-ce qu'une demi-minute ! Mais il ne bouge pas ! Pas d'un pouce, pas d'un millimètre ! Il reste là, planté toute la journée devant la grille à attendre que la réponse lui tombe du ciel ! Quel idiot. S'il avait pris la peine de lire l'_Histoire de Poudlard_, il n'en serait pas là. A croire que je suis la seule à m'être intéressée à ce bouquin…

Elle se passa vivement les deux mains dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et commença à marcher de long en large devant la porte, en proie à une véritable impatience, mêlant colère et agacement.

- Calmez vous, lui conseilla doucement le portrait.

La jeune femme fit volte face vers l'homme de peinture et rétorqua d'une voix forte :

- Mais je suis calme !

Elle dévisagea quelques secondes le buste de l'homme puis fronça les sourcils avant de demander avec une certaine impolitesse :

- Et puis d'abord, vous êtes qui, vous ? Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir déjà croisé.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant visiblement une réponse valable. Le personnage, plus flatté qu'on s'intéresse à lui que froissé par le ton abrupt de la jeune femme, se redressa dignement et porta la main droite à l'emplacement de son cœur.

- Sir Philibert Marmonton de Pigency, dit-il solennellement. Résidant habituellement dans le couloir nord de l'aile sud, cinquième étage, troisième tableau, mur de gauche.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et marmonna :

- Cette partie du château couvre habituellement les cours des Poufsouffles, j'y suis rarement allée.

Rapidement, elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'extérieur et poussa un nouveau soupir agacé.

- Toujours là ? S'enquit Philibert.

- Toujours là, grinça t-elle.

Recommençant son incessante ronde des cents pas, elle resta silencieuse quelques minutes, seul le bruit de ses semelles contre la pierre troublant la quiétude glaciale des lieux. Puis soudain, elle cessa toute activité et releva vivement la tête, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

- Bien. Je ne peux pas quitter le château car Malefoy s'évertue à rester devant. Je le soupçonne de partir la nuit mais je finis toujours par m'endormir avant…Donc je suis inutilement coincée ici tandis que lui est inutilement planté devant cette stupide grille. Parce quoi, soyons honnêtes, il n'est pas franchement efficace…Vrai ?

- Vrai, acquiesça la peinture en bon auditeur.

Enumérant chacun de ses propos sur ses doigts, une nouvelle lueur enthousiaste brillant au fond des prunelles, elle reprit :

- Il faut donc trouver un moyen de le faire partir, juste le temps que je sorte et transplane. Je pourrais très bien le faire quand il est là mais il ne mérite même pas que je risque ma peau. L'enjeu est trop important et mon but trop près.

- Vrai ! répéta joyeusement Philibert, visiblement emballé par l'agitation d'Hermione.

Elle claqua des doigts, suspendit un instant son index dans l'air et le pointa sur le portrait :

- Il me suffit juste de le faire déguerpir une petite minute et le tour est joué !

- Et vous pensez en être capable ? Avança doucement le tableau.

Hermione étira un petit sourire en coin.

- Un jeu d'enfant, affirma t-elle en lui dédiant un clin d'œil malicieux.

Même si les nuages semblaient avoir déversé tout leur soûl, l'air était glacial et fouettait douloureusement le visage d'Hermione. Elle ne s'en formalisa cependant pas et avança presque avec facilité dans l'épaisse poudreuse où ses genoux disparaissaient. Elle prit soin de réajuster ses gants (enfin, théoriquement ceux de Malefoy) et s'arrêta à quelques pas de la grille. Drago glissa rapidement son regard anthracite sur elle mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche et elle jugea bon d'en faire de même. Gracieusement, elle se laissa alors tomber à genoux dans la poudreuse et amena un tas de neige devant elle.

Intrigué par le retour d'Hermione, Drago n'en laissa toutefois rien paraître et se concentra sur la bulle invisible. Sous son poids, ses jambes flageolèrent légèrement. Il se força à bouger ses doigts de pieds engourdis et reporta ses pensées vers la protection. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il restait ainsi, debout dans la neige, à chercher une solution qui ne venait pas. Il avait très peu dormi ces derniers jours et les lourds cernes qui soulignaient son regard sombre en témoignaient. Il posa pour la millième fois sa paume sur le dôme. Peut-être existait-il un bouton ? Un mot de passe ? Un sort ? Il tourna imperceptiblement la tête en direction de Granger qui sifflotait doucement un air qui lui était inconnu. Sa solution était là. Devant lui. Dans la tête de cette sang-de-bourbe agaçante et rabat joie. Il suffisait qu'elle mette un pied dehors et le tour était joué. Il n'aurait aucune hésitation. Aucune pitié. Il la torturerait comme tous les autres jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue dans un dernier souffle son secret. Il sourit à cette intention alléchante. Puis, à la manière d'un éclair qui déchire le ciel, une pensée traversa son esprit. Il s'était retrouvé face à elle. Désarmée, qui plus est. Sans aucune stupide protection magique. Juste elle et lui. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il regretta plus que tout de l'avoir laissée partir ce jour là. Il se promit intérieurement que s'il en avait l'occasion, jamais plus il ne lui laisserait la vie sauve.

Un mouvement de la jeune femme le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Elle s'était levée et s'apprêtait à rouler dans la neige une minuscule boule, n'ayant visiblement pas conscience du danger qui la guettait à quelques mètres.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? Demanda t-il finalement, une pointe sarcastique perçant dans le son de sa voix.

- Ca se voit, non ? Répondit-elle sans un regard, roulant toujours la boule qui grossissait à vue d'œil.

Drago retira sa main de la paroi invisible et haussa un sourcil qui se perdit dans ses mèches rebelles.

- Excuse-moi de mettre en doute tes talents artistiques mais non, ça ne se voit pas.

Elle s'arrêta un court instant et releva la tête vers Malefoy. Ses cheveux fous lui cachaient la moitié du visage et Drago put distinguer à travers un rideau de mèches brunes la couleur soutenue dont se teintaient ses joues sous l'effort.

- Un bonhomme de neige.

- Pardon ?

- Je fais un bonhomme de neige, répéta t-elle en reprenant ses activités.

La boule atteignit rapidement une taille considérable et Hermione arrêta de la pousser, à bout de souffle. Elle entreprit alors d'en commencer une nouvelle, plus petite, qu'elle posa une fois terminée sur la première.

- Et évidemment, tu t'es sentie obligée de venir le faire ici ? C'est pas comme si tu avais tout le parc à ta disposition, reprit Drago, acide.

Elle se retourna vers lui, un sourire malicieux plissant ses lèvres rosées.

- Jaloux ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Menteur.

Il ne réagit pas à l'attaque mais ses yeux se voilèrent d'une teinte plus sombre. Hermione remarqua au même moment qu'il ne portait qu'un léger pull tissé probablement dans une matière noble qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Il était aisé de deviner ses muscles saillants qui partaient de sa taille svelte pour remonter jusqu'à ses épaules, plus larges. Cette constatation ne l'émoustilla pourtant pas et elle redescendit son regard le long de son bras gauche, s'attardant longuement sur son avant bras, dont la peau était recouverte par la manche jade.

De nombreuses rumeurs courraient dans les rues, tant sur l'Ordre que sur les mangemorts. Et la plus inquiétante concernant ces derniers était probablement celle qui racontait que les tatouages différaient selon leur propriétaire. Les moins proches de Voldemort n'en avaient généralement pas et ceux que le Lord considérait comme ses larbins les plus dévoués portaient une marque caractéristique, additionnelle à l'habituel et reconnu serpent dans la tête de mort.

Inconsciemment, Hermione avait cessé l'édification de son bonhomme de neige et s'était ostensiblement approchée de la grille.

Elle avait été stupide de croire qu'elle pourrait manipuler Malefoy. Elle devait sa survie à cette simple paroi invisible. Il ne partirait pas. Du moins pas tant qu'elle était là. Ce n'était pas une supposition. C'était une certitude. Et la jeune femme s'en voulu d'avoir pensé, dans un élan de folie, qu'elle pouvait se jouer de lui. Il était plus fort. Et même si elle ne savait pas ce qui se trouvait sous cette fichue manche, elle savait que les courtes conversations qu'elle avait récemment eues avec lui ne devaient leur existence qu'à cette bulle protectrice.

Perdue dans son abyssale réflexion, elle ne remarqua pas le sourire caustique que Malefoy avait esquissé lorsqu'il avait capté son regard. Il s'approcha au plus près du bouclier limpide et souffla cette question qui suintait la tentation et la corruption :

- Tu veux la voir ?

Le cœur d'Hermione sembla battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. Tellement vite que ses côtes commençaient à lui faire mal. Une douce chaleur, due à l'adrénaline remonta dans son estomac avant de parcourir en un temps record chaque artère de son corps. Et presque sans réfléchir, elle répondit d'une voix tremblante d'excitation et d'appréhension :

- Oui.

Alors, tout en plantant férocement son regard d'acier dans celui de la jeune femme, fuyant, il souleva sa manche. Sans grande surprise, le tatouage se découvrit. Il était là, sombre sur cette peau d'albâtre, ondulant sournoisement, symbolisant danger et damnation. Ne pouvant détacher son regard de cette immonde marque, Hermione constata rapidement que la rumeur n'en était visiblement pas une. Légèrement au-dessus du crâne, une enseigne qu'elle ne connaissait pas semblait dégager une aura plus maléfique que le reste du tatouage. Large d'environ un centimètre, elle représentait un dragon et la jeune femme s'interrogea sur sa signification. Était-il spécifique à Malefoy ou bien tous ceux qui bénéficiaient de cette reconnaissance particulière portaient le même dessin ?

Les pupilles toujours rivées sur le bras de son ennemi, elle prit soudainement conscience du danger qu'il représentait et frissonna à l'idée qu'il puisse pénétrer dans le château. Puis, une question qu'elle tâchait d'enfouir au plus profond de son esprit refit brutalement surface. Sans aucun signe avant coureur, elle força la barrière de ses lèvres et atteignit les oreilles de Drago dans un souffle terrifié :

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissée partir ? Tu aurais pu me tuer.

Il rabaissa sa manche alors qu'un léger sourire scindait ses lèvres.

- Les proies trop faciles ne sont pas les plus drôles. Mais je te promets, Granger, que la prochaine fois ce sera juste toi et moi.

Elle tressaillit à l'entente de cette macabre promesse et recula malgré elle d'un pas. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de ce château. Viendrait un jour où Malefoy trouverait la solution. Et ce jour là, elle devrait être loin. Avec l'Ordre.

Il ne mordrait pas à l'hameçon. Elle pouvait faire tous les bonhommes de neige du monde, essayer toutes les distractions possibles, elle savait, au fond, que ses tentatives étaient vaines. Son regard se posa alors sur la cape caractéristique de l'appartenance de Malefoy à l'autre camp qui gisait dans la neige, à quelques centimètres du portail. Sans doute avait-il eu trop chaud à un moment de la journée et avait été trop concentré sur Poudlard pour se préoccuper de la température. Elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne bougerait pas de là sans avoir trouvé la solution et elle resterait désespérément bloquée. Derrière sa propre cape, elle serra ses doigts sur sa baguette et déverrouilla le portail à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé. Malefoy ne se rendit compte de rien. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Tel un écho à ses pensées, une branche derrière les deux ennemis craqua sous le poids de la neige. La distraction parfaite. Elle leva les yeux au dessus de l'épaule de Drago et feinta la surprise en écarquillant les yeux. Habituellement incapable de proférer un mensonge correct sans être démasquée, elle doutait férocement de son talent d'actrice. Mais lorsque Malefoy se retourna vivement, elle sut que son plan avait marché. Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, elle se glissa rapidement de l'autre côté du portail, frôlant au passage Drago qui se retourna tout aussi vite, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Alors qu'il levait déjà sa baguette en direction de la jeune femme tétanisée, cette dernière, dans une dernière tentative désespérée, lança un sort d'attraction sur la masse sombre que formait la cape de Malefoy et disparut dans un craquement, la cape dans la main. Le sort du jeune homme transperça la neige un millième de secondes après, à l'endroit exact où se tenait Hermione.

Deux secondes. Deux minuscules secondes d'inattention et sa seule chance s'était envolée. Il poussa un cri de rage et cogna violemment contre la paroi invisible qui émit un bruit sourd. Les jointures de ses doigts craquèrent sordidement mais il n'esquissa même pas une grimace de douleur. Dans le lourd silence qui l'entourait, il inspira profondément. Où qu'elle soit partie, elle reviendrait, n'est-ce pas ? Et que cette ignoble vermine ne s'inquiète pas. Il serait là pour l'accueillir avec tous les hommages dont il savait faire preuve.

OOOO

La maison de la tante Muriel avait toujours été très bien rangée, avec des milliers de bibelots inutiles et vieillots posés délicatement à des endroits stratégiques. Mais cela remontait à bien longtemps. Ou du moins, aux années précédant l'arrivée tumultueuse de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce petit groupe de résistants imaginé et monté par Albus Dumbledore, devenu premier ennemi de Voldemort, était bien loin de ses débuts. Le petit groupe s'était transformé au fil des années en une immense armée, recrutant de vaillants soldats aux quatre coins du monde. Envoyant perpétuellement des membres en missions, il menait une active chasse aux mangemorts. Récemment, il s'était également emparé du siège de _la Gazette du sorcier_, le quotidien incontournable pour tous sorciers anglais qui se respectent. Et même si à première vue, cette victoire semblait de bonne augure, elle ne l'était surement pas pour Muriel qui voyait, impuissante, sa maison adorée se transformer en un gigantesque champ de bataille.

Pestant contre tous les maux de la Terre, la vieille femme se baissa furieusement et ramassa un bout de papier qui gisait sur le sol, parmi des centaines d'autres, manquant de se coincer les vertèbres. Fred et George, qui passaient par là, chacun portant une étrange paire de lunettes sur le bout du nez qu'ils ne quittaient plus depuis quelques jours, pouffèrent discrètement et d'un même mouvement appuyèrent sur un bouton ornant la monture de leur nouvelle invention. Ils ricanèrent une nouvelle fois sous l'œil sceptique de Ginny qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Elle descendit souplement les dernières marches de l'escalier dans lequel elle s'était arrêtée et s'approcha de ses frères :

- Bon alors ? Vous allez me dire ce que ce c'est que ces lunettes que vous ne quittez plus et avec lesquelles vous vous bidonnez comme des baleines toute la journée ?

Les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches, elle ressemblait en tous points à Molly. D'une même voix les jumeaux protestèrent :

- On ne se bidonne pas comme des baleines ! Nous ne faisons que nous amuser des situations de la vie quotidienne.

La rouquine haussa un sourcil.

- Traduction ?

En guise de réponse, Fred ôta ses propres lunettes et les posa sur le nez de sa sœur. Il appuya une nouvelle fois sur le bouton et laissa la magie opérer. Ginny, bouche bée, s'observa descendre les marches, venir vers ses frères, remuer les lèvres d'une manière sérieuse et agacée et attendre une réponse valable dans une pose qui lui rappelait étrangement sa mère. Elle retira vivement les lunettes et interrogea du regard les jumeaux.

- Ca, ma chère Ginny, ce sont des lunettes répétitives ! S'exclama joyeusement George en brandissant sa propre paire au dessus de sa tête.

- Il suffit que tu appuies sur le bouton ici, sur le côté, pour revoir une scène, renchérit Fred.

- On s'est inspiré des lunettes distribuées lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, il y a trois ans.

- Mais on a prit soin d'ajouter notre touche personnelle.

Fred fit un clin d'œil à George qui désigna deux minuscules filaments qui pendouillaient sur chacune des branches.

- Tu t'enfonces ça dans les oreilles et tu as le son en plus ! Conclut George avec un large sourire.

Dépitée par cet évident manque de maturité, la jeune femme secoua la tête puis tourna les talons. Seulement, elle ne prit pas garde aux centaines de feuilles qui jonchaient le sol et glissa sur plusieurs centimètres avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le parquet encombré. Elle jura longuement et le temps qu'elle se relève, Fred et George avaient déjà appuyé deux fois sur le bouton de leurs lunettes, tous deux pris d'une incontrôlable crise de fou rire. Vexée, la rouquine s'éloigna et alla à la rencontre de Luna qui était plantée au milieu du couloir, le regard vague et lointain.

- Non mais franchement ! Tu as vu ça ? Le sol est recouvert de parchemins de la cave au grenier ! Rappelle moi qui a eu la bonne idée d'installer la _Gazette_ ici ? Parce qu'il faut lui dire que son idée est idiote, voila !

Au même moment, Lupin doubla au pas de course les deux jeunes femmes, le teint plus blême que jamais et s'engouffra dans une pièce un peu plus loin. Shacklebolt, qui le suivait de près, s'arrêta au niveau de Luna et Ginny, dont le visage s'était emprunt d'un air grave et inquiet.

- C'est moi-même qui ai eu l'idée de transférer la Gazette ici. Editer sur le Chemin Traverse n'aurait été qu'une grosse erreur. Nous étions trop atteignables.

L'homme eut à peine le temps de finir son explication qu'un cri horriblement strident et déchirant parvint de la même pièce dans laquelle Lupin avait disparu. Ginny ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la dernière phrase de Kingsley et demanda, son cœur battant à un rythme effréné :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Il y a eu une attaque ? Demanda t-elle, la voix tremblante.

La réponse ne vint toutefois pas de Shacklebolt. Ce fut une voix tout à fait différente de la sienne qui lui répondit. Une voix lointaine et détachée.

- Une attaque ? Oh non. C'est juste Tonk qui accouche, articula distraitement Luna, la tête levée vers le plafond, visiblement plus intéressée par les striures qui ornaient le plâtre au dessus de sa tête que par le bébé à venir.

Fred et George qui n'avaient rien loupé de l'échange, s'approchèrent à grand pas du petit groupe, ôtèrent leurs lunettes et s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix :

- Il était temps !

OOOO

Les deux silhouettes noires qui se découpaient devant Gringotts tranchaient avec le marbre blanc qui constituait les fondations de l'immeuble. L'une plus grande que l'autre, elles ne semblaient pas être affolées par la froideur nouvelle qui habitait le Chemin de Traverse. D'une démarche lente et paisible, elles s'éloignaient tranquillement de la banque. L'attention de la plus petite silhouette fut attirée par un objet au sol. Elle se pencha, le ramassa et le fourra dans sa longue cape noire. Puis, sans se concerter, d'un commun accord tacite, les deux formes sombres transplanèrent presque sans bruit.

Lorsque Ron se matérialisa devant la tente qui ne payait pas de mine, il retira la large capuche qui lui cachait le visage et laissa exploser sa joie :

- On l'a eu ! On l'a eu, Harry ! On est des génies ! Merlin existe et il nous aime ! Regarde-nous ! On n'a pas eu un seul souci !

Il entama une petite danse tout à fait ridicule qui fit rire Harry, apparu en même temps que lui. L'Elu rabattit à son tour la capuche et sortit de sous sa cape une petite coupe dorée frappée du blason d'Helga Poufsouffle. Il la fit lentement tourner entre ses doigts, se délectant de la sensation du métal froid glissant sous sa paume. Oui. Ils avaient réussi, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître. Harry inspira profondément, constatant pour la première fois que la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge depuis si longtemps semblait avoir disparue. Il se sentait bien. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour partager cette nouvelle sérénité avec Ginny. Mais c'était impossible. Parce qu'il était ici, perdu au milieu de nulle part et elle était là-bas, entourée de sa famille et de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ron entra dans la tente et il le suivit, le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres, retrouvant un semblant d'espoir inespéré. Alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur une chaise en bois, Ron avait déjà sorti une vieille bouteille poussiéreuse et deux verres tout aussi peu reluisants.

- Ca vaut bien une bouteille de whisky pur feu ! Je la gardais pour une occasion importante et je crois que le moment est vraiment approprié !

Ron cogna son verre plein contre celui d'Harry et avala le liquide ambré d'une traite, savourant cette douce sensation de chaleur qui gagnait sa gorge. Harry l'imita, contaminé par la bonne humeur de son ami. Puis, prenant pleinement conscience de leur réussite, il répéta dans un murmure :

- On a réussi. On a trouvé un nouvel horcruxe.

- Plus que deux, Harry. On trouve le moyen de rentrer dans Poudlard et Tu-Sais-Qui peut déjà creuser sa tombe !

Il ingurgita un nouveau verre qui lui teinta les joues de rouge puis ajouta, les sourcils froncés :

- Enfin, il faudrait d'abord les détruire. Tu te rappelles, Hermione nous avait dit que…

Mais il suspendit sa phrase à l'énoncé du prénom de sa meilleure amie, recevant en pleine face des souvenirs qu'il avait tâché d'oublier. Harry posa son verre sur la surface grasse de la table et termina pour Ron :

- Qu'il nous faut l'épée de Gryffondor ou du venin de basilic. Et l'un comme l'autre se trouvent à Poudlard. En d'autres termes, je ne sais pas qui de nous ou de Voldemort doit creuser sa tombe le premier.

Ron esquissa un léger sourire mais garda la tête basse, le regard rivé sur ses mains sales. Toute sa bonne humeur nouvellement acquise s'était envolée en un claquement de doigts. Non. Ils n'avaient pas réussi. Pas encore, du moins. Le chemin était encore long et Hermione n'était plus là pour les aider à surmonter les moments trop difficiles. Ils étaient seuls. Seuls et trop jeunes dans cette guerre qui finalement ne leur appartenait pas. Distraitement, il tenta d'enlever la crasse qui s'accumulait sous ses ongles en une matière noirâtre mais abandonna bien vite cette idée et emboita ses paumes calleuses l'une dans l'autre. Enfin, il articula avec une amertume nouvelle :

- Ouais. On est mal barrés. Et puis avec tes recommandations de super héros, l'Ordre aussi est mal barré. Quand on va rentrer, ils vont forcément nous demander ce qu'on fabriquait et comme seule réponse on leur étalera trois breloques sous le nez en leur expliquant que pour tuer Tu-Sais-Qui, il faut les détruire et que pour le détruire, il faut rentrer dans Poudlard qui, pour une raison que nous ignorons tous, refuse de laisser entrer quiconque !

Harry resta silencieux, peu désireux de se lancer dans une dispute qui serait aussi inutile qu'épuisante. Ron était contrarié. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait et Harry avait fini par le comprendre. Le manque de nourriture, de confort et d'espoir avait visiblement eu raison du rouquin.

Comme s'il n'avait rien entendu de ce que Ron venait de dire, Harry tira de sa poche un exemplaire tâché et froissé de la Gazette qu'il avait ramassé quelques minutes plus tôt sur le Chemin de Traverse. S'il ne pouvait plus compter sur le soutien de Ron pour l'instant, autant s'informer sur les dernières inepties des mangemorts.

- Elle date de quand ? S'enquit Ron dans un grognement.

- Trois jours.

Le rouquin se redressa sur sa chaise et demanda, toujours sur le même ton :

- Des morts ?

Harry se retint de lever au ciel. Bien sur qu'il y avait des morts. Tous les jours, à chaque minute passée mourrait un innocent sous la baguette des mangemorts. Et puis la Gazette n'était plus fiable. Elle n'était plus qu'un simple fil conducteur, annonçant quelques rares fois des évènements plus ou moins véridiques. Mais comprenant le besoin vital de Ron de recevoir des nouvelles, aussi fausses soient-elles, Harry commença à feuilleter les pages. Pourtant, un petit cadre en bas de chaque feuillet attira rapidement l'attention du jeune homme. Et lorsqu'il lut les quelques mots qu'il contenait, son cœur rata battement.

Le teint blafard, les yeux papillonnants, il releva lentement sa tête en direction de son ami qui attendait avec un certain empressement une réponse à sa question. Ron s'attendait à tout. Il se préparait chaque jour à apprendre la mort d'un proche. Ils étaient en temps de guerre. Tout était possible. Oui, Ron s'attendait à tout, excepté peut-être la réponse que lui donna Harry :

- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on rentre au quartier général, Ron.

OOOO

Une légère bise soufflait entre les rues du Chemin de Traverse, soulevant un petit nuage de poussière et quelques parchemins, tous promettant des sommes faramineuses à la capture de l'individu qu'ils dénonçaient. Les bourrasques s'infiltraient dans les moindres recoins, semblant chercher une vie qui n'existait pas. Qui n'existait plus. La rue sorcière était morte en même temps que la guerre avait repris, plus meurtrière et sanglante que jamais. La dernière boutique qui paraissait inébranlable face aux mangemorts avait fermé ses portes trois mois auparavant, condamnant l'âme du Chemin du Traverse en emportant dans la valise de ses propriétaires aux cheveux flamboyants les derniers espoirs d'un monde en paix. Quelques maisons que l'on soupçonnait encore habitées, logeaient des familles terrorisées, en attente de leur sentence. Dans cette rue nue et froide, ne restaient que des cadavres d'objets et d'effroyables traces écarlates, témoins d'horreurs passées. Une odeur de mort et de peur avait imprégné l'air, le rendant presque irrespirable. Et parmi tous ces décombres aux aspects lugubres, unique être aux alentours, un chat parcourait prudemment les rues. Il ne semblait pas se soucier de la terreur qui régnait dans l'air ambiant et s'assit sur un rebord de fenêtre. Il entreprenait une toilette digne de ce nom lorsque qu'un craquement brisa le lourd silence qui planait entre les murs de pierre. Le félin ne broncha pas mais observa avec un certain intérêt le nouveau venu. L'homme, caché par une longue cape noire surmontée d'une large capuche plongeant entièrement son visage dans l'ombre, resta immobile quelques secondes, à la manière de quelqu'un s'assurant être seul. Puis il esquissa un pas vers un imposant bâtiment dont l'enseigne brisée annonçait autrefois _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Le chat sauta souplement de son observatoire et suivit à distance le mangemort. Il n'était franchement pas grand et sa silhouette semblait particulièrement frêle. Ses pas s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait du bâtiment déserté. Sa respiration, heurtée et précipitée, trahissait une certaine peur. Obnubilé par le siège du journal, il ne prit pas garde aux divers obstacles encombrant le chemin et trébucha brusquement. Il se rattrapa de justesse mais sa capuche avait glissé, dévoilant un visage pour le moins inattendu. Un visage de femme. Le visage d'Hermione Granger. Sa bouche ourlée de fines lèvres s'entrouvrit sur le coup de la surprise et ses yeux chauds s'exorbitèrent d'horreur. D'un geste vif, elle rabattit la capuche sur sa tête, son cœur cognant contre ses côtes tel un prisonnier priant pour sortir de sa prison. Elle jeta de nombreux regards frénétiques autour d'elle, s'attendant chaque seconde à entendre un ricanement dans son dos, froid et cruel. Ce ricanement qu'elle avait à de nombreuses reprises entendu sur les champs de bataille et qui lui glaçait le sang à chaque fois. Ce ricanement rauque et dépravé du mangemort qui s'apprête à tuer sa victime. Mais seul le silence semblait avoir été témoin de son faux pas et la jeune femme se ressaisit doucement. D'une démarche toutefois moins précipitée, elle s'avança jusqu'à l'immeuble convoité. Sa peur céda lentement place à l'excitation qui gonflait la poitrine d'Hermione quelques heures plus tôt. L'Ordre devait se trouver ici. Elle allait enfin retrouver les siens. Ses amis. Son camp. Sa place. Un sourire captura ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'elle assimilait ces informations. Mais il se fana presque aussitôt. La porte de verre qui marquait l'entrée du bâtiment était brisée et le vent qui s'engouffrait entre les châssis de fer semblait murmurer des paroles dans une langue inconnue. La gorge sèche, la jeune femme poussa tout de même l'encadrement qui n'émit aucune résistance. Le hall, à l'instar du Chemin de Traverse, était vide et incroyablement désordonné. Les restes évident d'un champ de bataille passé. Une bataille dont il ne devait rester que quelques cadavres qui lui étaient inconnus. Hermione s'avança prudemment entre les décombres, son nouvel espoir s'effaçant un peu plus à chacun de ses pas. Difficilement, elle ravala ses larmes, véritables traitresses.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. L'Ordre n'était pas là. Il avait peut-être repris la _Gazette_, mais ne s'était pas établi dans ses quartiers. Dans un dernier regain illusoire, elle leva sa baguette et murmura, presque suppliante :

- Hominum Revelio.

Mais il ne se passa rien. Absolument rien. A l'exception du cœur de la jeune femme qui se marqua d'une nouvelle balafre, encore plus douloureuse que les précédentes. Elle était seule, encore. Mais elle ne devait pas baisser les bras. Pas maintenant. Se lamenter ne servait à rien. Son cœur n'en serait pas plus soulagé et sa poitrine en resterait tout aussi lourde. Il n'y avait pas de solution. Pas de remède pour apaiser cette solitude qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Il n'y avait rien. Uniquement ce silence, assourdissant par sa présence constante.

Alors, telle une vieille manie difficile à effacer de ses habitudes, Hermione glissa le bout de ses doigts glacés contre la base de son cou, nu. Elle frissonna à ce contact, regrettant une ancienne présence. Lui aussi avait disparu, en même temps que tout le reste. Son pendentif. Celui que sa mère lui avait offert bien des années auparavant, lui rappelant sans cesse que sa famille était avec elle, quoi qu'il advienne. La jeune femme secoua vigoureusement la tête, balayant ce souvenir de son esprit. Il était trop douloureux. Soudainement consciente qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici, Hermione transplana alors vers une destination dont elle-même n'était pas certaine.

Et s'il y a réellement une chose dont elle ignorait l'existence, c'était bien la présence d'une tierce personne.

Dans une ruelle, à quelques pas de là, le même chat tigré qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène et dont les yeux perçants étaient entourés par d'étranges rectangles se métamorphosa pour prendre l'apparence de Minerva McGonagall. La vieille femme, réputée pour sa sagesse, son impassibilité et son austérité semblait pourtant plus vulnérable et fatiguée que jamais. Le teint blafard, elle s'adossa contre le mur pour garder un semblant d'équilibre et porta une main tremblante à son front moite. C'était impossible. Hermione Granger était morte. Elle avait été tuée deux mois et demi auparavant par des mangemorts. Elle ne pouvait pas s'être trouvée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les morts ne ressuscitaient pas. Et plus improbable encore, pourquoi portait-elle une cape de mangemort ?

Sous le choc de cette découverte pour le moins inattendue, l'ancien professeur de métamorphose transplana à son tour et se matérialisa devant la maison de Muriel. Il n'était pas sur de rester dehors en ces temps obscurs et les jambes flageolantes, elle pénétra dans la respectable demeure. Une respectable demeure qui était devenu un véritable capharnaüm en l'espace de quelques heures. Des dizaines de machines ensorcelées imprimaient des centaines de pages qui s'empilaient dans tous les coins de la maison. Le bruit des rouages résonnait jusque dans les étages, obligeant quiconque voulait prendre la parole à hausser la voix. Et au milieu de cet incroyable fouillis, par-dessus cette cacophonie assourdissante, un cri. Long, douloureux, unique et interminable. Puis plus rien. Alarmée, Minerva se hâta vers le salon, tout aussi encombré que le reste de la maison. Elle fut soulagée d'y trouver Hagrid, avachi dans un fauteuil visiblement trop étroit pour son postérieur proéminent. Un verre à l'aspect douteux dans la main, le géant fixait d'un œil torve le feu ronronnant joyeusement dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Avec des petits pas pressés, elle s'approcha de lui. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le questionner, il la devança, sans détourner le regard pour autant :

- Un bébé, Minerva. Maintenant, en pleine guerre ! Mais je lui ai dit à Remus, je lui ai dit moi ! Son petit, à lui et Tonks, il pourra compter sur moi ! Je le protégerais des mangemorts et je lui expliquerais tout sur les dragons ! Il pourra compter sur moi ! Répéta t-il en haussant la voix.

La vieille femme haussa un sourcil. Neville Londubat, assis à quelques mètres de là, avec pour seule distraction un volumineux grimoire sur les plantes du Pérou, l'informa d'une voix timide :

- Tonks est en train d'accoucher, professeur.

McGonagall hocha vigoureusement la tête, soulagée. Au même moment, les jumeaux Weasley, suivis de Ginny et de Kingsley Shacklebolt pénétrèrent dans le salon. Le visage de ce dernier s'assombrit aussitôt qu'il remarqua la présence de Minerva. Elle n'était pas censée revenir avant la tombée de la nuit sauf s'il y avait une urgence. Ses traits avaient troqués leur sévérité habituelle contre une angoisse peu dissimulée, ce qui alarma d'autant plus Kingsley. D'un signe de la tête, il lui indiqua un coin isolé du salon et elle l'y suivit immédiatement.

- Que se passe t-il, Minerva ? S'enquit-il dans un murmure profond.

- Il faut réunir l'Ordre pour une réunion d'urgence, Kingsley, se contenta t-elle de répondre sur le même ton.

Comprenant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus, l'homme hocha gravement la tête et jeta un coup d'œil vers le petit groupe qui s'était formé autour des fauteuils de la tante Muriel. Ginny essayait sans grande conviction d'arracher le verre de la solide poigne d'Hagrid tout en lançant des regards interrogateurs dans leur direction. Fred et George avaient ôté leurs étranges paires de lunettes et nettoyaient soigneusement leurs verres avec un coin de leur pull. Neville s'était replongé dans son livre mais ne cessait de surveiller du coin de l'œil l'entrée du salon, comme s'il attendait la venue d'une personne en particulier. Lorsque Luna pénétra à son tour dans la pièce, les joues du jeune homme s'empourprèrent et il ne leva étrangement plus la tête de son bouquin.

Shacklebolt reporta son attention sur Minerva et soupira doucement :

- Très bien. Je me charge de réunir les membres de l'Ordre. Ils devraient tous être là d'ici une vingtaine de minutes.

Minerva n'ajouta rien mais ses pupilles brillaient d'une étrange lueur.

Ginny Weasley, comme toutes les personnes issues de sa génération, avait grandi trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Elle avait été, malgré elle, plongée au centre d'une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne. Emportée dans une vaillante armée de soldats courageux dont elle ne faisait pourtant pas partie. Au milieu de savants plans dont elle ne connaissait aucun détail. En permanence coincée entre deux mondes qu'elle différenciait de moins en moins bien. Le monde du rêve et le monde de la réalité. Elle voulait étudier mais n'apprenait que des méthodes de combat. Elle voulait être heureuse et devait se satisfaire d'être en vie. Elle voulait aimer un preux chevalier et aimait un héros de guerre. Tout se mêlait, s'entortillait. Tout n'était que confusion dans sa tête qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Et au centre de ce nœud de pensées, un mot. Un nom. _Harry_. Sans cesse dans son esprit, le fantôme de celui qu'elle aimait ne la quittait jamais. Occupant ses rêves, distrayant ses journées, il la suivait partout telle une promesse qui tardait à se réaliser. _Où es-tu ? Penses-tu à moi autant que je pense à toi ? Quand reviens-tu ? Sais- tu à quel point tu me manques ? Te reverrai-je un jour ? Reviens, Harry. Reviens-moi. Je passe ma vie à t'attendre et les rares fois où tu réapparais semblent toujours être plus courtes. Je ne changerais pourtant rien. Parce que ces rares fois restent les meilleurs moments de mon existence. _

Et toutes ces questions ne restaient que des lettres sans réponses.

Kingsley et McGonagall venaient de s'éloigner et arboraient cet air grave que Ginny détestait tant. Quelque chose venait de se passer. Surement grave, au regard du teint pâle de son professeur. La jeune fille pria pour que rien ne soit arrivé à Harry. Son égoïsme la frappa à peine. Elle en était déjà consciente. Elle aurait du s'inquiéter pour Ron qui l'accompagnait, pour Charlie, son autre frère parti en mission et pour tous les membres de l'Ordre qui chaque jours risquaient leur vie en sortant de cette maison. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Il n'y avait qu'Harry. Harry et ses soucis.

Shacklebolt revint vers eux, les sourcils froncés. Il croisa rapidement le regard de la rouquine mais secoua la tête, la dissuadant ainsi de poser toute question. Il se contenta juste de lui demander à voix basse, sans une seule explication :

- Peux-tu faire le tour de la maison et dire à tous les membres qu'une réunion d'urgence aura lieu dans la cuisine ? Je vais essayer de contacter Severus.

Ginny tiqua à l'entente du nom de son ancien professeur de potion mais n'ajouta rien. Même s'il avait regagné la confiance de l'Ordre du Phénix par une argumentation dont elle ignorait le déroulement après le meurtre de Dumbledore, elle s'était interdit de le considérer comme un des leurs. Alors, elle se contenta de se lever et d'exécuter les ordres, en bon petit soldat qu'elle était.

OOOO

- Minerva, es-tu sure que…Commença Molly, des accents inquiets transperçant dans le son de sa voix.

L'interpelée soupira doucement et planta son regard sévère dans celui de la matriarche.

- Oui, Molly. Ce que j'ai à dire concerne tout le monde. Y compris les plus jeunes.

Molly abdiqua mais les traits soucieux qui marquaient son front témoignaient de son incertitude. Arthur passa un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules mais elle ne put s'empêcher de glisser un regard incertain sur Ginny, Fred et George, alignés contre le mur, attendant avec une certaine excitation le début de l'unique réunion à laquelle ils avaient jamais été conviés.

Ils étaient tous là, entassés dans la minuscule cuisine surchauffée. Certains coincés sur des chaises autour de la table, d'autres debout, les bras gravement croisés sur leur poitrine. Le silence était devenu maître, porteur d'inquiétudes et de peurs muettes.

Des bruits de pas, lourds et précipités retentirent alors, devenant de plus en plus distincts, trahissant l'arrivée de nouveaux convives. Puis Kingsley et Severus pénétrèrent dans la pièce bondée, les traits tirés et le visage grave. Certains grimacèrent à la vue de Rogue mais personne ne pipa mot. Minerva se leva, échangea un regard entendu avec Shacklebolt et se racla doucement la gorge.

- Tout d'abord, merci à tous d'avoir répondu présent aussi rapidement. Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont dans des positions difficiles pour le compte de l'Ordre et que participer aux réunions d'urgence est compliqué.

La vieille femme s'interrompit quelques secondes puis ôta ses lunettes avant de reprendre.

- Il serait inutile de tourner autour du pot donc je vais directement en venir aux faits.

Elle suspendit sa phrase une nouvelle fois et glissa un regard indéchiffrable sur les plus jeunes, pendus à ses lèvres. Enfin, elle inspira profondément puis lâcha soudainement :

- Hermione Granger est vivante.

L'incompréhension fut totale dans la salle et alors que certains entrouvraient déjà les lèvres pour laisser passer une exclamation de surprise, deux voix à l'unisson retentirent, plus distinctes que toutes les autres, depuis l'entrée de la cuisine :

- Quoi ?

D'un même mouvement, toute l'assemblée se retourna alors pour constater qu'Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley étaient de retour parmi eux.

* * *

**Voila ! Bon je suppose que vous restez sur pas mal d'interrogations, notament concernant Gringotts. Harry et Ron nous raconteront leur histoire dans le prochain chapitre =)**

**J'espère toutefois que ce nouveau chapitre que j'ai ramé à écrire vous a quand même plu ! Et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;)**

**Euh...Je suis pas très inspirée ce soir mais si vous avez des questions, je me ferais une joie d'y répondre !**

**Merci de continuer à me lire !**

**Bisou, Sonia. **


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonsoir !**

**Je poste enfin ce chapitre. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il verrait jamais le jour celui-la x) Vous pouvez remercier Adele qui m'a rendu mon inspiration. Elle a bien fait de sortir son album maintenant...Je carbure à la musique, c'est terrible !**

****

Et merci aussi à Delphine (Loufoca-Granger) qui, oui, a l'incroyable chance de lire le chapitre avant tout le monde =P  
On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre ;)

Et surtout merci à vous pour vos reviews qui me toujours immensément plaisir !

Enjoy !

* * *

_Chapitre 7 :_

Drago hâta le pas en direction des cuisines. Il ne resterait pas. Il se contenterait d'emporter de quoi faire taire son estomac contestataire puis il retournerait à Poudlard. Il ne devait pas manquer le retour de Granger. Il ne _pouvait_ pas. Pas deux fois.

La cuisine était sombre et déserte mais une délicieuse odeur flottait toujours dans l'air imprégné. D'un pas certain et décidé, il se dirigea vers un des nombreux plans de travail et s'empara d'une assiette soigneusement recouverte d'un film plastique. Parfait. May avait encore pensé à lui. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître le plat. Inutile de s'attarder ici. Il mangerait sur place. Sans hésiter une minute supplémentaire, il remonta le couloir et déboucha sur le hall désert. Un coup d'œil à la lourde horloge qui régnait en maitre sur les lieux lui indiqua une heure avancée de la nuit. Ou prématurée de la matinée. C'était mieux ainsi de toute façon. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'entretenir avec qui que ce soit. Granger ne l'attendrait pas. Agilement, il se dirigea vers la lourde porte d'entrée, prêt à passer une nouvelle nuit sans sommeil.

Rien n'indiquait une présence quelconque et Drago n'aurait du croiser personne à cette heure de la nuit. Non, personne. Et même si telle aurait été le cas, il ne se serait pas embarrassé de politesses inutiles. Pourtant, lorsque la voix familière retentit dans son dos, il n'eut pour seul choix que de s'arrêter, stupéfait.

- Les petites natures de ton genre ne sont pas supposées dormir à cette heure-ci ? Je croyais tes huit heures de sommeil indispensables pour que ton minois d'apollon reste transcendant.

Drago fit brusquement volte face. Assez rapidement pour voir Pansy Parkinson descendre les dernières marches de l'imposant escalier principal. Encore vêtue d'une lourde cape de voyage, un large sourire malicieux étirait ses lèvres pulpeuses et écarlates. Elle s'approcha d'un pas léger et détailla consciencieusement Drago avant de constater, une moue déçue déformant son visage :

- Mais tu m'as menti. Malgré ces horribles cernes qui tombent jusqu'à tes pieds tu ferais chavirer le cœur de la plus difficile des femmes. Et puis ce n'est pas nouveau, je me fais toujours avoir avec toi.

Drago pouffa doucement avant de serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras, laquelle s'y blottit volontiers. Après quelques secondes d'étreinte silencieuse, il se décolla doucement d'elle. Elle n'avait pas changé après ces cinq mois d'absence. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses coupés dans un carré aguicheur encadraient à la perfection son visage aux traits fins et à la peau pâle. Tout en elle était identique. Cette bouche rouge et charnue, incarnation même de la tentation. Ces grands yeux sombres et énigmatiques, éternellement plissés en un regard ravageur. Et ces pommettes qui rehaussaient ses joues, brisant selon ses expressions l'image de femme fatale qu'elle s'évertuait à montrer.

Merlin qu'elle lui avait manqué ! Elle avait disparu du jour au lendemain durant l'été, ne laissant pour seule explication qu'une vague lettre, l'informant de son départ, à elle et Blaise Zabini, pour une mission de la plus haute importance. Ce souvenir interpella Drago qui fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

- Où est Blaise ? Il n'était pas censé convaincre les vampires avec toi ?

Etonnamment, un large sourire étira les lèvres de Pansy.

- Il n'est pas encore revenu ? Quel idiot ! Je savais que je terminerais avant lui ! Les femmes sont et seront toujours plus douées que les hommes. C'est une évidence. Rappelle moi quand il revient qu'il me doit cent gallions.

Drago croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sceptique. Pansy expliqua :

- Les vampires vivent en bandes aux quatre coins du monde et convaincre un groupe de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne signifie pas convaincre tous les vampires de la Terre. Ainsi, nous devions nous rendre dans chaque tribu connue. Ca aurait pris beaucoup trop de temps d'y aller à deux. Nous nous sommes donc séparés. Je me suis chargée de l'Amérique et de l'Europe et lui du reste.

Drago fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils et objecta :

- Il a un continent de plus que toi. Normal que tu rentres avant, non ?

Tout sourire s'effaça du visage de Pansy et froissée, elle donna un coup dans les côtes du jeune homme.

- Il n'y a presque aucune tribu en Océanie et en Afrique. Je me suis tapée tout le sale boulot, grogna t-elle entre ses dents.

Drago secoua la tête, visiblement amusé par le soudain retournement de situation. Mais Pansy se chargea rapidement de faire disparaître la légèreté qui avait emplie les lieux.

- Et comment va ta mère ? Travers a cessé de lui tourner autour ?

Le regard du jeune homme se voila d'une sombre teinte et ses maxillaires se contractèrent dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Drago répondit, à la fois évasif et menaçant :

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'approchera à nouveau d'elle.

Pansy le détailla d'un regard indéfinissable puis lâcha, d'un ton qu'elle voulait détaché, trahi par la lueur curieuse brillant au fond de ses prunelles :

- Je n'en doute pas.

Elle laissa un léger silence imprégner les lieux puis reprit, retenant difficilement des tremblements d'excitation :

- Tu sais comment sont les rumeurs, Drago. Aucune frontière ne les arrête. Elles sont capables de traverser des milliers de lèvres, d'être traduites en d'innombrables langues, de voyager à la vitesse de la lumière sans perdre ne serait-ce qu'un seul détail en chemin. Elles m'ont permis de rester informée sur le déroulement de la guerre mais n'ont jamais été que des incertitudes. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses dont je ne suis même pas certaine de la moitié d'entre elles.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et continua sous l'œil attentif de Drago qui attendait patiemment qu'elle pose cette question qui lui brulait les lèvres, se délectant de son hésitation évidente.

- Il y a un peu plus de deux mois, j'ai rencontré au Brésil un sorcier au service des mangemorts. Il m'a informé qu'une importante bataille avait éclatée à Poudlard et que depuis, on racontait qu'un certain Drago Malefoy avait été gratifié de la marque suprême. C'est vrai ? Souffla t-elle finalement, avide de connaître enfin la réponse à cette interrogation qui ne cessait de tarauder son esprit.

Drago étira un léger sourire en coin et souleva en guise de réponse sa manche. Pansy se pencha doucement sur l'avant bras et observa longuement le dragon qui ondulait lentement sur la peau claire. Enfin, elle se redressa et lâcha, tentant de ne pas paraître impressionnée :

- Un dragon ? T'aurais pu trouver autre chose…C'est légèrement macho et narcissique.

Drago ne répondit pas et elle continua plus sérieusement, les yeux pétillants d'une envie criante :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour mériter ça ? C'est incroyable ! Quand je suis partie tu n'étais pas vraiment le préféré du Maître…

Il ignora la dernière remarque et inspira profondément, prêt à conter à son amie le récit de sa montée dans les hauts rangs de Voldemort.

- Un mois après que tu sois partie, le Maître m'a chargé d'une mission.

Il aurait du continuer. Raconter cette histoire qui faisait à présent de lui un des sorciers les plus influents du monde. Il aurait du détailler cette nuit qui l'avait transformé en un être redouté et respecté. Mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, il s'interrompit brusquement à la prononciation de ce mot. _Mission_. Le visage de Granger lui apparut alors nettement en tête. Il glissa un regard vif vers la grosse horloge. Ca faisait trop longtemps, bien trop longtemps qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Elle avait largement eu le temps de regagner le château désormais.

Le jeune homme chancela sous le coup de cette révélation et sans un mot sortit du manoir, Pansy à sa suite, lui criant son incompréhension et son inquiétude. Mais il ne pipa mot et disparut quand il le put dans un craquement sonore.

Et il comprit qu'il était trop tard lorsqu'il remarqua l'ombre qui remontait lentement l'allée jusqu'au château. Il avait une nouvelle fois échoué.

OOOO

Il était revenu. Comme ça. En un claquement de doigts. Il était réapparu dans sa vie sans même prendre la peine de la prévenir. Il était juste là. Devant elle. Le visage émacié et la mine grave, évitant son regard. Il était revenu. A la manière d'une comète qui frôle la Terre une fois tous les cent ans, éclairant son ciel d'un nouvel éclat. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Ginny suffoquait. Elle avait besoin d'air. Sa présence seule suffisait à la troubler. Son cœur cognait bien trop fort dans ses côtes. Elle avait mal. Et pourtant elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Oui, Harry était revenu et tout était parfait.

Dans une agitation et un entrain que l'Ordre n'avait plus connu depuis plusieurs mois, les membres s'étaient empressés d'installer Harry et Ron autour de la minuscule table, leur dédiant de nombreuses tapes dans le dos. Tout le monde souriait maladroitement, comme une habitude disparue en même temps que leurs héros. Puis l'euphorie s'était lentement dissipée, l'annonce de McGonagall flottant encore au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le silence s'était réinstallé et l'air était redevenu irrespirable par sa lourdeur, malgré les fantômes de sourires nouvellement retrouvés. Puis cette bulle pleine de gravité et de sérieux éclata à la pointe des premiers mots prononcés par Ron :

- Alors Hermione est vivante ? Articula t-il tout bas, la gorge sèche.

Un petit rire nerveux le secoua et il tourna son regard brillant vers Harry.

- Elle est vivante, répéta t-il un peu plus fort, comme pour se convaincre de la véracité de ses propos. Elle est vivante !

Il partit dans un éclat de rire franc et fut rapidement suivi par Harry qui le serra brièvement dans ses bras. Le reste de l'assemblée ne tarda pas à les suivre. Molly Weasley s'essuya le coin des paupières avec un bout de son tablier tandis que Fred et Georges poussaient des cris de soulagement. Hagrid, relégué dans un coin de la salle par sa taille imposante, serrait dans ses bras un Mondingus Fletcher qui bleuissait sous la poigne du demi-géant. Ils n'étaient que très peu à ne pas adhérer à cette allégresse générale. Rogue et Kingsley avaient rapidement capté le regard sombre de Minerva et s'étaient enquis silencieusement de son trouble. La vieille femme s'était contentée de secouer la tête, attendant un semblant de silence pour continuer son histoire. C'est Ron qui le lui permit.

- Alors ? Elle est où ?

D'un même mouvement, tous se tournèrent vers elle, les yeux pétillants. Sauf peut-être une personne. Ginny ne pouvait détacher son regard d'Harry. Elle s'abreuvait de sa simple vision, essayant de graver à jamais son visage sur sa rétine. Elle était bien consciente qu'Hermione était en vie. C'était merveilleux. Mais sa joie s'arrêtait là. Poussée par le bonheur encore plus grand de voir Harry vivant. Pour la première fois depuis son retour, il tourna enfin son regard vers elle. L'indifférence et cette espèce de désolation que la rouquine y décela lui brisa le cœur. Son souffle resta coupé quelques secondes et tandis qu'elle ravalait ses larmes, un souvenir brûlant la gifla violemment.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, Ginny s'assura qu'Hermione dormait. Respiration lente et paupières immobiles. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Luna aussi était présente mais elle avait la qualité de ne jamais s'intéresser aux affaires des autres et Ginny la remercia silencieusement pour ça. La rouquine se redressa dans son lit et posa délicatement ses pieds sur le parquet froid. Tout aussi lentement, elle se leva, priant pour qu'il ne craque pas. Mais son vœu ne fut pas exaucé et une horrible grimace déforma un court instant ses traits. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes mais constatant que rien ne se passait, soupira de soulagement et esquissa un pas. La voix d'Hermione claqua sèchement dans l'air en un chuchotement réprobateur :

- Où vas-tu ?

Ginny ferma les yeux, passablement agacée.

- Boire.

- Et je suppose que dans ton esprit le synonyme de salle de bain est chambre des garçons ?

Hermione s'était assise dans son lit et malgré la pénombre de la pièce, Ginny capta son regard sévère.

- Je vais boire, répéta t-elle durement avant de s'éloigner avec le moins de bruit possible vers la porte.

Dans son dos, Hermione soupira avant de reprendre d'un ton plus magnanime :

- C'est aussi difficile pour lui que pour toi, Gin'. Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées.

La rouquine se retourna vivement et planta son regard féroce dans celui de son amie.

- Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec sa décision ! Je me fiche de ce que pense Tu-Sais-Qui ! Je me fiche de ma sécurité ! Et j'en ai par-dessus la tête que tout le monde décide toujours à ma place ! On est à Grimmaurd, ici on ne risque rien. Demain on retourne à Poudlard et Merlin sait ce qui peut arriver. Alors j'aimerais que pour une nuit on arrête de me dicter ma conduite !

Hermione resta muette quelques secondes et souffla tout bas :

- C'est pour ton bien.

- Je suis encore assez grande pour juger ce qui est bon ou non pour moi.

- Pas quand ça concerne Harry.

Ginny tourna les talons et s'approcha de la porte. Alors que la poignée pivotait dans sa main, elle chuchota en direction de son amie :

- Bonne nuit, Hermione.

- A toi aussi, abdiqua la jeune femme dans un soupir.

Avec un léger sourire aux lèvres Ginny disparut hors de la chambre. A la lueur de la lune qui éclairait par endroit les couloirs obscurs, elle accéléra le pas. Quelques lattes craquèrent sous ses pieds nus mais peu importait. Dans quelques secondes elle serait avec Harry. Ses derniers instants passés avec lui. Peut-être. La jeune fille n'était pas dupe. Malgré les disputes qui régissaient leur quotidien depuis qu'Harry lui avait annoncé leur séparation après la mort de Dumbledore, les choses étaient restées identiques entre eux. Mais ils retourneraient le lendemain à Poudlard et seraient alors exposés à la vue de tous. Harry lui avait répété bien trop souvent pour qu'elle puisse l'ignorer. C'était trop dangereux. Demain serait la fin. Pour de bon.

Le plus silencieusement possible, elle pénétra dans la chambre convoitée. Les ronflements qui s'élevèrent du lit de Ron lui insufflèrent un peu d'aplomb et sans hésiter une seconde supplémentaire, la jeune femme se glissa dans le lit d'Harry. La respiration lente et profonde du jeune homme s'interrompit aussitôt et Ginny sentit le corps contre elle se raidir. Silencieusement, elle attendit, les battements précipités de son cœur résonnant fortement dans ses oreilles. Puis, lentement, Harry referma ses bras autour de ses épaules. Soulagée, Ginny enfouit sa tête dans son cou, s'enivrant de l'odeur entêtante du jeune homme.

- Ginny…Souffla t-il d'une voix mêlant regrets et douceur.

- Je sais, répondit-elle sur le même ton. C'est la dernière fois. Promis.

Ils s'étaient endormis ainsi, nichés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour la dernière fois.

McGonagall se racla doucement la gorge, ramenant Ginny à la réalité. La jeune fille se força à rester concentrée sur les paroles à venir de la vieille femme, mais ses pensées restaient inlassablement tournées vers Harry qui s'était une nouvelle fois désintéressé d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas où elle est. Je l'ai aperçue sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle est entrée dans l'ancien siège de la Gazette puis il semblerait qu'elle ait transplané, expliqua t-elle la gorge serrée.

- Elle nous cherchait ! C'est évident ! Elle a du voir que l'Ordre avait repris la Gazette. Elle nous cherche ! S'enthousiasma Ron.

Minerva soupira doucement et lâcha d'un ton qu'elle espérait neutre.

- Elle portait la cape des mangemorts.

Un lourd silence suivit cette déclaration qui tira même Ginny de ses sombres souvenirs.

- Elle l'a surement volée, se rassura Harry. Jamais elle ne passerait dans l'autre camp et même si c'était le cas, ils ne voudraient jamais d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas Harry…Pourquoi ne l'avons-nous jamais vue auparavant ?

- Peut-être parce que je vous avais recommandé de vous retirer provisoirement de la guerre ? Ironisa l'Elu, légèrement amer.

Quelques membres tiquèrent, honteux. Mais Minerva ne cilla pas. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à riposter, Rogue lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

- Fait rare, je rejoins l'avis de Potter. Je vous assure que Granger n'appartient pas au clan des mangemorts. C'est une certitude. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu son nom au manoir remonte à quelques semaines. Malefoy l'aurait coincée je ne sais où mais l'aurait laissée partir pour une raison que j'ignore. La pensant morte, comme nous tous, j'ai supposé que c'était encore une rumeur et je n'ai pas relevé.

L'assemblée se détendit légèrement mais l'euphorie présente quelques minutes auparavant semblait s'être totalement dissipée. Dépité, Ron secoua la tête, comme tentant de comprendre une chose qui lui échappait.

- Alors …Malefoy l'aurait laissée partir ? Malefoy, le Malefoy ? Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?

- Rumeur ! Grogna Fol Œil qui astiquait silencieusement sa jambe de bois depuis le début de la réunion. Granger a du filer entre les doigts du petit Malefoy plutôt qu'autre chose.

- Où qu'elle soit, elle cherche à nous retrouver et nous devons faire de même. C'est ce que nous aurions du faire depuis longtemps. Il faut que nous établissions un plan avec un périmètre de recherche, s'exclama Arthur Weasley, heureux à l'idée de retrouver une alliée dans sa passion pour les Moldus.

Un nouveau brouhaha s'éleva dans la pièce. Tout le monde parlait en même temps, à son voisin ou à toute l'assemblée, donnant son avis sur les faits ou des idées pour le futur plan à échafauder. Mais une voix, plus forte et puissante que les autres fit rapidement taire les rumeurs.

- Stop ! Non, non et non ! Nous parlerons de tout cela dans une nouvelle réunion ! Et sans les enfants !

- Maman ! S'exclamèrent à l'unisson tous les Weasley présents dans la cuisine.

- C'est non ! Répéta Molly. Harry et Ron viennent de rentrer, ils sont dans un état pitoyable, surement morts de faim et fatigués. Il se fait déjà tard et où qu'elle soit, je suis certaine qu'Hermione peut encore attendre un jour de plus.

La matriarche avait parlé et nombre des convives savaient qu'ils ne tireraient plus rien de la soirée. Alors que certains se levaient déjà en se souhaitant une bonne nuit, un nouvel évènement vint chambouler les plans de Molly. Lupin, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges et le visage hagard pénétra dans la pièce en criant :

- C'est un garçon !

OOOO

Le ciel était aussi noir que le fond abyssal des océans, déversant son encre sur la ville endormie. Et, courageux dans cette immensité sombre, seul un croissant lumineux se découpait dans le voile ténébreux, laissant quelques ombres menaçantes sur le sol de la chambre. Il y avait pourtant bien longtemps que Ginny avait cessé de croire aux monstres de la nuit supposés venir la hanter et c'est sans crainte qu'elle s'extirpa de ses draps emmêlés. Elle frissonna lorsque la plante nue de ses pieds caressa le plancher froid mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. De ses doigts tremblotants, elle resserra son gilet autour de sa taille et attacha ses longs cheveux roux dans une vague queue de cheval. Lorsque sa silhouette se détacha sur la porte de la salle de bain, elle se retint de vérifier son reflet et le cœur battant, continua son chemin. Un étrange sentiment de peur, d'appréhension et d'excitation parcourait chaque cellule de son corps mais elle n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Quelques ronflements lui parvinrent lorsqu'elle passa devant certaines chambres, la rassurant légèrement. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire attraper hors de sa chambre par un membre de l'Ordre. Et encore moins par sa mère. L'excuse qu'elle devrait alors lui donner relèverait de la comédie.

La jeune fille atteignit rapidement son but et poussa doucement la porte de la pièce convoitée, priant silencieusement pour qu'elle n'émette aucune plainte. Comme à l'accoutumée, Ron ronflait avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable. Et là où était censé dormir Harry, deux pupilles brillant dans la lumière nocturne la dévisageant dévisageaient avec intérêt. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche ou de faire le moindre geste. Harry se leva de lui-même, sortit à sa suite et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière son dos. Il avait rasé sa barbe, découvrant des pommettes trop saillantes et des joues trop creuses. De lourds cernes soulignaient son regard resté vif. La pointe de ses cheveux, plus longs, chatouillait ses épaules. D'un geste nonchalant, il passa la main dans ses mèches rebelles, les rabattants sur son crâne. Mais presque aussitôt, elles retrouvèrent leur place sur son front, ce qui arracha un léger sourire à Ginny. Il avait changé tout en restant le même. Harry Potter dans toute sa splendeur.

La jeune femme se sentit soudainement intimidée et se demanda un court instant ce qu'elle fichait réellement ici. Bien malgré elle, ses joues se teintèrent de rouge et elle vénéra l'obscurité ambiante. Le silence se faisait lourd et gênant et pour palier à cet embarras qui persistait, Ginny bafouilla la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- Tonks a enfin accouché. Il était temps ! Un jour de plus et la crise de nerfs était assurée.

Harry se passa une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux, lui aussi visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Ouais. Lupin m'a nommé parrain de Teddy.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux et s'enthousiasma vivement :

- Parrain ? Waouh, c'est génial Harry ! Je suis certaine que tu rempliras ton rôle à merveille. Tu es la personne idéale.

Il esquissa un léger sourire et éluda :

- Alors il semblerait que ce soit Luna qui ait inspiré le prénom ?

- Longue histoire, se moqua t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Luna n'est vraiment pas comme nous. Elle s'était persuadée depuis le début que ce serait un garçon qui s'appellerait Teddy. Alors évidemment lorsque Tonks et Remus ont su que c'était un garçon, ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le choix…

Elle pouffa doucement avant que le silence ne se réinstalle, plus lourd et importun. Puis, les yeux rivés sur le sol indistinct, elle souffla :

- Tu n'as répondu à aucunes de mes lettres. Je ne demandais pas grand-chose, Harry. Juste savoir si tu étais encore en vie.

Le jeune homme soupira doucement avant de répondre :

- Tu sais bien que c'était trop dangereux. Pour l'Ordre, pour toi et pour moi. Tu n'aurais jamais du envoyer de hiboux. On aurait pu se faire repérer plus d'une fois.

Ginny releva la tête et planta férocement son regard dans celui d'Harry.

- Désolée, marmonna t-elle avec tellement peu de conviction qu'il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout.

Après un nouveau silence, elle se risqua à poser cette question qui lui brulait les lèvres et tous les membres de l'Ordre :

- Vais-je enfin savoir ce que vous fabriquiez durant les trois derniers mois ou je ne suis pas encore digne de rentrer dans votre petit cercle de héros très fermé ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, passablement agacé par le ton sarcastique employé par la jeune femme.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça. C'est une longue histoire compliquée et je ne peux pas te la raconter maintenant.

Ginny croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je dois d'abord en discuter avec l'Ordre.

La réponse, sèche, résonna longuement dans le couloir sombre. Ginny tordit sa bouche en un rictus amer et décroisa ses bras qui retombèrent mollement le long de son corps, à l'instar de sa récente réjouissance.

- C'est habituel de toute façon, non ? Je passe après l'Ordre, je passe après la guerre, après Ron, après Hermione, après tes stupides missions. Je suis toujours seconde, en fait.

Harry accusa le coup mais ne se défendit pas. Elle lui en voulait et elle avait raison. Mais que pouvait-il réellement faire contre ça ? Il aurait réalisé n'importe quoi pour changer l'ordre des choses. Le cours de sa vie. Mais hélas il n'y avait rien à faire. Juste attendre et prier pour que le plus de monde s'en sorte indemne. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais du le lui dire. Et pourtant ce n'était pas l'amour qui le sauverait ce soir là. Ni tous les autres jours qui suivraient.

Il la ressentait, cette détresse, ce désespoir qui émanait de Ginny. Elle le blessait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître, le tuant à petit feu. Mais il l'ignorait et avançait dans sa quête, la tête la plus droite possible pour terminer cette guerre. Pour mettre fin à cette boucherie. Pour offrir un futur à toutes ces personnes qui comptaient sur lui. Et rendre à Ginny toute la patience et l'amour qu'elle lui livrait inlassablement.

Face au silence d'Harry, Ginny se sentit perdre pied. Elle aurait voulu qu'il lui réponde. Qu'il lui explique tout. Qu'il lui crie dessus. Pour qu'elle puisse comprendre, enfin. La jeune femme ravala du mieux qu'elle le put les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux et articula, résignée :

- Laisse tomber. Je n'aurais jamais du venir ce soir. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. Tu avais été bien assez clair. On se voit demain.

Alors qu'elle tournait déjà les talons dans le but de s'éloigner de cette conversation le plus rapidement possible, Harry sentit la culpabilité poindre dans son estomac. Sans réfléchir, ni même hésiter, il attrapa agilement le bras de la jeune femme et la força à se retourner. Elle n'émit aucune protestation mais resta longuement immobile à le contempler. A attendre qu'il se décide. Qu'il choisisse. Qu'il mette un terme à ses souffrances perpétuelles. Qu'il rende sa vie moins compliquée. Et lorsqu'il glissa sa main au creux de ses hanches, la serra contre lui et esquissa un sourire contrit avant de l'embrasser, elle sut que rien ne serait jamais simple.

OOOO

L'habituelle grande salle aux hautes fenêtres et à la sombre luminosité avait une nouvelle fois ouvert ses portes aux songes d'Hermione. Comme toutes les nuits, aucun bruit ne régissait les lieux. Aucun mouvement. Juste un mobilier qui se faisait rare à l'aspect somptueux et glacial. De son angle coutumier, Hermione avait depuis longtemps eu le loisir d'observer chaque détail. De la couleur du marbre tapissant le sol aux lourds rideaux qui cachaient partiellement les fenêtres. Tout était toujours identique. Et cette immobilité qui l'empêchait de voir d'autres perspectives l'emprisonnait toutes les nuits, la frustrant à chacun de ses réveils. Puis un étrange phénomène, singulier, troubla la tranquillité apparente des lieux. Un sifflement, long et irrégulier retentit, tel un murmure à peine prononcé. Hermione tenta de bouger la tête pour localiser la source du bruit mystérieux mais prisonnière de son corps de pierre, elle ne put que se contenter d'écouter. Le sifflement s'interrompit aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé, laissant Hermione de nouveau seule avec elle-même.

Dans un murmure de draps, la jeune femme se retourna dans son lit avec un soupir consterné. Elle remonta sa couette jusqu'à son menton, se délectant de la chaleur qui bordait son corps puis papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement. Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre lui apprit que le jour se levait à peine et le réveil posé près de sa tête le lui confirma. Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois et se résigna à se lever. Encore cet étrange rêve. Connaitrait-elle un jour sa signification ? Peut-être pourrait-elle trouver un livre qui l'aiderait à comprendre à la bibliothèque. Elle se promit d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil dans la journée.

Devant le miroir de la salle de bain, elle ne put que constater son état déplorable. Ses cheveux étaient plus emmêlés que jamais. Ses boucles indomptables formaient une crinière brune autour de son visage aussi pâle que la mort. Et sous ses grands yeux marron, de lourds cernes soulignaient son regard fatigué. Le manque de sommeil se lisait comme un livre ouvert sur ses traits tirés. Dépitée, elle ne s'attarda pas devant son reflet et entreprit une rapide douche avant de s'habiller. Puis, comme à son habitude, elle sortit de la tour des gryffondors et erra dans les couloirs de Poudlard, espérant trouver une idée qui pallierait à tous ses problèmes. Les tableaux semblaient encore tous endormis et le manque de vie dans le château lui suggérait que les elfes faisaient de même. La jeune femme s'arrêta dans un couloir ouvert et s'approcha d'une des alcôves ouvrant sur le paysage écossais. L'air glacial lui gifla les joues mais elle n'y prit pas garde, contemplant durant de longues minutes les premiers rayons de soleil éclairer le haut des collines, faisant scintiller sous leurs bras dorés la neige immaculée.

Dans son malheur, elle réalisa que la chance lui avait souri la veille. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté le Chemin de Traverse, elle avait transplané dans les alentours de Poudlard, se doutant bien que Malefoy rodait encore devant la grille. Elle avait attendu une heure avancée de la nuit et s'était approchée du portail, priant pour que le mangemort se soit éclipsé. Et fait rare, son souhait s'était réalisé. Elle avait d'abord pressenti un piège et s'était avancée prudemment malgré ses doutes jusqu'au portail. Mais rien, absolument rien, ne s'était passé et elle était entrée sans encombre dans l'enceinte du château.

Malefoy. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout, quitte à y laisser lui-même un bout de sa prétention. Quel ignoble petit crétin ! Ressortir du château relevait à présent du fantasme. Il était inconcevable de considérer une fuite prochaine autrement. Malefoy serait plus prudent et son échec de la veille avait sans doute éveillé en lui des pensées assassines. Hermione sourit à cette réflexion et prise d'une envie subite d'aller confirmer ses soupçons, elle se dirigea lestement vers l'entrée de Poudlard. A chacun de ses pas, la neige lui glaçait les pieds. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour remuer ses orteils engourdis et reprit son chemin. Comme elle s'y était attendue, Malefoy était là. Et sa posture laissait entrevoir son humeur. Assis à même la neige et adossé contre une paroi invisible qu'Hermione soupçonnait être la protection, il ne semblait pas souffrir du froid. Dos à elle, la jeune femme distingua tout de même ses genoux repliés vers son torse et son regard lointain porté sur un point qu'elle ignorait. Elle se demanda l'espace d'un court instant s'il l'avait entendu approcher mais lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent.

- Tu ne te passes plus de moi.

Aucune émotion ne se dégageait de sa réplique et Hermione préféra ne pas y répondre. Elle se contenta de s'approcher au plus près de la grille et de l'imiter. Pratiquement dos à dos, les deux ennemis semblaient profiter du silence qui les enveloppait à la manière d'un voile léger et serein. La jeune femme observait l'imposant château qui composait son paysage tandis que Drago profitait, indifférent, de la vue de Pré-au-Lard. Hermione renversa sa tête contre la grille de métal glacé et ferma les yeux, profitant des timides rayons caressant son visage. La voix de Drago parvint à ses oreilles dans un souffle désinvolte :

- Granger ?

Sans même entrouvrir les paupières, elle grogna indistinctement :

- Quoi ?

- Tu as vraiment cru qu'un sort d'amnésie nous empêcherait de retrouver tes parents ?

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent immédiatement mais ce fut l'unique partie de son corps qui parut apte à bouger. Tout le reste semblait paralysé, tétanisé par une peur bien plus réelle et profonde que celle qu'elle avait pu ressentir jusqu'alors. Son estomac se contracta brutalement, comme si un poing invisible venait de lui administrer un violent coup. Son souffle manqua rapidement et elle fut forcée d'ouvrir la bouche pour inspirer une goulée d'air qui lui brula aussitôt la gorge.

Comme ignorant face à son mal, Drago continua, imperturbable :

- L'Australie, hein ? Quel beau pays.

La phrase de trop. Hermione bondit sur ses jambes flageolantes et agrippa les grilles du portail pour se donner un semblant d'équilibre. Drago ne bougea pas. Son regard resta fixé au loin et l'unique chose qu'Hermione était en mesure de distinguer fut son profil moqueur. Elle aurait voulu griffer ce visage marmoréen aux traits parfaits, sentir sous ses ongles la peau onduler et le sang couler. Elle aurait voulu tirer ces cheveux dorés, arracher ces mèches rebelles qui accentuaient sa beauté glaciale. Elle aurait voulu mordre dans la peau pâle de son cou, discerner les palpitations régulières de son pouls diminuer puis mourir pour de bon. Mais au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de serrer plus fort ses poings autour des barreaux et de demander d'une voix si calme qu'elle se demanda, l'espace de quelques secondes, qui avait parlé.

- Mes parents sont morts ?

- Pas encore. Mais ne sous estime pas le camp adverse, Granger. On en sait bien plus que vous n'osez le supposer.

Hermione eut la désagréable impression que son cœur retombait lourdement dans son estomac. Ses parents étaient vivants. Ils étaient en vie. La bile lui remonta dans la gorge, brûlant son œsophage. Elle se força à déglutir et inspira profondément.

- Pourquoi es-tu seule, Granger ? Où sont tes supers-amis ?

N'ayant même plus la force de lutter contre lui, elle avoua dans un murmure :

- Je ne sais pas.

Souplement, Drago se remit sur ses pieds et se tourna vers Hermione, un sourcil relevé et une fossette au coin de la joue.

- Tu ne sais pas ? Répéta t-il dans un sifflement amusé.

Elle secoua la tête, les paupières closes. _On en sait bien plus que vous n'osez le supposer._ Cette phrase résonna subitement dans sa tête et la solution lui apparut tout aussi soudainement. Nette. Evidente. Unique.

Hermione releva la tête et plongea ses pupilles déterminées dans celles de Drago, indéchiffrables. Les deux antagonistes se toisèrent quelques secondes avant que les mots ne s'échappent de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter, telle une supplique désespérée :

- Aide-moi. Aide-moi à retrouver les miens et je t'aide à rentrer dans Poudlard.

Hermione crut voir un voile de surprise recouvrir les traits de Malefoy mais il disparut aussitôt, remplacé par son flegme habituel. Il resta silencieux de longues minutes puis en guise de réponse, tendit sa main en direction d'Hermione, le bout de ses doigts caressant le dôme tiède.

La jeune femme observa longuement la main aux longs doigts puis plongea ses grands yeux terrifiés dans ceux de Drago.

- Pas de faux plans ?

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de glisser avec indolence :

- Je ne sais pas. Surement. Je ne pense pas. Joue avec l'inconnu, Granger. Laisse-toi guider. Trouve ton chemin ou meurs en essayant.

Déroutée, Hermione reporta son regard trouble sur la main ouverte à sa proposition. Il y avait un risque. Rien ne serait acquis et elle avait plus de chance de se retrouver au fond d'une tombe qu'avec ses amis. Mais elle aurait essayé, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors, sans hésiter une seconde de plus, elle glissa sa main entre les barreaux et joignit ses doigts à ceux de Drago, scellant par ce premier contact le début d'une longue descente aux enfers.

* * *

**Je me doute que ce chapitre ne fera pas l'unanimité et que la première partie risque d'en agacer plus d'une. Mais j'ai fais le choix d'écrire une fiction à la troisième personne, ce qui implique que même si Hermione et Drago sont le centre de l'histoire, ils ne sont pas seuls pour autant =)**

**A part ça, je crois qu'on est toutes d'accord pour dire que Drago est une incroyable ordure sexy =P Au passage, j'aime Pansy ! Qu'est-ce que son retour vous inspire ? Dites moi tout !**

**Pour Gringotts, bah je suppose que vous connaîtrez leur histoire dans le chapitre prochain =) J'ai pas eu l'occasion de la caser dans ce chapitre mais je sens que le prochain est le bon !**

**Bon ? Reviews ? Je prends tout !**

**Merci de continuer à me lire !**

**Bisou, Sonia.**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonsoir !**

**Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour l'attente qui a vraiment été très longue. Mais je suis partie le mois dernier à Londres pour une durée de trois mois et j'ai eu un nombre incalculable de problèmes avec mon ordinateur donc c'était vraiment très compliqué d'écrire correctement (vous saviez, vous, que les claviers anglais n'avaient pas d'accent ? x) )**

**Enfin bref, j'espère que cette longue pause ne vous dissuadera pas de lire la suite =)**

**Et pour vous rafraichir un poco la mémoire, un léger résumé des chapitres précédents : Après une violente bataille dans les enceintes de Poudlard entre mangemort et Ordre du Phénix, Hermione se retrouve seule. Après l'avoir cru morte, l'Ordre se rend compte qu'elle est encore de leur monde et est bien décidé à la retrouver, d'autant plus que Ron et Harry sont enfin rentrés de leur chasse aux horcruxes. Ils sont tous bien loin d'imaginer qu'Hermione s'est en réalité réfugiée dans Poudlard et qu'elle mène sa propre guerre contre Drago qui est près à faire n'importe quoi pour pénétrer les enceintes du chateau qui lui reste mystérieusement closes...**

**(En + : l'histoire entre Harry et Ginny est compliquée, Tonk a accouché, Pansy est de retour, Narcissa se fait embêter par un Travers grossier,...)**

**Encore et toujours un grand merci pour vos magnifiques reviews =)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_Chapitre 8 :_

Alors, sans hésiter une seconde de plus, elle glissa sa main entre les barreaux et joignit ses doigts à ceux de Drago, scellant par ce premier contact le début d'une longue descente aux enfers.

Elle ne cèderait pas. Elle ne bougerait pas. Ce pacte ne serait bientôt plus qu'une stupide perte de temps et d'énergie. Encore une erreur. Il semblait qu'elle les accumulait ces temps-ci.

Hermione laissa un soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres qui dessina derrière lui un nuage blanchâtre.

Ses pupilles flamboyantes fermement plantées dans celles, amusées, de Malefoy, elle ne cilla pas. Une légère brise se leva, enveloppant les deux antagonistes d'un voile froid. Instinctivement, Hermione resserra ses bras contre sa poitrine, s'insufflant un peu de chaleur supplémentaire. Derrière eux, un oiseau aventurier et solitaire laissa échapper un unique pépiement mais ni Hermione, ni Drago n'y prêtèrent attention. Le mangemort se contenta de pencher légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

Elle cèderait. C'était évident. Elle commençait déjà à se tortiller de malaise. C'était drôle, au fond. Il avait derrière lui toute une armée de mangemorts bêtes, disciplinés et sanguinaires alors qu'elle était seule, inlassablement plantée derrière cette stupide protection. Elle devait faire quoi, une bonne tête de moins que lui ? Et ça ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de le toiser d'une manière nullement impressionnée. A l'intérieur de ce petit corps frêle et transi de froid, reposait une incroyable force de caractère qui agaça Drago. D'accord. Peut-être ne cèderait-elle pas, finalement. Il allait devoir faire des concessions. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. Elle était bien plus maligne que ce qu'il pensait et il devrait changer ses plans. Mais ce n'était pas grave parce que le final resterait le même, il en était certain. Granger mourrait et Poudlard serait entre ses mains.

- D'accord. Tu gagnes.

Hermione resta un moment interdite, ses grands yeux écarquillés de surprise. Mais elle se reprit rapidement et à la manière de Drago essaya de se recomposer un masque impassible.

- Bien, rétorqua t-elle, hautaine. J'attends.

Il haussa les sourcils, perplexe, et étira un sourire en coin. Cependant, il n'ajouta pas un mot de plus, se délectant de l'effet que produisait son silence sur Hermione. Merlin que ses nerfs étaient fragiles ! Ses pupilles se dilataient déjà d'impatience et son immobilité n'était qu'un lointain passé. Elle passa une main agitée dans ses cheveux puis secoua la tête, réduisant son geste précédent à une parfaite inutilité.

- Enervée, Granger ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et répliqua, acide :

- Non. Juste agacée par tes manières qui laissent franchement à désirer. Je gagne, oui ou non ? On avait un marché.

- Un marché ? Il ricana. Ce n'est pas vraiment le terme que j'aurais employé. Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis. Tu t'es fourrée dans cette histoire toute seule. Et tu sais bien que je ne donne rien sans rien. Alors ? Poudlard ?

Fulminante de rage, elle mordilla violemment sa lèvre inférieure, retenant tant bien que mal les insanités dont le venin imprégnait sa langue.

- Malefoy…Tu n'as rien compris, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis peut-être un peu naïve mais je suis loin d'être stupide. Et si l'un de nous doit parler en premier, ça ne sera surement pas moi.

Le sourire de Drago disparut subitement et l'air ambiant s'alourdit d'une tension supplémentaire. Et comme pour ancrer l'immuabilité de sa réplique, Hermione ponctua sa phrase de deux mots suintant la provocation :

- Alors ? L'Ordre ?

Drago cilla mais ce fut l'unique signal qu'il laissa échapper. Il balada nonchalamment son regard dans le parc du château. Au loin, il percevait la carcasse de pierre qu'était devenue la tour d'astronomie. C'était dommage. Il avait toujours aimé s'isoler au sommet de l'édifice quand sa vie en bas devenait trop compliquée. Il ne l'avait pas vue tomber, seulement entendue. Le bruit des pierres s'écrasant avec fracas dans l'herbe sanglante était devenu, le temps de quelques secondes, l'unique écho de la bataille qui se livrait dans le parc. D'un étrange commun accord, une courte trêve s'était imposée tel un hommage à ce lieu qui, un jour ou l'autre, les avait tous accueilli. Mais Drago avait seulement entendu. Parce que ses pupilles anthracite étaient trop occupées à suivre sa cible. Sa mission. Celle qui avait fait de lui le mangemort le plus respecté et craint de l'armée. Cette même et unique cible qui se trouvait aujourd'hui devant lui, ignorante et farouche. Hermione Granger. Il lui devait bien ça, finalement. Son insouciance lui avait valu une sacrée aubaine. Ses lèvres se scindèrent d'un léger sourire puis reportant son attention sur la jeune femme, il plongea une main dans la poche de sa cape. Il en ressortit un morceau de papier plié qu'il accola au dôme. Hésitante, Hermione ne s'empara pas immédiatement du parchemin. Était-ce un leurre ? Mais n'y tenant plus, elle glissa ses doigts glacés entre les barreaux de la grille et le saisit sous l'œil scrutateur de Malefoy. Doucement, elle le déplia, découvrant une étrange photographie. Coincée entre deux maisons typiquement anglaises, une troisième, différente, s'élevait fièrement. Le ciel au dessus des tuiles noirâtres habitait de lourds nuages peu décidés à déverser leur misère. Les feuilles des rares arbres alentours se balançaient paresseusement sous l'assaut d'une légère bise. Une étrange ambiance lugubre se dégageait de l'image et Hermione frissonna doucement avant de relever un regard interrogateur vers Drago qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux, sondant chacune de ses réactions.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t-elle finalement, des accents inquiets perçants son murmure.

- La maison du milieu est le quartier général de l'Ordre, lâcha Drago, visiblement à contre cœur.

La bouche d'Hermione s'entrouvrit sous la surprise et toujours sous le choc, elle questionna :

- Où a été prise cette photo ?

- Dans le nord de Londres. Quartier d'Hampstead.

- Mais c'est la maison de qui ?

A la surprise d'Hermione, Drago rit franchement.

- Tu ne veux pas non plus que je te tienne la main en t'y accompagnant ? Non, non, ce serait trop simple, Granger. Je t'en ai déjà dit beaucoup. Maintenant c'est ton tour.

La jeune femme plissa les paupières et une moue sceptique déforma la courbe de ses lèvres.

- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tes informations sont réelles ?

Drago roula des yeux et s'exclama, agacé :

- Rien ! Il n'y aucune preuve. Juste la parole d'un mangemort.

- Ouuuh ! Et quelle parole ! Je suis flattée ! Ironisa la jeune femme.

La logique aurait voulu qu'elle tourne les talons et se contente de cette information, laissant Malefoy en plan. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas en temps de guerre, dans deux camps que tout opposait ? Si. Tous les coups étaient permis. Et elle savait que si elle avait parlé la première, elle n'aurait pas obtenu l'ombre d'un indice de la part du mangemort. Et puis, elle n'était même pas certaine de la véracité des propos de Drago. Mais s'ils s'avéraient vrais ? Si l'Ordre avait réellement établi son quartier général dans cette maison ?

La jeune femme glissa son regard sur la photographie et la retourna dans l'espoir d'avoir un indice supplémentaire au dos. Mais il n'y avait rien. Qu'un verso vierge. Elle reporta ses pupilles marron sur l'horizon, ses longs cils projetant d'étranges ombres sur la peau claire de ses pommettes. Oui, Hermione aurait définitivement du tourner les talons sans une seule once d'indulgence. Elle le savait. Et le regret lui prenait déjà aux tripes lorsqu'elle lâcha du bout des lèvres, écœurée :

- L'histoire de Poudlard. Tu trouveras là-dedans tout ce que tu veux savoir.

Puis elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna vers le château à grands pas avant d'apercevoir ce sourire en coin victorieux qui avait le don de l'hérisser.

Foutue conscience.

OOOOO

- Je vais l'étrangler ! L'étriper ! Le dépecer et découper son corps en des morceaux tellement minuscules qu'on ne distinguera même pas le nez de son fichu orteil !

Les joues rouges et les pupilles flamboyantes, Hermione se tourna vivement vers l'entrée de la grande salle. Ses cheveux formaient un étrange halo désordonné autour de sa tête, accentuant sa folie manifeste. La poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration rendue saccadée par son excitation, elle resta un instant immobile. Ses poings fermement serrés le long de son corps donnaient l'impression qu'elle empêchait ses doigts d'exécuter les actions énumérées précédemment. Puis son visage, rouge de colère, vira subitement au blanc et elle se laissa tomber sur le banc autrefois dédié aux Poufsouffles.

- Je n'aurais jamais du proposer ce stupide marché, se lamenta t-elle. Ce n'est pas équitable ! Lui sait comment entrer dans Poudlard alors que je ne sais toujours pas où est l'Ordre ! Et j'ai intérêt à être partie avant qu'il ne trouve la solution.

La jeune femme se leva et repartit dans une marche agitée autour des quatre tables différenciant autrefois les maisons, sous le regard sceptique de Philibert qui s'était approprié une toile non loin de là.

- Je lui avais bien dit que ce pacte était une vilaine idée…

- Une vilaine idée ? S'exclama Nick-quasi-sans-tête qui se tenait près du portait. Vous déraillez mon cher Philibert ! Ce pacte est une chance ! Miss Granger ne le sait pas encore, mais elle va le mener par le bout du nez. Je le connais bien, moi, ce petit Malefoy. Je n'ai jamais vu, de mémoire de fantôme, un coquin aussi couard ! Dites lui, Dobby !

Nick voulut donner un coup de coude à l'elfe mais son bras traversa le corps frêle qui fut immédiatement parcourut d'un frisson. Dobby tourna alors ses grands yeux apeurés en direction du tableau et du fantôme puis couina, terrifié :

- Dobby pense qu'il n'est pas bon pour miss Granger de s'énerver. Miss Granger devient folle !

Le fantôme leva ses yeux pâles au ciel et secoua sa tête branlante, visiblement agacé.

- Les elfes…Vous savez aussi bien que moi que la solution seule ne suffit pas. Mr Malefoy ne pourra pas entrer. Il lui manque un élément essentiel qu'il n'est pas près d'acquérir, croyez-moi !

Philibert hocha la tête, pensif, et se gratta le bout du menton.

- Mmmh, vous n'avez pas tort, Nicholas. Même si le petit à beaucoup de sang-froid, cela sera surement insuffisant. Sa volonté de prendre Poudlard est trop grande. Miss Granger a encore un peu de marge.

Les trois créatures se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le sujet de leur conversation qui venait subitement de s'arrêter entre la table des Serpentards et des Serdaigles dans une expression figée d'horreur.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Murmura t-elle fébrilement. Il faut que je trouve l'horcruxe avant qu'il n'entre !

Et sans laisser le temps à quiconque de répondre, elle fila dans un dédalle de couloirs et d'escaliers sans reprendre une seule fois son souffle.

OOOOO

Les talons pourtant aiguisés claquaient à peine sur la pierre. Comme si un félin avait réellement pris possession de son corps. D'un geste de la tête parfaitement maitrisé, les quelques mèches rebelles qui avaient osé braver son autorité se remirent immédiatement à leur place. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres écarlates de Pansy Parkinson. Elle repéra de loin le mangemort qui venait dans sa direction et instinctivement le balancement de ses hanches se fit plus prononcé. L'homme qui la croisa lui dédia un sourire lourd de sous entendus et elle y répondit d'un discret clin d'œil qui suffit à mettre en émoi le mangemort. La jeune femme ne s'arrêta pourtant pas. Aucune résistance. Il aurait au moins pu faire semblant. Non. C'était trop facile. Ces nouvelles recrues s'avéraient beaucoup moins drôles que Pansy ne l'avait imaginé. Avec un léger soupir, elle continua son chemin.

C'était indéniable. Depuis qu'elle était revenue au manoir, l'ennui la rongeait jusqu'aux os. Son retour datait de la veille et pourtant elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond depuis des mois. L'aventure lui manquait cruellement. Cette sorte d'excitation maladive qui la prenait aux tripes dès qu'elle approchait d'un nouveau clan vampirique n'avait laissé derrière elle qu'un vide profond, rempli d'une langueur généralement inexistante. Pansy avait compris à travers sa première mission qu'elle était faite pour vivre des expériences palpitantes. Et désormais, plus rien ne lui enlèverait ce gout prononcé pour les missions exceptionnelles. Mais la patience n'avait jamais été son alliée et c'est difficilement qu'elle attendait un nouveau détachement.

Du mouvement se fit entendre dans la pièce qu'elle venait de dépasser. Curieuse, la jeune femme revint sur ses pas et avisa la salle. Existait-il donc un mangemort assez intelligent pour oser s'aventurer dans la bibliothèque ? Un sourire aguicheur scinda ses lèvres pulpeuses. Qui qu'il soit, elle en ferait bien son quatre heure. Pour trouver le chemin de la bibliothèque, il ne pouvait que remplir les critères essentiels.

De sa démarche chaloupée, elle s'avança vers la source du bruit mais lorsqu'elle lui fit face, toutes ses manières disparurent. Avec un évident soupir agacé, elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une moue boudeuse emprunte sur le visage.

Drago lâcha un lourd volume sur une petite table accolée au fauteuil dans lequel Pansy s'était laissée choir. Il l'interrogea d'un regard.

- Rien, grogna t-elle avant de détourner les yeux.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils et étira un large sourire amusé.

- Souris, Pansy. Tu sais bien que je dis toujours oui.

La réponse fouetta vivement l'air :

- Non ! Aussi sexy sois-tu, rajouta t-elle avec un regard qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Drago s'approchait déjà de la jeune femme à la manière d'un prédateur. Mais Pansy l'arrêta rapidement.

- Erreur de parcours. Mes hormones étaient ingérables. Tu connais la règle, pas avec les amis.

Refroidi, Drago s'assit à son tour dans le fauteuil qui encadrait l'autre côté de la petite table et faussement détaché, se justifia :

- C'était pour te rendre service. Tu sais, en tant qu'ami.

Pansy tiqua et s'exclama, outrée :

- Je ne suis pas si désespérée que ça ! Je…je m'ennuie, rien de plus.

Le mangemort hocha la tête, comme s'il venait de comprendre une chose qui lui avait échappée jusqu'alors.

- D'où les chaussures.

Pansy réagit au quart de tour.

- Ne te moque pas. J'ai convaincu la plupart des tribus américaines grâce à elles. Ma meilleure arme.

- Je n'en doute pas.

La jeune femme chassa la dernière réplique d'un geste vif de la main, tel un insecte indésirable et se redressa dans son siège.

- Assez parlé de moi. Poudlard, Granger ? Des détails ?

La mâchoire du jeune homme se contracta imperceptiblement et son sourire n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. May n'aurait jamais du parler, même si Pansy était une personne de confiance. Ils étaient désormais trois à connaître la présence de Granger dans le château inaccessible. Deux de trop, en soi. Et si le Maître venait à l'apprendre, la pression serait d'autant plus grande. Les pupilles légèrement plus sombres, il cracha :

- Tu as l'air plutôt bien au courant. Des détails seraient inutiles.

Pansy ignora la mauvaise humeur de son ami et répondit tout en papillonnant des cils :

- Tu sais bien que May m'adore. Même si elle critique toujours la longueur de mes jupes.

Il ne releva pas, se murant dans un silence royal. Pansy continua, comme si de rien n'était :

- Alors ? Tu as un plan ? Lâche ton arrogance, deux minutes. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

Etonnamment, un léger sourire chassa l'irritation de Drago et d'un signe de la tête, il désigna le lourd volume reposant tranquillement entre eux. Pansy grimaça en lisant le titre.

- _L'histoire de Poudlard_ ? Sans vouloir te vexer, je crois que miss je-sais-tout a une mauvaise influence sur toi.

Drago rit doucement et lui rapporta la conversation qu'il avait eue avec la Gryffondor quelques heures auparavant. Pansy écarquilla les yeux avant de demander, bouche bée :

- Attend, elle a vraiment cru que tu savais où se planquait l'Ordre ? Et qu'au meilleur des cas, tu lui donnerais leur localisation ? Mais elle vient d'où ? De Mars ? J'ai toujours dit que cette fille n'était pas nette.

- Et j'ai encore mieux.

D'un geste du pouce, il lui montra une nouvelle fois le grimoire. La jeune fille étouffa une exclamation de surprise et questionna dans un murmure excité :

- La solution est réellement là-dedans ?

En guise de réponse, Drago ouvrit le livre et pointa du doigt un paragraphe rédigé à l'aide de minuscules caractères. Pansy se pencha dessus en plissant les paupières. Sa lecture achevée, elle releva doucement la tête, replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et reposa son menton dans le creux de sa main, les yeux brillants. Enfin, elle demanda, la voix embrassée d'une sordide ivresse :

- Tu as déjà pensé aux tortures avec lesquelles tu tueras Granger quand tu rentreras dans Poudlard ?

- Un millier de fois. Mais je t'attendais. Tu as toujours eu les meilleures idées.

Et alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, une étincelle suintant d'un plaisir évident illumina ses pupilles d'acier.

OOOOO

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? Demanda Ginny dans un murmure excité pour la troisième fois consécutive.

Fred poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et donna l'étrange ficelle couleur chair à George qui avait levé les yeux au ciel d'exaspération à l'entente de la réplique de sa sœur. Il se jura intérieurement que si elle ouvrait une nouvelle la fois la bouche, il lui ferait avaler tellement de pralines longue langue qu'elle ne serait plus en mesure d'émettre un son avant plusieurs mois. Toutefois, Fred répondit dans un grognement :

- Pour l'instant rien puisqu'ils ne sont même pas encore tous installés.

Neville, assit sur les marches d'escaliers entre Luna et Ginny se tortillait mécaniquement les mains, visiblement mal à l'aise. D'une petite voix, il demanda :

- Ce n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée d'écouter aux portes comme ça…Si Molly nous attrapait…Elle serait furieuse d'apprendre qu'une oreille à rallonge lui a échappée et on serait privés de repas pour le restant de nos jours.

Ginny tourna sa tête si vivement vers le jeune homme qu'il en sursauta. Tout en le mitraillant de ses pupilles flamboyantes, elle lui balança avec une certaine agressivité :

- Ils n'ont qu'à nous laisser participer aux réunions ! Il faudrait qu'ils comprennent qu'on est assez grands maintenant ! Tu veux savoir ce qu'on fichu Harry et Ron pendant ces trois mois oui ou non ?

Les yeux exorbités de terreur, Neville ne fut uniquement capable d'hocher la tête de haut en bas. D'un geste virulent du bras, George leur imposa le silence et fronça les sourcils sous la concentration. Un lourd silence se mit immédiatement en place, seulement interrompu par les trémoussements impatients de Ginny. Les quelques longues minutes qui passèrent semblèrent interminable à Ginny. Puis Georges ouvrit subitement la bouche et étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Hébété, il passa l'oreille à rallonge à Fred, qui enfonça à la vitesse de l'éclair le bout de ficelle dans son oreille. Rapidement, il se tourna vers Ginny, Neville et Luna et leur rapporta dans un flot de parole ininterrompu la conversation qu'il avait surpris.

- C'est un truc de fou. Pire que ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer. Il semblerait que Vous-Savez-Qui a trouvé le moyen de fragmenter son âme et de cacher les morceaux dans des objets ensorcelés. Ainsi, lorsqu'il meurt, il a possibilité de revenir à la vie en utilisant un de ses…Orcruches ?

- Horcruxes, lui souffla Fred avant de se refocaliser sur la réunion.

- Ouais, voila. Et donc apparemment il en aurait créé sept si on compte le morceau dans son corps – si on peut appeler ça un corps. Selon Harry, on ne peut pas espérer le tuer si on ne détruit pas avant tous ses horcruxes.

Fred fit un signe de la main à George qui lui glissa une nouvelle fois l'oreillette et ce dernier reprit le cours du récit :

- C'est donc ce que sont partis faire Harry et Ron. Retrouver et détruire les horcruxes. Dumbledore leur avait fait promettre de ne rien dire sur l'existence des objets. Vous-Savez-Qui n'aurait pas choisi les objets au hasard. Il recherchait des trucs ayant appartenus aux fondateurs de Poudlard ou qui ont de la valeur à ses yeux. Enfin, toujours est-il que quelques uns sont hors jeu. Notamment une bague qui aurait appartenue à sa famille. C'est Dumbledore qui l'aurait détruite. Et le journal que Ginny avait trouvé en seconde année en était un aussi. Quant à Ron et Harry, ils ont trouvé le médaillon de Serpentard et la coupe de Poufsouffle.

La respiration haletante, il reprit son souffle et se tourna vers Fred, lui demandant d'un regard qu'il lui passe l'oreille à rallonge. Mais son frère lui intima d'un doigt de se taire et se rapprocha un peu plus de la porte. Ginny profita de cette pause pour laisser libre cours à ses émotions :

- Par Merlin, cette histoire est une pure folie ! Je…je…le journal de Jedusor était un horcruxe ! J'ai été manipulée par l'âme de Vous-Savez-Qui, pas par son souvenir. Toute cette histoire est beaucoup trop compliquée et dangereuse. On ne remporta jamais cette foutue guerre.

Neville, trop abasourdi pour répondre se contenta de lui tapoter maladroitement le dos. Quant à Luna, elle ne semblait pas avoir écouté un seul des mots échangés ces dernières minutes et se nettoyait le dessous des ongles à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Au même moment, Fred qui avait lâché le bout de ficelle reprit la parole :

- Harry expliquait comment ils avaient récupéré le médaillon et la coupe. Pour le médaillon, c'est la vieille Ombrage qui l'avait. Avec l'aide du bon vieux polynectar, ils se sont infiltrés dans le ministère et ont réussi à le dérober. Je vous passe les détails, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir tout compris. Concernant la coupe, ils l'ont eue juste avant de rentrer. Elle était planquée à Gringotts dans un des coffres les mieux gardés. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ils se sont cachés sous des capes de mangemorts et ont réussi à persuader un gobelin de les accompagner dans les sous-sols. Une fois seuls, ils lui ont lancé un impérium. Il les a conduit jusqu'au coffre de la Bellatrix –apparemment gardé par un dragon- et leur a ouvert. Plusieurs sortilèges leur ont compliqué la tâche mais ils ont finalement réussi. Ensuite ils sont remontés à la surface et ont lancé un sort d'oubliette au gobelin avant de se barrer en douce.

Presque simultanément, Fred retira l'oreillette de son oreille et enroula la ficelle de chair avant de la ranger soigneusement au fond de sa poche.

- Le plus important est passé. George a tout dit. Ron a juste précisé qu'ils pensent que les horcruxes manquant sont le diadème de Serdaigle et Nagini, l'horrible serpent de Vous-Savez-Qui. Ah, et Rogue était au courant de tout.

Tous grimacèrent en cœur à l'entente du nom maudit.

- Et pourquoi ne sortent-ils pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent encore ? Demanda Ginny, pâle comme un linge.

Fred haussa les épaules.

- Ils évoquaient plusieurs plans pour retrouver Hermione. Mais leurs pistes sont plutôt minces.

Neville qui semblait avoir retrouvé un semblant de parole s'enquit dans un murmure craintif :

- Ils ont une idée d'où chercher le diadème ?

Le regard de Fred s'assombrit considérablement. Il était si rare de voir les jumeaux sérieux que même Luna sembla soudainement s'intéresser à la conversation.

- C'est ici que ça coince. Harry est persuadé qu'il est à Poudlard.

Il échangea un regard avec George qui conclut :

- Et comme vous le savez, Poudlard est impénétrable depuis la bataille de septembre.

Ginny cala sa tête entre ses mains et dans un soupir résuma la situation :

- Autrement dit, on est mal.

Comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter, tous se contentèrent d'hocher la tête, la mine grave.

OOOOO

Le bas de la robe de chambre en soie caressait l'épaisse moquette à chacun de ses pas. Ses pieds nus butèrent contre le bois du lit et presque sans bruit, Narcissa se glissa entre les draps encore froids. A ses côtés, Lucius posa le livre qu'il parcourait du regard sans en comprendre une traitre ligne. Aucune parole ne fut échangée et sans hésitation, Narcissa se rapprocha de son époux. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'étaient plus ce couple si vif et passionné qui les représentait autrefois. Le temps et la routine y étant sans aucun doute pour quelque chose. Mais plus que tout, la guerre avait ôté toute trace de fougue et de rébellion du corps de ces personnes, les transformant contre leur volonté en machines de guerre, pleines de haine et de violence. L'acharnement et le mépris étaient devenus leurs uniques moyens de communication. Ainsi dépourvu de pitié, seul le meurtre faisait désormais office de motivation.

Par-dessus l'épaule de Lucius, Narcissa plongea son regard dans le paysage sombre et ténébreux qui s'étendait derrière la fenêtre. Un léger soupir lui échappa et Lucius fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils face à cette soudaine mélancolie. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de poser de question. Narcissa se justifiait déjà.

- Tu te rappelles de notre vie lorsque nous étudiions encore à Poudlard ? Tout semblait si simple.

Lucius se redressa lentement et toisa avec sévérité Narcissa qui ne cilla pourtant pas, prête à assumer ses moindres paroles. Elle savait que la conversation à venir ne plairait pas à son mari. Abordée plus d'une fois, elle se terminait toujours par la colère d'un et l'incompréhension de l'autre. Mais peu importait. Lucius pouvait bien être un peu froissé, elle ne craignait rien. Parce que malgré tout il l'aimait et elle l'aimait en retour.

- Tout a toujours été simple, Narcissa. Où veux-tu en venir ?

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres délicatement rosées de la femme et elle secoua doucement la tête.

- Nulle part. Je constatais, rien de plus.

Lucius n'insista pas, bien trop heureux que cette conversation tourne court. Mais Narcissa, n'étant pas de cet avis, souffla une unique phrase qui ôta tout espoir à son époux d'échapper à cet entretien.

- J'aurais aimé que Drago puisse de profiter de cette facilité aussi longtemps que nous l'avons fait.

- Drago ne pourrait espérer avoir une meilleure situation que celle qu'il possède, tonna t-il.

Narcissa devinait son regard d'acier la transpercer avec dureté et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer, Lucius reprit :

- Qu'insinues-tu ? Drago est le favori du Maître. Il ne peut être qu'heureux.

- Je ne sais pas Lucius. Il est si jeune…

Le mangemort resta silencieux si longtemps que Narcissa crut qu'il avait malgré tout mis fin à cette conversation. Elle ne put qu'être surprise lorsqu'il demanda soudainement d'une voix anormalement rauque :

- Et toi ? Es-tu heureuse ?

Dans l'obscurité qu'offrait la nuit, Narcissa sourit.

- Je suis là parce que je t'ai suivi, Lucius, et parce que c'est là qu'est ma place. Celle qui m'a été attribuée à ma naissance. Et je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs. Cependant j'aurais souhaité que les circonstances soient différentes. Je soutiens le Maître de toute mon âme, tu le sais bien. Mais je n'ai jamais été une fervente admiratrice de guerre en tout genre. Ce gêne a été attribué à Bella.

Comme rassuré par ces paroles, Lucius chercha à tâtons la main de sa femme et lorsqu'il la trouva, la serra doucement entre ses doigts.

Narcissa se laissa faire, appréciant ce geste tendre qui se faisait rare avec le temps. Pourtant, elle regretta de n'avoir pu dire à son époux toutes ces choses qui pesaient depuis trop longtemps sur sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle chaque jour passé. Toutes ces peurs enfouies au plus profond de son être, par honte d'être un jour découvertes. Toutes ces angoisses qui parfois la réveillaient en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit. Toutes ces inquiétudes qui s'amplifiaient avec le temps, inassouvies. Et la source de tous ces maux étant inlassablement Drago. Son fils. Son petit garçon devenu grand, trop rapidement à son gout. Mais que pouvait-elle faire contre ça ? Existait-il un moyen de lutter contre le temps ? Non. Surement pas. Alors Narcissa se taisait, encaissant en silence chaque nouvelle désillusion. Elle voyait bien, malgré ses nombreuses mises en garde que Drago prenait le même chemin que son père des années auparavant. Qu'il devenait de plus en plus distant. Mystérieux, parfois. Arrogant, souvent. Et perpétuellement sur de lui. Il se passait des journées entières sans qu'elle n'aperçoive l'ombre de son si beau visage. Que faisait-il ? Avait-il réussi cette mission ? Avait-il des problèmes ? Et le retour de Pansy Parkinson n'atténuait en rien ses inquiétudes. Bien au contraire. La jeune femme avait beau être charmante, elle avait, à l'instar de nombreux mangemorts, été formatée depuis son enfance à vouer un véritable culte aux forces du mal.

Et puis il y avait Lucius. Qui malgré son air fier et hautain voyait ses cernes s'accentuer, son teint pâlir et ses yeux fatiguer. Lui aussi avait beaucoup changé depuis que le Maître ne le considérait plus comme un de ses fidèles. Reportant ses espoirs et sa fierté sur son fils unique qui ne cessait de s'attirer les louanges qu'il aurait tant aimé recevoir. Les Malefoy s'essoufflaient, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mais existait-il réellement une solution pour empêcher cela ? Narcissa l'ignorait. Ses pensées vagabondaient déjà vers un autre mangemort, familièrement appelé Travers qui ne cessait de l'importuner avec des regards et des attitudes déplacées. Mais avant que Narcissa n'ait réellement pu approfondir ce sujet, ses paupières se fermaient déjà et son esprit s'envolait vers ce royaume communément appelé pays des rêves.

OOOOO

Très bien. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, au fond. Si j'avais créé un horcruxe, où le cacherais-je ?

Et comme à chaque fois qu'Hermione se posait cette question, une multitude de frissons vinrent hérisser sa peau avant qu'elle ne pousse un profond soupir de désespoir. Là était le fond du problème. Il était impensable qu'Hermione Granger ose ne serait-ce qu'espérer créer un horcruxe. Le cacher relevait de l'impossible.

Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre lui apprit que le jour cédait sa place à la nuit. Son cœur rata un battement et une montée d'adrénaline venue de nulle part chatouilla chaque cellule de son corps, les électrisant plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Une nouvelle journée s'achevait. Il lui semblait soudainement que le temps filait de plus en plus rapidement entre ses doigts, telle de l'eau, claire et limpide, que rien n'était en mesure d'arrêter. Tout ne se résumait à présent qu'à une question de jours. D'heures, peut-être. Même s'il était l'être le plus détestable qu'il lui ait été permis de rencontrer, Hermione devait bien avouer que Malefoy était malin. Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour pénétrer les défenses de Poudlard, quoi que puissent dire Philibert et Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Il fallait faire vite.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle était à court de réponses, Hermione se précipita vers l'unique lieu capable de lui apporter cette aide qu'elle cherchait. Ses doigts glissaient nonchalamment le long des vieilles tranches de cuirs qui semblaient ne jamais avoir quitté les hautes étagères poussiéreuses. S'arrêtant parfois brusquement et déchiffrant du bout des ongles des titres qui s'annonçaient prometteurs. Rapidement, ses bras s'encombrèrent d'une importante pile de grimoires et Hermione ne fut plus qu'en mesure d'apporter ses trouvailles sur une des tables meublant la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Les syllabes s'enchainaient sous le regard scrupuleux de la jeune femme, cherchant un indice, un lieu auquel elle n'aurait pas pensé. Mais rapidement, les lettres succédèrent aux mots, puis les mots aux pages. Très vite, Hermione se contenta d'un rapide coup d'œil aux images, son esprit vagabondant déjà dans une époque qui lui semblait très lointaine. Le bruit régulier des pages qui se tournent et sans aucun doute l'odeur du papier vieillit avaient suffi à éveiller en elle des souvenirs qu'elle pensait oubliés à jamais.

Seul le bruit d'une plume grattant frénétiquement un parchemin parvenait à troubler l'habituelle tranquillité des lieux. Hermione, plongée comme à son habitude dans un devoir qu'elle n'était supposée rendre que deux semaines plus tard, n'avait pas remarqué que Ron s'était endormi, la tête entre les bras. Quant à Harry, il semblait s'être perdu dans la contemplation d'un vieux morceau de parchemin, anormalement jaune et sale. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle demanda dans un murmure concentré si quelqu'un pouvait lui glisser le grimoire sur la transformation d'un objet en animal et que personne ne lui répondit qu'elle nota l'étrange mutisme de ses amis. Avec un froncement de sourcils, elle tendit le bras, bouscula volontairement Ron au passage et tira vers elle le livre souhaité. Le rouquin grogna bruyamment mais Harry ne broncha pas. Vexée, Hermione agita alors vivement sa main devant les yeux d'Harry qui daigna enfin la regarder. Mais avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu émettre un son, il se replongea dans la contemplation de la carte des Maraudeurs, marmonnant surement pour lui-même :

- Ca fait au moins deux minutes que Cho s'est arrêtée pour parler avec ce…

Il pencha la tête et déchiffra avec une grimace dégoutée :

- Jack Lanter. C'est qui celui-là, d'ailleurs ? Jamais entendu parler.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et d'un geste virulent arracha la carte des mains d'Harry. La brutalité de l'action eut l'effet escompté. Comme sorti de sa torpeur, Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Eh ! Rend moi ça ! S'exclama t-il, les joues anormalement rouges.

- Hors de question. On dirait que l'amour t'atrophie le cerveau. Va voir Cho, parle lui, chante lui la sérénade, offre lui des fleurs, embrasse la, j'en sais rien moi ! Mais par pitié, fais quelque chose ! Tu ne peux plus continuer à l'espionner comme ça. Et puis il n'est pas sur de sortir trop souvent la carte avec Ombrage et sa stupide brigade qui fourrent toujours leur nez là où il ne faut pas.

Ces soudains éclats de voix ayant réveillé Ron, il se pencha sur la carte, les paupières lourdes de fatigue et s'exclama d'une voix encore pâteuse :

- C'est drôle, les points représentant de Bulstrode et Goyle ont l'air d'avoir…fusionné.

Cette dernière réplique coupa net Hermione et Harry dans leur chamaillerie. Puis comprenant à la manière d'un seul homme, les faciès des trois amis affichèrent simultanément une grimace de profonde répugnance. Comme choquée par des images invisibles, Hermione porta une main sur ses paupières et s'exclama d'une voix aigue :

- Oh mon Dieu ! Ferme ça !

Harry s'exécuta tout en ne cessant de répéter, hébété :

- Bulstrode et Goyle. J'ai le thème de mes cauchemars pour le restant de ma vie.

Quant à Ron, figé dans une expression de stupeur, il ne put s'empêcher de demander confirmation :

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils font ce qu'on pense qu'ils font ?

- Arrête Ron ! Gémit Hermione. Je n'arrive pas à me sortir ces affreuses images de la tête !

Précipitamment, Harry glissa la carte redevenue vierge dans son sac et lança d'un ton qu'il essaya de rendre enjoué dans l'espoir de voir cette conversation s'envoler très loin :

- Alors ce devoir ? Ca avance ?

Etonnement, Hermione lui lança un regard noir et renifla avec dédain.

- Ca avance, oui. Ca court même. Et il sera déjà loin quand l'idée de te pencher dessus pour le recopier te traversera l'esprit.

Sur ces paroles qui firent lever les yeux de Ron au ciel, elle ramassa vivement ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque, les bras débordant de parchemins, livres et plumes.

- Les filles…Ronchonna le rouquin en s'affalant à nouveau sur la table.

- Non. Je crois que ça c'est propre à Hermione, se contenta de répondre Harry dans un soupir avant de discrètement ressortir la carte des Maraudeurs.

Hermione se réveilla dans un violent sursaut. Dehors, la lune s'apprêtait à remplacer le soleil et un léger vent faisait frémir les branches dénudées. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas penser à ça plus tôt ? C'était logique, au fond. Et d'une sureté presque infaillible. La carte des Maraudeurs avait sans aucun doute été à Harry, Ron et Hermione une de leur meilleure arme au temps de Poudlard. Notamment lors de la création de l'Armée de Dumbledore afin de surveiller les passages près de la salle sur demande. La salle sur demande. Evidemment. Où d'autre ? Voldemort connaissait Poudlard mieux que personne. Il avait ouvert la chambre des secrets, la salle sur demande avait rapidement du croiser son chemin. Elle représentait la cachette idéale. Et elle l'était. La jeune femme trouverait le moyen de pénétrer ses secrets. Foi d'Hermione Granger.

OOOOO

Le jour se levait à peine mais le bleu encore profond qui colorait le ciel annonçait une belle journée. La première depuis des semaines. Une brise glacée fouettait ses joues et ébouriffait un peu plus sa tignasse dorée. Par habitude, il rabattit quelques mèches rebelles sur le sommet de son crâne mais presque instantanément, elles reprirent place devant ses pupilles d'acier. Drago n'insista pas et esquissa un nouveau pas vers le lourd portail de fer forgé délimitant les terres de Poudlard. Il se surprit à s'interroger sur les activités de Granger. Que faisait-elle ? Avait-elle finalement quitté le château ? Elle devait bien se douter qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour pénétrer l'enceinte de Poudlard. Quelle idiote. Peut-être s'était-elle aventurée à la recherche de l'Ordre. Et bien, si tel était le cas, elle en avait pour un moment. Si elle ne se faisait pas attraper. Drago sourit à cette pensée alléchante puis chassa Granger de ses pensées. Il devait se concentrer sur Poudlard. Poudlard et sa fichue malédiction. Il ferma un court instant les yeux, tentant de se remémorer chaque mot de la page qui lui avait révélé le secret du château. Il revoyait déjà les tâches, témoins du vécu du grimoire, parsemant les pages jaunâtres. Les striures au coin des parchemins rigides. La courbe de chaque mot au tracé italique.

_Les défenses de Poudlard_

_S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle s'accorde chaque sorcier ayant foulé les pierres de Poudlard, c'est bien sa sécurité. Protégé d'un côté par une forêt dense, maison de nombreuses créatures et de l'autre par un lac férocement gardé par un calmar géant, Poudlard est le berceau de la sureté. De plus, il est évident que chaque directeur prend un grand soin à ériger des défenses supplémentaires afin de préserver au maximum la sécurité des élèves. Malgré cela, il existe depuis sa création par les quatre fondateurs, une légende des plus étranges. Les rumeurs s'harmonisent à dire qu'à la fin de la construction du château, les quatre fondateurs ont tenu à lancer un ultime sort, scellant cette nouvelle association. _

_En prévision d'un éventuel conflit, Serdaigle, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor auraient crée le sortilège dit des fondateurs. Il ne se déclencherait qu'en cas de force majeure, si le château, d'une manière ou d'une autre venait à se sentir menacé. Poudlard édifierait alors autour de ses remparts un dôme invisible qui ne laisserait passer que les âmes aux intentions pacifistes et dénuées de toutes envies de pénétrer dans le château à des fins personnelles. _

_Il n'existerait alors qu'un moyen de rompre le maléfice. Un unique moyen relevant de l'impossible. Il faudrait en effet qu'un sorcier de chaque camp ayant provoqué le conflit soit apte à pénétrer dans le château. Alors, seulement, le charme serait rompu et Poudlard rouvrirait ses portes. _

_Aucun évènement dans l'histoire ne semble avoir présenté des caractères similaires à cette rumeur, la classant de ce fait dans les légendes. Mais tout le monde sait que Poudlard ne nous a pas encore livré tous ses secrets. _

Elle était là. Cette solution qu'il avait cherchée en vain. Ecrite noire sur blanc dans ce vieux bouquin dont la couverture lui était familière depuis son plus jeune âge. Les règles du jeu n'étaient pas très compliquées, finalement. Il devait se persuader du bien fondé de ses actions. Se débarrasser de toutes ses envies possessives. Mettre son âme à nue pour cette bâtisse de pierre aux pouvoirs surnaturels. Lentement, il posa sa paume contre le dôme invisible, laissant ses doigts courir contre la paroi lisse et tiède, comme s'il cherchait à s'imprégner de l'étrange matière. Et lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione, rieurs, il sut que le jeu était loin d'être gagné. La partie ne faisait que commencer.

Le couloir du septième étage résonnait de l'unique silence de la nuit, accueillant les ombres que projetait la nuit sur ses dalles froides. Et adossée au mur, sous une étrange tapisserie, une jeune femme immobile semblait appartenir au décor. Comme si sa place avait toujours été là. Elle ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps elle était assise à même la pierre. Des minutes. Des heures, peut-être. Ses pupilles ne quittaient pas le mur lui faisant face. Ses yeux se plissaient parfois, comme si elle essayait de lire de minuscules indications logées entre deux aspérités. Puis son expression se détendait et elle balançait sa tête en arrière, la reposant contre la pierre.

Hermione n'avait rien tenté. Pas encore. Elle savait pourtant que l'horcruxe était là. Quelque part derrière cette façade. Mais rien n'était simple. Elle avait compris depuis bien longtemps que cette règle s'appliquait à chaque fois. Partout. Et sans réfléchir d'avantage, la jeune femme entrouvrit les lèvres et dans un souffle, fit la chose qui lui paraissait la plus évidente à ce moment précis.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas censé révéler tes secrets. Mais j'aurais besoin que tu transgresses une de tes règles. Juste une fois. Juste maintenant. Certains diront que tu n'es qu'une construction de pierre. C'est faux. Je sais que quelque part entre ces murs, une âme veille sur les élèves et les professeurs. Tu absorbes nos secrets les plus profonds. Nos peurs, nos pleurs et nos sourires. Je sais que tu t'es senti menacé récemment. La tour d'astronomie a été détruite. Tu as fais le bon choix en déclenchant le sortilège des fondateurs. Je suis certaine que tu n'ignores pas la guerre qui fait rage dehors. Celle-là même qui t'a mis en ruine. Le sortilège sera bientôt brisé. En pénétrant dans ton enceinte, j'ai annulé la première moitié du sortilège. Et Malefoy ne va pas tarder à l'annuler complètement. Tu sais ce qui va se passer ensuite. Voldemort va sans doute faire de toi son nouveau QG. Et ni moi ni aucun membre de l'Ordre ne seront en mesure de récupérer l'horcruxe que tu gardes jalousement. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je n'y arriverais pas seule. Et je sais que même si tu n'as jamais pris parti nulle part, tu souhaites honorer la juste cause. Je ne prétends pas incarner le mal ou le bien. Mais j'œuvre pour obtenir un monde meilleur. Alors aide-moi. Envoie-moi un signe. Un indice. N'importe quoi.

Le silence reprit immédiatement possession des lieux et Hermione redressa la tête, dardant son regard flamboyant sur le mur. Son cœur battait furieusement (contre ?) ses côtes et son souffle se fit plus saccadé. Mais il ne se passa rien. Absolument rien. Les secondes s'égrenaient sans ne serait-ce qu'un infime signe ne trahisse la présence d'une âme quelconque. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione. Hermione et son espoir qui diminuait au fil des minutes. Hermione et son incontournable solitude.

Avec un soupir, elle tourna son regard vers la fenêtre au fond du couloir. La nuit était claire et quelques étoiles brillaient à travers la fente. Sa mère disait toujours que lorsque l'on voyait les étoiles, le lendemain serait une journée ensoleillée. Et étonnement, Hermione se surprit à espérer cette prédiction vraie. Prête à se relever, elle jeta un ultime coup d'œil au mur qui lui faisait inlassablement face. Il lui sembla que son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle était là. Sortie de nulle part, habillant la pierre autrefois nue de son manteau de bois. Majestueuse dans sa simplicité. Une porte. La seule et unique qui, elle le savait, la mènerait droit à l'horcruxe de Voldemort. Le seul qu'elle était en mesure de détruire.

Les jambes engourdies, elle s'avança prudemment vers l'arcade et tourna doucement la poignée. Une immense pièce remplie du sol au plafond d'objets en tout genre lui fit face. Les yeux brillants, elle murmura alors :

- Merci.

Et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la salle sur demande.

Sa mère avait eu raison. Le ciel qui s'éclaircissait au dessus de sa tête se teintait doucement d'un magnifique bleu. Les premiers rayons de soleil ne tarderaient plus longtemps à faire scintiller la neige telle une multitude de diamants. Les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de sa cape trop grande, Hermione referma ses doigts sur le vieux diadème nouvellement acquis, se délectant de sentir ses formes sous sa paume. Elle remarqua rapidement Drago. Elle ne s'était pas aventurée dans l'aube gelée pour rien. Il ne sembla pas l'avoir vue et leva étrangement sa main à la verticale. Hermione savait qu'il l'avait posée sur la bulle de protection. Elle ne put retenir un petit sourire satisfait. Il releva les yeux à ce moment précis.

Sans aucune hésitation, la jeune femme s'approcha au plus près du jeune homme et argua en guise de bonjour :

- Alors dis-moi, quelle partie te pose le plus de problème ? Les intentions pacifistes ou les fins personnelles ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de la détailler sans vergogne. Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas et continua :

- Tu perds ton temps ici, Malefoy. Jamais tu ne rentreras dans le château. Faut croire qu'être mangemort peut poser quelques désavantages, en fin de compte.

- Où vois-tu des désavantages, Granger ? J'ai su te soutirer dans tes pitoyables moments de faiblesses la solution pour pénétrer dans le château. Et qu'as-tu eu en échange ? Rien. Une vieille photo trouvée chez des sang-de-bourbe et une histoire larmoyante a suffi à te faire flancher. Sois certaine d'une chose lorsque je rentrerais dans Poudlard, mon but premier sera de t'éliminer de la surface de la Terre. Je ne te laisserais pas partir une seconde fois. Commence à courir dès maintenant, Granger. Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps.

La jeune femme avait arrêté de l'écouter lorsqu'il avait révélé la vérité sur la photo. Au fond, elle se doutait bien que les informations qu'il lui avait fournies sur l'Ordre n'étaient pas vraies. Elle avait été prévenue. Mais peu importait, maintenant. Elle avait l'horcruxe. Il pouvait bien rentrer dans le château, son Maître n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Tout irait bien. Et cette phrase résonna longuement dans sa tête. Cette phrase qui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, relevait plus de la réalité que du rêve.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il a répondu à certaines des questions que vous vous posiez notamment sur Poudlard =)**

**Je vous laisse à vos claviers, je suis sure que vous avez des choses à me dire !**

**Merci d'avance ;)**

**J'essaye d'être plus rapide pour le chapitre chapitre !**

**Bisous bisous**

**Sonia.  
**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonsoir !**

**J'avais promis de faire plus vite pour ce chapitre, j'ai fais encore plus long et j'en suis vraiment, vraiment désolée ! Je vais essayer de me rattraper pour le prochain. **

**Etant donné que je n'ai pas posté depuis...Deux mois, plus ou moins, laissez moi vous faire un court résumé des chapitres précédents.**

**Résumé : Après une violente bataille dans les enceintes de Poudlard entre mangemort et Ordre du Phénix, Hermione se retrouve seule. Après l'avoir cru morte, l'Ordre se rend compte qu'elle est encore de leur monde et est bien décidé à la retrouver, d'autant plus que Ron et Harry sont enfin rentrés de leur chasse aux horcruxes. Ils sont tous bien loin d'imaginer qu'Hermione s'est en réalité réfugiée dans Poudlard et qu'elle mène sa propre guerre contre Drago qui est près à faire n'importe quoi pour pénétrer les enceintes du chateau qui lui reste mystérieusement closes. Pourtant, après quelques recherches et un pactes pas vraiment honnête entre Hermione et lui, Drago comprend qu'il faut avoir de bonnes intentions pour rentrer dans le chateau suite à un sort mis en place par les quatre fondateurs. Si un membre de chaque clan opposé parvint à vaincre la protection de Poudlard, alors l'école rouvrira ses portes pour tout le monde. Entre temps, Pansy est de retour au manoir après une longue mission et Hermione a réussi à récupérer le diadème dans la salle sur demande. **

**Encore un immense merci pour vos reviews qui me motive toujours un peu plus pour écrire. Cette fiction ne serait rien sans vous ! Et merci à Loufoca-Granger (Delphine) qui me corrige toujours avec une rapidité extraordinaire ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Chapitre 9 :_

_- Où vois-tu des désavantages, Granger ? J'ai su te soutirer dans tes pitoyables moments de faiblesses la solution pour pénétrer dans le château. Et qu'as-tu eu en échange ? Rien. Une vieille photo trouvée chez des sang-de-bourbe et une histoire larmoyante a suffi à te faire flancher. Sois certaine d'une chose lorsque je rentrerais dans Poudlard, mon but premier sera de t'éliminer de la surface de la Terre. Je ne te laisserais pas partir une seconde fois. Commence à courir dès maintenant, Granger. Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps._

_La jeune femme avait arrêté de l'écouter lorsqu'il avait révélé la vérité sur la photo. Au fond, elle se doutait bien que les informations qu'il lui avait fournies sur l'Ordre n'étaient pas vraies. Elle avait été prévenue. Mais peu importait, maintenant. Elle avait l'horcruxe. Il pouvait bien rentrer dans le château, son Maître n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Tout irait bien. Et cette phrase résonna longuement dans sa tête. Cette phrase qui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, relevait plus de la réalité que du rêve._

Un premier rayon de soleil brava l'aube, réchauffant subitement l'atmosphère. Une nouvelle journée faisait son apparition. Et témoins de cette naissance, deux ennemis qui pour la première fois, regardaient ensemble dans la même direction. Le spectacle était d'une beauté surnaturelle. Lentement, les ombres des collines s'allongeaient, dessinant leurs sombres formes sur les plaines alentours tandis que le soleil continuait son ascension vers le ciel céruléen. Doucement, Hermione détacha son regard du paysage et le posa sur Drago qui ne quittait pas le réveil du monde des yeux. Un rayon doré illuminait son visage aux traits fins, éclaircissant ses yeux au caractère perpétuellement impassible, les rendant d'autant plus magnétiques. L'espace d'une demi-seconde, Hermione cru voir son expression s'adoucir. Une demi-seconde, c'est peu. Trop peu pour être certaine de quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, la jeune femme se persuada avoir aperçu l'autre face de Malefoy. Et elle réalisa. Elle réalisa, qu'en dépit de tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser et de tout ce qu'elle avait pu entendre, Malefoy était un être humain. Qu'il était doté de sentiments et d'émotions et que lui aussi pouvait s'émerveiller devant un lever de soleil. Peu importait sa place au sein des mangemorts. Peu importait le nombre de moldus qu'il avait assassinés, il était, au même titre qu'elle, un combattant dans cette guerre qui les unissait. Il avait choisi son camp. Elle avait choisi le sien. Il avait ses convictions, elle avait les siennes. Étaient-elles bonnes ? Étaient-elles mauvaises ? Hermione ne savait pas. Mais pour la première fois, elle comprit que Drago n'était pas si différent qu'elle. Et cette constatation la fit sourire. Le jeune mangemort reporta au même moment son attention sur Hermione. Même si l'expression qu'elle affichait le surpris au premier abord, il étira à son tour un léger sourire en coin. Et décidée à répondre coûte que coûte aux menaces proférées quelques minutes auparavant, Hermione souffla :

- On verra.

Drago plissa les yeux et demanda :

- On verra quoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Juste…On verra.

Puis elle tourna les talons sans un dernier regard pour Drago, les mains dans les poches et le sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme la regarda s'éloigner alors qu'un murmure se perdait dans l'atmosphère :

- Ouais. On verra.

OOOO

La neige crissa quelques mètres derrière Harry. Il ne se retourna pourtant pas, gardant son regard rivé sur le soleil qui, lentement, s'élevait dans le ciel. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Ginny s'arrêta, veillant à garder une distance raisonnable entre elle et lui. Elle avait eu raison. Rien ne serait jamais simple. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé deux jours auparavant n'avait eu pour résultat que de les éloigner un peu plus. Pas un mot n'avait été proféré depuis cette nuit où Ginny avait retrouvé, l'espace de quelques précieuses minutes, le Harry qu'elle aimait tant. Un silence radio qui lui brisait le cœur chaque seconde écoulée. Une perte de temps inestimable dans cette guerre dont l'issue restait incertaine.

Elle aurait pu tendre la main et mêler ses doigts à ceux d'Harry. Elle aurait pu lui demander de la regarder, d'oublier un instant qu'il était l'Elu et d'imaginer qu'ils étaient seuls au monde. Juste elle et lui. Oui, elle aurait pu. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Parce qu'il l'aurait surement repoussée avant de poignarder son cœur meurtri de son regard d'émeraude, empli de regrets et d'excuses.

- Tu es matinal. Les membres de l'Ordre ne sont pas encore levés.

Il ne la regarda pas et en guise de réponse, haussa les épaules. Ginny continua :

- S'il y a bien une chose que je peux affirmer après mes deux dernières nuits, c'est que le petit Teddy a de la voix ! Je ne sais pas comment fait Luna, les pleurs ne la réveillent jamais.

Harry ne broncha pas et Ginny dut se faire violence pour garder son attitude décontractée. Puis, d'une voix plus douce, plus timide, elle souffla :

- J'ai compris Harry, tu sais. Mais on n'est pas obligés de faire ça. S'ignorer. On pourrait peut-être…juste être amis ? Se parler, rigoler, s'engueuler parfois, comme on avait l'habitude de le faire avant.

Le jeune homme cilla et tourna finalement la tête vers la rouquine. Avant quoi ? Avant qu'il ne se rende bêtement compte qu'il l'aimait ? Avant qu'il ne réalise que ça avait toujours été elle, quoi qu'il ait pu penser ? Avant qu'il ne l'embrasse sans préméditation dans leur salle commune bondée et euphorique ? Oui. Surement avant tout ça. Mais Harry réalisa qu'il était incapable de se rappeler à quoi ressemblait leur amitié. Peut-être parce qu'au fond elle n'avait jamais existé. Ginny avait toujours été la femme de sa vie, aussi stupide cette pensée pouvait-elle être. Il ne l'avait jamais considérée comme la bonne copine, la meilleure amie. Elle avait été, un court instant, la sœur de son meilleur ami mais cette dénomination n'avait été que provisoire. Maintenant, elle n'était que la belle et fougueuse Ginny. Celle qu'il aimait inconditionnellement et démesurément.

- Tu crois qu'on en est capable ? Etre amis ?

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme d'hausser les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais on serait stupides de ne pas essayer.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement puis après quelques secondes de réflexion, souffla :

- Alors, amis ?

- Amis. Provisoirement, du moins. Parce que sache que quand tu auras botté les fesses de Tu-Sais-Qui, je t'enlèverais et on fera probablement l'amour pendant des jours. Peut-être même des semaines. Tu sais, pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Il laissa échapper un léger rire et hocha la tête, se retenant de tous commentaires sur le scénario contraire. Furtivement, Ginny réduisit alors l'écart entre leurs deux corps et demanda d'un ton coupable :

- En tant qu'amie, je devrais donc t'avouer que je suis au courant pour les horcruxes ?

Harry haussa les sourcils de surprise et l'interrogea du regard.

- Quelques oreilles à rallonges ont échappé à maman.

- Ron et moi contions vous mettre au courant de toute façon.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

- Vraiment, s'amusa Harry.

Le soleil surplombait déjà Londres quand Harry reprit la parole :

- Au fil de mes recherches avec Ron, nous avons découvert qu'il n'existait que très peu de moyens pour détruire un horcruxe. Le venin de basilic et le feudeymon en font partie. Ceux que nous avons trouvés ne sont pas encore détruits, Ginny. Ils sont là-haut, dans notre chambre. Ils sont vivants, tu sais. Parfois, si j'en tiens un trop longtemps, j'ai l'impression de sentir des palpitations contre ma paume.

Ginny frissonna à l'entente de ces paroles mais ne l'interrompit pas. Il continua :

- Rogue est venu me parler hier.

Cette information arracha une grimace à la rouquine et elle ne put s'empêcher de demander abruptement :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait celui-là ?

Harry étira un léger sourire.

- Il n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'on a pu le penser, tu sais.

- Rogue ? S'offusqua la jeune femme. Tu rigoles j'espère ! Il est pourri jusqu'à la moelle !

- Il aimait ma mère.

Cette dernière phrase la coupa net. Elle resta interdite, les bras ballants et les yeux écarquillés, en attente d'explications plus claires.

- Ouais. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Ils étaient voisins, je crois. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'il a toujours été amoureux d'elle. C'est pour ça qu'il me hait. Je suis la preuve de l'amour entre mon père et ma mère alors forcément, il ne pouvait que me détester. C'est lui qui a révélé une partie de la prophétie à Voldemort. Mais lorsque ma mère est morte, il s'est senti tellement coupable qu'il a rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, jouant ainsi le rôle d'un agent double.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous l'avez laissé réintégrer l'Ordre. Il a tué Dumbledore !

Harry secoua la tête.

- Dumbledore était malade. Il allait mourir dans tous les cas.

Ginny resta muette de longues secondes, assimilant tant bien que mal le flot d'informations que lui livrait Harry. Toute cette histoire levait le voile sur beaucoup de mystères qu'elle ne comprenait pas jusqu'alors. Tous ces secrets, toutes ces réunions énigmatiques trouvaient enfin une réponse dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle releva ses yeux interloqués vers le jeune homme, impassible.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

- Il m'a laissé plonger dans ses souvenirs en guise de preuve de son innocence, l'été dernier. Et hier, il m'a donné l'unique pièce capable de détruire les horcruxes.

Impossible d'émettre un mot après tant de révélations, Ginny le laissa continuer.

- L'épée de Gryffondor. J'ai tué le basilic avec et depuis, elle est imprégnée du venin du serpent.

- Alors…tu veux dire que tu vas réellement détruire les horcruxes ?

- Ouais. Et je pense que, en tant qu'amie, tu as le droit à ta part du gâteau.

Perdue, elle fronça les sourcils, le cœur battant la chamade.

- Ca te dirait de faire la peau à un vieux médaillon ?

Comprenant alors l'allusion, elle ne put retenir un sourire qui vint fendre ses lèvres et répondit d'une voix suave :

- J'adorerais.

OOOO

Un geste vif de la baguette et les lourds rideaux se fermèrent complètement, hermétiques aux quelques rayons de soleil qui tentaient courageusement d'illuminer la pièce sombre. Il détestait le soleil. Trop lumineux. Trop chaud. Trop loin. Intouchable. Incontrôlable. Et ce que Lord Voldemort n'était pas en mesure de contrôler devait être banni.

D'un geste leste, il se tourna vers le centre de la salle, uniquement habitée d'une longue table au bois massif et de ses nombreux sièges alignés à la perfection. Il balada un court instant son regard écarlate sur le mobilier puis le dirigea vers le fond de la salle ou une chaise, visiblement plus lourde et travaillée que les autres semblait tenir le rôle de trône sur une petite estrade. Mais ce n'était pas le fauteuil au dossier rigide qui avait attiré l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était autre chose. Une chose infiniment plus petite et aux reflets flamboyants. Un objet d'une valeur inestimable et qui avait trop longtemps été trainé dans la boue par des ignares. Mais le vent avait tourné. Voldemort était revenu et avait su gravir les échelons jusqu'au sommet de la hiérarchie. Et aujourd'hui, il était le maître, quoi que puissent dire certains sorciers qui se voilaient la face sur sa toute puissance. Ces mêmes idiots à qui il avait arraché sa nouvelle arme des mains sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Ses lèvres quasi-inexistantes se retroussèrent, dévoilant un sourire dénué d'émotion. De son pas glissant, Voldemort s'approcha du piédestal se tenant fièrement aux côtés du trône. Une étrange lueur de satisfaction illumina ses pupilles et presque timidement, il laissa ses longs doigts arachnéens courir le long de la fine chaîne d'or blanc. Ils suspendirent leur mouvement à quelques millimètres du pendentif qui habillait l'extrémité du collier puis s'emparèrent du bijou, laissant le fil argenté couler le long de la paume blanchâtre de Voldemort. Lentement, il approcha alors de son visage reptilien le pendentif qui se balançait régulièrement dans le vide, détaillant encore et encore l'objet dont il connaissait le moindre miroitement. De petite taille, il aurait pu passer pour une simple perle aux yeux de novices. Mais Voldemort savait qu'il était bien plus que ça. Il le rapprocha un peu plus de ses pupilles glaciales, scrutant le cœur de la perle. Et il le vit. Minuscule par sa taille et grand par ses pouvoirs. Le diamant de Viviane, scintillant dans sa bulle nacrée. Minutieusement caché dans cette perle, il avait survécu des centaines d'années sans que personne ne se doute de sa réelle identité. Volé, donné, arraché ou trouvé au cours des siècles il avait fini par perdre son identité en même temps que l'histoire se réduisait à l'état de légende. Mais aujourd'hui, il était sur le point de retrouver sa fonction première, ce pour quoi il avait été crée. Aujourd'hui, il allait enfin montrer au monde entier ses incroyables aptitudes. Et par-dessus tout, faire de Lord Voldemort le vainqueur de cette ridicule guerre qui avait déjà trouvé un gagnant.

Il y avait juste une petite ombre au tableau. Mais trois fois rien. Lord Voldemort arrivait toujours à ses fins et cette fois-ci ne dérogerait pas à la règle.

Avec précaution, il reposa le collier sur son socle et étira un peu plus son sourire. Oui, il sera gagnant. Comme il l'avait toujours été.

OOOO

Pour la énième fois, Hermione plongea la main dans la large poche de sa cape et effleura le diadème de Serdaigle qui avait perdu de son éclat avec le temps. Elle suivit du bout des doigts la courbure arrondie de la tiare, devinant aux cannelures l'endroit où était gravée la phrase _Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit_. Le contact l'apaisa presque immédiatement et doucement, elle ôta sa main du vêtement. Puis elle inspira profondément et poussa la vieille porte en bois, découvrant une haute pièce aux murs carrelés. La crasse accumulée sur le sol et contre les vitres ne laissait filtrer que peu de lumière, donnant à la salle un aspect inquiétant et la forte odeur d'humidité qui régnait sur les lieux aurait pu en incommoder plus d'un. Mais Hermione s'en fichait. Elle avait passé bien trop de temps dans ces toilettes désaffectées pour se préoccuper de leur aspect peu reluisant. Elle se permit même un sourire lorsque son regard glissa vers les vieilles cabines, de nombreux souvenirs y étant pour quelque chose. Son sérieux ne tarda toutefois pas et effaça toute trace d'amusement quand elle s'approcha des lavabos. Un par un, elle inspecta les robinets pour finalement trouver sur le dernier la gravure d'un petit serpent. C'était ici. L'entrée de ce lieu dont on lui avait détaillé chaque pierre plus d'une fois. Cette chambre qui avait régi sa seconde année. Ce même endroit où Harry et Ginny avaient failli y perdre la vie et où un gigantesque Basilic était resté enfermé durant de longues années. Hermione frémit en repensant au reflet de ces gros yeux jaunes qui l'avait plongée dans un coma qui aurait pu lui être fatal. La Chambre des Secrets était là. Des dizaines de mètres sous ses pieds. Renfermant le squelette du serpent et ses crochets venimeux. La solitude ne l'avait pas empêchée de faire des recherches et elle avait découvert que le venin du reptile était une des rares armes capables de détruire le moindre horcruxe. Son plan était parfait, finalement. Il ne lui manquait qu'une chose. Un infime détail qui ferait pourtant toute la différence. Hermione n'avait aucun moyen pour ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets.

Il sembla pourtant que pour une fois, les divinités fussent du côté d'Hermione. Une voix particulièrement aigue et larmoyante s'éleva de la cabine du fond, faisant sursauter la jeune femme :

- Harry, lui, l'aurait déjà ouverte.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner et rétorqua avec un agacement non dissimulé :

- Harry, lui, parle fourchelang.

Le fantôme de Mimi geignarde traversa alors la porte, flotta lentement jusqu'à Hermione et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier ?

Les mains sur les hanches, elle semblait attendre une réponse mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle enchainait déjà :

- Je sais très bien ce que tu penses ! Mimi la stupide, Mimi l'incapable ! Toi non plus tu ne parles pas fourchelang à ce que je sache !

Ses grands yeux vitreux s'emplissaient de larmes alors qu'Hermione se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas soupirer. Au lieu de ça, elle afficha une expression de profonde compassion et s'approcha au plus près du fantôme. Elle était là. Devant elle. La clé qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir toutes les portes jusqu'à son but ultime. Et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faux pas. Pas maintenant. Pas avec le fantôme. Mimi était son unique chance et sa susceptibilité risquait de tout gâcher. Tout n'était plus qu'une question de mesure. De dosage. Ce n'était pas si compliqué. Elle trouvait les mots exacts et elle détruisait l'horcruxe. Ni plus, ni moins.

- Tu n'es pas stupide, Mimi. Et Harry ne le pense pas non plus. Je sais que ça fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu te voir mais souvent il me dit à quel point il a été chanceux de t'avoir lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Sans toi il serait probablement mort. Et aujourd'hui, il est à deux doigts de tuer Tu-Sais-Qui. L'homme qui t'a ôté la vie.

Mimi releva son nez hautain et fronça les sourcils :

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Argua t-elle, méfiante.

Hermione reprit comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue, mêlant dans sa voix douceur et compassion.

- Harry te serait vraiment reconnaissant si tu l'aidais une dernière fois. Ne souhaites-tu pas la mort de ton bourreau ? Rendre au monde la paix qu'il a toujours recherché ? C'est ton moment de gloire, Mimi. Si tu m'aides maintenant, tu aides Harry et tu deviens au même titre que lui une grande héroïne de guerre. C'est le moment de te venger de tous ceux qui se sont toujours moqués de toi, Mimi. Tu n'auras désormais plus besoin de rester dans ces toilettes. On t'appréciera enfin à ta juste valeur.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Hermione avait rencontré Mimi, des années auparavant, elle nota un changement dans son expression. Son perpétuel air boudeur et dédaigneux s'était effacé, laissant place à une profonde réflexion. Mais il y avait autre chose. Camouflés derrière son teint blafard et ses épaisses lunettes, ses yeux semblaient pour la première fois refléter un profond regret. Alors, doucement, elle leva la tête et demanda, vaincue :

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. Soulagée, elle ne se permit pourtant pas un sourire et s'expliqua :

- Tu as eu plusieurs fois l'occasion d'entendre un sorcier ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et j'aimerais que tu te souviennes du son qu'a émis Harry ou Tu-Sais-Qui.

Mimi ne négocia pas plus longtemps et se contenta de froncer une nouvelle fois les sourcils avant de laisser échapper un étrange sifflement qui déclencha une avalanche de frissons sur les bras d'Hermione.

- Ou un truc comme ça, conclut le fantôme dans un haussement d'épaules.

La gorge rendue sèche par l'appréhension, Hermione s'approcha alors du lavabo orné de la gravure et jeta un coup d'œil à Mimi avant de reproduire le son à la perfection. Presque instantanément, une intense lumière blanche émana du robinet qui se mit à tourner sur lui-même rapidement suivit par le lavabo tout entier. Puis, il bascula et disparut, laissant derrière lui un trou noir qui paraissait sans fond. Alors que la jeune femme s'accroupissait déjà au bord de l'entrée du tuyau, la voix de Mimi retentit dans son dos :

- Pour beaucoup je ne suis que Mimi geignarde, Mimi la pleurnicheuse, Mimi l'inutile. Mais je crois que personne ne s'est jamais vraiment demandé à quoi ressemblerait leur vie s'ils avaient été à ma place. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé avoir mes ASPIC et vivre une longue vie. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'être embrassée.

Etrangement, Hermione sentit ses yeux picoter puis s'embuer. Mimi n'était peut-être qu'un fantôme mais au même titre que les êtres humains, elle ressentait. Et cela faisait toute la différence. La jeune femme se mordit la langue, ravala ses larmes et avant de se laisser glisser vers l'inconnu souffla le plus sincèrement :

- Merci, Mimi.

Dans sa main droite, la baguette frémit doucement, unique source de lumière. Elle resserra alors les doigts de sa main gauche sur le long crochet immaculé, ne quittant pas du regard le diadème cabossé posé à ses pieds. L'énorme dépouille du basilic projetait d'inquiétantes ombres sur une gigantesque statue, lui donnant un aspect franchement effrayant. Mais Hermione ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le diadème de Serdaigle qui commençait à tressaillir. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Harry lui avait toujours reporté les paroles de Dumbledore. L'horcruxe était vivant et comme tout être pourvu d'une âme, il tenterait de se défendre avant qu'elle ne lui assène le coup fatal.

C'était maintenant ou jamais. Malefoy pouvait rentrer dans le château à tout moment et elle n'avait pas le temps pour réfléchir. Ou du moins, elle ne l'avait plus. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne planifiait plus ses journées. Vivant au jour le jour, reconnaissante de se coucher indemne chaque soir. Ou presque.

Sa main devenait moite autour du crochet dont le venin picotait le bout de ses doigts. Elle ne bougea pourtant pas, continuant de fixer avec insistance l'horcruxe. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient, assourdissants, dans ses oreilles. Si seulement Harry et Ron étaient là. Oh oui, si seulement. C'était pour eux qu'elle faisait ça, au fond. Pour eux, pour l'Ordre et pour tous ceux qu'elle n'était pas en mesure d'aider dans sa solitude.

Alors, sans hésiter une minute supplémentaire, elle leva la main gauche, provocant sur l'horcruxe une violente réaction. Le diadème eut un sursaut brutal avant d'émettre un sifflement strident. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, Hermione recula d'un pas, la baguette pointée sur l'objet qui semblait en transe. Puis le sifflement s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé. Le silence reprit possession des lieux, effaçant les dernières secondes. Méfiante, Hermione se rapprocha alors du diadème mais une intense explosion la propulsa en arrière, envoyant sa tête cogner un des immenses piliers de pierre qui semblaient soutenir la voute. Sonnée, elle assista impuissante à l'étrange phénomène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Une mince fumée opaque s'élevait de l'horcruxe pour doucement prendre la forme d'Harry et Ron. Pétrifiée, Hermione n'osa pas bouger, se contentant de fixer les silhouettes de ses amis qui se matérialisaient doucement devant elle. Ils semblaient si réels, si près. Se pouvait-il que…

Avec précaution, la jeune femme se releva, ne lâchant du regard l'apparition. Ron ouvrit alors la bouche et cracha, le regard dur et la voix étonnamment profonde :

- Qu'est-ce tu crois ? On n'a pas perdu de temps à te chercher. On est bien mieux sans toi.

- Oui, renchérit Harry avec cette même voix et ces yeux inflexibles. Tu n'as toujours été qu'un poids, qu'une sang-de-bourbe. Tu n'es même pas une vraie sorcière. A quoi t'attendais-tu ?

Hermione reçut ces paroles tel un coup de poignard dans le cœur mais elle ne put pourtant se résoudre à planter le crochet dans le diadème. Que signifiaient ces apparitions ? Était-il possible que l'horcruxe lui montre la vérité ?

- Tu es insupportable. L'Ordre vit bien mieux depuis que tu es partie, continua Harry sans pitié. Tous ne souhaitaient que tu t'en ailles pour ne jamais revenir.

- On ne t'a jamais aimé. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Mais tu nous collais tout le temps. On n'avait pas le choix. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, répéta Ron.

Cette dernière phrase résonna plus forte dans la tête de la jeune femme. Une larme roula le long de sa joue et s'écrasa sur le dos de sa main. Elle baissa alors les yeux sur le crochet et comme animée par une colère qui avait tardé à faire son apparition, elle se précipita au travers des silhouettes et planta la dent dans la tiare qui poussa une plainte perçante avant de s'élever dans les airs et de retomber, inanimée et cabossée sur la pierre glacée.

C'était fini. Hermione avait détruit un des sept horcruxes de Voldemort. Soudainement vidée de toute force et d'émotion, elle se laissa choir à côté de l'objet, acceptant ce silence qui ne la quittait désormais plus.

OOOO

La solitude vous pèse. Elle vous ronge jusqu'à la moelle. Elle est méprisante, insolente et ondule lentement autour de vous avant de soudainement vous emprisonner. Elle vous étouffe et vous observe suffoquer, se délectant de vous voir devenir cette enveloppe vide. Elle supprime vos souvenirs heureux au profit des mauvais moments, aspirant tous vos sourires.

Pourtant, il suffit parfois d'un détail, d'un infime signe de l'univers. A vos côtés ou à l'autre bout de la Terre. Et même si vous l'ignorez, vous le sentez. Au plus profond de votre âme, vous savez. Vous savez que, finalement, vous n'êtes jamais seul. Le visage offert aux étoiles, vous souriez. Une pensée, une parole échangée, une image. Et cette solitude disparait. Parce que personne n'est jamais complètement seul.

- Hermione.

Avachie contre le mur de la chambre des garçons, le front perlant de sueur, Ginny lâcha cet unique mot qui sonna comme une bombe dans la pièce étroite. Ses doigts moites encore fermés sur le manche en argent serti de rubis, elle ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête. Elle connaissait d'avance l'expression que devaient afficher Harry et Ron. Ce mélange de mélancolie, de regret et de tristesse. L'épée de Gryffondor glissa alors de ses mains et heurta dans un bruit mat la moquette terne, non loin d'un médaillon ouvert à l'aspect défraichi et cabossé.

- Il faut qu'on la retrouve.

Aucun des deux garçons ne semblait vraiment savoir quoi répondre. La gorge rendue sèche par la culpabilité, Ron baissa la tête. Accablé par cette honte qui ne le lâchait plus, il lui semblait que le poids de ses promesses, simples paroles irréelles, pesait chaque jour un peu plus sur ses épaules. Il lui avait promis. Il avait dit à Hermione qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Qu'il assurerait ses arrières lorsque le moment serait venu de se battre. Et même si elle n'avait rien dit et s'était contentée de poser sa tête sur son épaule, Ron savait qu'elle l'avait cru et que par le silence qui avait suivi sa déclaration héroïque, elle l'avait remercié.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, au lendemain de cette bataille qui les avait tous menés sur des chemins différents, Ron pouvait aisément constater que d'une certaine manière, il avait menti. Ils étaient tous là. Tous réunis dans ce quartier général qui ne savait quoi faire pour se reconstruire. Oui, tous. A l'exception d'Hermione. La seule qu'il ait jamais aimée et la seule à qui il ait jamais fait de promesse sincère. On la disait vivante. Était-ce vrai ? Comment pouvaient-ils tous en être aussi surs ? La guerre était là. Planant au-dessus des têtes de chacun à la manière de l'épée de Damoclès. Plus personne ne savait réellement qui était son voisin. Traître, mangemort, ami. La paranoïa persistait dans les têtes de tous, les rendant fous à la tombée de la nuit lorsque les bougies étaient soufflées et que le noir et le silence les tiraient doucement vers un sommeil agité.

Ginny avait raison. Il fallait retrouver Hermione. Qu'elle soit en vie ou qu'il ne reste d'elle qu'un cadavre démantibulé.

- A condition qu'elle soit encore vivante.

Une pensée transformée en un murmure.

Harry et Ginny tournèrent la tête dans un même mouvement vers Ron, dont les yeux étaient toujours rivés au sol.

- Bien sur qu'elle est toujours en vie ! Riposta la rouquine, choquée que son propre frère puisse proférer des idées aussi négatives. Tu n'as donc pas entendu ce qu'a dit McGonagall ?

Ron releva enfin la tête mais son expression semblait si lasse qu'elle eut l'effet d'une gifle sur sa sœur. Elle ne comprenait pas. Où était l'optimisme inconditionnel de Ron ? Où étaient son courage et son assurance ? Son insouciance qui avait toujours su tirer ses amis vers le haut lorsque le moral était au plus bas ? Baissait-il les bras ? Non, il ne pouvait pas ! Pas maintenant. Pas quand Harry avait le plus besoin de lui. Pas quand elle avait besoin de lui. Ils devaient se battre. Ne pas s'arrêter d'espérer jusqu'à ce que cette foutue guerre soit terminée.

- On n'en est pas certains, Ginny. McGonagall ne l'a aperçue que de loin. C'est l'unique témoignage que nous avons. Les chances sont minces, argua doucement Harry.

Ginny se releva vivement et lança un regard féroce aux deux garçons.

- Non mais vous vous entendez ? C'est d'Hermione dont on parle ! Notre Hermione ! Votre meilleure amie, celle qui vous a toujours soutenu et aidé ! Ma confidente, ma sœur.

Fulminante, la jeune femme s'interrompit quelques secondes et reprit, les joues rouges et la respiration saccadée :

- Vous me dégoutez. Si la situation avait été contraire, Hermione n'aurait jamais dit des choses comme ça ! Elle se serait battue pour vous et n'aurait jamais baissé les bras. Elle aurait espéré jusqu'au bout, même si les choses semblaient perdues d'avance. Elle aurait été là. Elle aurait…

Mais Ginny fut forcée de s'interrompre, les sanglots trop longtemps retenus dans sa gorge la rendant muette. Harry esquissa un mouvement pour se lever à son tour mais le regard glacial qu'elle lui lança le dissuada de tout geste réconfortant. Ron profita de ce silence pour justifier ses pensées défaitistes :

- La dernière personne à l'avoir vue vivante, à l'exception de McGonagall, est Harry. C'était sur le champ de bataille et ils venaient de se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'on devait battre en retraite, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha doucement la tête et Ron reprit :

- Et elle n'est jamais revenue. Elle n'est pas rentrée. Le parc de Poudlard était truffé de mangemorts, de sorts perdus et de créatures en tout genre. Elle aurait très bien pu être touchée. Et depuis ce soir là, on n'a jamais pu rentrer dans Poudlard pour vérifier quoi que ce soit. Alors excuse nous de ne pas être assez vifs mais les chances restent minces et ni moi ni Harry ne voulons nous faire de faux espoirs. Les choses sont assez difficiles comme ça pour qu'une désillusion supplémentaire nous affaiblisse encore un peu plus.

Un étrange silence suivit la déclaration de Ron. Un silence durant lequel chacun assimilait la vérité de ces propos. Ce genre de vérité qui blesse au plus profond de notre corps. Cette vérité qui assène un violent coup dans la poitrine et nous coupe la respiration le temps de quelques secondes qui semblent durer une éternité. Alors, les paupières closes, Ginny inspira profondément. Elle serra les poings et fronça les sourcils. Puis, les lèvres pincées, elle tourna les talons, rouvrit les yeux et sortit de la pièce sans un regard derrière elle. Elle avait compris le message. Harry et Ron ne croyaient plus aux miracles. Ils avaient un passé bien trop chargé en horreurs et injustices pour croire à quoi que ce soit. Mais pas elle. Pas Ginny. Elle s'était efforcée, égoïstement, à fermer les yeux sur toute cette infamie qui l'entourait quotidiennement, faisait fi des cris et des appels au secours. Aujourd'hui pourtant, elle allait croire pour trois. Pour elle, pour Ron et pour Harry. Et si c'était seule qu'elle devait chercher Hermione, alors elle le ferait.

Ginny laissa derrière elle ce même lourd silence, chargé de doutes et de questions muettes. C'est Ron qui le brisa d'une voix rauque :

- J'ai été trop honnête ?

- Non. Tu connais Ginny. Elle est têtue et si l'un de nous ne va pas dans son sens, elle fera tout pour nous démontrer qu'elle a raison.

- Hermione me manque à en mourir, Harry. Et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour la ramener vivante ici. Mais on ne sait rien ! On a aucune piste, aucun indice. Uniquement des suppositions et des questions sans réponses. Je veux vraiment croire qu'elle se cache quelque part, saine et sauve. Mais…Et si ça n'était pas le cas ?

Fatigué par tous ces problèmes qui se succédaient sans lui laisser une minute de répit, Harry répondit d'une voix égale :

- Je sais, Ron. On va la chercher et on la trouvera. Mais on ne peut pas s'aventurer à l'aveuglette dans les rues. Les mangemorts sont partout et veulent notre peau plus que tout. On doit établir un plan avant toute chose. Et Ginny n'a jamais été du genre très patiente.

- Faudra qu'on garde un œil sur elle avant qu'elle fasse encore un truc idiot, grogna Ron entre ses dents.

Harry ébaucha un léger sourire aux souvenirs des nombreuses démonstrations impulsives de la rouquine.

- On fera attention, affirma t-il d'un air sur de lui. Mais elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. On devrait se dépêcher de mettre une stratégie sur pied.

Et tandis qu'Harry prononçait ces quelques mots, Ron tirait déjà de sous le lit quelques parchemins vierges et deux plumes tâchées et flétries.

OOOO

Il n'était même pas quatre heures et pourtant la pièce semblait aussi sombre qu'au beau milieu de la nuit. La température de la chambre avoisinait à peine les dix degrés et un simple geste de la main suffit à faire apparaitre un feu vif et brulant qui envahit rapidement l'âtre froid de la cheminée. Le silence régnait en maître, entrecoupé par le ronronnement des flammes et les gémissements du bois qui se noircissait. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un individu se tenait là, la moitié du corps dépassant du lit.

La tête à l'envers, Pansy s'amusait à détailler la chambre de Drago. Son sang affluait à toute vitesse dans son crâne, le rendant lourd. Les battements de son cœur, calmes et réguliers, résonnaient dans ses oreilles et son visage habituellement si pâle se teintait doucement de rouge. Les pointes de ses cheveux caressant le parquet foncé, elle ne bougea pourtant pas. Accaparée par ses pensées, elle remarqua à peine les points noirs venus l'aveugler. Mais la pression dans sa tête se fit bientôt trop insupportable et doucement, elle se redressa. Un léger vertige l'immobilisa quelques secondes puis elle laissa sa tête retomber sur les oreillers de Drago.

Granger. Quelle belle emmerdeuse. Elle et sa troupe de lionceaux inoffensifs compliquaient toujours les choses. Si seulement Drago réussissait à pénétrer les enceintes de Poudlard…Tout serait alors plus facile. Poudlard de leur côté et la guerre était gagnée. Le ministère était déjà tombé, il ne manquait plus grand-chose.

Pansy soupira doucement. Elle s'ennuyait comme un rat mort depuis qu'elle avait terminé sa mission. Le Maître ne lui avait confié aucune autre tâche et elle tournait en rond. Depuis quelques temps, la guerre semblait même en suspens. L'Ordre n'avait plus montré signe de vie depuis la prise de la Gazette et la bataille de Poudlard semblait être le dernier réel affrontement entre les deux camps. Il était évident que la prise du château contribuerait à relancer la guerre et à la terminer une bonne fois pour toute, faisant du Seigneur des Ténèbres le grand vainqueur.

Avoir des intentions pacifistes, ce n'était pas si compliqué au fond. Il suffisait de se mettre une seconde dans la tête de cette sang-de-bourbe et imaginer un monde parfait. Ca pouvait même être drôle.

La jeune femme se redressa soudainement, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres écarlates. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'essayer ? Toute cette histoire était injuste, finalement. Drago avait déjà la marque suprême. Il était le favori et avait tous les hommages dont le Maître pouvait faire preuve. Que demandait-il de plus ? S'il rentrait dans Poudlard, il n'accentuerait qu'un peu plus le respect que les autres avaient à son égard. Tandis que si elle, Pansy Parkinson, réussissait, elle attirerait toute l'attention dont on n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui accorder. Et peut-être obtiendrait-elle aussi la marque suprême. Elle se rallongea, se délectant déjà d'une gloire et d'une puissance future.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir suspendirent ses réflexions. Légers. Souples. Aucun doute. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, la porte pivotait sur ses gongs et l'ombre sculptée de Drago se découpait dans l'encadrement de l'entrée. Il ne broncha pas lorsqu'il vit Pansy allongée sur son lit et se contenta de la rejoindre en silence. Epaule contre épaule, les deux mangemorts semblaient chercher les réponses à leurs questions sourdes dans le plâtre blanchâtre du plafond. Accompagnant le crépitement du feu, une question posée à mi-voix flotta un court instant dans l'air frais de la chambre :

- Des nouvelles avec Poudlard ?

- Granger m'emmerde.

- J'ai dit Poudlard, pas Granger, rétorqua Pansy, des accents amusés perçant dans sa voix.

- J'ai réussi à traverser le dôme de la main mais le château m'a presque aussitôt repoussé.

- Aurais-tu crié victoire trop vite ? Ricana la jeune femme.

Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre et remonta ses mains derrière sa nuque avant de fermer les paupières. Pansy se tourna sur le côté, faisant alors face à son ami. Elle ne se gêna pas pour détailler ses traits fins et aristocrates. Il était beau. Comme il l'avait toujours été. Ses joues étaient peut-être plus creuses qu'auparavant, trahissant surement des préoccupations plus grandes qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Ses cheveux inlassablement ébouriffés retombaient, rebelles, sur son front opalescent.

Sans hésitation, Pansy laissa courir le bout de ses doigts le long de la mâchoire du jeune homme, recouverte d'une barbe de quelques jours. Il ne broncha pas. Ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Tu as maigri.

Un nouveau silence. La main glissa le long de son cou, s'arrêta quelques secondes à l'emplacement de son cœur comme pour s'assurer que le muscle marchait correctement, continua sa course jusqu'à l'abdomen et s'arrêta finalement le long des côtes du jeune homme. Le bras de Pansy barrant le corps de Drago, elle se rapprocha de lui et posa doucement sa tête sur sa poitrine. Comme gouverné par une vieille habitude, Drago rabaissa une main qu'il plongea dans les cheveux de Pansy, les caressant paisiblement.

- Tu viens ce soir ?

Drago n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais ses sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement.

- Ce soir ? Répéta t-il incertain.

- La réception. Ca va être chiant à mourir mais bon, j'en trouverais peut-être un pas trop mal.

Drago resta silencieux, cherchant dans le fond de sa mémoire l'annonce d'une réception quelconque.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait toujours pas saisi, Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et développa :

- Ce soir se tient une réception réunissant tous les représentants de notre Maître dans les autres pays européens.

- Si tu le dis.

- Des fois j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on ne vit pas dans le même monde, souffla t-elle désemparée.

Elle ne se laissa pourtant pas submerger par l'ignorance de Drago et lança une nouvelle attaque :

- Alors ? Tu viens ?

Pansy dut se contenter d'un grognement en guise de réponse qu'elle interpréta de manière positive.

Le silence reprit rapidement possession de la chambre, l'enveloppant de son voile calme. Un silence qui domina un dernier échange tacite. Deux phrases à peine prononcées du bout des lèvres et qui malgré leur quasi inexistante élocution avaient toute leur importance :

- Je t'aime, Drago.

Il étira un léger sourire.

- Toi aussi sois prudente.

Pansy jeta un coup d'œil furtif derrière elle, s'assurant que son esquive n'avait alerté personne. La lourde porte d'entrée était dans sa ligne de mire et elle accéléra le pas en prenant garde à ce que les hauts talons de ses escarpins ne résonnent pas trop bruyamment sur le marbre. D'un coup vif de la baguette, elle attira à elle une des nombreuses capes pendues à côté de la porte et la revêtit rapidement, couvrant son corps svelte moulé dans une courte robe mettant en valeur ses longues jambes et son décolleté plongeant.

Elle avait une heure. Pas une minute de plus, pas une de moins. Les invités ne tarderaient plus et elle se devait d'être présente. Avant tout pour ne pas se voir poser des questions trop encombrantes et surtout pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Drago. C'était le moment ou jamais pour tenter de percer la protection de Poudlard. Et pour réussir.

Un dernier regard en arrière et elle se faufila à l'extérieur avec un sourire satisfait.

OOOO

Une heure. C'est tout ce que Ginny avait avant qu'on se rende compte de sa disparition. Peut-être un peu moins. Dans tous les cas, l'Ordre ne manquerait de remarquer son absence si celle-ci perdurait trop longtemps. Un aller-retour. Rien de plus. Juste de quoi s'enquérir de la situation. Tout avait commencé à Poudlard. S'il y avait un endroit où elle devait aller, c'était bien là. Qui sait, peut-être trouverait-elle des indices concernant la mystérieuse disparition d'Hermione.

Les autres ne semblaient pas préoccupés par son sort, c'était tant pis pour eux. Elle retrouverait sa meilleure amie seule. Si c'était le prix à payer pour l'avoir près d'elle, alors elle le ferait.

Ginny descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. A cette heure-ci, sa mère devait être derrière les fourneaux, en train de préparer un diner digne de ce nom. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre étaient en mission ou se reposaient au salon. Harry et Ron étaient restés dans leur chambre ainsi que Fred et George. Elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs ces derniers de fabriquer une nouvelle invention farfelue.

Elle décrocha sa lourde cape du porte-manteau et la glissa sur ses épaules. Précautionneusement, elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et appuya jusqu'à entendre un léger déclic. Elle l'entrouvrit à peine et se glissa dans le mince interstice.

Enfin, elle inspira profondément, fière d'être arrivée aussi loin et leva la tête vers le ciel recouvert de nuages. Elle esquissa un léger sourire et transplana tandis que les premiers flocons annonciateurs d'une violente tempête commençaient à prendre d'assaut le pays.

A peine eut-elle foulé la neige à l'entrée de Poudlard qu'un sort siffla tout près de son oreille. D'instinct, elle tira sa baguette et fit volte face à la vitesse de la lumière évitant un nouveau jet de lumière. Aveuglée par ses cheveux venus se fondre sur son visage, elle n'eut même pas le temps de voir son assaillant. Elle entendit uniquement cette voix suave et provocante prononcer deux mots qui l'arracheraient de force à la vie si elle ne faisait rien :

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Ginny sentit son corps se pétrifier de peur mais l'adrénaline qui coulait à flot dans ses veines la poussa à ériger un puissant bouclier devant elle. Naturellement, le sort ricocha contre la barrière magique et termina sa course contre un arbre. Tout en maintenant son bouclier en place, la jeune femme rabattit d'une main ses cheveux en arrière et plongea enfin ses yeux dans ceux de son attaquant qui l'attendait, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres rouges.

- Parkinson, siffla Ginny avec dégout.

Pansy baissa sa baguette.

- Oh c'est toi. Je n'ai rien à craindre alors, se contenta t-elle de répondre d'une voix trainante.

- Qu'est-ce tu fiches ici ? Reprit la rouquine, agressive.

La mangemort poussa le vice jusqu'à tourner le dos à sa rivale et fit quelques pas vers le portail du château avant de lever son bras au niveau de son oreille et de pointer son index vers le ciel.

- Petit un, ça ne te regarde pas. Son majeur rejoignit l'index. Et petit deux, je te retourne la question même si je me doute de ta présence ici. Quoi de mieux qu'un petit rassemblement entre lionceaux inoffensifs ?

Toujours dos à Ginny, Pansy tendit sa main vers le château jusqu'à ce que ses doigts buttent contre une paroi tiède et invisible. Elle poussa un sifflement mi-admiratif, mi-agacé et se tourna vers la rouquine qui tentait d'assimiler les dernières paroles de Pansy derrière son bouclier. Un rassemblement de Gryffondors ? A quoi faisait-elle allusion ? Il n'y avait qu'elle ici, n'est-ce pas ? Puis elle se remémora l'étrange geste de Parkinson. Elle avait doucement avancé la main devant elle puis avait suspendu son geste lorsque ses doigts s'étaient étrangement recourbés. Comme s'il y avait un mur. Poudlard était donc _réellement_ impénétrable ?

- Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ?

Pansy ricana avec mépris :

- Ne me dis que tu n'es pas au courant, se serait un comble.

Mais face à l'air interrogateur de Ginny, la jeune femme dut se rendre à l'évidence. Elle redevint sérieuse et lâcha avec dédain :

- Non, tu ne sais pas. Ma foi, tant pis pour toi, tant mieux pour nous.

Elle accompagna sa dernière réplique d'un clin d'œil provocateur. Déroutée, la rouquine ne le remarqua même pas et se risqua à baisser son bouclier. Une erreur qui failli lui couter une nouvelle fois la vie.

Pansy qui n'attendait que ça n'hésita pas une seconde et relança une attaque qui rata de très peu Ginny, lui brulant l'épaule. Cette dernière riposta immédiatement :

- _Diffindo_ !

Le puissant jet de lumière toucha le bras de sa cible qui poussa un cri de surprise. Déjà, la neige à ses pieds se teintait de carmin. Pansy releva brutalement le pan de sa cape, découvrant une longue et profonde entaille qui ruisselait d'un liquide rouge vif.

- Tu tiens vraiment à me tuer, hein ? Railla Ginny tout en frottant sa clavicule douloureuse.

Pansy releva la tête de sa blessure avec une grimace et répondit sur le même ton :

- La copine de Potter ? Une traitresse à son sang ? Une aubaine. Toi morte, l'Ordre n'a plus aucune chance.

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle pointait déjà sa baguette sur celle qu'elle pensait être sa prochaine victime.

- _Endoloris_ !

L'effet fut immédiat. Ginny tomba sur le sol en poussant un hurlement déchirant. Il semblait que ses os se cassaient un par un, inondant son corps d'un feu incontrôlable. Ses entrailles paraissaient fondre, comme rongées par de l'acide et bientôt, elle n'eut même plus la force d'hurler.

Pourtant la douleur se dissipa d'elle-même, naturellement. A terre, la rouquine tenta de reprendre rapidement ses esprits mais le souvenir du sort était encore présent dans ses membres endoloris. Elle releva la tête et ne put retenir un rire nerveux qui sembla démentiel.

- Aurais-je touché le bon bras ? Haleta t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

La baguette toujours tendue devant elle, Pansy ne tint pourtant pas plus longtemps et abaissa son bras tremblotant dont le sang continuait toujours de perler. La douleur que lui infligeait la blessure l'avait emporté sur son désir de torturer Weasley, laquelle s'était difficilement hissée sur ses jambes vacillantes. Il fallait arrêter là les dégâts. Les choses devenaient beaucoup trop dangereuses et elle ne pouvait se permettre de se faire trop amocher. Il fallait qu'elle rentre au quartier général. Maintenant ou jamais.

Alors, avant que Pansy n'ait pu lever une nouvelle fois sa baguette vers sa victime, Ginny transplana avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait. Laissant seule la mangemort dont la neige autour de ses escarpins avait pris une teinte rougeâtre.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, Poudlard avait retrouvé sa tranquillité et sa solitude. Tout était silencieux, le paysage blanc semblant se nourrir du moindre bruit. Et à l'exception d'une large tâche de sang, tout était habituel.

Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

* * *

**Voila !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a tout de même plu et que mon absence de publication ne vous aura pas découragé à lire la suite.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Vos reviews sont mon unique rémunération.**

**Et merde à toutes celles qui sont en examen ! Courage, c'est bientôt fini ;)**

**Sonia.**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonsoir !**

**Ah, vous l'avez attendu ce bonsoir, n'est-ce pas ? (Dites oui, ça me fera plaisir) Brefouille, après deux ongles rongés jusqu'au sang, voila le monstre. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous surprendra =)**

**Un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews, sur cette fiction ou sur toutes les autres qui chaque jour égaillent ma journée. Et merci aussi à Delphine qui même sans ordi se débrouille pour me corriger tout ça =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Chapitre 10 :_

La vie n'est finalement qu'une succession de moments, opportuns ou non qui finissent par nous mener sur des chemins que l'on pensait improbables. Coïncidences, erreurs ou main du destin. Personne ne sait réellement. On se réveille juste un matin, vif et curieux par tous ces imprévus qui n'ont cessé de surgir. Et on sourit. On pleure. Parce que la vie n'est faite que de surprises qui jaillissent de minutes en minutes, d'heures en heures, d'années en années sans jamais que l'on sache de quoi sera faite la suivante.

Le manoir n'avait plus rien de celui que Pansy avait laissé quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. La demeure semblait soudainement s'être animée d'une vie auparavant inexistante. De chaque fenêtre émanait une vive lumière qui appelait quiconque s'aventurait dans les environs à participer à la fête. Un brouhaha étouffé par les épais murs de pierre fait de conversations et de rires qui sonnaient étrangement faux à Pansy.

Merde. Elle était en retard. Elle hâta le pas en direction du porche, poussa doucement la lourde porte d'entrée et se glissa dans le hall déjà bondé. Ses cheveux de jais encore parsemés de flocons immaculés, elle se faufila entre un groupe de français et d'allemands, s'attirant quelques regards gourmands. Saluant d'un signe de tête un représentant espagnol, elle continua sa course, ne lâchant du regard son objectif. Il semblait pourtant que le destin était peu enclin à lui faciliter la tâche et c'est sans aucun signe avant coureur qu'une grande masse imposante se mit en travers de son chemin. Elle s'arrêta instantanément, retenant un cri de douleur lorsque son bras blessé cogna contre le torse de l'homme.

- Pansy Parkinson.

Le nom parvint aux oreilles de la concernée tel un sifflement mêlant mépris et admiration.

Pansy leva la tête et plongea son regard agacé dans les orbes foncées de son interlocuteur.

- Nikolaï Ivanovitch…

Mais à peine eut-elle prononcé son nom que l'attitude de l'homme changea. Un éclat rougeâtre traversa ses pupilles alors que deux canines acérées apparaissaient sur sa lèvre inférieure. Presque lasse, la jeune femme tira sa baguette et d'un geste informulé renvoya les dents d'où elles venaient. Le vampire poussa un grognement mécontent.

- Ce n'est pas le moment Nikolaï, le réprimanda t-elle.

- Où étais-tu ? Tu sembles bien touchée.

Il montra d'un signe de tête son bras camouflé derrière sa cape puis baissa les yeux sur le sol teinté de quelques gouttes de sang. Pansy suivit son regard et posa négligemment son pied sur la tâche.

La douleur se faisait de plus en plus lancinante et se répercutait dans son crâne. Si Weasley avait le malheur de se retrouver une nouvelle fois face à elle, elle pouvait être sure de finir six pieds sous terre.

Pansy ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps en présence du vampire. La tentation serait bientôt trop grande pour lui et il attirerait les regards sur elle. Déjà, les pupilles de Nikolaï avaient repris une couleur rouge et ses canines saillantes étaient de retour.

La jeune femme esquissa un pas pour le contourner mais il anticipa son geste et se décala en même temps qu'elle, lui bloquant une nouvelle fois le passage.

- A quoi joues-tu ? Grinça Pansy.

Une grimace déforma un court instant ses traits délicats à l'apparition d'une nouvelle vague de douleur dans son avant bras.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser te sauver une deuxième fois, Pansy. Il inspira profondément un parfum qu'il semblait être le seul à percevoir. Tu sens tellement bon.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il laissa une main s'égarer sur la joue de la jeune femme puis descendre le long de son cou. Il repoussa doucement ses cheveux noirs, dévoilant une étrange cicatrice faite de deux petits points sous son oreille. Le vampire caressa tendrement la morsure du pouce puis laissa retomber son bras le long du corps.

Pansy soupira, soudainement fatiguée.

- J'étais en mission, Nikolaï, répondit-elle sèchement. On m'avait donné pour ordre de rallier tous les vampires du monde à notre cause par tous les moyens possibles. Un battement de cil, une gorgée de sang et tu es là. J'ai réussi ma mission. Il n'y a rien d'autre entre nous.

Le vampire fronça les sourcils face à tant de dureté.

- Et partir sans dire au revoir faisait aussi partie du contrat ?

Pansy haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

- Il fait trop froid en Russie pour moi.

Puis elle contourna l'homme et s'éloigna vers le fond du hall, se faufilant entre les groupes bavards sans que Nikolaï ne tente de l'arrêter. Il avait saisi le message. Pansy était un électron libre. Il soupira doucement et rétracta ses crocs.

Tant pis, il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre.

Pansy ferma sans bruit la porte derrière elle. Le salon dans lequel elle se trouvait avait pour unique source de lumière un grand âtre de cheminée. Les flammes dansaient doucement au dessus des buches, leur éclat projetant d'inquiétantes ombres. L'épaisse moquette pourpre donnait au salon une atmosphère feutrée.

Elle s'avança vers le foyer, slalomant entre les canapés et les fauteuils chaleureux. D'après les dires de Drago, c'était Narcissa qui avait conçu cette salle. Surchargée en sofas moelleux et en petites tables de bois sombre aux côtés de chaque accoudoir, elle était surement la seule pièce accueillante du manoir. Un cocon réconfortant et confortable dans cette bâtisse de glace.

La jeune femme ôta précautionneusement sa cape, en prenant garde à ne pas toucher sa peau meurtrie. Elle grimaça tout de même lorsque le coin de l'étoffe effleura sa blessure et saisit sa baguette à l'aide de son bras valide. N'étant pas habituée à utiliser sa main gauche, elle hésita. Son manque d'habilité ne pourrait qu'aggraver les choses. Mais la douleur se faisait de plus en plus pressante et elle se résolut à approcher le bout du bâton de la plaie suintante.

- Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas ça. Tu as toujours été plus douée pour torturer que pour soigner.

Pansy fit vivement volte face, remarquant enfin l'ombre nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur du fond. Elle ne distinguait pas son visage dans l'obscurité mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que Drago était là depuis le début. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il avait l'attitude d'un spectateur attendant patiemment la suite des évènements.

La jeune femme roula des yeux et poussa un soupir agacé. Elle avait des comptes à rendre. Drago n'était pas là par hasard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Demanda t-il enfin en s'approchant d'elle.

La lumière que dégageaient les flammes illumina enfin son visage fermé et pâle. Son regard gris transperça violemment Pansy qui ne put retenir un frisson. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça. Quand il tétanisait sa proie uniquement de ses yeux. Quand il donnait cette horrible impression de n'être soudainement qu'un moins que rien. Quand il dominait la situation par sa seule prestance.

- Je me suis cognée, répondit-elle d'une voix toutefois assurée.

Drago s'avança encore de quelques pas jusqu'à sentir la respiration saccadée de Pansy contre son cou. Il posa alors une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et descendit jusqu'aux abords de la blessure sanguinolente. Puis il glissa ses doigts le long de la plaie, colorant sa peau blême de sang. Soudain, il ferma son poing sur l'entaille avec force, emprisonnant entre ses doigts l'avant bras de Pansy qui eut un violent sursaut avant d'étouffer un cri de douleur dans sa gorge.

Il ne pouvait en être autrement, un brasier enflammait son bras dont la pointe aiguisée des flammes meurtrissait un peu plus sa peau contusionnée. Elle ne dit pourtant rien, supportant la douleur du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Seules les larmes qui dévalaient lentement ses joues témoignaient de sa souffrance.

- Je sais reconnaître les blessures dues à un sort de découpe, Pansy.

Il relâcha légèrement la pression sur le bras et se pencha vers la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres chatouillent son lobe. Son souffle brûlant d'une menace implicite sembla plus clair que jamais à Pansy dont les sens s'altéraient sous la douleur.

- Ne t'avises pas de t'approcher une nouvelle fois de Poudlard.

Drago retira alors sa main souillée de sang du bras de Pansy, extirpa sa baguette d'un geste vif et d'un sort informulé, effaça la blessure, ne laissant que des macabres trainées de sang encore frais.

Pansy resta muette mais ne quitta pas le mangemort des yeux, impassible.

- Granger ? Reprit naturellement Drago tout en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils alentours et en désignant d'un mouvement de la tête le bras de Pansy.

Résignée, elle l'imita et s'installa face à lui. Après tout elle l'avait cherché. Et puis c'était bien connu, on ne marchait pas sur les plates bandes de Drago Malefoy. Amie ou non. L'affaire était close. Elle ne retournerait pas à Poudlard. Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. Il n'était pas impossible qu'elle retente sa chance s'il trainait trop à faire le tri dans ses sentiments.

- Non, soupira t-elle. Ginny Weasley.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, franchement surpris.

- Weasley ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là ?

- Aucune idée. Surtout que j'ai cru comprendre qu'excepté toi et moi, personne ne sait que Granger est dans Poudlard.

Drago resta muet, plongé dans des réflexions qu'il tarda à dévoiler :

- D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Granger a perdu ses amis lors de la bataille.

Pansy pencha légèrement la tête et coinça sa langue entre ses lèvres. Les sourcils froncés, elle arborait un air franchement perplexe.

- Perdre ses amis ? Ca ne te parait pas bizarre ? D'où tiens-tu ça ?

Il étira un léger sourire, visiblement fier de lui et lâcha avec un certain détachement :

- Elle me l'a dit.

Les traits du visage de la jeune femme se creusèrent un peu plus sous le scepticisme auquel elle était soumise.

- Parce que tu discutes avec cette...vermine ? Demanda t-elle, du dégout plein la voix.

- C'est toujours mieux qu'avec un vampire, tu ne trouves pas ? Quoi que je doute sur l'exact type de relation que tu aies entretenu avec cet Ivanovitch.

Pansy crut percevoir quelques éclats moqueurs dans les pupilles anthracite de Drago qui glissèrent le temps d'une seconde le long du cou de la mangemort.

Elle plissa les lèvres en une moue renfrognée et préféra laisser le silence répondre pour elle.

Comprenant que la conversation s'arrêtait là, Drago se leva, marcha paresseusement vers la porte et lorsqu'il l'atteignit lança par-dessus son épaule :

- Amène-toi. Le diner va commencer.

Puis il disparut dans l'embrasure.

OOOO

Ce n'est que lorsque May s'assit sur le petit tabouret dans le coin de la cuisine qu'elle nota à quel point le bas de son dos la faisait souffrir. Inutilement, elle se frotta les reins avec l'espoir que la douleur passe. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence la vieillesse avait pris le pas sur tout le reste. Le temps où elle courrait derrière les bambins Malefoy était définitivement révolu. Elle n'était à présent plus qu'un amas de maux recouvert d'une peau pâle et fripée à outrance.

Elle le savait, la fin était proche. La fin d'une vie bordée de longs et loyaux services. Où irait-elle ensuite ? Elle ne savait pas. En réalité, elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de se poser la question. Existait-il réellement un paradis ? Un enfer ? Son âme était-elle damnée pour avoir côtoyé les forces du mal ? Elle haussa les épaules.

C'était drôle, au fond. Les minutes ont beau défiler sans arrêt, on croit toujours avoir du temps. Jusqu'au jour où la réalité nous rattrape. Elle frappe soudainement à notre porte et s'invite sans qu'on ne puisse l'arrêter. Sous forme de maladies, d'accidents ou d'imprévus. Elle est là. On se rend alors compte qu'on est à court. A court de tout. A court d'années. A court de temps. Et on fait le bilan des erreurs passées, des réussites. Est-il bon ? Est-il mauvais ? Peu importe, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

May leva les yeux vers une grosse pendule accrochée au mur. Vingt heures. L'horloge tourne. Et ces deux mots ne lui avaient jamais autant parlés qu'à cet instant précis.

Des bruits de pas, des frottements, des chuchotements. L'un plus grave que l'autre. L'un pressant, l'autre suppliant. May fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien s'aventurer par là ? La réception se trouvait à l'étage supérieur, pas en cuisine. De sa démarche chaloupée, la vieille femme s'approcha de la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

Le couloir était sombre mais lui permettait de distinguer deux silhouettes étrangement enlacées. Pourtant, la plus petite se détacha presque instantanément de la seconde, comme si celle-ci avait été faite de flammes. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'éloigner trop loin, la plus grande, visiblement un homme, la retint par le poignet et la tira sans ménagement vers lui. Ce brusque mouvement les propulsa tous les deux dans la faible lueur d'un porte-bougie mural, dévoilant leur identité à la gouvernante. Horrifiée, May porta une main tremblante devant son visage. Elle aurait du faire quelque chose, elle le savait. Peut-être aurait-elle ainsi évité le pire. Mais la peur paralysait tous ses muscles. Et puis, elle n'était qu'une vieille dame dont les sorts étaient devenus imprécis. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire ?

- Lâchez-moi, Travers.

La voix claqua dans l'air, glaciale et autoritaire. Mais elle n'impressionna pas le dénommé Travers qui répondit à la menace implicite par un ricanement rauque qui déclencha une avalanche de frissons dans le dos de May.

- Pourquoi te lâcher maintenant, Narcissa ? On a à peine commencé.

D'un geste brutal et violent, Travers attira une nouvelle fois Narcissa à lui puis plongea la tête dans les longs cheveux blonds, inspirant profondément l'odeur qu'ils dégageaient d'une manière bestiale. Narcissa eut un mouvement de recul accompagné d'une grimace de dégout mais le mangemort n'était pas décidé à lâcher sa proie.

- Pourquoi me résistes-tu ? Je sais que tu me veux autant que moi, susurra t-il.

Son haleine tiède et à l'odeur alcoolisée souleva le cœur de la femme qui ferma un court instant les yeux, essayant d'échapper aux pupilles sombres du mangemort malveillant. Le regard qu'il posait régulièrement sur elle depuis plusieurs mois la répugnait. Lourd de sous entendus et de désirs malsains inassouvis. Le regard d'une hyène affamée, prête à tout pour que sa proie finisse entre ses dents, de gré ou de force. Parfois un simple coup d'œil, un discret avertissement quant au futur qu'il lui réservait. Ce futur, était-ce maintenant ?

Suite au silence de sa victime, Travers étira un léger sourire qui n'échappa pas à Narcissa. De peur, et probablement de dégout, elle eut un tremblement qui secoua tout son corps. Sa gorge sèche, ses jambes flageolantes et son cœur qui tambourinait férocement dans sa poitrine témoignaient de son état inhabituellement angoissé. Si seulement elle avait pris sa baguette…Peut-être aurait-elle pu espérer s'en sortir. Mais le conditionnel était inutile et pour l'heure, la situation semblait bloquée et l'issue inévitable. Logique. La suite d'évènements qui l'avaient alarmée sans qu'elle n'y prête assez attention.

Le sourire de Travers, elle ne l'avait que trop de fois remarqué. Lubrique, corrompu et vicieux. Faisant de son propriétaire un être immoral et égoïste.

Ce plaisir évident, Narcissa voulait l'effacer. Elle voulait l'éradiquer à tout jamais et qu'il emporte dans sa suppression cette angoisse qui ne la quittait plus. Une rage nouvelle se forma dans son ventre, s'enroula autour de ses tripes, remonta dans sa poitrine, compressa ses poumons, serra sa gorge et remplit sa bouche d'une salive acide qu'elle cracha à la figure du mangemort. Sous la surprise, il la lâcha. Son sourire concupiscent avait définitivement disparu, remplacé par une expression de franche colère.

- Sale chienne, éructa t-il à mi-voix tandis qu'il essuyait d'un geste incertain son faciès ruisselant.

La tête haute et le visage fermé, Narcissa se contenta de répondre, impassiblement :

- Vous me dégoutez. Et jamais cette répugnance ne se transformera en autre chose qu'une profonde répulsion à votre égard. Lucius est mon mari et il est le seul à qui j'appartiens. Ne vous avisez plus de m'approcher comme vous l'avez fait aujourd'hui ou c'est plus qu'un crachat que vous prendrez entre les deux yeux.

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse et se contenta de tourner les talons en direction de la porte de la cuisine derrière laquelle May était toujours tapie. Cette dernière recula alors vivement en direction des fourneaux, attrapant au passage une cuillère en bois qu'elle plongea dans un potage bouillant. Narcissa pénétra à ce moment dans la cuisine surchauffée et lança de cette même voix apathique :

- Nous allons nous mettre à table. Prépare-toi à envoyer les plats. Elle marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre. Et pas un mot de tout ce que tu as vu à Drago ou Lucius, tu m'as bien comprise ?

May se contenta d'hocher piteusement la tête et la maîtresse de maison disparut derrière le nuage d'étoffes que créaient ses jupons.

Dans le couloir, Travers n'avait toujours pas bougé et lorsque Narcissa le croisa, il ne broncha pas. Il se contenta juste d'extirper de la poche de son pantalon un flacon remplit d'un liquide noir comme les ténèbres qu'il fit tourner dans sa prison de verre avec délectation. S'il ne pouvait pas obtenir Narcissa, alors personne ne le pourrait. Avec un sourire satisfait, il remit la fiole à sa place et d'un pas lourd suivit le chemin qu'avait emprunté sa victime quelques secondes plus tôt.

Oui, May avait toutes ses raisons de penser à sa propre mort. Elle était âgée et avait vécu assez de choses pour quitter ce monde cruel et violent sans remords. C'était pour ses Maîtres qu'elle s'inquiétait. Que feraient-ils sans elle ? A qui le jeune Drago confierait-il ses soucis ? Et Mrs Malefoy ?

Il y avait toutefois une question qui n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit de la vieille femme et qui gardait pourtant toute son importance : et si elle n'était pas la première à partir ?

OOOO

Ce n'est uniquement lorsque la porte à deux battants s'ouvrit brusquement que les conversations stoppèrent leur cours. Le silence, par son apparition soudaine semblait assourdissant.

Il était là. Habillé d'une longue tunique noire qui tranchait sur son teint blafard. De ses pupilles rougeâtres, il prit le temps de détailler chacun de ses convives, impassible. Voldemort était là. Ce Maître d'un monde en perdition et dont le naufrage le faisait cruellement sourire.

Il se délecta une minute encore de l'admirable vue qui lui faisait face. Ces pantins qui tous le regardaient avec admiration, peur et exaltation. Ces hommes et ces femmes qui ne représentaient rien pour lui. De simples marionnettes qu'il utiliserait jusqu'à ce que leurs ficelles se cassent d'usure.

De sa démarche flottante, il s'approcha de l'unique place disponible et s'assit au bout de la table, dominant ainsi son armée. Puis, sans s'embarrasser de discours inutile, il siffla un unique mot qui fit frémir les plus craintifs :

- Mangeons.

Presque instantanément, une assiette remplie d'un potage clair apparut devant chacun des convives. Personne ne broncha, attendant avec une écœurante vénération que Voldemort prenne sa première bouchée. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, Drago, à l'instar des autres, saisit sa cuillère qu'il plongea dans la soupe. Les yeux rivés sur son entrée, il prit soin d'éviter les quelques regards qui pesaient lourdement sur lui. Il devinait allègrement celui de Pansy, qui, attablée une dizaine de places plus loin bouillonnait d'une envie malsaine. Drago savait qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être assise à la droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et puis il y avait Bellatrix, à l'autre main du Maître, qui le fixait de ses yeux charbonneux, dévorée par une jalousie maladive. Enfin, même s'il ne la voyait pas, Drago savait que sa mère veillait aussi de son côté par de petits coups d'œil discrets. Il sentait son inquiétude d'ici. Son inquiétude et autre chose. Poussé par un instinct soudain, il leva la tête et dirigea immédiatement son attention vers Narcissa. Elle ne le regardait pas. Ou du moins, plus. Pourtant Drago comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'emblée, il se promit de lui parler à la fin du repas.

L'amour est un bien étrange sentiment. Il nous pousse à l'inquiétude, à la jalousie et à la paranoïa, aveuglant tout sur son passage. Et même si la majorité s'obstine à affirmer qu'il est le plus beau de tous, il peut également très vite devenir fatal. Si Drago n'avait encore jamais fait cette constatation, il allait bien vite comprendre son erreur. Parce que si le comportement de sa mère n'avait pas attiré toute son attention, il aurait rapidement remarqué qu'à quelques places de là, un étrange évènement se déroulait. Ses sens pourtant aiguisés n'auraient pas été obstrués par une angoisse justifiée et le pire aurait pu être évité. Mais il était trop tard à présent. Travers avait déjà sorti sa baguette sous la table et d'un geste anodin du poignet avait dans la plus totale discrétion transféré le contenu de la fiole dans l'assiette de Narcissa. Et lorsque cette dernière trempa sa cuillère dans l'assiette fumante, personne ne fut en mesure de l'avertir du danger imminent. Travers suivit ses gestes d'un regard pesant, les yeux brillants d'une étincelle jubilatoire. Quand le couvert atteint enfin ses lèvres délicates, le mangemort sentit son corps se remplir d'un profond sentiment de satisfaction.

Le poison était réputé pour être rapide. Plus qu'une dizaine de secondes. Peut-être cinq. Travers, malgré sa nature, n'avait pas voulu faire souffrir sa victime. Il ne voulait pas avoir pour dernière image de Narcissa un visage déformé par la douleur. Il voulait qu'elle soit paisible, comme endormie.

Déjà, elle avait lâché sa cuillère qui était retombée avec un bruit de vaisselle dans son assiette. Ses mains semblaient être régies par des tremblements incontrôlables et ses yeux étaient exorbités par la peur et l'incompréhension. Et avant que les convives autour d'elle ne puissent réaliser ce qu'il se passait, elle s'affala sur la table, envoyant une bonne partie de son couvert se briser sur le carrelage. Ses yeux remplis de larmes se perdirent alors dans ceux de son fils, déconfit, et elle entrouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir de lui glisser un ultime mot. Mais son dernier souffle s'étouffa dans sa gorge et elle resta dans cette position. Raide.

Rien de ce que Drago avait connu n'était semblable. Cette colère qui l'habitait constamment semblait avoir explosée dans sa poitrine, libérant son poison virulent dans son corps. Brulant sa chair d'une lave incontrôlable. Il le sentait, ce venin, glisser le long de ses veines. S'enrouler autour de ses organes. Pénétrer son cœur. Aspirer toute sensibilité. Il le sentait s'infiltrer dans chaque parcelle de peau, irradiant chacune de ses cellules. Et lorsqu'il lui sembla que cette colère avait déversé tout son saoul, alors seulement il sentit les prémices d'une émotion bien trop puissante pour lui. Impossible à concurrencer. La seule qu'il ne fut jamais en mesure de contrôler. Elle était bien trop sournoise, bien trop maligne, bien trop imprévisible. Compressant soudainement sa poitrine, broyant son cœur, étouffant sa gorge, brouillant sa vue. Ne lui laissant aucune chance.

Quelques larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues, seules preuves de sa douleur. Il ne prit même pas la peine de les faire disparaître. Personne ne le regardait. Tous les regards se portaient vers ce corps, pâle et magnifique, à demi affaissé sur la table. Morte. Son regard découvert semblait plonger dans celui de Drago. Mais ses pupilles, légèrement plus claires que les siennes, autrefois si douces, s'étaient éteintes. Identiques à celles d'une poupée de cire.

Une longue plainte résonna mais il l'entendit à peine. Les murmures autour de lui se firent plus insistants mais il ne les écoutait pas. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette femme. La seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimée. Et l'unique qui l'aima en retour. Mais elle était partie, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un cadavre froid, lequel se perdit brusquement dans les bras de Lucius. Il plongea son visage ruisselant de larmes dans les cheveux blonds de Narcissa, murmurant un flot de paroles incompréhensibles et désespérées. Priant mille et un Dieux pour qu'ils lui rendent l'amour de sa vie. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité sous le regard dégouté des mangemorts. Et Drago, malgré la douleur, ne put s'empêcher de le trouver pitoyable.

Il n'avait pas bougé. Pétrifié par le mal et la stupeur. Raide et droit sur sa chaise, le regard intarissablement posé sur le corps sans vie de sa mère. A sa gauche, Voldemort n'avait même pas pris la peine de lever les yeux de son assiette. D'un dernier coup de cuillère, il termina sa soupe et posa délicatement le couvert dans l'assiette vide. En face de Drago, Bellatrix sembla enfin prendre conscience de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Brusquement, elle se leva mais ne parut pas pouvoir faire un geste de plus.

- Cissa ? Appela t-elle d'une voix aux accents hystériques. Cissa !

Elle dut presque crier pour couvrir les lamentations inlassables de Lucius et les commentaires qui allaient bon train. Cet inhabituel brouhaha finit par agacer le chef de cérémonie qui balaya enfin la salle de son regard glacial. Il ne retint pas une grimace qui trahi son aversion envers Lucius qui berçait toujours le corps sans vie de sa femme entre ses bras. Comme si le mangemort en peine n'était qu'un horrible cafard repoussant. Enfin, il parla de sa voix indifférente :

- Bella, assieds-toi, nous mangeons. Et que quelqu'un me débarrasse _ça_. Le plat principal va arriver.

Le silence, plus lourd que précédemment refit son apparition, uniquement entrecoupé de sanglots étouffés. Et une cruelle vérité frappa Drago de plein fouet. Sa mère était morte. Son unique soutien dans ce monde s'était envolé, le laissant définitivement seul. Quelqu'un le lui avait pris. Narcissa n'était pas juste morte. On l'avait assassinée. Et probablement empoisonnée. Une sourde colère effaça toute trace de larmes et de ses pupilles effrayantes il passa au crible chacun des invités. Il croisa des regards dépités, écœurés, indifférents ou débordants de larmes, comme celui de Pansy. Seul un paraissait réellement se réjouir de la situation. Tel un artiste admirant son œuvre. Une rage soudaine prit Drago aux tripes, ne lui laissant pas d'autres choix que de se lever et de marcher décidé vers le bourreau devenu victime. Travers eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que déjà, Drago l'avait empoigné au col et le propulsait au sol. Il vira la chaise devenue encombrante d'un coup de pied, remit Travers debout à l'aide d'une main et le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il cogne violemment le mur. D'un geste habile de la main, il attrapa la baguette de Travers et la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce sous les yeux ébahis des autres mangemorts. Personne ne chercha à le stopper et même Voldemort observait patiemment la scène, attendant qu'un vainqueur soit proclamé.

Drago enfonçait déjà le bout de sa baguette dans le cou du mangemort qui suffoquait lorsqu'il réalisa qu'utiliser la magie était trop facile. La douleur serait toujours là. Elle avait prit possession de chacune de ses cellules et ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller. Pourtant, elle devait partir. Elle lui faisait trop mal. Inondant son corps de sentiments contradictoires qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Drago lâcha alors sa baguette qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd et asséna un violent coup de poing dans le nez de Travers. _Va t-en_ _!_ Un autre coup suivit le premier, encore plus fort. _Laisse-moi !_ Un coup de genou dans le ventre du mangemort le fit hurler de douleur. _Disparaît ! Que tout redevienne comme avant ! _Dans la mâchoire, dans le nez, encore, dans le ventre. Travers tomba au sol. Des coups de pieds. Fort. Encore plus fort. Une côte se brisa sous son talon. _Oui_. _Elle part !_ Il posa ses mains sanglantes contre le mur pour prendre appui. Puis frappa. Encore plus violemment. Il éclata le visage de Travers, inconscient. Peut-être mort. Il n'en savait rien. Il s'en foutait. Il continua juste de tambouriner ce corps devenu une singulière poupée de chiffon sous ses pieds destructeurs. Les forces le quittaient peu à peu mais il continua de cogner avec la même fougue. Un sang vif inondait le sol, le rendant d'autant plus glissant. Drago dérapa plusieurs fois mais ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il avait mal. Partout. Au cœur, à la tête, aux mains, aux pieds. Mais son corps semblait inhibé. Alors il continuait. Jusqu'à ce que le cadavre de Travers, à ses pieds, fût méconnaissable. A bout de forces, il cessa enfin. Son visage autrefois si beau accueillait un mélange de sueur, de larmes et d'éclaboussures carmin. D'une main, il essuya une goutte qui coulait le long de sa joue, étalant une longue trainée rouge. Puis il se pencha, ramassa sa baguette et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un dernier regard en arrière lorsque la voix de son Maître le força à s'arrêter.

- Drago, le repas n'est pas terminé.

Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il aurait du obéir. Faire demi-tour et s'assoir à sa place comme si rien ne s'était passé. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de plonger son regard brulant dans celui de Voldemort et de s'en aller avec toute l'insolence et le mépris dont il savait faire preuve. Voldemort le suivit de ses yeux indéchiffrables et reporta finalement son attention sur l'assemblée qui l'observait avec vénération.

- Mangeons, répéta t-il, comme si de rien n'était et en ignorant avec soin le cadavre méconnaissable du mangemort et les quatre chaises de Narcissa, Lucius, Travers et Drago à présent vides.

OOOO

La neige autrefois vierge n'était désormais sous ses pieds qu'une bouillie détrempée. Il trébucha, il glissa, il dérapa, se rattrapant de justesse sur ses mains blessées, les enfonçant dans ce semblant de neige brunâtre. Sans savoir comment, sans savoir quand, il se releva et reprit sa course accueillant sur son visage maculé les gouttes d'un déluge qui durerait probablement toute la nuit. La température extérieure permettait tout juste à la pluie de ne pas se transformer en flocons, frôlant les zéros degrés. Pourtant, vêtu d'une simple chemise noire, Drago ne percevait plus rien. Seulement cette souffrance dans la poitrine qui compressait son cœur à la limite du supportable. Il n'était même plus certain de respirer. Ses poumons semblaient en feu. Il s'était trompé. La douleur était toujours là, même après la mort de Travers. Il avait tapé, pourtant. Fort. Il avait tenté de la faire disparaître et avait cru y parvenir lorsqu'il avait vu ce cadavre disloqué se balancer sous ses pieds. Il avait tord. Le mal ne disparait pas. Il s'atténue avec le temps et il suffit parfois d'un moment de faiblesse pour qu'il revienne au galop, chamboulant toute une vie.

Derrière lui, le manoir disparut laissant place à un paysage totalement différent. Un chemin bordé d'arbres faisant face à un autre château d'une grandeur incomparable. Sur la droite du jeune homme, le toit de quelques maisons laissant deviner l'emplacement de Pré-au-Lard, encore recouvert de neige malgré la pluie qui s'intensifiait.

Il ne remarqua pas la tâche de sang devant le portail et il ne réfléchit pas lorsque sa main se posa sur la poignée du portail. Et lorsqu'il pivota doucement sur ses gongs dans un long grincement, Drago ne réalisa pas qu'en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait pu penser ce serait la mort de sa mère qui lui permettrait de rompre la malédiction. Mais peu importait la mission. Au diable la guerre. Terminés les mystères. Il voulait juste que sa douleur s'en aille. Qu'elle quitte son corps meurtri et fatigué. Qu'elle trouve une nouvelle victime. Lui n'en voulait pas.

Ses pas le menèrent rapidement dans les couloirs glacials de Poudlard. Il distingua à peine les débris qui jonchaient la pierre, vestiges d'une bataille qui avait fait de lui le second de Voldemort, et encore moins les cadres tordus et anormalement vides. Il ne fut pas touché par la froideur et la tristesse qui émanaient des lieux et ne prêta aucune attention au chemin qu'il empruntait. Toutes ses pensées étaient accaparées l'inconcevable mort de Narcissa. Et c'était tout.

Ce n'est uniquement lorsqu'il passa devant un large tableau vacant et qu'il entendit un léger fredonnement, qu'un détail qu'il avait involontairement omis jusque là le frappa en pleine face : le château abritait une autre personne. Et pas des moindres.

Cette rage qui le consumait de l'intérieur s'intensifia, délivrant dans son corps une nouvelle vague impétueuse. Il n'hésita pas. Il ne s'arrêta pas. Il fonça juste furieusement à travers le passage laissé par la toile.

Comme promis, Hermione Granger était là. Couchée sur le ventre, à même le sol, devant un feu de cheminée crépitant paresseusement. En équilibre sur ses coudes, elle lisait un livre de taille raisonnable. Juste à côté d'elle, une étrange masse chiffonnée orange semblait avoir été jetée là par hasard. C'était sans aucun doute le pull en laine qu'elle devait porter avant que l'effet des flammes ne se fasse trop efficace. Mais Drago ne nota aucun de ces détails futiles. Il sembla traverser la salle commune en une seule enjambée et avant que la jeune femme ne puisse réaliser ce qu'il se passait, le mangemort l'avait déjà plaquée contre un mur et emprisonnait son cou gracile entre ses doigts sanguinolents.

Il était rentré. Il avait réussi. Ces deux phrases qui tournaient incessamment dans la tête d'Hermione semblaient bloquer l'accès à toute autre pensée rationnelle. Sa mort prochaine et désormais inévitable ne la fit même pas frémir. Il était rentré. Un fort sentiment de trahison comprima ses poumons le temps d'une seconde. Le château l'avait laissé passer. Poudlard avait toujours été là pour elle. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il semblait l'avoir abandonnée. Elle ne se débâtit pas. Elle ne cria pas. Elle n'essaya pas. Ne fit même pas semblant. A quoi bon ? Alors elle se contenta de le regarder. De graver dans sa mémoire l'image qui clôturerait son existence. Ce visage aux traits fins, aux lignes parfaites. Cette figure déformée par une rage qu'elle ne comprenait pas et maculée de sang, donnant au personnage un caractère macabre. Et ces yeux. Cernés à outrance, ils paraissaient d'autant plus mystiques. Si profonds et si mystérieux. Que renfermaient ces pupilles de glaces ? Celles là même qui impressionnaient les plus grands noms ?

Réputées pour inspirer la crainte à quiconque les croisaient, Hermione ne cilla pourtant pas. Elle soutint ce regard anthracite qui la poursuivait sans relâche depuis sept années. La tête lui tournait. Elle essaya d'inspirer mais la poigne de Drago ne lui laissait aucune chance. Déjà, elle suffoquait. Inconsciemment, elle referma ses doigts frêles autour du poignet glacé du jeune homme.

C'était drôle. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ses yeux étaient brillants. Avaient-ils toujours été comme ça ? Et ça ? Qu'était-ce ? Oui, cette lueur, au delà de la rage ? De la tristesse ? De la mélancolie ? Peut-être du désespoir ? Avait-ce toujours été là ?

La main autour de sa gorge trembla et le visage de Drago se crispa, comme s'il luttait contre une douleur invisible. La vue d'Hermione se brouillait mais elle résista contre cette mort venue la chercher sans préavis. Encore une minute. Juste une ! Elle voulait la voir. Voir cette souffrance que le jeune homme tentait de lui cacher. La voila donc, cette facette de Drago qu'elle pensait être un mythe. Cette partie de lui qu'il camouflait brillamment au reste du monde. Celle qui, pourtant, l'avait empêchée de tuer Dumbledore en haut de cette tour. Celle qu'Harry lui avait décrite à la façon d'une faiblesse. Ce côté où, elle, ni voyait que du courage. Et lorsqu'il prit la peine de justifier son geste, elle sut qu'il ne la tuerait pas. Pas ce soir.

- C'est de ta faute ! Tout est de ta faute ! Si j'avais su comment rentrer dans le château plus tôt, j'aurais vu ! J'aurais pu la défendre et elle ne serait pas…Il ne l'aurait pas…La mission a trop trainée et tout est à cause de toi. J'aurais du être plus proche d'elle. J'aurais eu le temps… Maintenant il est trop tard. Elle est…

Alors qu'il prononça ces paroles d'une voix rauque et brisée, sa main se desserra ostensiblement du cou d'Hermione, lui permettant de remplir ses poumons d'air. C'est à ce moment qu'elle la remarqua. Petite, presque invisible, elle se frayait tant bien que mal un chemin sur cette joue pâle où se mêlaient eau, sueur et sang. Il pleurait. Drago Malefoy pleurait. Le mangemort avait cédé sa place à un jeune homme qui en l'espace d'une soirée venait de tout perdre.

- Il l'a tué. Il a tué ma mère. Tout ça à cause de toi, continua t-il, le corps secoué de tremblements.

Même si ces phrases étaient destinées à la jeune femme, Drago ne semblait pas pour autant lui parler. Il paraissait plongé dans un état second, comme s'il assimilait réellement les derniers évènements passés.

- Je l'ai tué. Il est mort. Il ne pourra plus lui faire de mal.

L'incohérence de ses propos encouragea Hermione à parler à son tour d'une voix qu'elle voulut douce mais qui sonna rocailleuse suite à son étranglement révolu.

- Tu cherches un coupable là où il n'y en a pas.

Ses mains toujours sur le poignet de Drago, elle les glissa jusqu'aux doigts du jeune homme qu'elle mêla aux siens. Il ne broncha pas, se laissant faire comme si son esprit n'était plus capable d'analyser la réalité de la situation. Doucement, elle le força à éloigner ses doigts de son cou qui se colorait déjà en bleu. Privée du seul appui qui la maintenait debout, Hermione chancela mais maintint sa position, poussée par une volonté de fer.

Perdu dans des pensées qu'elle ne connaîtrait probablement jamais, Drago, toujours secoué de spasmes, fixait un point invisible.

L'ennemi avait disparu. Le mangemort. L'adversaire. Le danger permanent. Ne restait de lui que cet homme anéanti. Et cette vision toucha Hermione. Ce n'était plus Drago Malefoy. C'était un être humain. Le même qu'elle. Le même qu'Harry ou que Ron. Et même si ses convictions et ses idées différaient des siennes, sa nature resterait toujours la même.

Alors, comme elle l'aurait fait avec ses amis, elle lâcha sa main et du bout des doigts essuya sa joue humide, tout en soufflant d'une voix emprunte de compassion et de sympathie :

- Drago…

Son prénom dans cette bouche sembla sortir Drago de son délire. La suite ne fut qu'un enchainement bien trop rapide pour qu'Hermione en comprenne une seule seconde. Il repoussa violemment la main de la jeune femme et sans un mot quitta la pièce, le visage moulé dans un masque froid et impénétrable.

Hermione se laissa glisser le long du mur et affalée sur le sol se demanda si les dernières minutes avaient été bien réelles.

Si tel fût le cas, alors la suite ne serait probablement faite que de complications.

* * *

**Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Ca fait tellement longtemps que je voulais le pondre celui la ! Je vous demanderais donc d'être le plus sincère possible =) **

**Je suppose que vous n'aviez rien vu venir...Beaucoup de théories qui trouvent dans ce chapitre quelques réponses. Drago et Hermione dans Poudlard ? Hmmm, ça me semble plutôt prometteur tout ça...Prochain chapitre, des nouvelles de l'Ordre et de Ginny. Je pouvais vraiment pas tout caser dans celui-ci.**

**Bon...Narcissa est définitivement morte, hein. Ne m'inventez pas une résurrection farfelue x) C'est peut-être soudain mais c'est vraiment nécessaire à la suite de l'histoire. Autant vous annoncer tout de suite que cette mort va vraiment changer notre Drago national. Et peut-être pas dans le bon sens...On verra bien ce qu'Hermione fera de ça ;)**

**J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé en tout cas. Et j'espère aussi que les sentiments de Drago n'ont pas été trop "lourds". J'ai un peu peur d'en avoir trop fait donc dites moi tout =)**

**A vos claviers !**

**Sonia.**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonsoir !**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens réellement à m'excuser pour l'attente qui a été très longue. Les études ne m'ont laissé que peu de répit ajouté à un manque de motivation et d'inspiration. J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire malgré ça =)**

**Ensuite, je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews qui ne cessent de m'encourager. Merci aussi à Delphine (loufoca-Granger) pour ses corrections ultra rapides !**

**Et pour terminer, un résumé des chapitres précédents, histoire de ne pas vous perdre en route : Après une violente bataille dans les enceintes de Poudlard entre mangemort et Ordre du Phénix, Hermione se retrouve seule. La croyant morte, l'Ordre se rend finalement compte qu'elle est encore de leur monde et est bien décidé à la retrouver, d'autant plus que Ron et Harry sont rentrés de leur chasse aux horcruxes. Ils sont tous bien loin d'imaginer qu'Hermione s'est en réalité réfugiée dans Poudlard et qu'elle mène sa propre guerre contre Drago qui est près à faire n'importe quoi pour pénétrer les enceintes du château qui lui reste mystérieusement closes. Pourtant, après quelques recherches Drago comprend qu'il faut avoir de bonnes intentions pour rentrer dans le château suite à un sort de protection mis en place par les quatre fondateurs. Si un membre de chaque clan opposé parvint à vaincre la protection de Poudlard, alors l'école rouvrira ses portes pour tout le monde. Entre temps, Pansy est de retour au manoir après une longue mission et Hermione a réussi à récupérer le diadème dans la salle sur demande. Ginny, déterminée à mener sa guerre, s'enfuit du QG afin de voir de quoi il en est réellement à Poudlard. Elle tombe sur Pansy et les deux femmes mènent un combat qui fait peu de dégâts. Au même moment, Travers, vexé du dédain de Narcissa à son égard décide de l'empoisonner en guise de vengeance. La mort de sa mère met Drago dans une rage folle. Il tuera sur le coup Travers et s'enfuira au château où il passera naturellement les barrières. Le sort est rompu.**

**Voila =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Chapitre 11 _**  
**

Ginny s'essuya le coin des lèvres avec sa serviette et reposa celle-ci à côté de son assiette à peine entamée. A sa gauche, Hagrid poussa un long soupir et s'adossa contre sa chaise qui craqua dangereusement :

- C'était délicieux, Molly. Comme d'habitude, dit-il de sa voix bourrue tout en donnant de petites tapes sur son ventre déjà bien tendu.

Des grognements et des exclamations approbateurs suivirent cette déclaration et les joues de Molly s'empourprèrent légèrement. Elle s'empara d'un plat contenant encore quelques parts de tarte et le tendit vers Lupin, tentant maladroitement de cacher sa gêne :

- Remus, tu en reprendras bien !

Le loup garou secoua la tête avec un léger sourire.

- C'est gentil Molly mais je suis repu !

La matriarche n'eut cependant pas le temps d'insister. Tonks déboula dans la cuisine telle une tornade. Les yeux cernés et le visage émacié, elle paraissait exténuée. Pourtant, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle poussa Neville sans ménagement qui se colla à Luna et se glissa à ses côtés sur le banc tout en s'exclamant bruyamment :

- Je meurs de faim ! Oh de la tarte ! J'adore ça !

Elle arracha le plat des mains de Molly et le posa tout entier devant elle et son regard gourmand. Elle enfourna une moitié de part dans sa bouche et poussa un gémissement de contentement.

- Teddy ne me laisse pas une minute, tenta t-elle d'articuler entre deux bouchées. Il mange plus qu'il ne dort. Ce n'est pas normal.

- On sait au moins d'où il tient ça, glissa Remus avec un regard moqueur et un sourire qui en disait long.

Tonks le foudroya du regard puis haussa les épaules avant de reprendre un morceau de tarte. A l'autre bout de la table, Fred et George semblaient mettre en place un nouveau gadget. Absorbés dans une conversation faite de chuchotements excités et de murmures empressés, ils ne remarquèrent pas immédiatement que leur mère s'approchait, ses yeux illuminés d'une lueur inquisitrice. C'est uniquement lorsqu'elle se posa derrière eux, les poings sur les hanches et qu'elle prononça ces paroles que les jumeaux remarquèrent sa présence dans un sursaut :

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous manigancez, tous les deux ? Si vous comptez encore faire des explosions stupides dans votre chambre, oubliez tout de suite ! Les traces noires que provoquent vos joujoux sur les murs sont impossibles à faire partir et j'ai usé tout mon stock de nettoie-tout de la mère Grattesec !

Elle secoua en guise de menace un torchon crasseux sous leurs nez parsemés de tâches de rousseur. Les deux rouquins prirent une expression outrée :

- Explosions stupides ?

- Quelle honte !

- Joujoux ?

- Notre propre mère !

D'un même mouvement ils secouèrent la tête, faussement dépités. Mais Mrs Weasley était loin d'être dupe. Elle les menaça de multiples sanctions toutes plus cruelles les unes que les autres avant de se détourner de ses fils, suspicieuse. Neville qui avait silencieusement observé la scène bougonna plus pour lui-même que pour sa voisine, Luna :

- J'espère qu'ils ne testeront pas leur prochaine invention sur moi…

Luna se contenta de poser sa main sur son bras avec compassion :

- Oh si. Surement.

Plusieurs personnes se levaient déjà de table, le ventre plein et détendues. Ginny qui s'apprêtait à en faire de même vit ses plans chamboulés par Ron, qui s'interposa délibérément entre elle et la sortie. Harry, qui avait machinalement suivit son ami se vit congédié avec une dureté qui ne ressemblait pas à Ron :

- Monte Harry. Je te rejoins dans une minute.

L'élu fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas et disparut dans le hall aux côtés de Charlie. Ron jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule puis attrapa le poignet de sa sœur et la tira à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Quoi ? Protesta t-elle bruyamment en se débattant. Lâche-moi !

Mais le regard que Ron lui lança lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle devait se taire. Ron était toujours passé pour le grand frère un peu maladroit à ses yeux mais pour la première fois, il lui apparut comme un homme étrangement sérieux.

- Où étais tu ? Cingla t-il d'entrée.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et enchaina, prêt à exploser :

- Tu es vraiment inconsciente ! Il y a une guerre qui se joue dehors ! Tu ne peux pas rentrer et sortir comme dans un moulin, seule et sans prévenir personne ! Tu es complètement inconsciente ! Imagine que maman se soit rendue compte de ta disparition ou pire, Harry !

- Comment…

- Si au moins tu avais été discrète en rentrant, la coupa t-il d'un ton glacial.

Honteuse, Ginny baissa la tête.

- Et regarde-moi quand je te parle.

Furieuse par l'intonation employée, Ginny releva vivement la tête et planta son regard de feu dans celui de son frère, toute trace d'embarras effacée.

- Tu n'es pas mon père ! Je fais encore ce que je veux à ce que je sache !

- Pas quand tu mets ta vie en danger !

Singulièrement agacée par la tournure que prenait la conversation, elle essaya de se défiler mais Ron la retint par l'épaule. La douleur se réveilla brutalement et elle se dégagea d'un geste vif.

- Aie !

Son cri eut un effet immédiat sur Ron. Il la lâcha immédiatement, les yeux écarquillés. Son expression ahurie et ses bras qui tombaient le long de son corps, ballants, lui donnaient un air franchement benêt. Ginny ne put retenir un sourire. Ron dans toute sa splendeur.

- Fais pas cette tête idiot, c'est pas de ta faute.

Elle tira sur le col de son pull, dévoilant une marque rouge sur son épaule. Ron s'approcha de la brulure et l'examina quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés.

- Comment tu t'es fais ça ? Demanda t-il finalement, soupçonneux.

Ginny se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, visiblement hésitante. Ron la bouscula gentiment.

- Allez. Je ne le dirais pas à maman.

- Et Harry ?

- Non plus.

La rouquine prit une profonde inspiration et rapporta en détail son altercation avec Pansy. Son frère l'écouta en silence, secouant parfois la tête de dépit. Ginny savait bien ce qu'il pensait. Elle avait fait une erreur de jugement qui aurait pu lui couter la vie et elle en était consciente. Mais n'avait-elle pas découvert de nouvelles choses ? N'avait-elle pas vu de ses propres yeux le dôme de Poudlard ? N'avait-elle pas appris par la même occasion que le camp des mangemorts s'intéressait d'un peu trop près au château ?

- Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais, souffla finalement Ron.

Ginny haussa les épaules avant d'étirer un sourire espiègle, visiblement fière d'elle.

- Oui mais tu devrais voir l'état de son bras… elle se souviendra longtemps de moi.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

- Allez viens. On va voir Luna, qu'elle t'arrange ça avant qu'Harry ne te pose des questions.

Docile, Ginny le suivit alors dans les hauteurs de la maison devenue quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

OOOOO

- Je percerai ton secret. Je trouverai ta faille. Tes pouvoirs seront bientôt miens.

Un murmure. Un sifflement dans cette pièce qui était à présent l'unique demeure des songes d'Hermione. Figée dans cette lassante et identique perspective, elle ne vit rien. Elle sentit seulement cette présence à ses côtés. Ce regard qui pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Une ombre remua sur sa gauche mais sa nuque resta immobile, comme paralysée dans un étau de pierre. Elle voulait voir, pourtant. Etancher la soif que lui procurait cette curiosité maladive qui la prenait aux tripes chaque nuit et dont elle oubliait jusqu'à l'existence le jour. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas bouger ? Et cette voix ? Elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

Si seulement cette personne pouvait se décaler légèrement. Un pas. Rien de plus. Juste assez pour qu'on lui fasse face. C'était la première fois qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette salle au plafond haut et à l'atmosphère glaciale. Elle percevait parfois un sifflement mais c'était probablement tout.

Elle discerna l'ombre se mouvoir près d'elle. Elle devina son souffle dans son cou et elle sentit le bout de ses doigts, glacés, caresser délicatement son épaule.

- Je sais ce que tu renfermes. Et lorsque tu t'ouvriras à moi, je serais plus puissant que jamais.

Le chuchotement lui sembla plus proche. Empli de promesses et d'un danger pour l'instant encore inconnu. A bien y réfléchir, cet inconnu faisait fausse route. Hermione Granger n'avait jamais eu de pouvoirs particuliers. Peut-être était-elle plus réfléchie et minutieuse que d'autres mais ces capacités ne dépassaient pas celles du commun des sorciers.

Elle aurait voulu ouvrir la bouche et dire à cette personne qu'elle se trompait. Mais son souhait se limita à la pensée. Encore une fois, elle se sentit prisonnière de tous faits et gestes. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à réitérer une tentative, une vive lumière l'éblouie. Elle papillonna longuement des paupières avant de réaliser qu'elle se trouvait avachie sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Et comme tous les matins, il ne restait de son rêve qu'un vague souvenir qui disparaitrait dans les minutes à venir.

La jeune femme se redressa difficilement, le dos meurtri et les articulations rouillées. La bouche pâteuse et les paupières lourdes, elle eut la désagréable impression de manquer quelque chose. Quelque chose de primordial. Elle tenta une mince réflexion mais son esprit était bien trop ensommeillé. D'une démarche lente et incertaine, elle se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain et c'est lorsqu'elle croisa son reflet qu'une terrible vérité la frappa en pleine face. Délicatement, elle pressa le bout de ses doigts sur les marques qu'avaient laissé ceux de Drago. Il semblait que la peau de son cou était à jamais marquée des empruntes du mangemort. Quatre bleus qui tiraient plus sur le violet s'alignaient verticalement sous son oreille gauche tandis qu'un seul, légèrement plus large, se colorait à droite. Probablement le pouce, pensa t-elle avec amertume.

Malefoy était rentré. Il était là, quelque part dans Poudlard. Peut-être même l'épiait-il derrière une porte, tel un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Dans le doute, Hermione se retourna. Mais il n'y avait personne. Uniquement elle et un silence à couper au couteau.

D'après l'_Histoire de Poudlard_, le sort était conjuré. Un soldat de chaque camp avait réussi l'épreuve. Le château était donc de nouveau accessible à qui le voulait. Elle n'était plus en sécurité, ici. Surtout avec un mangemort en guise de colocataire. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, fixant ses pieds nus. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se préoccupa à peine de la douleur que lui procurait le carrelage glacé sous ses talons. Aussi mangemort soit-il, elle se rappela à quel point Malefoy lui avait paru humain la veille. Et même si elle n'avait pas compris l'exacte cause de sa douleur désarmante, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié et un irrépressible besoin de s'assurer qu'il irait bien. Ou du moins, pas trop mal. Elle se souvenait encore de son regard fou. Brisé. Et de son visage déformé par la rage et la tristesse. Elle revoyait encore sa main tremblante, serrée autour de son cou, comme si une force intérieure l'empêchait de l'étrangler pour de bon. Cet homme avait tué plus d'une personne de sang froid, sans aucune compassion. Il avait volé des vies, détruit d'autres et il était censé être dénué de toute sensibilité. Il jouait avec ses proies. Les terrorisait et les torturait. Alors par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état ? Qu'est-ce qui avait anéanti, le temps d'une soirée, ce masque qu'il portait en permanence ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait bouleversé au point qu'il en oublie ses mauvaises intentions ? _Il l'a tué. Il a tué ma mère_. Le ton avec lequel il avait prononcé ces mots hanta la jeune femme comme si, en l'espace d'une seconde, elle était revenue en arrière. C'était d'une évidence presque ridicule. Malefoy avait perdu l'unique personne qui l'aimait inconditionnellement. Narcissa Malefoy était morte. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Ces questions restèrent sans réponses mais l'idée que la même chose puisse arriver à ses propres parents serra le cœur d'Hermione. Elle se força à chasser cette stupide idée de son esprit et sentit une nouvelle vague de compassion la secouer. Elle ne connaissait pas Mrs Malefoy. Elle l'avait seulement aperçue quelques fois. Et de ce qu'elle s'en souvenait, c'était une mère aimante, à la différence de son mari. Elle revoyait encore les paquets de friandises que Malefoy recevait chaque matin lors de ses premières années à Poudlard. Elle se souvenait du regard qu'elle lançait à son petit garçon qui montait tous les premiers du mois de septembre dans le Poudlard Express. A la fois fière et triste. Anxieuse et heureuse. Une mère. C'était ce qu'elle était. Et Drago en était à présent privé.

Hermione secoua doucement la tête puis se hissa sur ses jambes. Elle s'approcha de l'évier, évita son reflet et aspergea son visage d'un puissant jet d'eau glacée. Ella attrapa une serviette qui formait un tas difforme sur le sol et y enfouit sa figure. Le coton avait perdu de sa douceur et était froid. Rêche. Dans une vaine tentative, elle glissa les doigts dans ses boucles emmêlées et, désespérée, se contenta de les coincer dans une pince.

Alors qu'elle regagnait la salle commune, elle prit sa décision. Elle ne resterait pas. Aussi humain qu'était Drago. Il était son ennemi et l'avait dit plus d'une fois : il la tuerait. Peu importe si elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où aller, du moment qu'elle s'éloignait le plus possible de lui. Se sentant soudainement oppressée par le temps, elle accéléra ses gestes. Elle se hâta dans les dortoirs à la recherche d'un sac et y fourra tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé les semaines précédentes. Des vêtements chauds, des produits de toilette, les parchemins d'Harry, quelques livres piqués à la bibliothèque, un reste de potions trouvées dans le bureau saccagé de Rogue, les rares fioles encore intactes dénichées dans l'infirmerie. Elle coinça finalement sa baguette dans son pantalon et enfila une paire de botte de neige qu'elle reconnut comme étant celles de Lavande. Un peu grandes, mais elle ferait avec. Tandis qu'elle revêtait une cape doublée de laine, elle se demanda si elle oserait s'aventurer dans la cuisine, dans le but de faire des provisions. Mais cette idée, bien qu'alléchante, lui parut trop dangereuse et elle se contenta de prendre un ballon de pain rassis, reste d'un ancien petit déjeuner, et quelques bonbons que Dobby avait trouvé pour elle dans les autres dortoirs. Penser à elfe stoppa net ses gestes imprécis et précipités. Dobby. Les elfes. Les tableaux. Les armures. Les fantômes. Etaient-ils au courant qu'un mangemort vivait parmi eux ? Était-il vraiment juste de partir sans les prévenir ? Sans leur dire au revoir ? Sans les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle ces dernières semaines ? Ils étaient ses amis, ceux qui l'avaient aidé à battre sa solitude. Elle n'eut pourtant pas le loisir de pousser plus loin ses réflexions.

- La gente Damoiselle va-t-elle quelque part ?

Hermione se retourna vivement, cherchant du regard la provenance de la voix.

- Ici.

Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard amical de Philibert, nonchalamment appuyé contre le cadre d'un tableau au fond rougeâtre.

- Ouh les vilaines marques ! Une œuvre du jeune Malefoy, je suppose. Ai-je raison ?

Instinctivement, Hermione porta une main à son cou. Puis elle assimila les paroles du personnage.

- Vous êtes au courant ? S'exclama t-elle d'une voix aigue dans laquelle perçait un certain soulagement.

- Bien sur que nous sommes au courant ! Nous sommes partout, miss Granger. Le baron sanglant l'a vu rentrer dans le château et le musicien fou se baladait de toile en toile à la recherche d'inspiration lorsqu'il l'a vu vous empoigner. Les armures et le petit Dobby étaient prêt à intervenir mais il vous a lâché et est parti.

Cette révélation remplit le cœur d'Hermione de gratitude. Elle savait cependant que la bravoure des éléments du château ne suffirait pas lorsqu'une armée de mangemort envahirait Poudlard. Elle glissa un regard hésitant sur le sac posé à ses pieds et reporta son attention sur la peinture qui l'observait avec bienveillance.

- Vous comptez vous en aller, n'est-ce pas ? Le château n'est plus aussi sauf qu'il l'a été ces derniers temps.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Il faut que je retrouve les miens, Philibert. J'ai trop tardé ici. L'Ordre compte sur moi et j'ai attendu trop longtemps. Je n'ai plus choix. Il faut que je les retrouve.

- Faites donc. Mais avant que vous nous quittiez pour de bon, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait s'entretenir avec vous.

Sans un mot de plus, il disparut dans un côté du cadre, laissant Hermione seule une poignée de secondes. En effet, un bruit de frottement s'éleva du cadre et une silhouette apparut sur le fond rouge. Le nouveau venu était plus grand que Philibert. De longs cheveux blancs lui arrivaient à la taille tandis qu'une barbe toute aussi longue étincelait tels des fils d'argent. Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, Albus Dumbledore salua la jeune femme puis enchaina :

- Au regard des marques sur votre cou, j'en conclu que les rumeurs qui circulent entre les tableaux depuis hier soir ne sont pas fausses.

Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête. La présence de son professeur, même en peinture, l'impressionnait. Dumbledore avait toujours dégagé de son vivant une incroyable aura de sagesse qui incitait au respect. Il semblait qu'il en fut de même mort.

- C'est pour cela que vous partez ?

Le vieil homme désigna d'un signe de tête le sac qui gisait toujours devant Hermione.

- Entre autres, répondit-elle d'une voix timide. Je crois que c'est mon signal.

- En êtes-vous certaine ?

La dernière réplique la mit particulièrement mal à l'aise.

- Je pense, oui. C'est trop dangereux pour moi de rester ici.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de fixer la jeune femme par-dessus ses lunettes, un léger sourire étirant les coins de sa bouche.

- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt une chance de rester ?

- Une chance ? Répéta t-elle, confuse.

L'ancien directeur sembla réfléchir aux mots qu'il s'apprêtait à employer. Comme s'il cherchait à les sélectionner avec soin.

- Mr Malefoy n'a pas un mauvais fond, Miss Granger. Il croit en Voldemort parce que ce sont des idéologies qu'on lui a inculquées depuis sa naissance mais je pense que, contrairement à un grand nombre de mangemorts, il est tout à fait conscient de ce qui est mauvais et de ce qui est bon. Et je parle en connaissance de cause. Il ne m'a pas tué lorsqu'il en a eu l'occasion. Et Merlin sait ce que cela lui aurait rapporté. Il ne vous a pas non plus tuée lorsqu'il vous a trouvée chez Ollivander. Pourtant, un tour de baguette et c'était terminé. Il est différent, miss Granger. Et savez-vous pourquoi ?

Elle secoua la tête, écoutant avec attention chaque mot prononcé par le professeur. Le temps d'une seconde, elle se demanda comment il savait pour Ollivander mais oublia bien vite ce détail lorsque Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Il n'a pas reçu la même éducation que les autres mangemort ont probablement eue. Il y a eu l'enseignement de Lucius bien sur, sévère, violent et difficile. Son père lui apprenait les valeurs du mal et le persuadait que leur côté serait le bon lorsque Voldemort reviendrait. Mais le soir, lorsque le soleil se couchait, Narcissa entrait dans sa chambre et le prenait dans ses bras, l'entourant ainsi quotidiennement d'une vague d'amour qui l'empêchait de sombrer complètement dans les Ténèbres.

- Narcissa Malefoy est morte, souffla Hermione déboussolée.

Dumbledore hocha gravement la tête.

- Et j'ai bien peur que son absence ne coute la vie de son fils en interrompant l'éducation qu'elle a toujours tenu à lui professer.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il risque de perdre son…humanité ? Demanda t-elle, les sourcils froncés, tentant d'analyser au mieux les paroles du portrait.

- Il n'a connu que les forces du mal. Sans sa mère, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il s'y enfonce sans jamais ne pouvoir en revenir.

La jeune femme laissa le silence répondre pour elle, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre ce que Dumbledore lui disait. Puis, soudain, tout devint clair. Elle releva un regard interloqué vers le vieil homme et murmura, désemparée:

- Et vous voulez que je l'aide.

- Il a déjà commencé à s'ouvrir à vous.

- Il était effondré ! Complètement perdu ! J'étais celle qui se trouvait là. Et je ne pense pas qu'étrangler quelqu'un est une manière vraiment reconnue de se confier, ajouta t-elle, amère.

Elle avait conscience d'avoir manqué de respect au vieil homme mais il ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur.

- Si vous ne le faites pas, alors qui le fera ?

Sa voix était calme et posée ce qui agaça d'autant plus Hermione. Elle savait au fond qu'il avait raison. Il ne faisait que dire à voix haute ce qu'elle avait pensé tout bas un peu plus tôt. Mais en était-elle réellement capable ? Malefoy la haïssait presque autant qu'elle le détestait. Ils étaient ennemis depuis leur premier jour à Poudlard et la guerre n'avait fait que renforcer cette opinion mutuelle.

- Comment pouvez vous être aussi certain que je réussirais ? Demanda t-elle finalement, incapable de se sortir de cette conversation surnaturelle.

- Je ne suis certain de rien, Miss Granger. Mais vous êtes probablement la personne la plus altruiste que je connaisse. Mais après tout, qui suis-je pour vous dicter votre conduite ? Je ne suis plus qu'une simple peinture un peu trop bavarde.

Ses yeux se plissèrent et la jeune femme devina que derrière sa barbe, Dumbledore souriait. Il souriait parce qu'il savait qu'Hermione ferait exactement ce qu'il lui avait conseillé. Parce qu'elle faisait partie de ces personnes dont la détresse des autres la touchait au plus profond de son âme. Dumbledore n'avait fait que mettre des mots sur ce sentiment qui lui tordait les entrailles depuis qu'elle était levée. Il s'était contenté de lui fournir l'excuse qu'il lui manquait pour aller voir Malefoy. Juste pour s'assurer qu'il irait bien. Elle ne pourrait rien faire de plus de toute façon. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle dénoua la cape autour de ses épaules, laquelle tomba dans un bruit mat sur l'épaisse moquette. Puis elle retira les bottes qu'elle abandonna dans un coin avant de pousser son sac sous un des fauteuils chaleureux de la salle commue. Si les parages devenaient trop dangereux, elle pourrait ainsi prendre la fuite rapidement. Enfin, elle releva les yeux vers le tableau mais celui-ci ne représentait plus qu'un fond rouge. Dumbledore avait disparu. Avec un soupir, elle réajusta son pull sur ses épaules et enfila une grosse paire de chaussettes, parée à affronter l'ennemi.

Elle savait exactement où il se trouvait .C'était instinctif. Evident. Pourquoi serait-il allé autre part ? Comme Hermione, Drago s'était probablement réfugié dans l'unique endroit qui avait toujours signifié protection et confort à ses yeux. Les cachots. La salle commune des Serpentards. Et même si la jeune femme trouvait l'endroit particulièrement froid et spartiate, elle comprenait qu'il y soit allé sans réfléchir.

Précautionneusement, elle posa ses mains contre la paroi humide et partiellement recouverte de mousse. Comme elle l'avait fait quelques semaines auparavant, elle poussa le mur qui pivota sur lui-même dans un grondement sourd. Un nuage de poussière lui piqua un court instant les yeux et le nez. Puis, lorsqu'il se fut dissipé, Hermione pénétra dans la salle, priant silencieusement pour que son pressentiment fût bon.

Rien ne semblait avoir bougé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y avait mis les pieds et l'idée qu'elle puisse avouer à Malefoy s'être couchée sur son lit la fit sourire. Ce dernier se fana pourtant bien rapidement lorsqu'Hermione aperçut une silhouette assise dans un fauteuil, face à la cheminée éteinte. Les coudes posés sur ses genoux et la tête entre les mains, Drago immobile, fixait le sol. S'était-il endormi ? Elle esquissa un pas en sa direction. Puis un autre. Et un troisième. Mais elle arrêta là sa progression, décontenancée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Les cadavres de trois bouteilles de whisky pur feu gisaient à ses pieds, baignant dans la poussière, l'eau et le sang. Effarée, elle recula d'un pas mais sa cuisse cogna contre une petite table de bois, faisant basculer une vieille lampe de verre sur le sol. La moquette amortit la chute mais étouffa à peine le boucan. Sans le moindre sursaut et d'un geste très lent, Drago releva la tête, offrant à Hermione tout le loisir de détailler son apparence misérable. L'obscurité de la veille et la rapidité avec laquelle les actions s'étaient enchainées n'avaient pas permis à la jeune femme de s'attarder sur l'allure du mangemort. Et ce qu'elle avait manqué la figea de terreur.

Ses vêtements, une simple chemise noire et un pantalon de la même couleur, étaient froissés et paraissaient encore humides, collant par endroit le corps de Drago. Ses pupilles vides et étonnamment foncées semblaient contempler le vide. Le regard vitreux, il ne sembla même pas avoir remarqué la présence d'Hermione. D'impressionnants cernes soulignaient ses cils, contrastant sur son teint pâle. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage décomposé et Hermione se demanda s'il avait au moins pris la peine de dormir. Des gouttes de sang séché parsemaient ci et là sa figure sale et quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds étaient teintées de la même substance. Les jointures de ses doigts, en partie enfouis dans sa tignasse accueillaient de profondes écorchures qui se transformaient déjà en de petites croutes suintantes. Malgré l'état lamentable dans lequel il se trouvait, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait à un ange. Un ange déchu.

Il avait replongé son visage vers le sol, indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait. Hermione n'hésita pas. Elle savait désormais qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en venant ici. En quelques enjambées, elle se trouvait aux côtés de Drago et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Puis elle posa une main sur son genou tentant de garder un semblant d'équilibre.

De forts effluves d'alcool lui firent retrousser le nez mais elle ne se détourna pas. Un spasme secoua le corps du jeune homme et Hermione comprit qu'il était prêt à régurgiter ses litres de whisky. Précautionneusement, elle glissa un bras autour de la taille de Drago qui ne broncha pas et le força à se hisser sur ses pieds. Elle remarqua alors la baguette coincée dans la poche de son pantalon et la délogea discrètement de son emplacement pour la laisser sur le canapé. On est jamais trop prudent, pensa t-elle alors que Drago ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'il était à présent désarmé. A petits pas, la jeune femme réussit à le mener jusqu'à la salle de bain la plus proche et à peine eurent-ils atteint l'évier que Drago vomit tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Dégoutée, Hermione détourna la tête, se contentant de tenir à l'aveuglette le bras du mangemort tandis que l'autre retenait en arrière quelques mèches blondes venues se perdre son front pâle.

Hermione le trouvait lamentable mais n'avait même pas le courage de se moquer. Au lieu de ça, elle ressentait seulement une pitié qui prenait un peu plus d'ampleur chaque seconde passée. Elle le lâcha le temps de tourner le robinet et laissa couler quelque seconde l'eau dans l'espoir de faire disparaître la substance malodorante. Puis, du bout de ses doigts humides, elle entreprit d'effacer quelques tâches sur sa figure blême. Il ne réagit toujours pas, telle une poupée de chiffon. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle aurait pu en faire ce qu'elle voulait. Ecrasé par une consommation excessive d'alcool et une peine qui occultait ses sens, Drago Malefoy n'était devenu plus qu'une pâle figure de lui-même. Le monde autour de lui pouvait bien s'effondrer, il s'en fichait. Sans doute ne s'en rendrait-il même pas compte.

Hermione secoua doucement la tête et posa un regard attristé sur l'épave qu'il était devenu. Elle caressa doucement son front moite de transpiration et murmura :

- Je suis tellement désolée…

Mais il ne lui jeta pas même un regard. Lentement, elle l'aida à se redresser et ferma le robinet. C'est ce moment que choisi Drago pour sortir de sa torpeur. Il la poussa sans ménagement d'un geste incertain du bras. Hermione se rattrapa de justesse au mur carrelé et sonnée, le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas titubant dans le couloir menant aux dortoirs. La sorcière le suivit, gardant tout de même un espace de deux mètres entre elle et lui. Il se débattit quelques secondes avec une poignée de porte et pénétra finalement dans un dortoir qu'Hermione reconnut comme étant le sien. Il chancela jusqu'à son lit dont le bois était gravé à son nom et s'y laissa tomber, inerte.

La jeune femme resta une minute immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte, puis la poussa doucement avant de s'éloigner sur la pointe des pieds, son cœur cognant violemment contre ses côtes.

OOOOO

Le soleil n'avait pas réussi à percer l'épais barrage que formaient les nuages dans le ciel. Ils n'étaient pas foncés, pourtant, mais débordaient d'une eau qui se transformerait probablement en flocons d'un instant à l'autre. Une légère brise se leva, balayant quelques mèches blondes du visage de Drago. Son regard, jusqu'alors porté vers l'horizon se baissa sur ses mains mutilées puis sur ses jambes qui retombaient dangereusement dans le vide. Il distingua facilement l'impressionnant tas de pierre, une dizaine de mètres sous ses pieds et tenta de se rappeler la chute de la tour d'astronomie. Il n'y parvint pas et n'insista pas. Sans vraiment savoir quand ni comment, il s'était assis à la fin de ce couloir qui ouvrait brutalement sur l'extérieur. Il lui semblait qu'une porte menant à des escaliers sans fin aurait dû se trouver là mais elle avait disparu, laissant derrière elle un trou béant dans un mur de pierre. Mais cette partie du château ne vivait à présent plus que dans ses pensées. Tout comme sa mère. Quel était donc le sens à tout cela ? Certaines choses restent, d'autres s'en vont. Y avait-il un Dieu pour décider ou était-ce uniquement dû à la main du destin ? Aucun arrangement n'était possible. Lorsque cela se produisait il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : attendre que ça passe. Espérer qu'un jour, on sera capable de respirer normalement. De pouvoir remplir ses poumons d'air sans que ce soit douloureux. Était-il possible d'avoir un jour moins mal et garder ses souvenirs intacts ? Surement pas. Après tout, la douleur s'estompe avec la mémoire. Cruel dilemme.

Il n'était plus certain de rien. Il lui semblait que sa légendaire assurance s'était envolée. Où étaient passés les deux derniers jours ? Était-ce lui qui avait tabassé à mort Travers ? Les marques sur ses mains en témoignaient mais tout cela lui paraissait si loin. Un simple souvenir embrumé dans sa tête. Qu'était-il censé faire à présent ? Existait-il un mode d'emploi ? Il avait pénétré les enceintes de Poudlard et n'en ressentait pourtant aucune fierté. Et même s'il savait qu'il était de son devoir de prévenir son Maître de la réussite de sa mission, il ne cessait d'en repousser l'exécution. Tout était si paisible ici. Si calme. Une tranquillité qui tranchait avec la tempête qui s'était levée sous son crâne. Le temps d'une seconde, Drago comprit Granger. Il comprit pourquoi elle s'était réfugiée ici. Il comprit pourquoi le château l'avait laissé rentrer. Il n'y avait pas de miracle, finalement. Il suffisait d'être sincère et d'avoir réellement besoin du château, à titre moral. La rumeur disait que Poudlard soignait toutes les blessures. Peut-être était-elle fondée, après tout.

Devant lui, la luminosité du ciel baissa en intensité. Se pouvait-il que le jour se couche déjà ? Le vent se fit plus fort, plus froid et enfin, les premiers flocons attendus percèrent le ciel grisonnant.

Un léger bruissement retentit derrière lui. Un souffle. Un frottement. Puis une présence. Une ombre qui le frôle et semble se suspendre à ses côtés. Elle eut un frisson, il le sentit. Mais ne tourna pas son regard vers elle.

Hermione s'assit en silence à côté du jeune homme et ramena ses jambes contre son corps dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu. Mais c'était peine perdue. Un nuage de fumée blanche s'échappait de sa bouche à chaque expiration et elle était régulièrement secouée de tremblements incontrôlables.

Ils étaient là. Tous les deux, côte à côte. Aucun mur ne les séparait. Aucune magie. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Eux et une haine mutuelle qui semblait s'être dissipée. Eux et leurs âmes en peine. Deux corps l'un à côté de l'autre, immobiles. L'ordre des choses aurait voulu qu'ils se battent. Qu'ils se blessent. Peut-être même qu'ils se tuent. Ils se contentèrent pourtant de rester là. L'une recroquevillée, l'autre vouté. Deux corps séparés par une bouteille intacte qui supporta furtivement le regard d'Hermione.

Drago détourna lentement son regard de l'horizon et le posa sur la jeune femme qui continua résolument à regarder droit devant elle. Elle sentit ses yeux glisser le long de sa peau, cette flamme glacée qui lui léchait la joue puis le menton et le cou. Elle sut lorsqu'il s'attarda sur les marques colorant sa gorge. Et vaillamment, elle le laissa faire. Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer un court instant le résultat de son œuvre et continua sa descente visuelle. Son épaule, les courbes de son corps et ses mains enroulées autour de ses genoux.

Pour la seconde fois de son existence, Drago eut l'impression d'avoir affaire à une petite fille. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, sa position repliée, son corps trop mince et ses grands yeux marron qui lui dévoraient la moitié du visage. Elle était frêle et il lui semblait qu'un coup de vent suffirait à la casser. Pourtant elle était là, dans le courant d'air froid. Elle ne frémissait même pas. Elle se contentait de regarder au loin comme si elle y trouvait les réponses à toutes ses questions. Silencieuse et assise comme si de rien n'était à côté d'un homme qui, elle le savait, était sans pitié. Drago posa une nouvelle fois les yeux sur son visage détendu, tentant de percer le mystère qui entourait Hermione Granger. Mais il n'y parvint pas et secoua doucement la tête d'incompréhension.

- Pourquoi restes-tu ici ?

La voix résonna sèchement dans l'atmosphère mais elle n'empêcha pas Hermione de retenir un léger sourire. Même si la question n'avait rien d'amical, elle était restée dénuée de toute menace. Simple. Les prémices d'un échange. Le début d'une conversation.

Soudain gagné par l'impatience, Drago enchaina :

- Le sort est conjuré, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Alors pourquoi restes-tu ici ?

Hermione se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Elle ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais Drago la fascinait. Cette façon de passer du froid au chaud. Cette capacité à n'exprimer rien puis tout dans la seconde qui suit. Cette impatience qui le gagnait soudainement de la même façon qu'elle le ferait chez un enfant. A travers ces incertitudes, qui était-il réellement ?

- Je compte prévenir mon Maître. Ma mission est terminée. Si tu restes ici, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, continua t-il avec supériorité.

- Je sais, répondit-elle finalement du bout des lèvres.

Le regard froid de Drago ne la lâcha pas. Il semblait transpercer son âme, fouiller son esprit avec tellement de hargne qu'elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de darder ses yeux chauds dans les siens en guise de défense. Il ne broncha pas mais elle crut apercevoir un tressaillement aux coins de ses lèvres.

- Je n'ai nulle part où aller.

Drago sembla considérer quelques secondes sa réponse puis pencha légèrement la tête, comme si la justification était finalement cohérente. C'est le moment que choisit Hermione pour se lever, les membres raides et engourdis par le froid. Drago suivit du regard ses mouvements. Il esquissa jusqu'à un sourire qu'elle ne put percevoir lorsqu'elle se pencha pour récupérer la bouteille. Et c'est seulement lorsqu'il la jugea assez loin qu'il s'autorisa un soupir amusé.

Ses pas slalomaient souplement entre les décombres, laissant des traces dans la poussière qui s'accumulait jour après jour. Hermione se promena sur deux étages, brisant le silence qui l'entourait par un léger sifflotement. Elle prenait plaisir à redécouvrir certaines parties du château restée inexplorées depuis son retour, ne pouvant s'empêcher de tout frôler du bout des doigts. Dans sa quête, elle doubla quelques tableaux qui, au premier abord, semblaient vides de tout résident. Pourtant, si elle s'y était intéressée d'un peu plus près, elle aurait remarqué cette paire d'yeux qui l'épiait et la suivait discrètement de toile en toile.

- Elle sifflote ! Marmonna Philibert en tortillant son bouc entre ses doigts. A mon époque, on ne sifflotait pas en temps de guerre.

- Vous préféreriez qu'elle pleure mon cher Philibert ?

Le personnage sursauta violemment et se retourna pour faire face à Dumbledore qui venait tout juste de se glisser dans le cadre.

- Non, bien sur que non, riposta t-il d'un ton abrupt. Mais tout de même. C'est à croire qu'elle se réjouit d'avoir un mangemort dans le château. C'est à ne plus rien y comprendre.

L'ancien directeur ébaucha un sourire énigmatique.

- La solitude est pesante, vous savez…

Philibert plissa les yeux, visiblement pas certain d'avoir saisi le sens de la réponse.

- Elle n'était pas seule ! Nous sommes là, nous.

- Nous ne sommes pas réels, nous ne sommes pas humains, répondit calmement Dumbledore. Lui si.

Il désigna d'un signe de tête Drago qui venait de passer devant le tableau. Les deux hommes de peinture le regardèrent s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches et le pas lent. Lorsque le mangemort fut assez loin, Philibert renifla dédaigneusement.

- Où va-t-il comme ça ? S'agaça t-il. Les cachots ne sont pas dans cette direction si je ne m'abuse.

- La tristesse mène à la recherche du réconfort, récita presque solennellement le vieil homme.

Philibert haussa les sourcils hauts sur son front.

- Auprès d'Hermione ? Vous êtes conscient que cette histoire va à l'encontre de toute logique ? Ces deux là se détestent !

Dumbledore dodelina de la tête et répéta machinalement, peu convaincu :

- Oui, oui.

OOOOO

A demi couchée sur le canapé de sa salle commune, la tête pendant dans le vide, Hermione faisait le point. Le silence était maître dans la pièce mais il lui semblait que ses pensées l'assourdissaient. Elles étaient trop nombreuses et affluaient sans cesse, se chevauchant, s'entrechoquant. Mais à y réfléchir, il n'y avait finalement rien d'étonnant la dedans. Non, le plus surprenant était sans aucun doute cet étrange sentiment qu'Hermione ressentait. Depuis qu'elle avait trouvé Malefoy dans un état pitoyable, elle avait l'impression que les choses avaient changées. Qu'elle allait vers une destination inconnue sans peur ni crainte mais avec impatience. Oui, c'était cela. De l'impatience. L'envie soudaine d'avancer le plus vite possible afin de découvrir ce qui l'attendait. Cela ne concernait pas seulement Drago mais la guerre, l'Ordre, sa vie. Parce que, peut-être, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que les choses prenaient une tournure différente et que bientôt, tout changerait. A un mètre d'elle, un feu crépitait doucement dans l'âtre, répandant une douce chaleur dans la pièce. La nuit était tombée, plongeant la salle commune dans une atmosphère obscure où des ombres inquiétantes se découpaient sur les murs. Mais le silence, régulièrement interrompu par les bruits du château, eut raison d'Hermione qui sombra dans un demi-sommeil, peuplé de rêves si étranges qu'elle se demanda plusieurs fois s'ils étaient réels ou imaginaires. Elle ne sait combien de temps elle resta assoupie mais lorsqu'elle papillonna des yeux, le jour ne s'était pas encore levé. Et le plus inconcevable se trouvait dans le fauteuil à côté du sien. Dans sa forme la plus simple. La plus innocente. Recroquevillé dans une position désarticulée, la tête tombant sur son épaule, Drago dormait. Cette vision, plus inimaginable que jamais pétrifia la jeune femme qui n'osa faire le moindre geste. Quand l'avait-il rejoint ? Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Les questions se faisaient trop nombreuses dans sa tête sans qu'aucune réponse ne les chasse. Elle se redressa doucement, croisant ses jambes en tailleur sur les coussins moelleux du canapé. Le dos bien droit, elle ne lâchait pas du regard l'ennemi qui paraissait pourtant bien inoffensif. Son visage était détendu, le rendant d'autant plus attirant. Ses paupières closes, surmontées de longs cils blonds donnaient un caractère nouveau à son profil d'ordinaire si froid. Quelques mèches claires parsemaient son front diaphane et la faible luminosité de la pièce gommait ses cernes qu'elle soupçonnait larges. Il semblait paisible et calme. Différent du Drago Malefoy qu'elle s'était toujours imaginé. Humain. Et d'une certaine façon, le même qu'elle.

Son regard avait dû se faire trop scrutateur car Drago ouvrit subitement les yeux et se redressa tout aussi soudainement. Le temps d'une seconde, il lui parut déphasé mais revêtit rapidement –trop rapidement- son masque habituel. Sans lâcher Hermione des yeux, il adopta la même position qu'elle et passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux, repoussant les mèches gênantes en arrière.

La question fusa d'elle-même. Sans que personne ne puisse l'intercepter. Et elle parut presque évidente.

- Jus d'orange ?

- Café.

Hermione fronça le nez. Drago supposa qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle se leva et disparut derrière le tableau bloquant l'accès à la salle commune des gryffondors.

Hermione absente, les muscles de Drago se détendirent considérablement. Il poussa un soupir et ferma les paupières, balançant sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil. Déjà les images affluaient. Elles ne lui avaient laissé que peu de répit. C'était inlassable, continu. Un macabre film qui ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête. D'abord cette cuillère qu'elle amenait naïvement à ses lèvres. Puis son regard, figé, lorsqu'elle avait comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas avant de s'affaler sur la table et de pousser son dernier soupir. Le reste était flou. Des flashs. Une succession d'actions, de mouvements. Un sentiment d'impuissance. De la colère. Des coups. Forts et violents. Des larmes. Un cri. Du sang. De la douleur. Des corps inanimés, des pantins désarticulés. Et cette peine qui ne s'en allait pas, se faisant au contraire de plus en plus lourde dans sa poitrine.

Drago n'était pas revenu vers Hermione par plaisir. A l'opposé, c'était une obligation. Un besoin primaire qu'il devait assouvir pour ne pas sombrer. C'était étrange. Anormal. A l'encontre de toute logique. Comment expliquer que la présence de son ennemie apaisait sa peine ? C'était malsain et il savait que cette trêve tacite ne serait pas éternelle. Qu'adviendrait-il alors de cette étrange relation ? La réponse était simple. Claire. Limpide. Il n'adviendrait rien du tout. Rien de tout cela ne durerai bien longtemps et dans une journée, peut-être deux, Granger aura fichu le camp et Drago aura prévenu son Maître que Poudlard lui était ouvert. Une journée pour retrouver pied. C'est tout ce qu'il s'accorderait. Après cela, il devrait affronter son destin et prendre sa revanche. D'abord parce qu'il était Drago, ensuite Malefoy.

Les flashs semblaient accélérer, se succédant à une vitesse folle. Il tenta de les stopper. De les oublier. En vain. Qu'est-ce que Granger fichait ? Il était à deux doigts d'aller la rejoindre. Il était prêt à tout, du moment que ces souvenirs s'effacent. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, le tableau pivota sur ses gongs, laissant apparaître Hermione qui portait à bout de bras un plateau chargé. Et comme par magie, les images disparurent.

La jeune femme posa le plateau à même la moquette, entre la cheminée et le canapé. Puis elle s'assit devant, le dos contre les coussins du meuble. Elle n'accorda qu'un bref regard indifférent à Drago avant d'attraper un muffin au chocolat et de croquer dedans à pleine dent. Elle poussa un léger gémissement de plaisir. Drago l'observa, sceptique. Cette fille était dégoutante. Elle avait des traces de chocolat tout autour de la bouche et ses doigts brunissaient à vue d'œil. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se débarbouiller avant de mordre une nouvelle fois dans le gâteau. Cette scène confirmait tous ses soupçons. Cette sang de bourbe n'avait jamais eu d'éducation à proprement parler. Drago détourna le regard avec un rictus. La grimace n'échappa pas à Hermione qui, à sa grande surprise, pouffa, attirant l'attention du jeune homme. Il haussa un sourcil, interrogateur, mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle posa le petit cake dans son assiette et à l'aide d'une serviette, essuya toute trace de chocolat. Il était temps.

L'estomac de Drago criait famine devant toutes ces tartines et autres gâteaux mais il était décidé à ne pas manger _avec_ Granger. Hors de question. Pourtant, il fallait avouer que cette tasse de café, là-bas, dans le coin du plateau, lui faisait sacrément envie. Il hésita encore une poignée de seconde avant de glisser de son fauteuil et s'assoir face à Hermione. Il s'empara de la tasse d'un geste vif et huma longuement les forts arômes du café. Il n'y avait décidemment rien de tel. Après une première gorgée, il ne résista pas plus longtemps et s'empara du second muffin dont il détacha un morceau du bout des doigts.

Alors qu'il avalait sa dernière gorgée de café, il croisa le regard moqueur d'Hermione.

- Quoi ? S'agaça t-il.

Son sourire s'étira un peu plus et elle désigna un coin de lèvre avec son doigt.

- Tu as du chocolat. Juste là. C'est assez répugnant.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à riposter puis la referma, piqué au vif. Il passa rapidement une serviette sur ses lèvres et détourna la tête, amer. D'accord, d'accord. Granger-1, Drago-0.

Toute cette situation était tristement grotesque. Elle ne menait à rien. Un entrelacs d'hypocrisie et de faux-semblants. Pourtant, malgré l'exécration qu'il ressentait pour Hermione, son absence lui portait préjudice. C'était étrange. Elle n'avait même pas posé de question. Elle se contentait d'accepter la présence de Drago presque avec hospitalité. Probablement de la pitié.

Il la contempla finir son verre de jus d'orange puis se lever, attraper un livre et s'assoir sur un fauteuil, un peu plus loin. La question remonta subitement du fond de ses entrailles jusqu'au bord de ses lèvres. Il la rattrapa au dernier moment avant qu'elle ne s'envole, d'un souffle. Pourquoi lui demanderait-il ce qu'elle lisait ? C'est bien connu, les ennemis ne sympathisent pas.

OOOOO

Ron tourna une nouvelle page de son livre, dont il n'était même pas certain de connaître le titre. Sur le lit face au sien, Harry gribouilla une nouvelle information sur un parchemin. Le rouquin tordit sa bouche en un rictus hésitant avant de lancer un rapide coup d'œil vers son ami. Une autre feuille glissa entre ses doigts sans qu'il ne prenne la peine de lire une seule ligne. Des formules mêlant chiffres, lettres et étranges symboles –probablement des runes- légendaient des dessins tous plus complexes les uns que les autres. Avec ou sans effort, le résultat était le même : il ne comprenait pas. Les livres n'avaient jamais été son fort. Ils étaient du ressort d'Hermione, pas du sien. Si elle avait été là, elle aurait été bien plus productive que lui. Mais elle n'était pas là.

Ron leva une nouvelle fois les yeux en direction de son ami, toujours plongé dans l'examen de ses notes. Il poussa un soupir.

- Tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Par-dessus ses lunettes rondes, Harry observait Ron, interrogateur.

- Niet. Je ne comprends rien de toute façon.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais il se retint. Puis oscilla, hésita et finalement lâcha ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Je pense qu'on devrait aller jeter un coup d'œil à Poudlard.

Harry se redressa. Ron avait toute son attention.

- Poudlard ? Pour l'horcruxe ? Je ne dis pas non mais on ne peut pas y rentrer, je te rappelle.

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Et alors ? On peut toujours aller y faire un tour.

Harry sembla réfléchir une poignée de secondes puis concéda :

- On pourrait. Mais je vois difficilement l'intérêt, excepté nous mettre en danger. On ne peut pas y aller comme ça. On a besoin d'un plan.

- On n'a pas besoin de plan pour faire un aller-retour, s'impatienta le rouquin.

Harry fronça les sourcils, suspicieux.

- Et d'où vient cette soudaine envie d'aller faire du tourisme ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. Tu ne comprends pas. Depuis qu'on est rentrés, on piétine. L'Ordre ne nous lâche pas d'une semelle, c'est tout juste s'ils ne nous accompagnent pas aux toilettes. Je suis certain qu'ils pensent qu'on leur cache quelque chose qu'on accomplirait sans eux. Un plan secret. Une autre mission, j'en sais rien moi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que depuis, on n'a pas avancé d'un pouce dans cette fichue guerre. Hermione est toujours dans la nature, probablement en danger et nous, pendant ce temps, on bouquine. Sérieusement, Harry, un peu d'aventure là-dedans ne nous ferait pas de mal.

L'élu semblait lentement assimiler les paroles de Ron. Et lorsqu'il répondit, ce fut d'une voix étrangement perplexe :

- Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non. Par contre je ne pense pas que Poudlard restera bien longtemps tranquille. Il a toujours été un objet de convoitise. Je dis juste qu'on n'est surement pas les seuls à le vouloir. Et…

- Et si on pouvait l'avoir avant Voldemort, ça faciliterait les choses, termina Harry, visiblement convaincu.

Ron ne retint pas un large sourire.

- Je savais bien qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde !

Mais à peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'un imprévu déboula dans la pièce. Les yeux aussi flamboyants que ses cheveux, Ginny se planta devant les deux jeunes hommes, les poings sur les hanches et l'air franchement déterminé.

- Je viens avec vous.

- Non ! Ripostèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

- Et arrête d'écouter aux portes, enchaina son frère, outré.

Elle tapa du pied, agacée.

- Ce n'était pas une question, répliqua t-elle en refermant la porte.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Si Ginny avait décrété qu'elle venait, il serait bien compliqué de la faire changer d'avis. Peut-être qu'en la droguant et en l'enfermant dans un placard, ils en viendraient à bout. En attendant, ils semblaient être dans une impasse.

- Ginny, je ne pense pas…Commença Harry.

- Tu en as déjà assez fait, le coupa Ron fermement.

Elle le fusilla du regard et lorsqu'il comprit son erreur, il était déjà trop tard.

- Qu'est-ce tu insinues, demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

Ron devint écarlate et sa sœur poussa un profond soupir irrité.

- Euh…rien, c'est juste que…tu sais…tout ça, tout ça…voila.

C'était encore plus évident à présent. Harry se tourna vers Ginny :

- Alors ?

Elle planta ses pupilles foncées dans celles, émeraudes, d'Harry et résuma, avec provocation :

- Je suis allée à Poudlard hier et j'ai croisé Parkinson. Elle n'a pas changé, d'ailleurs. C'est même pire qu'avant. Largement apte à faire les trottoirs de l'Allée des Emb…

- Tu es allée à Poudlard ? Seule ? Mais tu es complètement folle ma parole !

- Et indemne, merci, railla t-elle.

Ron toussota doucement.

- Oh la ferme toi !

- Me parle pas comme ça !

Harry retira ses lunettes et se massa l'arrête du nez. Puis il replaça ses lunettes et se résolut à interrompre le frère et la sœur.

- Montre.

Ginny hésita mais céda finalement à contre cœur. Elle tira sur le col de son pull mettant son épaule à nue. Une longue plaie rouge vive s'étirait d'un bout à l'autre. Harry s'approcha prudemment et caressa la brulure du bout du doigt. Ginny frémit.

- Tu as soigné ça ? Souffla t-il.

- Luna s'en occupe, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il hocha doucement la tête et retourna sur son lit.

- Bon. Ginny vient avec nous et, il haussa la voix pour couvrir les protestations de Ron, on part demain à la première heure. Juste un aller-retour pour voir de quoi il en est. Il est trop tard pour partir aujourd'hui et je ne préfère pas sortir la nuit. En attendant, la discrétion est de mise. Tout le monde est d'accord ?

Les Weasley approuvèrent d'un léger mouvement de tête. Que les choses sérieuses commencent.

* * *

**Voila !**

**Ce serait vraiment chouette d'avoir votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre. Une petite review ne prend pas beaucoup de temps ;)**

**Merci d'avance !**

**L'inspiration revenue, j'essaye de faire vite pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Bisous, Sonia**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonsoir !**

**Avant toute chose, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et pour avoir continué de me lire après mon absence. Ca me touche beaucoup sachant qu'il est difficile de reprendre une fiction dont a plus entendu parler depuis plusieurs mois. Vous êtes chouettes =)**

**Ensuite, merci à Delphine pour m'avoir gentiment corrigé le chapitre (loufoca-Granger) =)**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il me plait.**

**Je n'en dis pas plus,**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Chapitre 12:_

Seul le crépitement émanant du feu de cheminée interrompait le silence de la pièce. Parfois, le bruit d'une page qui se tourne accompagnait les flammes. Mais c'était tout. Une vieille horloge posée sur une étagère en bois pleine à craquer de livres, papiers et objets en tout genre indiquait midi.

Blottie dans le canapé le plus proche de l'âtre, Hermione dégagea ses pieds de la couverture dans laquelle elle s'était entortillée. Une fine pellicule de sueur s'était formée sur son front et elle se résigna à poser un instant son livre. Elle retira son pull qu'elle laissa tomber devant la cheminée. Un soupir de bien-être, et elle se réinstalla confortablement avant de reprendre son livre. Toutefois, son regard glissa au dessus du bouquin et coula furtivement sur Drago, avachi dans le fauteuil d'en face. Plongé lui aussi dans un livre, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le petit-déjeuner improvisé.

Intriguée par son calme et sa concentration, elle hasarda un nouveau coup d'œil. Drago remua sur son siège. Hermione détourna aussitôt le regard, s'empourprant légèrement à la pensée qu'il ait pu la surprendre. Les yeux rivés sur des phrases dont elle ne comprenait plus le sens, elle attendait que son cœur reprenne un rythme proche de la normale. La jeune femme aurait voulu comprendre la situation mais elle était bien trop étrange pour avoir un sens.

Nouveau regard. Drago semblait différent du mangemort qui attendait derrière la grille de Poudlard, plein de mépris et d'orgueil. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus la même fougue. Ils étaient tristes. Glacials au point d'être douloureux lorsqu'ils croisaient les vôtres. Et d'un certain côté, animés par une sombre résignation.

Il avait perdu sa mère deux jours plus tôt. Que s'était-il réellement passé ? L'état dans lequel il était arrivé ne cessait d'interroger Hermione. Fou. Il était devenu fou, ce soir là. Fou et plus humain que jamais. Il avait parlé de quelqu'un. Ce _il_ qui avait tué Narcissa. Ce _il_ que Drago avait à son tour tué. Un enchainement illogique de meurtres dont l'histoire complète manquait à Hermione. La vision du visage dément de Drago lorsqu'il avait empoigné son cou semblait imprimée sur sa rétine. Elle ne voyait plus que ça. De jour comme de nuit. Le sang, la sueur, l'eau, cette expression qui la fascinait tout autant qu'elle la terrifiait.

Aujourd'hui, le sang avait disparu, la chemise maculée, la fureur. Il ne restait de cette soirée que des croutes foncées qui striaient les jointures des mains du jeune homme.

- Arrête.

Il n'avait pas bougé. N'avait pas relevé la tête. Ses pupilles continuaient même leur danse de gauche à droite. Hermione se demanda s'il avait vraiment parlé.

- Arrête, répéta t-il en relevant enfin le nez de son bouquin.

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard remplit d'incompréhension.

- Arrête quoi ? Demanda t-elle agacée par le ton autoritaire qui se dégageait dans sa voix.

Il balança son livre à côté de lui et se redressa dans son fauteuil, les pupilles animées d'agressivité. Hermione n'était pas sure d'avoir saisi le fond du problème. Il lui semblait avoir retrouvé l'ancien Drago. Le Colérique. Caractériel.

Il se leva soudainement et en une enjambée se retrouva au niveau d'Hermione. Il posa une main de chaque côté de sa tête, sur le dossier du canapé et pencha son parfait minois à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Arrête ça, grinça t-il menaçant.

Le souvenir cuisant de ses doigts serrés autour de son cou insuffla à Hermione une bouffée d'angoisse. Mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle répéta, sur le même ton qu'il venait d'employer :

- Arrête quoi ?

Drago se redressa imperceptiblement.

- De me regarder comme ça. Tu suintes la pitié et la compassion.

La dernière réplique lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Un grosse claque qui lui sifflait aux oreilles et qui la blessait d'une manière bien plus profonde qu'un simple coup l'aurait fait. Une vague de colère et d'incompréhension secoua ses entrailles puis remonta doucement dans sa poitrine, emmenant avec elle un flot de paroles trop longtemps contenues.

Elle en avait par-dessus la tête de cet intrus. C'était son château. Sa salle commune. Son canapé. Et il instaurait les règles ? Ses règles ? Elle ne le supportait plus. Elle avait tout fait pour l'aider à surmonter la mort de sa mère. Tenté tout ce qu'elle était en mesure de faire malgré leur relation bien loin d'être amicale. Elle avait pris sur elle. Elle s'était tue. Elle avait respecté son silence. Accepté sa présence. Et il existait une juste manière de le regarder ?

La marée de jurons remonta dans sa gorge, la forçant à déglutir tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

Drago n'avait pas bougé. Ses pupilles profondément ancrées dans celles d'Hermione il ne semblait pas décolérer. Le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme s'accéléra. Elle mordit férocement sa langue. Oh et puis merde.

Elle se leva d'un coup, faisant sursauter Drago qui recula d'un pas. Elle suivit son mouvement. Ils se frôlaient. Les bras le long du corps avec au bout deux petits poings se contractant régulièrement sous la fureur, Hermione laissa échappa tout ce qu'elle tentait de retenir :

- Pardon ? Alors écoute moi bien espèce de petit emmerdeur, tu as peut-être l'habitude d'être traité comme un prince dans ton palace mais ici ce n'est pas chez toi. Et si j'ai envie de te regarder, je le fais ! Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner parce que j'estime avoir été assez gentille avec toi !

Un instant, Drago écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais la seconde d'après, son corps fut secoué d'un spasme, témoignant de sa rage. Il était plus grand, bien plus grand qu'Hermione. Un seul geste suffirait à la descendre plus bas que terre et à l'interrompre pour l'éternité. Mais encouragée par l'adrénaline qui se déchainait dans ses veines, Hermione continua :

- Je t'ai laissé m'étrangler, presque me tuer, pour ensuite te soutenir jusqu'aux toilettes afin que tu puisses dégobiller en paix ! Crois-moi, je me serais volontiers passée de cette scène ! Tu n'es qu'un sale petit ingrat, imbu de sa personne. Un petit imbécile égoïste et lâche. Je te hais Malefoy. Je n'ai pas pitié de toi. Je ne compatis même pas. Je constate juste le déchet que tu es devenu.

Drago, blanc comme un linge et les mains tremblantes s'approcha encore plus prêt de la lionne, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes et souffla d'une voix dangereusement maitrisée :

- Retire ça.

- Sinon quoi, le provoqua t-elle sur le même ton.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, laissant le loisir à Hermione de poursuivre :

- Tu vas me tuer c'est ça ? Vas-y.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas et écarta légèrement les bras, soudainement éreintée. S'offrant complètement à lui.

- Tue-moi. Je m'en fiche. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me menacer de toute façon alors vas-y, je t'en prie.

Mais Drago n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Il se contenta de fixer la jeune femme, irrité et consterné à la fois.

Hermione s'impatienta.

- Allez ! Vas-y ! Sors ta baguette ! A moins que tu ne préfères la méthode moldue ? Tape, ça m'est égal.

Il ne bougeait toujours pas. La fureur semblait s'être dissipée, laissant place à une profonde méfiance et incompréhension. Son manque de réaction agaça d'autant plus la jeune femme qui revint à la charge en une enjambée. Elle commença à tambouriner le torse du jeune homme de toutes ses forces. Ses doigts la faisaient souffrir mais peu importait. Ce n'était qu'un futile détail. Le principal ne résidait pas dans les quelques douleurs que sa folie engendrait. Non. Ca faisait du bien, en fait. Entendre les coups résonner dans la poitrine de Drago. Taper. Encore plus fort. A chaque coup, il lui semblait qu'un poids s'envolait de sa poitrine pour se perdre dans la nature. Alors qu'elle cognait, toujours plus énergique, elle suppliait presque inconsciemment le mangemort de la tuer, mêlant provocation et défi. Elle déchargea sa haine encore quelques secondes puis ses poings se retrouvèrent piégés dans ceux de Drago. Il la repoussa si violemment qu'elle trébucha en arrière et se cogna contre le canapé. Déséquilibrée, elle se rattrapa à l'accoudoir, laissant tout le loisir à Drago de pointer sa baguette sur elle. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, repoussant quelques mèches en arrière et esquissa un sourire triomphant.

- Nous y voila, susurra t-elle tout bas. C'est quand tu veux. C'est ce que tu souhaites depuis toujours n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Drago n'était plus vraiment certain de ce qu'il désirait ou non. Ses pensées dérivaient déjà bien loin de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elles remontaient doucement le temps, passant d'une époque à une autre, mélangeant tous les âges, s'entremêlant. Enfin, elles atteignirent un souvenir qui sommeillait depuis près de quatre mois. Un rappel qu'il s'était efforcer d'oublier tant il pouvait lui porter préjudice. Seulement quatre mois. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée. Une éternité durant laquelle tout avait changé. Cette marque qui dépassait de son débardeur. Cette cicatrice dans son dos. Elle lui était familière. Et pour cause...

_Quatre mois plus tôt…_

La forêt autour de lui abritait un étrange silence. Seuls quelques échos, lointains, lui provenaient du parc de Poudlard. Il n'osa pas se retourner. Il le sentait. Son souffle rauque. Ses pas qui glissaient sur les feuilles. Nagini qui ondulait autour de ses jambes. Drago était seul. Seul avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ignora les frissons qui couraient le long de son épiderme et continua sa marche. Il les percevait, à présent. Ces cris qui déchiraient l'obscurité. Humains ou bestiaux. Il lui semblait même discerner les lumières des nombreux sorts qui fusaient au loin. Ce serait bientôt à lui de rentrer dans l'arène. Bientôt ces lumières proviendraient de sa propre baguette et les cris, peut-être, de sa gorge. Ils semblaient nombreux à se battre. Beaucoup. Peut-être trop. Après tout, n'était-ce pas une simple diversion ?

- Arrête-toi.

La voix, glaciale, siffla dans son dos, le pétrifiant instantanément. Il ne se retourna pas, attendant que son maître le contourne et se place face à lui. Il ne le regarda pas, fixant avec détermination un point au dessus de l'épaule de Voldemort. A ses pieds, Nagini rampait. Il retint une grimace de dégout qui menaçait de déformer son visage impassible.

- Je ne vais pas plus loin. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Ne me déçois pas.

- Je ne vous décevrais pas, répéta t-il, résigné.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, de toute manière. Il avait déjà échoué une fois. Deux était inenvisageable. Il ne passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne regrette de n'avoir pu tuer Dumbledore. C'était une chance qu'il soit encore en vie. Son père le lui avait assez souvent répété. Que le Maître ose lui confier une nouvelle mission était un honneur. Et cette fois, il ne laisserait rien au hasard.

Ses pas le portèrent jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt où il pu apprécier un terrifiant spectacle. Les combats étaient déjà bien engagés et de nombreux corps jonchaient le parc de Poudlard. Ils étaient tous là. Professeurs, élèves, Ordre du Phénix, Mangemorts. Il n'avait jamais vu pareille bataille. Rien de comparable à l'intrusion en mai dernier. Cette fois-ci était différente. Plus sanglante. Réelle.

A une trentaine de mètres, un corps tomba, raide. Il ne put distinguer de qui il s'agissait mais son intuition lui souffla qu'il connaissait la victime.

Les sorts fusaient, illuminant le visage de Drago à intervalles réguliers. Du rouge. Du vert. Du bleu. Un artifice de couleurs qui, en d'autres circonstances, en aurait émerveillé plus d'un.

Derrière lui, un grondement horriblement familier résonna. Merde. Il se retourna, distinguant à travers l'ombre des arbres plongés dans la nuit les prémices d'un incendie. Le bruit, sourd et profond, se répéta confirmant ses craintes. Des dragons. Il n'hésita pas une seconde supplémentaire. Il n'avait plus le temps. Pourvu qu'elle soit dans le parc…

Il s'élança à travers les combats, évitant de justesse une poignée de sorts perdus. Il se faufila entre des silhouettes qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de regarder. Il enjamba une multitude de cadavres encore tièdes, cherchant du regard sa cible. Où était-elle, bon sang ? Il repéra sur sa gauche une personne aux cheveux roux qui dépassait tout le monde d'une bonne tête. Un coup de baguette et c'en aurait été fini de Ron Weasley. Il fallait avouer que l'idée était tentante mais il n'avait pas le temps.

Il poussait des élèves pour dégager le passage, ne s'arrêtant pas une seconde afin reprendre son souffle. Son cœur martelait férocement ses côtes mais il l'ignora superbement, continuant sa course folle. Puis, soudain, un atroce grondement résonna. Il sembla remonter des entrailles de la terre, forçant tout le monde à stopper les combats. D'un même regard, Mangemorts et membres de l'Ordre regardèrent la tour d'astronomie s'effondrer. Les pierres roulaient sous un épais nuage gris qui s'épaississait à vue d'œil. Drago fut forcé de s'arrêter, contemplant avec tous les autres la destruction d'un château réputé éternel. Puis, tout aussi rapidement qu'ils s'étaient suspendus, les combats reprirent de plus belle.

Le nuage de poussière lui piquait les yeux et l'empêchait de voir à plus d'un mètre. A cette allure, il ne la trouverait jamais. Pourtant, il le devait. Peu importe qu'elle soit morte, vive ou blessée. Il n'avait pas besoin d'Hermione. Juste de son fichu pendentif.

Des cris horrifiés retentirent autour de lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, il savait exactement ce qu'il se passait. Les dragons avaient atteint le parc. La panique le gagna un court instant. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Avec les dragons, les combats allaient prendre fin et il n'aurait plus l'occasion de l'approcher.

Et puis il la vit. Elle était juste là. A quelques pas sur sa gauche. Elle bougeait bien. Elle était agile, rapide, efficace. Acharnée, aussi. La perle rebondissait sur sa poitrine, suivant ses mouvements souples. Elle mit à terre deux mangemorts sans aucun scrupule. Mais Drago savait qu'elle ne les avait pas tués.

Alors qu'il pointait sa baguette sur elle, la jeune femme se faufila vers une silhouette. Agacé, Drago abaissa sa baguette. Potter lui bouchait la vue.

- Dégage, grinça t-il entre ses dents.

Focalisé sur les deux gryffondors, il ne remarqua pas le dragon qui s'approchait dangereusement. Ce n'est uniquement lorsqu'Harry projeta Hermione à terre et qu'une longue flamme les frôla qu'il réalisa que le risque était bien réel. Granger et Potter se relevèrent tant bien que mal, échangèrent quelques mots qu'il ne perçut pas et le balafré disparut dans la foule agitée. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il leva sa baguette vers la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos, prête à s'engager dans un nouveau duel. Le sort fendit la foule, rapide et pervers. Il atteignit le dos de Granger en un instant. Elle se stoppa net sous la douleur avant de vaciller puis de basculer en avant, s'effondrant dans la boue et le sang.

Drago n'hésita pas une seconde supplémentaire. Il se précipita vers le corps inerte et le traina sur quelques mètres, à l'abri du massacre. Il ne l'avait pas ratée. Une longue plaie striait ses vêtements de l'épaule jusqu'au milieu du dos. Une quantité impressionnante de sang s'en échappait. Drago fixa la blessure, incertain. Non. Il n'avait pas droit au doute. Pas encore. Faisant fi de l'état d'Hermione, il se pencha vers elle et d'un coup sec tira sur la fine chaine attachée autour de sa nuque. Il fourra sans attendre le collier dans sa poche et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir rejoindre le Maître, un étrange sentiment le prit aux tripes. Il accusa silencieusement le coup. Ce n'était pas une première. Ce doute qui, venu de nulle part, se répandait allègrement à travers son corps paralysant sa victime. Il n'avait pas prévu de plan, restant libre de ses choix. Laissant le futur aléatoire. Pourtant, il hésita. Il pouvait la laisser comme ça. Ou l'achever. Il n'osa pas penser à la troisième alternative. C'était l'interdit. L'irrationnel.

Comme pour le convaincre, Hermione, à ses pieds, poussa un gémissement de douleur dans son inconscience. La baguette de Drago, fermement coincée entre ses doigts sembla pointer d'elle-même en direction de la blessure, mettant fin au dilemme.

Drago ne sentit pas ses lèvres bouger et fut surpris d'entendre sa propre voix formuler le sort. Tout se passa très vite. Une étincelle jaillit du bout de bois et vint s'enrouler autour de la plaie. Elle brilla intensément quelques secondes puis disparut subitement.

Le jeune homme tourna aussitôt les talons, ne prenant pas la peine de jeter un seul coup d'œil en arrière. Lâche. Honteux. C'était tout ce qu'il était. Si quelqu'un apprenait ce qu'il avait fait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Pourtant, lorsqu'il atteignit l'orée de la forêt, il se surprit à penser une chose : _En espérant qu'elle s'en sortira_…

OOOO

La poitrine d'Hermione se soulevait rapidement et son souffle était saccadé. La tête haute, le regard déterminé, elle attendait qu'il prenne sa décision. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Les choses étaient devenues trop tacites, trop incertaines. Elle avait besoin de concret. Il la tuait maintenant ou jamais. Après tout, n'avait-il jamais promis d'avoir un jour sa peau ?

Elle ne baissait pas les bras. N'était pas suicidaire. Mais quelque part, dans les méandres de son inconscience, elle savait qu'elle agissait astucieusement.

La baguette pointée vigoureusement devant elle restait parfaitement immobile. Pourtant, les secondes défilaient lentement dans le silence sans que rien ne se passe. Les yeux froids de Malefoy semblaient la fixer sans vraiment la voir. Puis, il ferma un instant les paupières et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Drago Malefoy était de retour.

- Ma mère est morte. Travers l'a empoisonnée. Alors je l'ai tué.

Il avait prononcé ces mots sans aucune émotion à la manière d'une tierce personne constatant les faits. Ces aveux percutèrent Hermione de plein fouet. Pourquoi lui disait-il ça maintenant ? Dans ces circonstances plutôt extrêmes ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Il n'était pas censé lui dire ça. Il devait juste choisir.

Au moment même où cette dernière pensée traversa l'esprit d'Hermione, Drago abaissa sa baguette.

Il ne la tuerait pas. Ni maintenant ni dans le futur. Cette vérité trop longtemps ignorée lui éclata en pleine face. Quatre mois qu'il se persuadait qu'il mettrait la jeune femme à la merci de sa baguette. Quatre mois qu'il se voilait la face. Il n'avait pas risqué sa vie en la sauvant pour la supprimer par la suite. C'était absurde, finalement.

Il l'exécrait. Elle et sa foutue existence. Elle et sa cicatrice dont il se savait le coupable. Sa présence. Ses grands yeux bruns qui lui bouffaient la moitié du visage, remplis d'ingénuité et de détermination. Ses cheveux constamment ébouriffés qui lui donnaient un air un peu fou. Son corps, trop mince et chétif. Ses petites mains impuissantes qui, quelques minutes auparavant lui tambourinaient le torse. Il la détestait pour tout ça. Ces mêmes choses pour lesquelles il se refusait à la tuer. Un coup de baguette. Un sort. Et elle disparaitrait, emportant avec elle tous les problèmes de Drago. Mais il ne put s'y résigner et préféra tourner les talons, laissant Hermione seule dans la salle commune.

Tant pis si les images revenaient.

Il s'enfuit trop vite. Et lorsqu'Hermione cria son prénom dans l'espoir de le retenir, Drago avait déjà disparu.

OOOO

Merde, merde, merde. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Le manoir était en émoi et Drago semblait avoir pris le large depuis deux jours. Bon sang, mais où était-il passé ? Les choses ici devenaient ingérables. Un étrange sentiment circulait entre les rangs des mangemort. Un mélange d'appréhension et d'attente. L'ordre établi jusqu'alors s'inversait lentement. La machine pourtant bien huilée commençait à tourner en sens inverse. Le départ précipité de Drago après la mort de Narcissa était considéré comme une opportunité par un bon nombre de mangemorts. Bande de charognards. Ordures.

Pansy secoua légèrement la tête, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière et accéléra le pas. Il devait revenir, où qu'il soit. Ne serait-ce que pour secouer Lucius qui se lamentait à longueur de journée. On ne le voyait presque plus, d'ailleurs. D'accord, d'accord, ce qu'il venait de se passer était déplorable. N'allez pas croire que Pansy Parkinson n'avait pas de cœur. Elle aimait Narcissa. Seulement, il y a un moment où l'urgence de la situation occulte le reste.

Bellatrix s'était déjà lancée dans la course pour redevenir la favorite. L'idiote. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour obtenir la marque suprême. Mais Drago reviendrait, c'était certain. Parce que s'il ne se dépêchait pas de ramener son derrière parfait, les choses allaient sérieusement s'envenimer. Le Maître ne l'attendrait pas éternellement.

Du chocolat. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Tant pis pour ses hanches. May devait bien avoir ça. La jeune femme accéléra encore le pas, le bruit de ses talons hauts résonnant bruyamment dans le couloir.

Pansy ne cessait de pincer ses lèvres charnues, trop préoccupée par les récents événements et leurs conséquences. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte de la présence d'un autre mangemort dans le couloir et c'est seulement lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle avec un sourire aguicheur qu'elle le remarqua :

- Pansy…Le Maître veut te voir.

Le mangemort –un nouveau dont Pansy n'était pas certaine du nom- la détailla ouvertement de haut en bas et lui décocha un clin d'œil. Elle n'y prit pas garde. Elle hocha juste la tête et continua sa route. Le chocolat attendra.

Et puis l'information la percuta pour de bon. Le Maître voulait la voir. Elle. Personne d'autre. Qu'importe ce qu'il voulait lui dire. C'était toujours un honneur.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra considérablement et elle se mordit rapidement les lèvres dans l'espoir de les rendre plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Une vive mise à jour dans sa coiffure et elle s'orienta vers l'unique salle où elle était certaine de trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Parce que Lord Voldemort n'attendait pas.

Ses projets subirent pourtant quelques modifications. Avant d'avoir le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle fut violemment plaquée contre le mur le plus proche. Un cri de protestation se perdit contre des lèvres qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Son corps se détendit immédiatement et elle répondit avec ferveur aux avances de son soupirant. Leurs lèvres se caressaient, se cherchaient, s'entrouvraient, laissant passer des soupirs de désir. Elle emprisonna le nouveau venu entre ses bras, remontant ses mains le long de ses épaules puissantes puis de son cou avant d'atteindre ce visage auquel elle ne cessait de penser. Leur baiser se fit plus précipité, plus lascif. Une main remonta le long de sa cuisse et s'arrêta sur sa fesse. Le parfum de l'homme était plus entêtant que jamais, lui rappelant de nombreux souvenirs que Pansy pensait avoir oubliés. Mais la jeune femme ne se laisserait pas faire. Il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi bien.

Elle le repoussa rapidement et agile, renversa la situation, le coinçant contre le mur avec en guise de menace sa baguette pointée sous son menton.

Blaise Zabini laissa échapper un petit rire et leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

- Pas si vite, susurra Pansy, légèrement essoufflée. Tu me dois cent gallions.

- Ah oui ? Répondit Blaise sur le même ton, une étincelle moqueuse au fond de ses prunelles foncées.

Pansy s'écarta légèrement, abaissa sa baguette et fronça les sourcils.

- C'était le deal, chaton. Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi. Je suis rentrée la première, je suis la meilleure. Admets-le.

Il s'approcha lentement de son oreille et souffla, lui déclenchant une avalanche de frissons :

- Jamais.

- Petit con.

Vexée, elle s'écarta pour de bon de Blaise et continua sa route comme si rien n'avait jamais interrompu sa marche. Mais le jeune homme eut tôt fait de la rattraper. Il ne dit rien, savourant avec délectation ce silence remplit de rancœur. Puis, il glissa sa main autour de celle de Pansy. Elle ne broncha pas mais il crut apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Ensemble, ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à une massive porte de bois. Pansy se tourna vers Blaise et lança, pleine de fierté :

- Je t'abandonne ici.

Blaise haussa les sourcils et pointa la porte du pouce, visiblement impressionné :

- Tu vas voir le Maître ?

Elle ébaucha un sourire éclatant en guise de réponse et Blaise secoua doucement la tête, faussement dépité :

- Très bien. Je t'attends là.

Cette attention flatta la jeune femme même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle donna deux petits coups contre la porte puis avant de pénétrer dans la vaste salle, perçut une dernière phrase :

- Tu m'as manqué, _darling_.

Il l'attendait. Les mains croisées dans le dos, il contemplait une chose que Pansy n'était pas en mesure de voir. Elle n'avança pas. Elle resta immobile, le dos contre la porte, attendant les ordres. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec le Maître. Et aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il ne lui semblait pas qu'il lui ait adressé une seule fois la parole. C'était Bellatrix qui l'avait informée de sa mission avec Blaise de convaincre les vampires. Etait-il possible qu'elle ait acquis une légère importance aux yeux de Voldemort ? Les secondes défilaient sans qu'il ne se retourne ou même ne lui accorde la moindre attention. Mais Pansy ne se manifesta pas. Il savait qu'elle était là. Et il s'adresserait à elle lorsqu'il aurait besoin de ses services.

Puis, enfin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres daigna lui parler, sans toutefois prendre la peine de la regarder.

- Pansy Parkinson…Commença t-il de sa voix étrangement aigue. On m'a dit que ta mission a été un succès. Qui l'eut cru ? J'étais pourtant persuadé que tu échouerais.

La tête baissée, la jeune femme ne réagit pas, attendant que le Maître émette son souhait. Elle savait qu'il se tenait face à elle, désormais. Elle le sentait. Ce regard qui fouillait son âme.

- Mr Zabini vient de rentrer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois être soulagée.

Le cœur de Pansy martelait ses côtes. Comment diable Drago faisait-il pour rester digne face au Maître ? C'était impossible. Il semblait tout connaître d'elle. Avoir en sa possession tous ses plus sombres secrets. Même les plus profonds.

- Approche donc. Viens plus près.

Elle fit de son mieux pour maîtriser les tremblements dans ses jambes et obéit, la tête toujours basse. Des doigts glacés glissèrent un instant le long de sa joue puis sous son menton qu'ils relevèrent d'une pression. Instinctivement, elle fuit le regard du Maître, lequel eut un sourire satisfait.

- Je comprends mieux l'émoi de mes fidèles maintenant. Tu as tendance à altérer leurs pensées, je sais pourquoi à présent. Mais comment se fait-il que Drago ne suit pas la tendance ? Réponds-moi.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas ? Répéta Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse. Allons, allons. Peut-être sait-il que tu appartiens déjà à Zabini.

- Je n'appartiens à personne, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre, le regard fermement fixé sur un point devant elle.

- Ah oui ?

Il tournait autour d'elle tel un vautour le ferait avec sa proie.

- Je n'appartiens qu'à vous.

Silencieux, il continua sa ronde autour de Pansy.

- Où est Drago ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle pour la seconde fois.

- Hum. Il a sans doute dû te parler de la mission que je lui ai confiée. Je suis déçu. J'étais persuadé qu'il réussirait là où les autres ont échoué. Je suppose que je devrais me charger de Poudlard moi-même. Mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour te parler de mes petits imprévus. J'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi, Pansy.

La jeune femme sentit ses muscles se tendre sous sa peau. Une nouvelle mission. Pour elle. Le Maître devait réellement la considérer à présent. Un sentiment de fierté parcourut son corps.

- Viens, approche.

Voldemort s'écarta d'elle et tendit son bras en signe d'invitation vers une sorte de piédestal étroit. Elle s'avança vers le socle, sachant déjà ce qu'il présentait. Le diamant de Viviane. Celui-là même qui avait propulsé Drago au rang de second. Un diamant caché au fond d'une perle qui accaparait toute l'attention du Maître. Un simple bijou qui, selon les rumeurs, renfermait d'incroyables propriétés.

Le collier était fin, délicat représentant le rêve de toute femme. Pansy aurait voulu tendre la main et effleurer cette perfection du bout des doigts. Mais elle s'abstint, attendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenne une nouvelle fois la parole, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

- Il est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Je me doute que tu avais déjà connaissance de son existence. Les rumeurs circulent bien rapidement dans ce manoir.

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre :

- Vois-tu, le diamant de Viviane me permettrait d'accéder à la puissance à laquelle j'aspire. Mais il refuse de s'ouvrir à moi et je veux que tu découvres pourquoi. Apporte-moi une solution afin que je puisse régner pour de bon sur le monde et mettre à mes pieds tous ces sangs-de-bourbe et moldus.

Pansy hocha sobrement la tête. Cette mission était une réelle chance. Elle pourrait enfin leur prouver à tous de quoi elle était capable. Ce sera bientôt à son tour d'obtenir la marque suprême, c'était certain. Et qui sait, peut-être deviendra t-elle le bras droit du Maître.

OOOO

Hermione n'avait pas hésité bien longtemps. Quelques minutes après le départ de Drago, la voila déjà lancée à ses trousses. Tant pis pour sa fierté. Quelle idiote elle faisait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête pour se mettre dans un tel état ? C'était bien la première fois qu'elle réagissait aussi violemment à une attaque de Malefoy. Cette guerre lui mettait les nerfs à vifs. Il fallait qu'elle cesse. Et vite.

Elle hâta le pas dans les couloirs vides et froids du château, ouvrant toutes les portes sur son passage, espérant y trouver le jeune homme. Mais plus elle avançait, plus elle désespérait de l'approcher un jour. Etait-il parti pour de bon ? Il ne comptait probablement pas rester à Poudlard éternellement. Il avait réussi sa mission et il devait bien prévenir tôt ou tard son Maître. Hermione frissonna à cette idée et accéléra le pas, espérant la laisser derrière elle.

Alors qu'elle traversait un couloir ouvert, Hermione aperçut enfin Drago. Il était loin. Une vague forme sombre qui semblait immobile au bord du lac. Elle calcula rapidement dans sa tête : trois étages à descendre et une bonne partie du parc à traverser avant de l'atteindre. Avec un peu de chance, il ne bougerait pas. Elle courrait à présent, manquant de se rompre le cou dans les escaliers. Elle dérapa plusieurs fois sur la pierre gelée, se griffa un coude contre un mur et, gênée dans sa course par les chaussures trop grandes qu'elle avait rapidement enfilées, elle les abandonna au beau milieu d'une marche, continuant sa route en chaussettes. Enfin, elle atteignit le vaste hall d'entrée et se précipita à l'extérieur. La neige lui brula les pieds mais elle fit abstraction de la douleur, l'utilisant comme prétexte pour accélérer. Au loin, la silhouette de Drago se découpa. Il ne semblait pas avoir bougé, ce qui soulagea légèrement Hermione. Elle aurait au moins une chance de racheter sa terrible conduite. Elle le discernait parfaitement à présent. Les mains dans les poches, le menton rentré dans son col, il fixait la surface intacte du lac.

- Drago ! Cria t-elle à son attention.

Il releva vivement la tête et trouva en un coup d'œil la source de cet appel. Ses cheveux rebondissaient sur ses épaules au rythme de ses pas précipités. Elle arriva rapidement à sa hauteur, complètement essoufflée. Elle tenta malgré tout de parler, sa voix se perdant dans ses suffocations. Drago tenta de l'arrêter plusieurs fois mais elle continua malgré tout, obstinée. Puis il saisit.

- Je…suis…désolée ! Je…suis…vraiment…désolée !

Il remarqua au même moment qu'elle ne portait qu'un léger chemisier sur ses épaules et tressaillit pour elle. Il chercha à l'interrompre pour le lui faire remarquer mais elle ne le laissa pas faire et le força à l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Ses paroles se faisaient plus claires à mesure qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

- Je suis désolée, Drago ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je n'aurais jamais dû te frapper. Je sais que tu as perdu ta mère et j'aurais dû être plus compréhensive. C'était idiot de ma part de te provoquer. C'est juste que….Tu peux être tellement agaçant parfois ! Ce n'est pourtant pas une nouveauté et j'aurais dû garder mon sang froid. Ce n'était pas approprié et je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme je l'ai fait. Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire de blessant. Tu n'es pas un lâche. Au contraire, je te trouve très courageux et…brave.

Elle baissa la voix et continua, le regard fuyant :

- Tu es une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse, en fait et je n'aurais pas fait le tiers de ce que tu as déjà accompli. Moi j'appartiens à l'Ordre et c'est presque facile. Mais toi…Je sais ce qu'on vous demande de faire de ton côté. Harry m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé en haut de la tour d'astronomie l'année dernière. Tu n'as pas tué Dumbledore et pourtant tu es là, avec ton tatouage de favoris. Tu as plusieurs fois eu l'occasion de me tuer sans pourtant ne jamais le faire. Et je sais que pas une personne ne tiendrait tête à Tu-Sais-Qui comme tu le fais. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte et maintenant, avec ta mère…Oh Drago, je suis tellement désolée ! Tu…tu n'es pas un déchet.

Drago n'avait pas bronché une seule fois. Il se contentait d'observer, imperturbable, Granger déballer ses excuses. Ses lèvres bougeaient vraiment vite. A croire qu'elle allait se noyer dans ses paroles. Et ses bras faisaient d'impressionnants moulinets, brassant l'air pour rien. Ses yeux, exorbités, paraissaient encore plus gros qu'à l'accoutumée lui donnant un air affolé. Elle était mignonne, en fait. Elle ne l'agaçait pas, pour une fois. Elle l'amusait. Mais un truc lui échappait. Pourquoi diable dansait-elle comme ça, sur un pied puis sur l'autre ?

Il vit plus qu'il ne comprit. Elle était en chaussettes. Dans la neige. Avec un chemisier et une température en dessous du zéro degré. Il n'avait soudainement plus envie de sourire. Il voulait juste la pousser jusqu'au château avant qu'elle ne se fige, glacée. Il tâta rapidement ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette mais constata, alarmé, qu'il l'avait laissée dans la salle commune.

- Tu es complètement gelée ! On va finir cette conversation dans le château ! La pressa t-il.

_Pardon ?_ Elle lui présentait les plus longues et sincères excuses de son existence et c'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui répondre ? Hors de question.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et articula avec fermeté :

- Pas avant que tu me pardonnes.

- Quoi ?

Drago la regarda, interloqué, tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait encore là.

- Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes.

Le choc de l'annonce et la détermination qui brillait au fond de ses prunelles laissèrent Drago sans voix. Les lèvres de la jeune femme bleuissaient à vue d'œil et son corps était secoué de spasmes incontrôlables. Son visage avait perdu toute trace de couleur.

Elle ne cèderait pas. Et face à l'urgence de la situation, il capitula, agacé :

- Très bien, très bien, je te pardonne. Peut-on rentrer maintenant avant que tu ne finisses morte de froid ? Ironisa t-il, impatient.

Satisfaite et pas peu fière d'elle, Hermione hocha la tête. Mais sa bonne humeur disparut presque aussitôt. Elle ne pourrait jamais retourner jusqu'au château. Elle ne sentait plus ses pieds et il lui semblait que des milliards de minuscules aiguilles lui transperçaient la peau. Drago, déjà en route vers le château se rendit rapidement compte qu'Hermione ne suivait pas et revint sur ses pas, tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Il s'arrêta devant elle.

- Allez, monte.

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle se hissa difficilement sur le dos de Drago, lequel passa ses bras derrière ses genoux. Elle referma ses mains glacées autour du cou du jeune homme et se laissa porter, telle une poupée de chiffon. C'était agréable. Et la chaleur qu'il dégageait redonnait lentement vie à ses muscles. Elle se laissa alors aller et posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Drago, bercée par ses pas souples et rapides.

Et c'est ensemble, comme un seul homme, qu'Hermione et Drago regagnèrent le château.

* * *

**Et voila !**

**J'ai vraiment hâte de lire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre parce que j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire (surtout la fin). Aussi peut être que certaines d'entre vous se rappellent que la cicatrice a déjà été citée dans le premier chapitre de la fiction (oui, oui ^^). **

**Je rappelle aussi que les auteurs de fanfictions passent beaucoup de temps à écrire et n'ont parfois peu ou pas de retour. Laisser une petite review ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et peut changer la journée de l'auteur. Je ne dis pas ça spécialement pour moi parce que de ce côté là j'ai toujours été chanceuse mais je vois parfois des fictions avec énormément de chapitres et très peu de reviews. Pensez-y ;)**

**J'espère faire aussi vite pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Bisous, Sonia.**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonsoir ! **

**Je suis vraiment contente de publier ce nouveau chapitre parce qu'il m'a pris la tête celui-la x) J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira ! Comme toujours, un immense, un gigantesque, un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews qui ne cessent de me redonner le moral et l'envie d'écrire toujours plus ! Vous êtes plutôt quand même super chouettes =) Et évidemment, un merci tout aussi grand à Loufoca-Granger pour ses corrections !**

**Petit résumé des chapitres précédents : Après le meurtre de sa mère par Travers, Drago parvient à briser les défenses de Poudlard et se retrouve nez à nez avec Hermione. Après des premières heures de cohabitation difficiles, il semble que les deux ennemis commencent à s'apprivoiser. Nous apprenons également qu'à l'occasion de la bataille de Poudlard, Drago a su retrouver grâce aux yeux de son Maître en récupérant le diamant de Viviane, porté alors par Hermione. Il lui épargnera la mort. **  
**Quant à Harry et compagnie, fatigués de ne plus avancer et de se sentir engloutir par la guerre, ils décident (sous l'impulsion de Ron) d'essayer de voir ce qu'il en est à Poudlard et éventuellement trouver un nouvel horcruxe...**

* * *

_Chapitre 13 :_

Le sort de réchauffe que Drago lui avait lancé à peine avait-il retrouvé sa baguette, n'avait visiblement pas suffi. Hermione resserra la couverture autour de ses épaules du bout de ses doigts encore glacés. Elle avait la désagréable impression que tous ses organes étaient congelés, tapissant l'intérieur de son corps de glace. Les tremblements qu'elle avait essayé de contenir devant Drago la secouaient violemment à présent. Elle n'essaya même pas d'empêcher ses dents de claquer les unes contre les autres.

Lentement, elle se laissa glisser du canapé et s'approcha un peu plus près du feu. Les flammes léchaient presque son bras, lui procurant une agréable sensation. Elle aurait voulu sauter à pieds joints dans le feu, afin de réanimer son corps mort.

Il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas été très futée. Courir en chaussettes dans la neige avec une température n'excédant pas le zéro degré n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante qu'elle avait eue.

Drago avait disparu. Il avait attendu qu'elle monte dans son dortoir pour changer de vêtements et enfiler un pull épais pour s'éclipser sans rien dire. Cela faisait bien une dizaine de minutes qu'elle était seule. Et bien que l'idée qu'il soit parti pour de bon lui effleura l'esprit, Hermione préféra ne pas l'envisager. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle appréciait la compagnie de Drago. Il avait beau être silencieux, excessif et parfois violent, il savait aussi se montrer attentionné, imprévisible, humain. De toute façon il ne devait pas être bien loin. Sa cape de voyage était encore là.

Alors que la jeune femme tentait de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas fui, le tableau s'ouvrit sur Drago. Son regard d'acier se posa immédiatement sur le canapé nu puis glissa jusqu'à Hermione. En quelques enjambées, il fut près d'elle. Il ne dit rien, n'exprima rien. Il se contenta de poser une bouteille de whisky pur feu entre Hermione et les flammes. Le regard de la jeune femme fit plusieurs allers-retours entre l'alcool et Drago sans qu'elle ne fasse le lien. Enfin, elle demanda :

- C'est pour quoi ça ?

Drago se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil non loin de là.

- C'est pour te réchauffer. Rien de plus efficace.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et se releva d'un coup, comme si des ressorts lui avaient poussés sous les pieds. Elle s'éloigna vivement de la bouteille veillant à mettre une large distance de sécurité entre ce dangereux objet et elle.

- Je ne bois pas ça, dit-elle enfin le nez retroussé.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien avant quelques secondes.

- Deux gorgées ne vont pas te tuer. Au contraire, tu me remercieras.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Drago haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent.

- Enfin, tu fais comme tu veux.

Hermione sembla hésiter, son regard voletant tout autour de la pièce sans jamais se poser sur la bouteille.

- C'est juste que…je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose, se justifia t-elle alors que ses joues reprenaient quelques couleurs.

- Quel genre de chose ? Insista Malefoy, un léger sourire moqueur flottant sur ses lèvres.

C'était incroyable, cette faculté qu'il avait de mettre les gens mal à l'aise. C'était toujours tout ou rien. Un instant il était vide, un mur de pierre et l'instant d'après, ses yeux exprimaient un tourbillon d'émotions. Et Hermione aurait préféré qu'il ne manifeste rien à cet instant précis. Mais l'intérêt soudain qu'elle avait éveillé était bien là, présent, et visiblement pas prêt de s'en aller. Un jour elle apprendrait à se taire quand il le fallait. Un jour.

- Boire.

Elle lâcha ces derniers mots, mortifiée. Drago haussa un sourcil, amusé.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais bu une goutte d'alcool ?

- Bien sur que si ! Enfin non. J'ai déjà dû tremper les lèvres dans une coupe de champagne…

- Ce truc moldu ? Dégueulasse.

Elle le fusilla du regard et frémit dans sa couverture.

- Tu fais comme tu veux Granger mais moi, il se pencha sur son fauteuil pour atteindre la bouteille, je bois.

Drago la déboucha en un tour de main et apporta le goulot à ses lèvres. Cependant, il ne les atteignit pas. Hermione s'était précipitée sur le jeune homme et lui avait littéralement arraché le whisky des mains.

- Surement pas, le sermonna t-elle avec sévérité.

Une bouffée de colère oppressa Drago mais lorsqu'il darda ses yeux gris sur Hermione, toute impatience s'effaça, laissant place à une surprise non feinte puis à un amusement franc.

Dans sa précipitation, la couverture avait glissé des épaules de la jeune femme et gisait lamentablement à ses pieds en un tas de lambeaux difforme. Ses cheveux fous tombaient épars de chaque côté de son visage délicat aux traits ingénus, et ses yeux, immenses, le dissuadaient sérieusement de toute tentative. Le pull qu'elle avait enfilé était trop grand et lui arrivait au dessus des genoux tandis que ses mains se perdaient dans les manches. Seuls des doigts fermement serrés autour du goulot dépassaient. Elle était là, noyée dans une masse de vêtements et tentait d'être sérieuse. Crédibilité zéro, Granger.

Alors Drago rit. Franchement. Cela dura quatre secondes, peut-être cinq, avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Mais c'était largement suffisant. La détermination autrefois exprimée par Hermione s'était évanouie. Quel son étrange. Quel beau tintement ! Une mélodie jamais soupçonnée. Oui, il lui semblait bien qu'elle venait d'entendre Drago rire pour la première fois. Ce n'était pas ce ricanement trainant qu'elle lui connaissait. C'était autre chose de beaucoup plus vrai et d'incroyablement séduisant.

Drago profita de son moment d'hésitation et bondit vers elle dans l'espoir de lui arracher la bouteille des mains. Mais les réflexes d'Hermione étaient bons. Stupéfaite, elle recula vivement, trébucha sur un pli du tapis et lâcha la bouteille alors qu'elle tentait de se rattraper à un objet quelconque. Drago suivit la trajectoire de la bouteille des yeux mais tout allait trop vite. Lorsqu'il comprit où elle allait atterrir, il cria :

- Baisse-toi !

Dans une vaine tentative de protection, il agrippa ses épaules et la poussa à terre. Ils roulaient déjà derrière le canapé quand une puissante déflagration secoua la pièce. Un nuage de fumée dense envahit l'atmosphère, les privant d'oxygène. Haletant, hoquetant, Drago tira difficilement sa baguette et d'un simple mouvement, le nuage noirâtre disparu. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, aucun des deux protagonistes n'osaient bouger, reprenant doucement leur respiration.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Souffla finalement Hermione, le visage ravagé par l'incompréhension.

- La bouteille a atterri dans la cheminée.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres. L'alcool et le feu n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage, c'était bien connu. Elle se pencha légèrement afin d'estimer les dégâts. Le foyer était méconnaissable. Autrefois taillé dans une pierre claire, il était aujourd'hui dissimulé sous une épaisse couche de suie. Des morceaux de roche jonchaient le sol recouvert de débris en tout genre. Le bois qui servait à alimenter le feu avait été pulvérisé et il ne restait plus une trace de la bouteille. Hermione grimaça et revint vers Drago.

- Si McGonagall voyait ça…Souffla t-elle dépitée.

Cette remarque fit sourire Drago. Il se leva douloureusement, constata à son tour les dommages et d'un coup de baguette redonna jeunesse à la cheminée.

- Et voila. McGonagall n'y verra rien.

Il appuya sa réflexion d'un clin d'œil qui fit lever les yeux d'Hermione au ciel. Puis, l'aidant à se remettre debout, il ajouta :

- Cette aventure aura tout de même servi.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu ne trembles plus.

C'était vrai. Les lèvres d'Hermione avaient retrouvé leur couleur rosée et ses joues leur teinte soutenue. Ses dents avaient cessé de s'entrechoquer et son corps menu n'était plus parcouru de spasmes réguliers.

Tandis que Drago continuait à remettre la salle commune en ordre à coup de baguette magique, Hermione prit réellement conscience des derniers jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Elle en avait appris bien plus qu'en sept ans sur Drago Malefoy. Il n'était en rien ce qu'elle s'était toujours imaginé. Et bien qu'il soit mangemort, elle espéra pour la première fois qu'il ne parte pas. Ce n'était pas par peur de solitude ou parce que sa présence était rassurante. Non, c'était bien plus que ça. Elle aimait sa compagnie de la même manière qu'elle aimait celle d'Harry ou de Ron. Elle aimait le temps passé à ses côtés, apprendre à connaître cet individu dont chaque nouvelle facette discernée le rendait encore plus intriguant. Il était froid puis prévenant. Coléreux et doux. Insultant et drôle. Sensible et impassible. Violent et attentif. Il était si difficile à cerner que ça en devenait finalement une véritable énigme. Le plus étrange dans tout cela était probablement le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait épargnée d'une mort certaine. Il semblait partisan des convictions de Voldemort, pourtant. Alors pourquoi était-elle toujours là ? Et pourquoi s'évertuait-il à la protéger ?

Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse à ces questions muettes et qu'elle n'en aurait probablement jamais.

C'était la guerre. Autant Drago qu'Hermione étaient pris dans deux camps opposés, supposés mener une bataille sans merci l'un contre l'autre. Prisonniers de leurs convictions et opinions ils étaient bien loin d'être libres. Certes, ils pouvaient aller où bon leur semblait et vivre la vie qu'ils voulaient mais ils se savaient raccrochés à leur camp. Celui à qui ils devaient fidélité et dévotion. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Les possibilités devenaient alors bien minces. Leur futur était déjà tracé. Une large route bien droite et infinie menant vers un destin dont l'issue restait encore incertaine. Une chose était cependant indéniable. Ces deux chemins ne se croisaient pas. Et qu'arriverait-il si le sort était défié ?

Drago lança un dernier sort et se laissa tomber dans un canapé, à côté d'Hermione. Tous deux contemplaient silencieusement la cheminée flambant neuve lorsque Drago demanda naturellement avec de légers accents moqueurs :

- Alors comme ça je suis brave et courageux ?

Hermione accusa silencieusement le coup et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. S'était-il vraiment senti obligé de ressortir ses piètres excuses maintenant ? C'était bas et franchement pas indispensable. Elle eut la désagréable sensation que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'elle en entendrait parler.

- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ?

- Vu la vitesse à laquelle tu parlais, c'est plutôt pas mal.

- Imbécile.

- Idiote.

Hermione soupira longuement espérant marquer de cette façon la fin de la conversation. Mais Drago ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- C'était un sacré éloge de ma personne que tu nous as fait là-bas, insista t-il.

Morte de honte, Hermione ne baissa pas les yeux et répliqua :

- Je pense tout ce que j'ai dis.

Quelques instants de silence suivirent cette déclaration.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

Hermione l'interrogea du regard.

- Je semble courageux à tes yeux mais je ne le suis pas. J'aurais dû tuer Dumbledore mais je n'ai pas eu le cran de le faire. J'ai été faible ce soir là et j'ai dû rattraper mon erreur tous les jours depuis. J'ai dû retrouver grâce aux yeux du Maître.

Inconsciemment, il caressa du bout des doigts son tatouage par-dessus sa chemise. Hermione suivit du regard son geste.

- Tu as réussi.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une simple constatation que Drago approuva d'un signe de tête. La jeune femme n'en demanda pas plus. Peu importe ce qu'il avait fait pour devenir le favori. Elle ne voulait pas le savoir. A vrai dire, elle ne voulait plus rien entendre. Elle souhaitait seulement qu'il cesse de parler, de déballer ces paroles dont elle assimilait douloureusement les atrocités. Mais il continua, prit d'un élan invisible.

- Même si mon Maître m'accorde sa considération maintenant, je regrette tous les jours de ne pas avoir pu exécuter ses ordres.

- Tu veux dire que tu regrettes de ne pas avoir tué Dumbledore ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix étranglée.

- Tout le temps. C'est probablement mon plus gros échec.

Un coup de poing dans le ventre. Une violente gifle. Un sol qui se dérobe sous ses pas, le cœur au bord des lèvres. C'est l'effet que lui fit cette dernière remarque. Pourquoi disait-il ça ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Aucune logique. Ca ne collait pas. Il n'était pas comme ça. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait pensé jusqu'ici. Drago eut un sombre sourire.

- A quoi tu t'attendais ? Je suis un mangemort Granger et je crois en mon clan de la même façon dont tu crois au tien. Nos méthodes sont juste différentes. Mais je sais qu'au fond tu es d'accord avec moi : tout ça est mal.

Il engloba la pièce d'un vaste geste du bras.

- On ne va pas rester cloitrés ici indéfiniment. Je dois retourner auprès des miens et tu devrais en faire de même. On a une guerre à terminer qui stagne depuis trop longtemps. Ils ont besoin de toi là-bas tout comme on a besoin de moi. Et sur le champ de bataille, quand on se fera face, on se battra pour des causes qui nous sont propres.

Avale. Digère. Inspire. Expire. Bien. Refais-le.

Hermione avait beau comprendre ce que Drago disait, elle avait la désagréable impression de ne pas saisir le fond de ses paroles. C'était si brutal, si inattendu. Qu'avait-elle espéré au juste ? Que, peut-être, elle réussirait à le rallier à une cause qu'il pensait perdue d'avance ? _Sa_ cause ?

Drago avait raison. Elle n'était qu'une idiote.

- Et je sais au regard dégouté que tu me lances que j'ai raison. Il faudrait mieux que je m'en aille. On n'appartient pas au même monde.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Lâcha t-elle subitement d'une voix enrouée. Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? Ce n'est pas nouveau. On n'a jamais joué dans la même équipe, toi et moi.

Drago resta silencieux. Oui, pourquoi maintenant ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Peut-être sentait-il qu'il atteignait le point de non-retour. Qu'il était à deux doigts de franchir une limite invisible. Et ce sentiment qui lui déchirait les entrailles, cette peur inconsciente qu'éveillait cette nouvelle rencontre condamnée, sonnait comme une alarme dans sa tête.

- Et moi ? Est-ce que tu regrettes de ne pas m'avoir tuée ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione d'un ton voilé.

- Plus maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

Hermione se tourna légèrement sur le canapé de telle sorte à pouvoir détailler Drago à sa guise. Ce dernier releva la tête et plongea son regard d'acier dans celui de la jeune femme. Il esquissa un léger sourire puis confessa doucement :

- Toi, probablement.

Hermione sourit à son tour puis pivota en direction des flammes. Elle s'enfonça plus confortablement dans le canapé et laissa naturellement sa tête tomber contre l'épaule de Drago.

- Reste encore un petit moment. Jusqu'à demain. Après on retournera à la réalité de nos vies respectives.

Le jeune homme passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et, par son silence, accepta.

OOOOO

Les bras croisés derrière la tête, Ronald attendait. Les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité de la pièce, il espérait sérieusement que le temps s'accélère. Peut-être existait-il un sort pour ça. Dans tous les cas, il ne le connaissait pas. Il avait dû dormir deux heures, au mieux. Mais son excitation l'avait rattrapé. Il savait qu'il ne s'endormirait plus désormais. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

L'aube. C'est ce qu'Harry avait dit. A travers les rideaux à peine tirés, il distinguait le ciel encore foncé. Il ne le serait plus pour très longtemps. Déjà, les couleurs semblaient s'éclaircir, illuminant le ciel d'un nouvel éclat. Dans le lit en face du sien, Harry se retourna et soupira longuement.

- Tu dors ? Chuchota Ron, dans l'espoir que son ami se soit réveillé.

- Tu penses tellement fort qu'il serait impossible de fermer l'œil, rétorqua Harry en tâtant sa table de nuit espérant atteindre ses lunettes.

Ron empoigna sa baguette et illumina la chambre d'un léger _lumos_.

- On y va ? C'est l'heure ? Demanda t-il, l'impatience perçant dans le ton de sa voix.

- Le jour sera levé dans une heure, c'est le moment ou jamais.

Ron n'en attendait pas plus. Il se leva prestement, enfila un pantalon qui trainait sur le sol, passa une main dans ses cheveux roux et pressa Harry qui sortait à peine de son lit :

- Active Harry ! Tu sais que maman se lève aux aurores pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Le survivant grogna quelques paroles incompréhensibles et imita les gestes de Ron. Avant de sortir de la chambre, il enfila une cape et coinça sa baguette dans une des poches.

Le plus dur était devant eux. Descendre les deux étages sans faire grincer une seule marche relevait du miracle et lorsque le bois couina sous les pieds de Ron, les deux amis se figèrent, le souffle court. Mais la maison était silencieuse et ils continuèrent leur descente, incertains. Enfin, ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée et poussèrent à l'unisson un soupir soulagé.

- Ginny n'est pas là, chuchota Ron avec un grand sourire. A tous les coups elle ne s'est pas levée !

- Tant mieux, renchérit Harry, rassuré.

C'était un problème en moins. Il préférait savoir la rouquine saine et sauve qu'avec eux, dans un environnement hostile où le danger pouvait frapper à tout moment.

Ils avaient parlé trop vite. Une silhouette se découpa dans l'embrasure de la porte menant au salon.

- Sympa, grinça t-elle, les yeux flamboyants.

Tout sourire disparut du visage de Ron lorsqu'il se tourna vers sa sœur.

- Tu es sure de toujours vouloir venir ? Franchement, tu seras plus un poids pour nous qu'autre chose…

- Affirmative. Et encore plus maintenant que tu viens de dire ça, rétorqua t-elle avec un sourire arrogant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et leur fit signe qu'ils continueraient cette conversation en chemin. A peine furent-ils sortis de la maison qu'ils transplanèrent d'un commun accord. La nuit avait été glaciale et avait gelé la neige fraichement tombée, rendant le sol glissant. Presque sans surprise, Ron dérapa en arrivant devant Poudlard s'attirant un rire moqueur de Ginny. Il se releva avec difficulté. Tentant de reprendre contenance, il l'ignora et s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le portail de Poudlard. Il leva la main, l'approchant lentement de la poignée. Il était plus près. Encore. Toujours plus.

Ginny retint sous souffle. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir vu Pansy si proche. Serait-il possible que…

Ron referma sèchement sa main sur la poignée en fer du lourd portail de Poudlard. Il ne l'activa pourtant pas. Il se tourna juste, ébahi et probablement un peu effrayé, vers Harry et Ginny.

- Bah vas-y gros malin ! Rentre ! L'encouragea Ginny tout en s'approchant.

Mais Harry la retint par un bras.

- Sois prudente, lui souffla t-il avec sérieux. On ne sait pas ce qu'on va trouver la dedans.

La jeune femme se dégagea de sa poigne et haussa les épaules.

- On ne saura pas tant qu'on n'y entre pas. Pousse-toi Ron.

Déterminée, elle rejoignit son frère et le bouscula sans ménagement. A son tour, elle posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit le portail sans hésitation. Et étonnamment, il ne se passa rien. Rien du tout. C'était comme si aucun sort n'avait jamais condamné l'entrée du château. Les trois gryffondors échangèrent un regard perplexe puis Harry s'avança le premier. Il pénétra les enceintes du château sans qu'aucun événement extraordinaire ne vienne entraver sa progression vers la forteresse. Les autres lui emboitèrent rapidement le pas à la fois anxieux et impatients de connaître les réponses à toutes leurs questions.

OOOOO

Hermione ouvrit difficilement un œil, puis deux. Elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des semaines. Un frisson parcourut son corps et elle jeta un coup d'œil ensommeillé vers la cheminée éteinte. Quelques cendres au fond de l'âtre fumaient encore mais c'était bien trop insuffisant pour chauffer une pièce comme la salle commune. Le jour se levait à peine et l'obscurité de la pièce ne lui permit pas de remarquer tout de suite qu'elle était seule. Pourtant, la place sur le canapé à côté de la sienne était irrémédiablement froide. Elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder en direction du fauteuil. Elle savait d'ores et déjà que la cape de voyage avait disparue en même temps que son propriétaire. Ce n'était pas une surprise, il l'avait prévenu que la journée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble la veille serait la dernière. Il était maintenant temps de retourner dans la réalité. Hermione mourrait d'envie de courir dans les couloirs du château à la suite de Drago et de le supplier de rester encore. Mais elle savait qu'il était trop tard. Il était parti depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être même à peine s'était-elle endormie. Et puis qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Il y a quelques jours à peine, elle rêvait qu'il puisse ne jamais mettre les pieds dans l'école. La jeune femme tenta de se convaincre que les choses étaient mieux ainsi. Sa vie était déjà assez compliquée comme ça. Un mangemort n'y avait pas sa place et encore moins Drago Malefoy. Oui mais voila, il semblait que le jeune homme en question se soit imposé de lui-même dans l'univers d'Hermione et l'après-midi qu'ils avaient partagé la veille n'avait fait que renforcer cet attachement. Ils n'avaient rien fait d'extraordinaire ou d'extravagant. Ils s'étaient contentés de rester dans cette salle commune qui n'avait plus de maison et avaient discuté de tout puis de rien. La guerre n'avait pas trouvé de place dans la conversation et il en était de même pour leurs différences. Ils avaient juste partagé des anecdotes, des révélations, des discours et quelques rires. Drago l'avait haut la main emporté aux échecs version sorciers et pour se consoler de sa défaite cuisante, Hermione était allée chercher des cookies en cuisine. Il avait commenté des figures de quidditch dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler et elle lui avait expliqué comment traduire les runes. Elle avait exprimé ses rêves et ses espoirs et il lui avait décrit son enfance. Elle avait mimé, moqueuse, la scène du coup de poing qu'elle lui avait asséné en troisième année et il avait superbement ignoré la pique. Et il en avait été ainsi jusqu'à ce que le jour se couche et que la lune monte haut dans le ciel étoilé. Hermione ne se souvint pas des conditions dans lesquelles elle s'était endormie. Seulement de la sensation de bien-être de sérénité qu'elle avait ressenti. Sensation qui avait à présent disparue.

La jeune femme se leva péniblement, les articulations endolories et s'approcha de la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit doucement. Immédiatement, un vent d'air glacial s'engouffra dans la pièce emportant avec lui les derniers restes de chaleur de la pièce. Le paysage était calme et silencieux. Désert de toute présence humaine. Avec un soupir, la jeune femme referma la fenêtre. Il faisait encore nuit mais le jour ne tarderait plus à présent. L'aube se levait.

D'un pas lent et peu enthousiaste, Hermione monta à l'étage persuadée qu'une douche bien chaude lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Le chemin jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard était périlleux. Ron trébucha à plusieurs reprises, manquant à chaque fois de finir les fesses dans la neige sous le regard réprobateur de Ginny qui finit par lui lancer un sort d'anti-dérapage. Mais Harry n'avait remarqué aucune de ces scènes, perdu dans les pensées que le paysage lui remémorait. Il n'était plus venu depuis la bataille de septembre, dernière date à laquelle il avait vu Hermione. La neige avait peut-être recouvert le sang et les décombres mais pas les souvenirs. Il les entendait encore, ces cris qui déchiraient la nuit. Ces hurlements de désespoir qui finissaient par s'évanouir et mourir en même temps que leurs émetteurs. Et tout ça pour quoi ?

Il soupira, agacé, et shoota dans la neige dont les flocons se perdirent dans une masse difforme. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha. Deux grosses boules de neige posées négligemment l'une sur l'autre semblaient avoir été abandonnées là. Il interpela Ginny et Ron, déjà loin devant lui, et remarqua pour la première fois les traces de pas dans la neige qui descendait du château à la grille. Quelqu'un était venu là avant eux. Ce même quelqu'un qui avait visiblement essayé de faire un bonhomme de neige. C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Ron et Ginny arrivèrent enfin à sa hauteur et il leur fit part de ses découvertes.

- Qui que ce soit, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que ce soit un mangemort. J'imagine mal Tu-Sais-Qui faire mumuse dans la poudreuse, observa justement Ron.

- Un enfant, peut-être ? Suggéra Ginny.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Regarde la taille des empreintes. Ca ne correspond pas.

- C'est peut-être un grand enfant ?

Ni Ginny, ni Harry ne prit la peine de répondre à cette remarque.

Il n'avait cessé de neiger ces derniers jours et la poudreuse avait largement eut le temps de recouvrir d'autres potentielles traces. Dans quels genres d'embrouilles venaient-ils de fourrer les pieds ? Plus prudents, ils reprirent leur route vers le château, prêt à faire face à l'ennemi. Mais les couloirs du château semblaient aussi déserts que le parc. Les trois gryffondors redécouvrirent avec nostalgie et peine ces grands escaliers, ces galeries ouvertes et ces longs corridors de pierre. Ginny frôla du bout des doigts de nombreux tableaux vides avant de s'arrêter brutalement, alarmant Harry et Ron.

- Où sont-ils ? Les tableaux, les armures, les fantômes, les elfes ? Poudlard parait si…mort. Regardez toute cette poussière, tous ces décombres. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? La bataille n'a quand même pas pu…

Elle n'eut pas le courage de terminer sa phrase et s'appuya contre le muret du couloir ouvert. Les deux garçons la rejoignirent en silence et elle continua :

- On ne trouvera rien ici. Il n'y a plus personne.

Harry glissa doucement ses doigts entre ceux de la rouquine et serra sa main, bienveillant.

- On savait qu'il y avait peu de chances de trouver quelqu'un ici. C'est pour l'horcruxe que nous sommes venus, Ginny.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, chassant les prémices d'un sanglot et se recomposa un masque déterminé.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je suis désolée. Continuons.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole, passa devant Ron et continua sa route, sans plus adresser un seul regard aux tableaux. Harry et Ron échangèrent un coup d'œil soucieux avant de lui emboiter le pas.

- Bon, nous avons le médaillon, la coupe de Poufsouffle, la bague de Jedusor et le journal, énuméra Harry tout en avançant. Il nous manque un objet ayant probablement appartenu à Serdaigle. D'après tes recherches, Ron, elle avait un diadème qui est aujourd'hui perdu. Voldemort a dû le trouver. Je suis sûr que c'est le dernier horcruxe caché. Et il ne peut être qu'ici.

- Et tu as une idée plus précise du _ici_ ? Demanda Ginny par-dessus son épaule.

- Pas pour l'instant. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de chercher.

Ron, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, s'arrêta devant une volée de marche qu'il pointa du pouce.

- Eh ! On n'est pas loin de notre salle commune. On pourrait y faire un tour, histoire de…Enfin vous savez quoi. Et puis avec un peu de chance, mes fondants du chaudron seront encore bons. J'ai une faim de loup. Bah quoi ? On n'a pas eu le temps de déjeuner, se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter sous le regard réprobateur de sa sœur.

Harry haussa les épaules. Pourquoi pas, après tout. Il pourrait récupérer quelques unes de ses affaires qui lui tenaient à cœur comme l'album photo de ses parents ou encore son balai volant. Un éclair de feu, ça ne s'abandonne pas comme ça. Ginny se laissa aussi convaincre et d'un même pas, tous trois prirent la direction du tableau de la grosse dame.

OOOOO

Alors qu'Hermione sortait prudemment de la douche, elle prit soudainement conscience d'un fait. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Drago était retourné chez les mangemorts et il avait réussi sa mission. Il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup de temps pour prévenir son maître et d'ici quelques heures, elle pouvait être sure qu'une armée de mangemort aurait prit d'assaut la forteresse. Son sac était déjà prêt, soigneusement caché sous un canapé de la salle commune. Elle n'avait plus qu'à s'habiller et passer par la cuisine afin de prendre quelques provisions. Pour la suite, elle aviserait. Elle était restée en vie jusqu'ici et rien ne l'empêchait de tenir encore. Il lui suffisait juste de trouver un nouveau repère.

Tout en réfléchissant à une cachette potentielle, elle enfila des sous-vêtements et piqua un pantalon et un pull dans l'armoire de Parvati. Il lui restait bien quelques vêtements à elle sur le lit qui était auparavant sien mais les affaires de sa colocataire étaient de bien meilleure qualité. Enfin, la jeune femme frotta vigoureusement ses cheveux dans une serviette et, bien qu'ils soient encore humides, les attacha sur le sommet de son crâne.

Elle s'apprêtait à descendre dans la salle commune lorsqu'elle revint sur ses pas, attrapa un autre pull qu'elle cala sous bras et sortit pour de bon de la chambre. On n'est jamais trop prévenant. Elle pourrait utiliser un pull supplémentaire.

Hermione devait bien avoir dévalé la moitié des marches lorsqu'elle les entendit. Des voix. Elle en perçut au moins deux. Des voix masculines. Un instant, elle espéra que Drago était revenu mais elle dut vite se rendre à l'évidence. Les jambes tremblantes, elle s'adossa au mur et tenta de contrôler son rythme cardiaque. C'était impossible. Pas maintenant. Pas si tôt. Malefoy aurait au moins pu lui laisser une heure ou deux d'avance supplémentaire. A quoi avait-il pensé, cet idiot ? Comment allait-elle se sortir de ce pétrin à présent ? Il n'existait aucune autre issue à la tour gryffondor que le tableau. Hermione resserra le pull contre sa poitrine et tira sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon. Allez, Hermione. Tu as un avantage sur eux : ils ne savent pas que tu es là. Prends-les par surprise et tire toi vite fait, s'encouragea t-elle silencieusement. Les jointures de ses doigts blanchissaient autour de la baguette qu'elle serrait plus fort au fur et à mesure que les voix se rapprochaient. Elle distinguait presque ce qu'ils disaient à présent. Enfin, le tableau grinça. Ca y est. Ils étaient entrés.

- Ca fait drôle d'entrer sans mot de passe, remarqua la première voix.

Elle sembla vaguement familière à Hermione mais son esprit était bien si embrumé par la peur et l'adrénaline qu'il n'était plus en mesure d'analyser quoi que ce soit. C'était le moment ou jamais. Elle se décolla du mur de l'escalier, descendit les quelques marches qui la séparait des mangemorts et attaqua sans réfléchir.

- Stupéfix !

Le sort rata sa cible de peu et ricocha sur un mur, attirant ainsi l'attention des nouveaux venus. Rapidement, Hermione se plaqua au mur alors qu'un des mangemorts répondait à son maléfice. Une vive lumière rouge lui frôla la joue. Bravo ma fille pour l'effet de surprise ! Se morigéna t-elle. Elle laissa tomber le pull à ses pieds, prête à mener un combat qui s'annonçait mal engagé. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir combien ils étaient mais la rapidité avec laquelle ils avaient lancé le sort prouvait qu'ils n'étaient pas novices. La jeune femme inspira profondément et se découvrit une nouvelle fois :

- Expelliarmus !

Encore raté. Un objet explosa quelque part dans la pièce. Elle attendit une réplique du côté de ses combattants mais il ne se passa rien. Absolument rien. Et le silence qui emplissait la pièce devenait interminable.

Ginny avait levé sa baguette, décidée à avoir cet intrus qui les attaquait à visage couvert mais Harry abaissa violemment son bras de la main. La rouquine lui lança un regard mêlant courroux et incompréhension mais il ne le remarqua pas. Il gardait ses yeux émeraude résolument fixés sur le pan de mur derrière lequel se cachait leur attaquant. Ron, bouillonnant d'impatience, leva à son tour sa baguette mais d'un signe, Harry le dissuada de toute tentative.

- Mais…Commença le rouquin.

Harry le fit taire d'un seul regard. Lentement, il s'approcha alors des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles et prononça, doucement, si doucement que, ni Ron ni Ginny, ne furent certains d'avoir bien entendus :

- Hermione ?

Un nom, un seul, qui paralysa toute la pièce. Le cœur d'Hermione sembla retomber lourdement dans sa poitrine lui coupant partiellement la respiration. Son prénom dans cette bouche. Associé à cette voix. C'était impossible. Ses jambes allaient lâcher. L'adrénaline qui semblait la porter jusque là disparut subitement, la livrant à ses propres émotions. Fébrilement elle s'accrocha à la rampe fixée à même la pierre et descendit la dernière marche qui la séparait de ses rivaux.

Trois secondes. Trois longues secondes. C'est le temps qu'il leur fallut à chacun pour comprendre la situation. Puis un sanglot brisa le silence, immédiatement suivi d'un éclat de rire. Ce fut le signal. Harry n'attendit pas plus. Il ne lui fallut qu'une enjambée pour arriver au niveau de son amie qu'il entoura précipitamment de ses bras. Il la serrait si solidement que les pieds d'Hermione ne touchaient plus le sol. Ca la fit rire si fort, si intensément, qu'Harry ne retint pas sa joie plus longtemps et rit à son tour. Ginny et Ron s'approchèrent alors, forçant Harry à la lâcher. Ginny prit le relai, les joues trempées de larmes. Lorsqu'elle daigna la laisser respirer, Hermione se tourna vers Ron qui semblait dépassé par les événements. Les bras ballants, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux hagards, il paraissait perdu. Hermione pouffa et l'attira dans ses bras.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, idiot.

Cette dernière réplique fit rire Ginny et Harry dans son dos. C'est surement à cet instant qu'elle prit réellement conscience de la situation. Les choses allaient redevenir comme avant. Ils étaient réunis pour de bon. Ils l'avaient retrouvée et étaient tous sains et saufs. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, Hermione pensa réellement qu'ensemble, ils pourraient mettre fin à la guerre. Pleine d'espoir et de rêves trop longtemps oubliés, elle leur raconta sans peur sa version de la nuit où tout avait changé.

* * *

**Et voila pour les retrouvailles tant attendues ! J'espère qu'elles vous conviendront =) Comme vous vous en doutez, les choses vont changer à partir de maintenant puisque Hermione réintègre officiellement l'Ordre du Phénix... Quant à Drago, il va devoir faire face à son camp. Qu'adviendra t-il de Poudlard ? Quelle est le mystère qui entoure le diamant de Viviane ? Quand Hermione et Drago vont-ils se recroiser ? La suite au prochain épisode...**

**En attendant, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre =)**

**A bientôt !**

**Sonia**


End file.
